Summoner of Arc-V (Remake)
by bopdog111
Summary: Remake of my first ever Arc-V fic, and what made me, and Ulrich's co-writing official. When a boy named Leo Logan's parents died, he is embarked on a journey through Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V with the aid of a Barian named Sentital to cross through the Dimensions, and battle the Fusion Dimension. Can they manage to fight through? Co-Author with Ulrich362!
1. Start of Leo!

**bopdog111: Okay everyone... This is the fic that started it all.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly. What started as a single review led to quite a bit of co-writing and this was the beginning.**

**bopdog111: And me, and Ulrich's most longest, and most working fic. But the original was never fully released due to several reasons... But me, and Ulrich decided to remake it that he dubbed it will be 'greater then Daughter' itself.**

**Ulrich362: Well, we're better writers than we were before and as long as we use what we learned I combination with some of those old ideas I think it just might be that good. So... ready to start?**

**bopdog111: Yup if you are to get the remake of my first Arc-V idea, and our official cowriting fic off the ground.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter, and the fic.**

* * *

In a school was a young boy with brown hair looking over some cards during some free time.

"Hey Leo." called a male voice. "Are you busy?"

Hearing that the boy Leo looked over. It was a blonde girl holding her own cards. "Do you want to have a friendly match?"

"Hi Claire. Sure I can though... I still couldn't get any Pendulum Cards." Leo told her.

The girl, Claire, just smiled. "You'll get some one day, I'm sure of it."

Leo smiled back nodding as they brought from desks together to start.

Leo: 4000

Claire: 4000

"You want to go first this time?" Claire asked.

"Ladies first." Leo answered.

"Such a gentleman, some special lady is going to be real lucky Leo." Claire smiled.

Leo blushed hearing that.

Claire 1st Turn:

Claire giggled slightly at that while drawing.

"Ok, I'll start with the spell Wattcine." Claire mentioned. "So now if a Thunder monster deals damage I gain those points."

* * *

_Wattcine_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When a Thunder-Type monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, gain Life Points equal to the damage inflicted._

* * *

"Then I'll set two cards and summon Wattgiraffe in attack mode to end my turn."

* * *

_Wattgiraffe_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 100_

_This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, your opponent cannot activate Spells, Traps, Spell/Trap effects or Monster Cards effect until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Your turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew looking over his hand.

"Well... I'll start by summoning Photon Thrasher." Leo said placing the card down.

* * *

_Photon Thrasher_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters. Cannot attack if you control another monster._

* * *

"I can summon this card from my hand while I have no monsters in play." Leo explained before placing another monster down, "And then I'll summon Panther Warrior from my hand."

* * *

_Panther Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster._

* * *

Claire nodded with a smile. "Alright."

"Next I'll activate Lightwave Tuning." Leo said using a spell.

* * *

_Lightwave Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"With it a level 4 light monster on my field counts as a Tuner in play." Leo said to her, "That lets me use Photon Thrasher with Panther Warrior for a Synchro Summon."

As he said this he shifted the two to his graveyard before looking into his Extra Deck.

"That's a strong start." Claire admitted.

"Well now I'll summon Crimson Blader." Leo said placing a card of a red warrior wielding two swords on the field.

* * *

_Crimson Blader_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Your opponent cannot Normal or Special Summon Level 5 or higher monsters during their next turn._

* * *

"That's a strong monster." Claire smiled. "Too bad I had a trap facedown."

As she said that Claire revealed Wattcancel.

* * *

_Wattcancel_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent would Normal or Special Summon a monster: Discard 1 "Watt" monster; negate the Summon and destroy it._

* * *

"I discard another Wattgiraffe to negate the summon and destroy your monster."

"Huh?" Leo asked in shock before placing his Synchro Monster in the graveyard.

Claire frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect that." Leo answered.

Claire nodded.

"I end with 2 cards down." Leo told her.

Claire 2nd Turn:

Claire drew her card only to frown.

Leo waited.

"I summon Wattsquirrel." Claire mentioned.

* * *

_Wattsquirrel_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Thunder_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 100_

_This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. If this card battles, negate the effects of the monster it battled after damage calculation (including in the Graveyard)._

* * *

"Wattgiraffe attacks you directly."

Leo counted down his Life Point counter. **(Leo: 2800)**

"Wattcine gives dee the points you lost." Claire mentioned marking her own points. **(Claire: 5200)**

"Then Wattsquirrel can attack twice."

"And due to Wattgiraffe I can't stop her." Leo said marking down the points. **(Leo: 1400)**

**(Claire: 6600)**

"I end my turn." Claire finished sadly. "I wanted this to be fun but I don't think you're having any."

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Actually I am." Leo said to her with a smile.

"Oh... ok then." Claire smiled.

Leo drew before saying, "And I think I'll be playing one of my favs because in order to activate this card I have to reveal it."

"That... no way!" Claire cried in shock. "You actually drew it?"

Leo revealed the card to be Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One, "Luck is a part of dueling, and it helped me here. I activate the Seventh One!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

"So now I can summon the card of my favorite Barian Emperor, Number 104: Masquerade!" Leo said placing a blue, and white monster on the field.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Claire smiled. "I guess that's it?"

"Well afterwards Seventh One evolves Masquerade into a monster one rank higher." Leo said placing a card on top, "And that is Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

He placed an evil version of Masquerade on the mat.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"Well... there goes Wattcine." Claire chuckled.

She placed it in her graveyard.

"And now Masquerade will take down Wattsquirrel!" Leo said to her.

Claire put her monster in the graveyard and marked her points. **(Claire: 4300)**

"I end my turn." Leo ended.

Claire 3rd Turn:

Claire drew her card and smiled. "Looks like I win Leo, I summon Wattkiwi."

* * *

_Wattkiwi_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Thunder/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 100_

_"Watt" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle while they are attacking._

* * *

Leo blinked seeing that.

"Level three Wattkiwi tune with level four Wattgiraffe." Claire smiled. "I Synchro Summon Watthydra!"

* * *

_Watthydra_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Thunder/Synchro_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 "Watt" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Thunder-Type monsters_  
_This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, choose 1 card in your Deck and remove it from play. Add that card to your hand during your 2nd Standby Phase after activating this effect._

* * *

"Oh." Leo said now getting it.

Claire nodded. "Watthydra, attack Leo directly!"

Leo emptied his Counter, "That's game."** (Leo: 0000)**

"Yeah, it is. But you did a great job Leo." Claire smiled.

Leo nodded at that taking his cards, "I might need to improve my deck more."

"Improve it however you want, once a loser always a loser." smirked a male voice.

That made Leo frowned looking down.

"Just ignore him." Claire mentioned. "Come on Leo, I have an idea."

Hearing that he looked up to her. Claire smiled gently. "I think there are some new cards and maybe if we both look we'll find some Pendulum ones."

"Okay." Leo nodded with a small smile taking his deck, and begin to walk before a foot tripped him causing him to cry out landing on the floor hard with his deck scattered.

"Leo!" cried a second female voice. "Are you alright?"

Leo slowly raise up shaking his hand to get rid of the dizziness, "I think so."

The girl frowned before turning to the person who tripped Leo. "What was that for?"

"Him being a loser." the boy from before said before walking off.

"Just ignore him." Claire mentioned. "Come on, the three of us can go pick up some new cards together right Emily?"

The other girl nodded as Leo started to pick up his cards. Emily and Claire knelt down to help pick them up unaware that a figure was watching through the window before vanishing. With them picked up the trio walked off to somewhere.

"I'm sorry Leo." Claire frowned. "Maybe if I let you summon Crimson Blader he wouldn't have done that."

"He would either way." Leo frowned looking down.

He felt someone hug him. Emily was gently hugging him. "Don't let him get to you. Call it woman's intuition if you want but I have a feeling something amazing will happen to you soon."

Leo soon smiled nodding. Emily and Claire smiled at that before walking into the card shop with Leo. Leo looked around before seeing some Xyz Monsters looking seeing monsters that have Masquerade with it.

"Huh, no way!" Emily cried in shock. "They actually have a copy?"

Hearing that Leo looked. Emily was staring with her eyes wide at a copy of Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon. "I've been trying to find this one forever!"

"How much is it?" Leo asked her.

Emily looked only to sigh. "Too much."

Leo looked to see it's over $30.00.

"I can't spend that much on one card... no matter how much it would help my deck." Emily sighed. "Are you two having any luck?"

Then she sees Leo pulling out some cash before grabbing the Xyz monster.

"Leo?" Emily asked in shock. "What about you?"

"Friends comes first then I." Leo answered to her.

Emily frowned. "Leo..."

"It's alright Emily." Leo told her with a soft smile.

Emily smiled with a few tears in her eyes. "Thank you..."

Leo nodded paying for the Xyz Monster before handing it to her. Emily took it before hugging him. "Thank you Leo."

Leo hugged her back.

"You're a kind young man. Here, take this pack on the house." mentioned an old man behind the counter.

"Hm?" Leo asked seeing this, "Uh I am just helping a friend out."

"I can see that, it warms my heart to see a kind young man like you." the man smiled.

Leo hearing that nodded before taking the pack.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the man inquired to the three of them.

"Claire?" Leo asked her.

"I think I'm ok for now... my Watt cards are doing pretty well." Claire smiled.

"Thanks sir." Leo said to the man.

"Anytime." the man smiled.

With that the kids exited the store.

"What do you think you got Leo? Maybe there are Pendulum Cards in there." Claire smiled.

"Let's see." Leo said opening the pack saying to them, "Let's see... I got Dark Magician, Mirror Force, Polymerization, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Elemental HERO Wingman, Number 14: Greedy Sarameya, and these last two..."

He closed his eyes at the last two before opening to see only to frown.

"No luck?" Emily asked.

"No." Leo answered shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Leo." Claire frowned.

"It's fine. I'll have better luck." Leo assured them with a smile.

"... I still wish you'd take my spares." Emily frowned. "I have extra copies of the two magicians if you want them."

"Their your's to use Emily." Leo told her.

"I guess..." Emily sighed. "Well what do you two want to do now?"

"You two can come with me to my house." Leo said to them smiling, "I'm sure Dad, and Mum wouldn't mind."

"That sounds good to me." Claire smiled.

They walked off as the figure from before was watching. When they turned over a corner they didn't expect to see Police, and an Investigation Team was there.

"Huh? Leo did something happen?" Emily asked.

"I don't know... What happened?" Leo asked worried as they got over.

"Excuse me sir, what's going on?" Claire asked.

An Officer turned before saying, "This isn't any of your business kids."

Leo noticing paramedics taking a woman widen his eyes, "Mum!? Is she okay!?"

"These are your parents?" asked another officer.

"Yes sir." Leo nodded worried, "What happened to them?"

"I'm sorry... it must have been a thief, the house was torn apart... and we found their bodies inside." the officer answered apologetically.

"Wait... what? T-T-They are..." Leo trailed off with building tears.

"I'm sorry son." the officer whispered as Emily and Claire both embraced Leo.

"No... no... No!" Leo screamed upon realizing what happened.

"Sir, I found something in the house." an officer mentioned.

Hearing that the officer walked over to see. It was a crumpled up piece of paper, as though someone had just grabbed it only to ball it up and throw it away. The officer un-crumbled to see what it is. It was a birth certificate, for a girl named Amy.

"So the Logans had a daughter?" the officer asked.

"She isn't in any official records, this is the first I'm hearing of this." the other officer answered.

The officer nodded hearing that.

Leo meanwhile was crying from the loss of his parents. Claire was rubbing his back gently as Emily held his hand.

"Leo... can we do anything?" Emily asked uncertainly.

"I want them back..." Leo cried.

"Young man, do you have any other living relatives?" the officer asked him.

"N-No." Leo sobbed shaking his head.

The officer frowned before nodding. "In that case you need to come with me so we can get you registered at the local orphanage."

Leo sniffed before getting up, "Claire, Emily..."

"We're right here Leo." Claire told him.

He hugged them close to him.

"We always will be, we're your friends." Emily smiled gently.

With that they walked with the officer. He led them to a small orphanage where an older woman was talking to a group of children and teenagers of varying ages.

"... just be patient, someone will arrive one day and you'll have a family again." she smiled gently.

"Ahem." the officer cleared his throat.

The older woman paused before turning. "Oh, officer is there a problem?"

"I brought someone new." the officer answered.

"Someone... oh!" the woman said in shock. "Are they alright? They weren't hurt were they?"

"He's alright. He wasn't anywhere near the crime." the officer answered as Leo slowly walked up.

"Young man, can you tell me your name?" the older woman asked.

"L-Leo Logan miss." Leo answered wiping his eyes.

"Well Leo, I know it isn't what you want but you can call this your home... we'll do what we can to make it feel like a safe place." the older woman told him.

Leo nodded hearing that.

"Is there anything we can do?" Claire asked him.

"Figure out how it happened..." Leo answered hugging her.

Emily nodded. "We'll tell you if we figure out anything."

Leo nodded. Over the last few hours Leo was introduced to the staff, and kids, and after dinner was in his room looking up at the ceiling, _'Mum... Dad...'_

That's when something hit his window. Startled he went, and looked. It was a young boy about his age with a cruel smirk, the same boy who tripped him. Terrified Leo stepped away.

"Get down here Logan, we need to talk. It's about your parents." the boy told him.

Hearing that Leo gasped before running downstairs outside.

"Is it true?" the boy asked.

"True what?" Leo asked with tears.

"Someone shot them over some card?" he asked.

"Some card?" Leo asked, "I-I haven't heard the full story."

"You didn't know that?" the boy questioned. "Weird."

Leo looked down with tears. The boy looked uncertain before glancing around nervously. "I need to go."

"Okay." Leo nodded to him, "Be careful... Sawatari."

The boy flinched at that only for his eyes to widen before shoving Leo as a gunshot rang out.

"Ah!" Leo cried landing on the ground.

"Stupid brat, I told him to get the card not chat with you all day." mentioned an older voice as Leo noticed Sawatari was on the ground not moving.

"S-Sawatari!? Are you okay!?" Leo cried shaking him, "Sawatari wake up!"

"He's lucky, I hit the spine." the older voice stated. "He'll be alive but won't be walking or moving again. Now unless you want to join mommy and daddy you'll hand over the dragon little boy."

Hearing that Leo looked over to see who said that. It was a figure in a cloak pointing a gun at him. "Last chance, hand over the dragon card or you'll take a bullet between the eyes."

"D-Dragon what dragon?" Leo asked terrified before handing his deck to him, "H-Here..."

The man took the deck before quickly looking through it only for his eyes too narrow. "Is this a joke? Where's the Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon?"

"F-Frozen what?" Leo asked stepping back afraid.

"Don't play games with me, I know you have..." the man started before someone suddenly grabbed Leo's deck and Leo before carrying him off.

"W-Whoa!" Leo cried at this.

**_"Listen to me very carefully Leo Logan... time is of the utmost importance right now."_** the person told him. **_"Once I give you the key you must find Yuya Sakaki... your life hangs in the balance as do the lives of everyone you care about."_**

"W-Who are you?" Leo asked him.

_**"A friend... now take this card and go."**_ the figure said handing Leo a Duel Monsters card.**_ "The worlds are in danger and you're the only one who might be able to save them."_**

With that Leo lost consciousness.

* * *

_Later..._

Leo winced before opening his eyes only to see an unfamiliar city and he was all alone.

"Huh... Where am..." He asked looking around.

"Paradise City." mentioned a female voice. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Leo looked.

It was a little girl with red hair. "Did you fall and hit your head?"

"I... I don't know." Leo admitted rubbing his head.

The girl frowned. "Come on, maybe Yuya or Zuzu could help."

"Y-Yuya...?" Leo asked hearing that, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Yuya should be at You Show. I can show you where it is." the girl smiled. "My name's Allie."

"Leo... Leo Logan." Leo said before walking with her.

She smiled as they walked down the street.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir... something has happened." stated a man in a suit talking to a silver-haired young man in glasses with a red scarf.

"What is it, Claude?" the man asked him.

"There was a massive spike in energy, dimensional transportation energy." Claude answered.

"So someone from a Different Dimension just arrived." the man said before instructing, "Find out who it is."

"Of course." Claude nodded.

* * *

**bopdog111: With this the first chapter of the remake is finished.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, there are definitely some questions but they will be answered in due time.**

**bopdog111: Next up Leo will meet Yuya.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Going to You Show!

**bopdog111: We're back on Leo's adventures.**

**Ulrich362: True, he went through quite the experience last time so what could possibly happen now?**

**bopdog111: New possibilities might be what. And who was it that sent him to Paradise City?**

**Ulrich362: Someone trustworthy if nothing else.**

**bopdog111: Let's find out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Allie was leading Leo down the streets before they reached a small building.

"That's You Show." Allie smiled.

Leo looked on before smiling, "Okay."

The two of them walked up to the school before a pink haired girl walked out talking to a green and red haired boy. Leo looked to the boy before thinking, _'Is this Yuya Sakaki?'_

"Huh, Allie?" the boy asked. "Who's this?"

"His name is Leo Logan." Allie answered.

Leo bowed, "Nice to meet you. I'm new here, and met your little sister."

"Huh, oh Allie's not my sister. She's just a friend of mine." the boy smiled. "It's nice to meet you Leo, my name's Yuya Sakaki."

Leo nodded before thinking,_ 'Okay now that I find him what do I need to do to save countless lives...?'_

"Oh, are you here to enroll at You Show as a student?" Yuya guessed.

"Well actually I haven't heard of You Show." Leo told him.

Allie, the girl, and Yuya looked surprised hearing that.

"Are you from another city? Maybe that's why." Allie said.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

Yuya nodded before smiling. "Well, do you want to try an Action Duel?"

"Who do I duel against?" Leo asked after noticing a tablet device on his arm that is red.

"I'll duel you." Yuya smiled. "Oh... wait you don't have a Duel Disk?"

"No... I'm honestly not able to afford one." Leo admitted.

"I think we might have a spare inside." the girl mentioned. "Oh, my name's Zuzu Boyle."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Leo smiled.

Zuzu smiled back as they walked into the building.

"I have a feeling you'll really like the Action Duel." Yuya told Leo with a smile. "Just try and have fun, it doesn't matter if you win or lose."

"Okay." Leo nodded with a smile as they looked around for the Disk.

Soon Leo sees a case, "Hey is this it?"

They looked over and Zuzu smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

Leo opened the case as it shows of a pillowed case of a oval purple tablet with a spot to place a deck, and an Extra Deck holder with a slot to put in banished cards, cards that go into the graveyard, spell/trap card zone, and even designed that is black demonic structure.

"Do you want to try it on?" Yuya asked.

Leo nodded before holding his arm out. Yuya helped him put the Duel Disk on. "How does it feel?"

Leo moved his arm a bit before smiling, "Fits like a gloves."

"That's perfect." Zuzu smiled. "Are you ready to try an Action Duel?"

"Do you want to know what makes Action Duels special?" Yuya asked.

"That it shows of Action with monsters?" Leo guessed.

"Kind of, you race around the Action Field with your monsters and you can pick up Action Cards to help you during the match." Yuya smiled. "Even if it looks like you're in trouble things can still swing your way."

Leo nodded hearing that as they walked to a big room where a glass window is at.

"Come on, that's where Skip will generate the Action Field... oh, Skip's Zuzu's dad and the principal of You Show." Yuya explained offering his hand. "Ready to have fun?"

Leo nodded taking his hand, "May the best duelist win."

Yuya smiled as they walked into the room. Leo at that pressed a button on his Duel Disk as from it emerged a crimson energy blade with a curve that also has points. Yuya activated his own Duel Disk.

"Okay get set boys! I activate the Action Field: Field of Acrobats!" a male voice called as they appeared on a small field full of obstacles as Leo looked around in amazement.

* * *

_Field of Acrobats_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Yuya looked around smiling. "Do you want to go first?"

"Huh o-okay!" Leo cried as they prepared themselves.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Show Must Go On by Famous Last Words)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Okay my go!" Leo called looking over his hand, "And it starts off by activating Unexpected Dai!"

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"Since my field is empty I am allowed to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my Deck." Leo explained, "So with it's effect I'll summon Luster Dragon!"

At that a gem like dragon appeared growling.

* * *

_Luster Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1600_

_A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire. It does not like fights, but has incredibly high attack power._

* * *

"Alright." Yuya nodded before running. "Do you see the cards all over the field? You can grab them if you ever need some help during the duel."

Hearing that Leo nodded before running, "Next up, I summon Gemini Scorpion!"

At that a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Gemini Scorpion_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Gemini monster from your hand._

* * *

"When summoned this card allows me to summon a Gemini monster from my hand that's level 4 or below." Leo explained, "And I summon Tuned Magician!"

A green sorcerous appeared.

* * *

_Tuned Magician_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster/Gemini_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:_  
_● This card is treated as a Tuner monster._

* * *

"Three monsters already? You're pretty good." Yuya smiled.

"You ain't see nothing." Leo smiled, "I overlay my level 4 monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

The three flew up entering a galactic portal.

"What the?" Yuya asked in shock. "You can Xyz Summon?"

"Yeah, and this is one of my favs." Leo answered, "I Xyz Summon, Number 104: Masquerade!"

At that a sealed purple sphere with an arm on top appeared before unfolding into a white, and blue magician with black rings, and having three gold rings with it with the blue number 104 on the right side of it's head.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

Everyone stared at the monster in awe.

"Wow Leo, that's amazing." Yuya smiled.

"Well I'll let you get a chance to go. Your move." Leo said placing a card down before starting to find an Action Card.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Alright Dan, I'll start things off by using scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya smiled as two magicians rose up in pillars of light. "This allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time!"

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked, "So this is Pendulum Summoning...?"

"Yeah, it is." Yuya nodded. "Swing forth Pendulum, carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready, to swing into action! I Pendulum Summon Performapal Whip Snake, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

At that both a snake wearing a top hat, and a red dragon having orbs appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Whoa... That is quite a summon." Leo admitted.

"Thanks." Yuya smiled. "Now, Performapal Whip Snake's special ability switches your monster's attack and defense points."

At that Leo looked to see Masquerade weakened. **(ATK: 1200/DEF: 2700)**

"Don't forget the Action Cards." Zuzu reminded him.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Masquerade with Spiral Flame Strike. Oh, and when Odd-Eyes battles the damage is doubled." Yuya called.

Hearing that Leo ran.

"Zuzu? Who's Coach Y dueling?" a voice asked as they looked to see a boy with blue hair, and a blue blazer, a big boy with a red bandana, and two boys each with blue hair, and green hair walking over.

"His name's Leo, and guess what Sora he can Xyz Summon." Allie told him.

"Xyz Summon?" the boy Sora asked turning to the duel, and looked shocked seeing Masquerade.

Leo at that grabbed an Action Card, "Okay, I can use this? Damage Ban-Huh? Why won't it activate?"

Stargazer Magician glowed.

"It's Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Ability, you can't play spell cards when a Pendulum Monster battles." Yuya explained.

"An ability like that..." Leo trailed off as Masquerade was blasted shattering as Leo grunted, "Masquerade!"

**(Leo: 1400)**

"Now he's open for Yuya to attack-Huh?" Allie asked as they noticed something in the smoke.

When it cleared it showed Masquerade only two differences.

_Masquerade: **(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1200/ORU: 0)**_

"Huh?" Yuya asked in confusion. "What happened?"

"You did destroyed Masquerade but I called him back from a little friend of mine known as Kuribohrn." Leo said showing the card of a priest white version of Kuriboh, "Thanks to him at the end of the battle phase when a Monster is destroyed in battle, I can discard this card to summon that monster back."

"Wait, but the Battle Phase isn't over." Yuya pointed out. "Whip Snake can still attack."

"Your right but I had activated this card the moment I took damage." Leo said showing he activated a trap.

* * *

_Break Away_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your opponent's Battle Phase: Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; end the Battle Phase, then face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I wasn't able to use it since I think your other magician's ability stops traps. But since I used it after the attack, I was able to discard Damage Banish to use it." Leo explained.

Yuya's eyes widened. "Ok Leo, in that case I'll end my turn. You're really good."

* * *

**Leo: 1400**

**Yuya: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn Yuya. I draw!" Leo called drawing as he looked before saying, "Okay Yuya, you know Xyz Summoning but do you know a set of Spells that can evolve them?"

"Yep this should jog your memory. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Leo called activating a card.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"You never heard of this but you will not forget it once you see what it can do!" Leo promised, "It takes Masquerade, and evolves him into a Chaos Xyz Monster!"

Yuya stared at the card in awe.

"With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network with Masquerade! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Leo called as Masquerade flew back in the Overlay Network, "Give a welcome to Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

At that two demonic wings appeared before unfolding to show a demonic version of Masquerade looking dark red, and purple holding a staff with a purple crystal, and has a purple 104 across it's forehead.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"That's so strong." Allie whispered in awe.

"And sorry Yuya but since it's summoned Stargazer is destroyed." Leo said pointing to the Magician.

Yuya's Magician shattered.

"That's a useful ability, but I can play Whip Snake's effect during either of our turns." Yuya mentioned.

Hearing that Leo grinned, "Next up Masquerade get set to strike at Whip Snake!"

"Huh, but why your monster only has 1500 points." Yuya pointed out.

"It's this that's why! Masquerade's ability activates! When you activate a Monster Effect, I can use 1 Chaos Overlay Unit to cancel that out!" Leo called as Masquerade's staff took the orb. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Yuya's eyes widened at that.

"Chaos Overlay Unit?" Zuzu whispered before gasping slightly.

"And that's not all! You have to discard a card from your hand, and here's the best part! Your Life Points are divided by 2!" Leo smiled holding up two fingers.

Yuya's eyes widened as a card vanished from his hand.

**(Yuya: 2000)**

"So now Masquerade finish up what you started!" Leo called as his monster charged at Whip Snake.

Yuya ran to try and get an Action Card only for Whip Snake to shattered.

**(Yuya: 0700)**

"3300 damage in one turn and he destroyed Yuya's Pendulum Scale?" Allie asked in surprise. "Wow, Leo's really strong."

Sora looks suspicious at Leo, _'Rank-Up Magic Cards? Is he from the Xyz Dimension?'_

"You okay?" Leo asked Yuya worried.

Yuya smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Leo smiled nodding, "Okay next up I'll summon Dawnbreak Gardna!"

At that a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Dawnbreak Gardna_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Gemini_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 500_

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:_  
_● The original DEF of this card becomes 2300._

* * *

"Now I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn." Leo added.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a monster from any graveyard. And let's welcome back Tuned Magician!" Leo called as Tuned Magician appeared again, "And let's keep this up with the last card in my hand, Super Double Summon!"

* * *

_Super Double Summon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Select 1 Gemini monster you control and Normal Summon it. During the End Phase of this turn, return it to your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to Normal Summon a Gemini Monster for it's Gemini ability. So now Tuned Magician's true power is revealed." Leo said as Tuned Magician winked with a smile glowing green, "So now she becomes a Tuner Monster!"

"Tuner?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Level 4 Tuned Magician tunes level 3 Dawnbreak Gardna in order to Synchro Summon, Dark Strike Fighter!" Leo called as the two flew up only for a dark plane machine appeared.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

* * *

_Dark Strike Fighter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"How can you do that?" Yuya asked in disbelief. "Xyz Summoning, and Synchro Summoning?"

"Is that bad?" Leo asked confused.

"Huh, oh no it's not bad at all." Yuya reassured him. "It's just... most people don't know how to do any of those summoning mechanics... let alone more than one."

"Well back at my home we can do these summons including Fusion, Ritual, and just recently Pendulum." Leo told him.

"You... huh?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Wait, they can Pendulum Summon where you live? But that's not possible, Yuya's the only person who can Pendulum Summon." Zuzu pointed out.

"Huh?" Leo asked confused, "I didn't know that."

"Maybe after the duel you can tell us where you're from?" Yuya suggested.

"I don't see why not." Leo said before saying, "And against both Masquerade, and Dark Strike Fighter with only 700 points your gonna need to believe in your draw."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya nodded drawing his card only to sigh. "I surrender."

* * *

**Leo: 1400**

**Yuya: 0700 (Surrendered)**

**Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"GG Yuya." Leo said getting back on the ground.

"Good match Leo." Yuya smiled walking over. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. And in fact that is the first duel I have involving a Duel Disk." Leo admitted with a smile.

"Well, you did a great job." Yuya mentioned.

Leo nodded at that smiling.

"Where did you learn how to summon like that?" Yuya asked.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yuya vs Leo wasn't an official duel, Yuya's record is still 24 wins in 54 duels.)**

"Back at home while growing up as a Duelist." Leo answered.

"That's amazing." Allie smiled.

Leo nodded with a smile before pausing looking down.

"Leo?" Zuzu asked noticing that.

He then started crying. Yuya quickly hugged him. "Hey, it's alright. Everything will work out."

"My parents..." Leo cried.

Zuzu's eyes widened hearing that as Yuya held him closer.

"I'm so sorry, is there anything we can do?" Yuya asked quietly.

Leo continued crying hugging him.

"... Maybe my mom or your dad could adopt him Zuzu?" Yuya suggested.

"We will have to talk to it over with them." Zuzu answered.

Yuya nodded at that just as someone walked in. Allie looked over. A woman in a red suit had walked in and looked unhappy.

"Can we help you miss?" Allie asked curiously.

"Where is the principal of this school?" she questioned.

"Right here ma'am." Skip said walking over.

"We have a problem that must be addressed. One of your students viciously attacked a student of the Leo Institute." She told him.

* * *

**bopdog111: And Leo's start of being in Paradise City is over.**

**Ulrich362: True, but something bad is about to happen.**

**bopdog111: Should Leo help them face it?**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, considering the massive revelation it will cause. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Hard Revelations!

**bopdog111: We're back for a big revelation.**

**Ulrich362: A very big revelation.**

**bopdog111: What kind of revelation is that you ask?**

**Ulrich362: Good question, why don't we start the chapter and find out? Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Attacked a student?"

Skip asked this as they were all in the lobby no time for introductions on Sora, and the other kids' side.

"That's correct." the woman stated. "Sylvio Sawatari, the poor child, is in extremely poor shape and currently hospitalized after being attacked by Yuya Sakaki. Three eyewitnesses confirmed he was Sylvio's opponent and assailant."

"Sorry but I find that hard to believe." Leo admitted, "I know I just met Yuya since this is the first I'm hearing of everything but in a duel we learn the true self of people, and Yuya isn't who you think."

"And you would be?" she asked him.

"Leo Logan. I just moved in, and to be honest I'm not really all that well know about Paradise City, or anything else involving it. What I do know is that You Show only has one summon method, and that's Pendulum." Leo answered.

"Yuya Sakaki was seen dueling Sylvio and this is his current condition." the woman stated handing Skip a photo.

Skip took the photo, and sees a blonde hair boy in casts, and bandages, "My goodness."

"Now, how do you propose we resolve this situation?" she asked while taking the photo back. "I see only one option, this school and everything connected to it become property of the Leo Institute."

"Well there is another, and it's sporting involved if you know what I mean." Leo said to her, "Both this School, and your School are Dueling Schools right? So what if we both battle it out to resolve the problem?"

"A challenge?" the woman inquired. "Very well, what do you suggest the terms and conditions be then?"

"That's for the Principal to decide." Leo answered turning to Skip.

Skip at that said, "We will forget about this when we win."

"Then if we win the You Show Duel School will belong to the Leo Institute and you'll reveal all the secrets of Pendulum Summoning." the woman stated. "Whoever wins the best of three matches will be declared the winner."

"Four actually." Leo told her.

"Four, that leads to a potential tie with two wins each." she reminded him.

"Maybe but their are a couple of reasons." Leo said to her, "The first is that I want to see your Dueling School's strength, the second is that we should show our talent back, and three their could be a slim chance that during one of these matches can be a draw so this will be to solve that out."

The woman's eyes widened briefly. "Very well. We'll return in two hours time."

With that she walked off.

"Dad... do you know who that was?" Zuzu inquired.

"Henrietta Akaba... The Madame Chairwoman of the Leo Institute." Skip answered.

"You guys... Leo's not a student so didn't he just drag four of us into duels we might not win?" Sora asked suddenly. "Zuzu, Yuya, and I are all students but that means Allie, Tate, or Frederick will have to duel against someone from the Leo School... no offense, but if what I heard is true I don't think they're up for it yet."

"Actually I am. Because I made that decision while dueling Yuya." Leo told them with a smile, "So where's the register forms?"

"Come on, I'll help you with that." Zuzu smiled only to pause. "Actually... can you handle it Yuya? I want to make sure I'm ready."

"Got it." Yuya nodded at that.

Zuzu nodded back before walking off.

"The forms should be in my office Yuya." Skip mentioned. "Ignore the fourth line though, it's not important."

With that Yuya, and Leo walked to Skip's office.

"Sorry." Yuya apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Leo asked confused.

"Getting you dragged into this." Yuya explained as they entered a room with a computer and several folders. "I know I didn't attack Sylvio, and he was fine after our duel. Except now the entire school is at risk and after only one fun duel you have to fight to help keep You Show safe... it isn't fair to you."

"It's fine Yuya. I've been in matches that are like this sometimes." Leo admitted.

"Are you sure?" Yuya asked before handing Leo a form where he noticed the fourth line was spit in two, Family, and payment.

Leo nodded a bit before signing in before handing it back.

"I'll give this to Principal Boyle and then... I guess we just wait?" Yuya asked. "Though Leo, about before... is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Well I don't know." Leo admitted looking down, "Before coming here someone-"

He then gasped looking into his Deck, "What that guy said before."

_'He said, 'Once I give you the key you must find Yuya Sakaki...'.'_ Leo thought looking in his Deck for the card the figure gave him.

Yuya just looked on curiously. Leo soon found it seeing it's a card called Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon, "This card... It's the same that guy tried to steal."

"Steal, Leo can you tell me what happened?" Yuya asked him.

Leo looked down before explaining it to him. As Yuya listened his eyes widened in shock and horror before he just pulled Leo into a tight hug. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Yuya..." Leo said with a smile, and slight tears.

"I know it isn't much... but do you think me and my mom, or Principal Boyle and Zuzu could try and give you a second chance to have a family?" Yuya asked him.

"Thanks... And I like that with you." Leo smiled.

Yuya smiled back. "Then after this is over I can show you my house and then... we can make everything official ok?"

Leo nodded as they walked back.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

After hearing they arrived Leo walked in the room.

He saw Zuzu, Sora, a large man he didn't recognize, Skip, Tate, Allie, Frederick, Henrietta Akaba, and four people he didn't recognize standing with her but one of them looked nervous.

"So this is Leo's Duelists?" Yuya asked as Leo walked to his side.

"Yes, Dipper O'Rion, Julia Krystal, Kit Blade, and Riley." Henrietta stated calmly.

Leo upon seeing Riley blinked. Riley didn't notice but Yuya did.

"Leo?" Yuya asked.

"Is it just me... Or do I feel something from that girl?" Leo asked him quietly.

"Girl?" Yuya asked. "You mean Julia?"

"No... The one in the hood." Leo answered.

"Huh?" Yuya asked. "Leo I'm pretty sure that's a boy."

"No... I can tell it's a girl." Leo told him, "I don't know why but I know she's a girl."

"Well, since you issued the challenge who will duel first?" Henrietta asked Skip.

"Yuya?" Skip asked him.

"Right." Yuya nodded.

As he, and Dipper head to the arena Leo walked to Riley.

"Huh?" Riley asked noticing. "Is something wrong?"

"You feeling nervous miss?" Leo asked being polite.

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "I'm fine... and I'm a boy."

"There's no need to say that. I don't know why but I can tell your a girl." Leo told her.

Riley turned to Leo before frowning. "Madame Chairwoman please wait."

Hearing that Henrietta turned. Riley turned to Leo uncertainly. "Is it alright if I duel him first?"

"And why is that?" Henrietta asked her.

Riley flinched. "Never mind."

"Hey I'm fine if you want too." Leo told her with a smile, "Besides I don't mind going first."

Riley flinched again. He placed her in a hug seeing that.

"Leo?" Zuzu asked seeing that.

"We can go ahead if you want too." Leo told Riley with a smile.

"Dipper is already waiting." Riley pointed out.

At that Leo turned to Dipper for what he thinks. Dipper just frowned. "Madame Chairwoman, should we really wait to get vengeance for Sylvio?"

"If Riley wants to go first let him." Henrietta told him.

Dipper blinked before nodding. "Consider yourself lucky."

Hearing that Leo said to Riley warmly, "Let's have fun."

He walked to the arena. Riley frowned before following him. They both got ready as Skip called, "Okay I activate the Action Field: Sanctum of Glory!"

At that they appeared in a light hall where it looks royalty like.

* * *

_Sanctum of Glory_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Leo looked around before asking Riley, "This good?"

Riley just nodded.

"Okay. Have fun!" Leo smiled as they ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Faceless by Red)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Riley: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So who's first?" Leo asked her.

Riley 1st Turn:

"I will, and I set two cards and summon Film Magician in attack mode." Riley answered as a magician appeared. "That ends my turn."

* * *

_Film Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

_'Hm... That monster has low stats but knowing that it must have a wicked ability... Which means I need to be cautious.'_ Leo thought before saying, "Okay my turn! I draw!"

Looking to see he smiled.

"Looks like a good draw." Yuya smiled.

"I'll give you a treat. It's called Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" Leo called raising the card.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

"Rank up what?" Dipper questioned.

Riley meanwhile stared at the card in disbelief.

"Thanks to this I can summon Number 104: Masquerade from my Extra Deck!" Leo called as Masquerade appeared ready.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_

_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I've never heard of a monster like that." Dipper frowned.

"Well you'll never forget it after this. Thanks to Seventh One's magic, I can evolve Masquerade into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" Leo called as Masquerade flew in the Overlay Network, "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

Yuya smiled remembering the monster Leo was about to summon.

"I now summon Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Leo called as the evolved form of Masquerade appeared ready.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

Riley's eyes widened before he nervously started looking around to try and find an Action Card.

"And now as Masquerade is summoned one spell or trap card on your field is destroyed! And I pick that left face-down!" Leo called.

A spell called Shutter Layer 2 shattered.

* * *

_Shutter Layer 2_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All cards your opponent controls are unaffected by your opponent's card effects on the field._

* * *

"Next up I'll summon Summoner Monk!" Leo said as a monk appeared.

* * *

_Summoner Monk_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1600_

_While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"When summoned this card switches to defense mode!" Leo said changing the card's mode, "Then by discarding a spell from my hand it allows me to summon a level 4 monster from my Deck but it cannot attack. So now I summon Future Samurai!"

A warrior appeared.

* * *

_Future Samurai_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Gemini_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
_● Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"And now I activate Lightwave Tuning!" Leo called.

* * *

_Lightwave Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"With it a level 4 light monster on my field counts as a Tuner in play." Leo said to her, "That lets me use Future Samurai with Summoner Monk for a Synchro Summon!"

The two flew up synchronizing.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Well now I'll summon Crimson Blader." Leo said as Crimson Blader appeared.

* * *

_Crimson Blader_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Your opponent cannot Normal or Special Summon Level 5 or higher monsters during their next turn._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened in shock.

"Hold on, since when can someone from this school use an advanced Summoning Mechanic? Let alone two of them." Kit questioned. "Just what are you people really hiding?"

"Finally I'll place down two cards. That'll be all." Leo ended his turn.

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

_'He didn't attack, well I'm not making that mistake.'_ Riley thought. "Ok, then it's my move and I'll activate Shutter Layer 1."

* * *

_Shutter Layer 1_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster. (Its name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF become that target's name, Type, Attribute, Level, original ATK, and original DEF, respectively). When that target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"This takes a picture of one of your monsters and becomes a copy of it, I pick C104 Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

A copy of the monster appeared.

"Now my copy of your monster attacks Crimson Blader." Riley continued. "Plus, the Action Spell Over Sword gives my monster 500 attack points and you can't negate this attack."

* * *

_Over Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

_Shutter Layer 1: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

Leo at that grabbed an Action Card before the attack struck causing him to grunt. **(Leo: 3300)**

"I end my turn." Riley finished.

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Okay Riley your good!" Leo grinned, "My turn draw! And I'll activate Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Fusion too!" Julia cried in shock. "Just who is this kid?"

"And I'll chain with Chain Material!" Leo called.

* * *

_Chain Material_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Any time you Fusion Summon a monster this turn, you can remove from play, from your side of the field, Deck, hand or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the Fusion Monster Card, and use them as Fusion Material Monsters. You cannot attack during the turn this card is activated. If you used this effect for a Fusion Summon, the Summoned Fusion Monster is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"So now I banish the monsters needed for Fusion but I can't attack, and it's destroyed at the end of the turn." Leo explained.

"Why would you play that?" Riley asked.

"Good question. Why would I? Unless attacking isn't my goal." Leo answered, "I banish Dawnbreak Gardna, and Darkstorm Dragon from my Deck so that I can Fusion Summon, Superalloy Beast Raptinus!"

A Purple Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Superalloy Beast Raptinus_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 Gemini Monster + 1 Gemini Monster  
All face-up Gemini Monsters on the field are treated as Effect Monsters, and gain their effects._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened in shock.

"And now I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted!" Leo called.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With it Future Samurai comes back!" Leo called as Future Samurai appeared again, "And with Raptinus' ability I don't need to use my Normal Summon to use Future Samurai's special ability. An ability that once a turn by banishing a monster from the graveyard one monster on your field is destroyed! Such as that Film Magician!"

Riley watched in shock as her monster shattered.

"With that I end my turn which means due to Chain Material's effect Raptinus destroys himself." Leo said as his monster shatter as he ran for an Action Card.

* * *

**Leo: 3300**

**Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 3rd Turn:

Riley drew her card only to freeze. Seeing that Leo asked, "Bad card?"

Riley closed her eyes before slowly revealing the card, Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One.

"S-Seventh One?" Leo asked in shock.

"I play Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One, I summon Number 103: Ragnazero." Riley said.

A woman wielding a sword with a white dress appeared ready.

* * *

_Number 103: Ragnazero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls, whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now I can rank up Ragnazero into a Chaos Xyz Monster." Riley continued as Rangazero flew in the Overlay Network. "Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth Number C104 Ragnafinity!"

At that a black, and double scythe wielding version of Ranazero appeared.

* * *

_Number C104: Ragnafinity_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_3 Level 5 monsters_  
__Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's original ATK and current ATK, and if you do, banish it. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. "Number 103: Ragnazero" must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

_'No mistake that's Marin's Number... But...'_ Leo thought off in shock seeing it.

Seeing that Leo got back to focus. Riley grabbed the card and smiled._ 'Perfect, I can win with this.'_

Leo grabbed his own.

"I play Double Attack to double Ragnafinity's attack points!" Riley called.

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

_Ragnafinity: **(ATK: 2800 * 2 = 5600)**_

"Oh boy!" Leo cried surprised.

"Ragnafinity attack Future Samurai!" Riley called.

The monster charged at Future Samurai only for Leo to call, "I activate Choice Choice!"

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;  
__● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle.  
__● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"This halves the damage I take from this attack!" Leo called as the attack struck as he cried out. **(Leo: 1300)**

Riley's eyes widened. "I... end my turn."

_Ragnafinity: **(ATK: 5600/2 = 2800)**_

Then they started to hear Leo laughing.

"Leo?" Zuzu asked.

Getting up Leo grinned to Riley, "This is like one of the most incredible duels I had in a awhile! Your a terrific duelist, and I did not expect Ragnafinity! Your amazing!"

Riley blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your a great duelist to be against, and this duel is one of the best I am having!" Leo smiled to her.

Yuya pouted at that.

"Oh... but if I win you could lose your school." Riley pointed out.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Leo smiled, "Duels are meant to having a blast, and have a good time! And right now I'm gonna feel that way through this draw!"

Leo 3rd Turn:

"My move, I draw!" Leo called drawing, "And to start things off I'll activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"That's two more cards for me." Leo said drawing twice, "And to aid in this will be the spell, Riryoku!"

* * *

_Riryoku_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened before running for an Action Card.

"This forces Ragnafinity to give up half her points to Masquerade!" Leo called as the two swapped.

_Ragnafinity: **(ATK: 2800/2 = 1400)**_

_Umbral Horror Masquerade: **(ATK: 3000 + 1400 = 4400)**_

_'Once Riley uses Ragnafinity's ability this battle will be over.'_ Henrietta thought.

"And now Masquerade attack!" Leo called as Masquerade charged an attack.

Riley looked unsure before Ragnafinity shattered.

**(Riley: 1000)**

"I activate Ragnafinity's ability. Since she had an Overlay Unit when you destroyed her she comes back." Riley revealed.

Ragnafinity appeared again.

That made Henrietta gasp_, 'Why didn't she use it's ability to inflict damage!?'_

"And now Riley here's this!" Leo grinned.

Riley blinked.

"I activate Tremendous Fire!" Leo called.

* * *

_Tremendous Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

"I play Acceleration!" Riley cried quickly.

* * *

_Acceleration_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

Acceleration vanished.

"Huh?" Riley asked in confusion.

"It's No Action." Leo explained.

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened in terror seeing that. With that the spell pulled through.

* * *

**Leo: 0800**

**Riley: 0000**

**Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo grinned, "Your good to duel against."

He noticed Riley looked terrified and was staring at the people watching. At that he pulled her in a hug.

"Leo?" Yuya asked before smiling seeing that.

Riley was shaking in fear.

"It's okay Riley." Leo smiled to her, "There's nothing to be scared of."

That's when he noticed Henrietta was frowning and looked incredibly disappointed.

"Hey don't worry. Losing is nothing to be ashamed about." Leo told Riley.

"You don't know my mom." Riley whispered.

"And I don't think I need to." Leo told her.

"You... where did you get that spell?" Riley asked.

"Seventh One?" Leo asked her.

Riley nodded.

"My parents gave it to me." Leo told her.

Riley looked shocked. "My parents left my copy and my Number cards before abandoning me."

"Huh?" Leo blinked, "So your adopted?"

Riley nodded. "Yes."

Leo asked, "So who are you really?"

"I really am Riley Akaba." Riley mentioned.

"Your real name." Leo told her.

Riley blinked before pausing. "Why?"

"I feel this feeling when your with me, I don't know why." Leo answered.

Riley closed her eyes. "I... don't use it but, it's Amy."

"Amy?" Leo asked with widen eyes.

Riley nodded.

"I'm... your twin brother." Leo told her.

Riley froze at that.

"Ok you two move it, I need to fix Riley' mistake." Dipper frowned.

That instantly made Leo glare at him. Riley looked down before walking out of the room.

"Amy!" Leo called going after her.

"Amy?" Kit questioned.

Leo walked to her.

"What?" Henrietta asked noticing him.

"Amy?" Leo asked Riley.

Riley frowned but didn't answer.

"Leo... what's going on?" Zuzu asked.

"My parents told me I have a twin older sister that went missing." Leo answered.

"Twin older... and you think Riley is your sister?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"That's impossible. For one thing Riley is a boy." Julia pointed out.

"No she's a girl." Leo told them.

Henrietta frowned. "I think you've spread enough lies. It's clear Riley just needs more practice."

Riley stiffened at that before looking down and hugging a stuffed bear close to chest.

"No what she needs is for you to stop pressuring her, and tell her to quit saying she's a boy." Leo told Henrietta.

"Leo... are you sure about being her brother?" Zuzu asked.

"Yes. Her name is Amy Logan." Leo answered.

Zuzu frowned. "Then... shouldn't you stay with her?"

"After the way she's treating her she should stay with me." Leo answered.

"You haven't been adopted yet... the Akabas could adopt you. I don't know if your sister could be unadopted." Zuzu pointed out.

Leo turned to Riley. She looked shocked at the suggestion before closing her eyes. "I can't make you pick."

Leo hugged her.

"Leo?" Riley asked.

"I want you to be with me." Leo said to her.

"Then... you're going to become Leo Akaba?" Zuzu asked him.

"I wish I can bring her with me. But if being adopted to the Akabas can help me be with her then I'll do it." Leo answered.

Riley frowned. "No."

Leo blinked. That's when it hit him. Riley's nervous reaction after asking to go first, her constant almost fear of Henrietta, the clear disappointment at Riley losing.

"Amy what's going on?" Leo asked.

Riley looked down. He hugged her.

"Please don't..." Riley whispered.

"Just what's going on with you, and her?" Leo asked her.

Riley just shuddered. Leo pulled her close before saying, "Come on Amy."

She blinked at that. They walked out. Riley looked incredibly nervous.

"Just tell me..." Leo said taking her shoulders, "I need to know what's wrong with you, and her."

Riley froze before tearing up and explaining everything. Leo hugged her when she finished.

"If she adopts you...she'll do the same thing." Riley whispered.

_'So... That was what that guy was talking about...'_ Leo thought before saying, "Riley I'll make sure you are not treated as a soldier."

"Huh?" Riley asked in shock.

"I don't know how but I will get you out of that life." Leo told her.

Riley started tearing up before hugging him. Leo hugged her back. Unknown to them someone was listening before walking off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... yup.**

**bopdog111: Riley, and Leo are brother, and sister.**

**Ulrich362: Twins in fact, and on top of that it turns out that Leo's mission is connected to Riley. Fate works in mysterious ways wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Indeed so. Should we meet who enlisted that mission to Leo next chapter?**

**Ulrich362: I don't think so, after all first things first Leo has a very important decision to make and three different choices.**

**bopdog111: So what should that be?**

**Ulrich362: Sakaki, Boyle, or Akaba? See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Meeting Carlita!

**bopdog111: We're now here again.**

**Ulrich362: True, we are.**

**bopdog111: Leo has quite a choice to pick.**

**U****lrich362: Definitely... then again one option of the three is less likely.**

**bopdog111: What option is that you ask?**

**Ulrich362: Boyle. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo was thinking of something in the lobby.

"Leo?" Tate asked noticing that. "Are you ok?"

"I have a tough decision to make with Amy." Leo answered.

"What kind of decision?" Tate asked.

"Who I should be adopted too... I don't want to leave Amy to be trapped as a Duel Soldier." Leo answered.

"Maybe some fresh air would help?" Tate suggested. "There's a park nearby, it might help you figure things out."

"Thanks." Leo smiled walking off.

As he did he noticed Gong activate a card to inflict 3300 points of damage to himself and one of the LID students.

"Looks like it was a tie as I thought." Leo said seeing that.

"Then... You Show wins." the woman frowned.

"So as agreed we forget what happened." Yuya said as Leo walked to the park.

When he arrived he saw a girl sitting and watching two people dueling, one of which had a copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in play. Leo blinked seeing the dragon walking over.

"You shouldn't have challenged me." the boy with the Blue-Eyes smirked. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon finish Joseph off, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Blue-Eyes roared firing at the boy named Joseph as he cried out landing on the ground pouting, "Man lost again!"

"You are improving Joe." the girl said helping him up with a smile.

"Still never hurts." the boy with Blue-Eyes shrugged with a smile.

"That was some power you show." Leo said making himself known to them.

"Sorry if I did but I think you did put up a fight." Leo admitted to him.

"Thanks, my name's Joe. The winner is Kaiba, and Carlita's standing next to you." Joe explained. "What's your name?"

"I'm..." Leo started before seeing Carlita, and paused before turning away with a slight blush, "L-Leo Logan."

"Nice to meet you Leo." Carlita smiled only to pause. "Huh, is something wrong?"

"Well..." Leo started before pausing, "Wait Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba?"

"He's my ancestor... I'm Seto Kaiba the second." Kaiba explained. "And before you ask, yes I do have the three Fusion Blue-Eyes cards, and Shining Dragon."

"Whoa. Your ancestor is a real legend back then." Leo admitted.

"Yeah... I just wish I could live up to his reputation." Kaiba admitted. "That aside though, what were you about to say?"

That made Leo blush turning away, "Well..."

"Do you need some water?" Joe asked handing Leo a bottle. "It is kind of hot today."

"Huh... Oh no thanks I'm good." Leo said to him with a smile, "Uh... your name is Carlita right?"

"That's right." she nodded.

"Well... I know we just met but..." Leo said blushing.

Carlita blinked before her eyes widened. "Wait... huh?"

"Sorry... I might be a bit too forward." Leo said looking down, "I have friends with two girls before coming here, and I feel different with you."

"Coming here?" Carlita inquired. "Alright, first things first tell us what's bothering you... and then I want to duel you."

"Wait huh?" Leo asked surprised, "Well... Crush."

"Love at first sight?" Joe teased.

That made Leo blush more.

"There's something else bothering you... can you tell us during the duel?" Carlita requested only to pause. "Oh... and about what you just said... Are you sure?"

Leo nodded to her. Carlita blushed slightly. "Oh... Wow..."

Leo nodded with a blush before getting ready.

"You can go first." Carlita mentioned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Suffer by New Years Day)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Carlita: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Leo said drawing before saying, "First I play the spell card, Future Fusion!"

* * *

_Future Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the GY. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Not just that but we'll get to it later." Leo said to her, "Next I activate Double Summon."

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"This allows me to summon twice at one turn. So first I'll summon Luster Dragon!" Leo said as Luster Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Luster Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1600_

_A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire. It does not like fights, but has incredibly high attack power._

* * *

"Then thanks to Double Summon, I can also summon Summoner Monk!" Leo said as a Spellcaster appeared.

* * *

_Summoner Monk_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1600_

_While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned it switches to defense mode." Leo said shifting the card's position, "And once a turn by discarding a spell it allows me to summon a level 4 monster from my Deck."

"Three level four monsters on your first turn? Not a bad start." Joe smiled as Carlita's eyes widened slightly.

"Well I'll discard the spell Glorious Numbers to use Summoner Monk's special ability!" Leo said discarding the spell, "Which means, I can summon Future Samurai!"

Samurai appeared ready.

* * *

_Future Samurai_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior/Gemini_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
_● Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Carlita asked.

"This! I overlay my three level 4s in order to build the Overlay Network!" Leo called as the three flew up to the Overlay Network, "That means I can Xyz Summon this guy! Number 104: Masquerade!"

Masquerade's sealed form appeared before unfolding to his appearance.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters  
__During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"That... a Number?" Carlita whispered. "Ok, what's going on? Just who are you?"

"I said I'm Leo Logan, I just moved in." Leo answered, "With my favorite card's appearance, I'll end my turn. Your up."

Carlita 1st Turn:

"That's not what I meant, but once I win the duel you're ok with telling us what was on your mind before right?" Carlita asked. "I drew one of my more powerful combos and I think you might like this one."

"Hm?" Leo asked hearing that.

"I'll start with the spell card Advanced Ritual Art, this lets me send a monster in my deck to the graveyard to perform a Ritual Summon." Carlita smiled. "So I'll send Dark Magician to summon Magician of Chaos to my field."

* * *

_Advanced Ritual Art_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

_Magician of Chaos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". This card's name becomes "Dark Magician" while on the field or in the GY. Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. If this Ritual Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster from your hand, except "Magician of Chaos", ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

A blue like magician appeared ready.

"Huh?" Leo asked in shock, "A Dark Magician monster?"

"Yeah, but I'm far from done." Carlita smiled. "Magician of Chaos counts as Dark Magician when on the field or in my graveyard so I can use Bond Between Teacher and Student to summon Dark Magician Girl from my deck and set Dark Burning Magic too."

The apprentice of Dark Magician appeared giggling.

* * *

_Bond Between Teacher and Student_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Dark Magician": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, or GY, then you can Set 1 "Dark Magic Attack", "Dark Burning Attack", "Dark Burning Magic", or "Dark Magic Twin Burst" directly from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Bond Between Teacher and Student" per turn._

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Next since I control Dark Magician Girl I can use my Sage's Stone spell and call a second copy of Dark Magician from my deck."

At that the legendary sorcerer appeared readying his staff.

* * *

_Sage's Stone_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a face-up "Dark Magician Girl": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

_'Whoa... Pretty, uses Ritual, and has Dark Magicians... I'm doomed.'_ Leo thought in his mind.

"Since I have monsters who's original names are Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl I can activate Dark Burning Magic." Carlita continued.

* * *

_Dark Burning Magic_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control monsters whose original names are "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl": Destroy all cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"This destroys every card on your field."

At that Future Fusion, and Masquerade both shattered easily as Leo grunted.

"Next up, since you played your favorite card I'll do the same and activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness. This sacrifices Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" Carlita smiled.

* * *

_Dedication Through Light and Darkness_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Dark Magician"; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

_Dark Magician of Chaos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_During the End Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dark Magician of Chaos" once per turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead._

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600)**_

"Now my three monsters attack you directly!"

The three spellcasters all attacked Leo who cried out from the attacks landing on the floor.

* * *

**Leo: 0000**

**Carlita: 4000**

**Carlita wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whoa... I think you went a bit overboard on him." Joe admitted to her.

"Yeah... sorry about that Leo, when I saw that combo I kind of went on autopilot for a minute." Carlita apologized. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Leo answered before saying, "That was the first time I got OTKed."

Carlita frowned hearing that. "Oh... sorry."

"It's fine Carlita." Leo assured her with a soft smile, "Still that was quite a duel, and I would like to do it again sometime."

Carlita blushed at that. "Yeah... I have some other combos I think you'd like."

"Well... A deal's a deal isn't it?" Leo asked her.

"Not if you don't want to." Carlita answered.

"We dueled, and like I said I share what's really bothering." Leo said before explaining it to them.

Joe and Kaiba looked stunned but Carlita's eyes widened.

"Is that all true?" she asked him.

Leo nodded looking down, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, this person told you to find Yuya not live with him." Carlita pointed out. "And if you want my opinion family always comes first, just because you're not living with Yuya doesn't mean you won't still be friends."

"But I don't want Amy to be trapped as a Dueling Soldier." Leo told her looking torn to figure out what to do.

"Then go there and stop that from happening. If she's your sister then do something about it." Joe told him.

"It's LID he's talking about Joseph. Can that really be easy?" Kaiba asked him.

"I know it isn't easy, but when is it easy to do the right thing?" Joe questioned. "He can't just do nothing."

"I know." Leo said hearing that, "I just don't know how, or what to do."

Carlita frowned. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to get Amy out of there, and... figure out who should take me in." Leo answered looking down.

Joe, Kaiba, and Carlita stared at him before she grabbed Leo's arm.

"Come with me."

"Huh?" Leo asked hearing that.

She dragged him off before turning to him. "Go and live with your sister, the only way you can know she's safe is to be there with her."

"Carlita..." Leo trailed off hearing that.

"Trust me... if you can keep your family safe you do it no matter what." Carlita said before looking down and frowning. "Oh by the way, can you tell Joe and Kaiba I went home? I'd appreciate it."

With that she turned and walked off.

"Uh... Carlita wait!" Leo called.

She paused. "Leo I really need to get ho... to get back home."

"Thank you... And maybe sometime we should go out?" Leo smiled with a blush.

Carlita's eyes widened before she smiled. "Oh... yeah I think that sounds nice."

Leo before walking back to Joe, and Kaiba.

"Is everything alright?" Joe asked.

"Carlita said she went home." Leo said before telling them, "Thanks for the help. I know what to do."

"Glad to hear it." Kaiba smiled.

With that he walked to LID entering, and asking the receptionist, "I like to speak to Miss Henrietta Akaba please."

"What is this regarding?" the receptionist asked.

"It's important for her to talk to me about." Leo told him.

"Mrs. Akaba is a very busy woman." the receptionist told him.

"I'll wait for her no matter how long it takes." Leo said to the receptionist, "I'm not leaving, and don't got anything on my mind."

The receptionist stared at him before pressing a button. "Mrs. Akaba, you have a visitor."

_"Send who it is to Declan."_ Henrietta instructed.

"Yes Mrs. Akaba." the receptionist nodded. "Take the elevator to top floor."

Leo at that head to the elevator to the top floor. When the elevator opened he walked out to a short hallway with a door at the end. He walked to the door talking a short breath before knocking.

"Come in Leo." stated a male voice.

At that he walked in the room. A grey-haired man was sitting behind a desk before looking up. "I had a feeling you would be coming, it's about Riley correct?"

"Yeah. Are you a relative of Henrietta?" Leo asked him.

"I'm her son, Declan Akaba and the president of the Leo Institute." the young man answered.

"Leo Logan. Riley's my twin sister Amy." Leo said back to him.

Declan nodded calmly. "Well then... have you made your decision?"

"I'm... joining the Akaba Family." Leo answered.

Declan nodded at that. "I'll speak with my mother about the preparations... and your unique situation. In the meantime, your sister should be in the main dueling field. I'll have someone take you there."

"Thank you sir." Leo nodded to him.

Declan nodded calmly.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... three friends and a new family, that's got to be good for Leo.**

**bopdog111: And reunited with his long lost sister.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so now he just needs to share the good news with Amy.**

**bopdog111: How will she take it?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to know for sure, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Display of Crystals!

**Ulrich362: True, he definitely does.**

**bopdog111: How will Riley react?**

**Ulrich362: She'll likely be shocked. We should find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo ran around the arenas. Eventually he found Riley by herself standing near a Dueling Field and repeatedly drawing the top card from her deck. Leo shook her shoulder, "Amy?"

She blinked. "Huh? Leo, what are you doing here?"

"I got great news." Leo smiled.

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously.

"I'm part of the Akaba Family now." Leo smiled.

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "That... are you... mom already adopted you?"

"I spoke to Declan about it." Leo answered.

Amy started tearing up before hugging him. Leo hugged her back with a smile.

"We... we're so lucky." Amy choked out.

"Let it all out Amy. As long as you need." Leo smiled to her.

At that she just started crying more as she hugged him tighter.

"Why... why did mom and dad abandon me?" she choked out weakly.

"I'm sure they didn't." Leo told her.

Amy just cried for a few more minutes before eventually calming down. "Um... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Leo asked her.

"What are mom and dad like... and can we meet them?" Amy requested hesitantly.

Leo looked down sadly hearing the second.

"Leo?" Amy asked noticing that only to not notice Declan and Henrietta walking towards them. "What's wrong, you're scaring me."

"Amy... Sorry... Their dead." Leo said looking down.

Amy's eyes widened before she started crying again and clinging to Leo. Leo hugged her back closing his eyes with a few tears escaping.

"What exactly did you want with me?"

They both jumped looking to see Henrietta, and Declan.

"Declan informed me you wanted to speak with me." Henrietta stated though she looked irritated.

"Oh yes. I decided to join the Akaba Family." Leo said to her.

"You decided too..." Henrietta repeated in surprise. "I was under the impression you were a part of the Sakaki family."

"Well I wasn't. I had only just moved in, and only met Yuya, and the others for a day." Leo explained.

Henrietta stared at Leo for a moment. "Very well, we'll handle the process tomorrow morning."

Leo nodded hearing that. Henrietta nodded back before leaving. Leo turned back to Riley before saying, "Sorry you have to hear that Amy."

"What... what happened?" Amy asked.

Leo looked down before explaining it to her. Amy looked horrified hearing that. Leo had tears, "I... I think I done this..."

"You didn't do anything." Declan told him. "And you both are safe here. From the person responsible for that at least."

"But... Why would he want that card?" Leo asked with tears.

"Who can say... though would you mind if I looked at the dragon?" Declan requested.

Leo wiped his eyes before looking into his Deck. Amy suddenly paused.

"Declan... what classes would Leo take, he already can Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon." she mentioned.

"Perhaps. But it's Ritual, and Pendulum he had not." Declan answered.

"Then... maybe we could learn them together?" she asked before pausing. "Oh but... Maybe we shouldn't."

"It's you, and Leo's decision." Declan told her.

Leo soon found the card handing it.

"I meant my deck works differently from his." Amy clarified as Declan took the card.

"I'll look into this dragon and see if I can figure out anything." Declan told Leo.

Leo nodded at that. Declan nodded before walking off. Leo soon turned asking Riley, "Amy... Do you blame me?"

Her eyes widened. "No! Of course I would never blame you for anything!"

"But... If I had got our parents..." Leo said trembling a little with his mouth quivering.

Amy hugged him only to pause. "It'll be ok..."

She suddenly froze before holding him closer.

"I promise... little brother."

At that Leo leaned closer to her. Amy held him uncertainly before pausing. "Um... is there anything mom and dad would do when you felt sad?"

"They... They would have fun with me." Leo admitted, "Like playing games."

Amy nodded. "Well... I could try and do that. If you want."

Leo let out a soft smile hearing that. Amy smiled seeing that. "Oh... but the only thing I really know is Duel Monsters."

"They shown me several. Like Patty-Cake, Tag, Hide and Seek, and other things." Leo told her.

"Could you teach me?" Amy asked.

Leo nodded happy to do that.

* * *

_Later..._

Leo was hiding from Amy from Hide and Seek.

"Leo?" Amy asked walking through the park. "Leo, where are you?"

Leo chuckled behind a tree.

"Huh, you're looking for Leo?" asked a familiar female voice.

"Yeah, he's my little brother and we were... well it's kind of complicated." Amy answered.

"Oh, you're Amy." the female smiled. "It's nice to meet you, do you want some help looking for him?"

"If you don't mind." Amy smiled. "Thanks um..."

"Carlita, I'm waiting for some friends of mine to get here so I don't mind helping you look for him."

Leo looked surprised at that.

"Boo!" Carlita called suddenly.

"GAH!" Leo cried startled jumping down to the ground.

Carlita was smiling. "I had a feeling you would hide there, Joe does the same thing."

"That was a lot of fun." Amy smiled.

Leo chuckled a bit sheepishly, "Gee you got me."

Suddenly Amy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Carlita asked her.

"It's nothing." Amy admitted as Leo realized she was thinking about the coming battle with the Fusion Dimension and how they wouldn't be able to have fun.

Leo hugged her. Amy hugged him back.

"I didn't expect you Carlita." Leo said to her with a blush.

"The three of us usually come to the park...it's relaxing." Carlita admitted before blushing slightly. "Though... I didn't expect to see you again."

Leo soon looked down with a blush as Amy realized his crush on Carlita.

"Carlita?" Amy asked.

She looked to her.

"There's... a party at LID before the Arc-League Championship and students can invite people. So, if Leo wanted..." Amy started innocently before trailing off.

Leo blushed bright before saying, "O-Oh... I did say... We can go out Carlita."

Carlita blushed. "Oh... a party? That sounds fun."

Leo looked down with a blush. Amy frowned seeing that before suddenly tapping Leo's back.

"Huh?" Leo turned.

"Tag." Amy giggled before running off as Carlita's eyes widened and she ran off herself.

"W-Wha-Hey!" Leo laughed running off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Mother, take a look at this card." Declan said handing her Leo's dragon.

"Hm?" Henrietta looked taking the card, "Interesting, I never seen this card before. Where did you find this?"

"Leo had it, apparently it was the reason that their parents were murdered." Declan told her. "A Ritual Dragon, one that when tested created readings on par with those from another Dimension's summoning."

"So Leo might be that reading from before." Henrietta realized, "But why would he be here if Obelisk Force haven't come to his Dimension?"

"His parents were murdered because of this dragon, it's possible the Fusion Dimension isn't our only enemy." Declan replied. "Also, take a look at the dragon's name."

Henrietta looked, "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon..."

"Exactly, and there was only two other times we detected a reading that powerful." Declan stated. "When Sylvio was attacked, and during Yuya's duel with the Sledgehammer."

"These can't be coincidences." Henrietta said handing the card back.

"I agree, the question is what connects those three events?" Declan asked before closing his eyes in thought. "We need every advantage we can get if we want to succeed."

"You should prepare a new Deck for Leo." Henrietta told him, "He's gonna need it with that Dragon, and that deck is only mishmash that can't work for long."

Declan nodded before smiling. "I somehow doubt he'll give up those three cards though."

She turned to him hearing that.

"The spell he shares with his sister, and the monsters it summons." Declan told her. "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One, and his Number cards."

"Well figure out a way how they can be incorporated or something of that stature." Henrietta told him.

"I know." Declan replied calmly.

With that he walked to work.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Tag!" Leo tagged Carlita.

Her eyes widened before turning to run after him and Amy just before...

"Are we interrupting?"

Hearing that they looked to see. Joe and Kaiba were walking over.

"Mind if we join?" Joe asked with a smile.

"Thanks." Leo smiled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah." Carlita nodded.

The two of them smiled joining the game. Soon Amy got a message. Amy blinked and walked to a tree before looking at it.

_"Come to LID with Leo, Riley."_ Declan told her.

Amy nodded. "Leo, we need to head to LID."

"Huh?" Leo turned over.

"Declan wants to see us." Any explained.

"Okay. Carlita, Joe, Kaiba you three want to join us?" Leo offered them.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" Joe asked.

"No they won't." Leo smiled.

The three of them nodded before they all walked to LID. They soon arrived at LID.

"Declan? Is everything ok?" Amy asked.

"After looking into the Dragon, I thought of making a new Deck for Leo." Declan answered.

"A new deck?" Leo asked.

"That can help with your dragon, and your Number." Declan answered.

"Really?" Leo asked in surprise.

Declan nodded to him.

"That's amazing, thank you." Leo smiled.

"And we done several." Declan said, "And I will like you to test it."

"Sounds good, and we could help right Leo?" Joe grinned.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"So who do you want to duel to test your deck?" Kaiba inquired.

"Joe?" Leo asked him.

Joe smiled. "Alright."

With that they walked to the arena as Declan handed him the Deck. Leo took the deck and looked through it. He nodded getting ready.

"You can go first Leo." Joe smiled.

Leo nodded getting ready. Joe did the same.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Papercut by Linkin Park)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Joe: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew looking over, "Okay. I'll summon Crystal Mage!"

A blue magician with a crystal staff appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Mage_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_A mage practicing on the Crystal Arts for the powers of Ice Magic._

* * *

"Crystal?" Carlita asked curiously. "You made an entirely new archetype?"

"That fits into Leo's Dragon, and have support for his Number." Declan answered.

She nodded at that.

"Alright Leo, let's see what else your deck can do." Joe smiled.

"Well... For one since I have a Crystal on the field I'll summon Crystal Swordsman!" Leo said to him.

A blue armored swordsman holding a crystal sword appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Swordsman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 100_

_While you control a face-up "Crystal" monster, except "Crystal Swordsman" you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Crystal Swordsman" once per turn this way. Once per turn, draw 1 card, and reveal it._

* * *

"I get it, since his Xyz Monster takes three level four monsters being able to summon that when he has another monster helps him bring it out." Kaiba noted calmly.

"And now I can draw a card, and show it due to Swordsman's ability." Leo said drawing before showing it's Frozen Heart.

Joe nodded seeing that.

"Next, I activate Crystal Covenant." Leo said showing a continuous spell.

* * *

_Crystal Covenant_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"I'll place a card down. On you." Leo told him.

Joe 1st Turn:

Joe drew his card and smiled. "Ok, I'll set two cards and then I summon Machina Gearframe."

* * *

_Machina Gearframe_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Machina" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Machina Gearframe". Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 Machine-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Then thanks to Gearframe I can add Machina Fortress to my hand."

"Machina?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it's a machine deck and it's pretty strong." Joe smiled. "For example, I can send Machina Force to the graveyard to summon Machine Fortress."

* * *

_Machina Fortress_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1600_

__You can discard Machine monster(s) whose total Levels equal 8 or more, then Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY). If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Before resolving an opponent's monster effect that targets this face-up card, look at your opponent's hand and discard 1 card from their hand.__

* * *

"Now I'll equip Fortress with Machina Gearframe and attack Crystal Mage."

Fortress charged before Leo called, "Covenant's effect activates! When you make an attack, by paying 500 points I can summon another Crystal from my hand."

"Oh, ok." Joe nodded.

"I summon Crystal Ghost!" Leo called as a blue ghost made out of a crystal appeared with a snowflake aura.

* * *

_Crystal Ghost_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Rock_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Crystal" monster you control, make this card's level equal to that target's level. During your opponent's turn: When your opponent declares an attack, pay 500 LP; Negate that attack. You can only use each effect of "Crystal Ghost" per turn._

* * *

"Beautiful." Amy whispered.

**(Leo: 3500)**

"When Ghost is summoned his level becomes the same as one other Crystal." Leo told them.

_Ghost:** (LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Three level four monsters, but since you summoned Ghost it counts as a replay and Fortress can attack it." Joe said.

Fortress charged.

"Ghost pays 500 points to negate it." Leo told him.** (Leo: 3000)**

"Not good." Joe admitted. "I end my turn."

Leo 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Leo said drawing, "And I use all three of my Crystals to build the Overlay Network!"

The three flew up.

"That means I can Xyz Summon this guy! Number 104: Masquerade!"

Masquerade's sealed form appeared before unfolding to his appearance.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"Not good." Joe frowned.

"And now I activate Crystal Covenant's effect!" Leo called, "When a Number is summoned, I can draw a card!"

He drew at that.

"And now Masquerade attack!" Leo called as his Number charged.

"I can destroy Machina Gearframe instead of Machina Fortress!" Joe pointed out before wincing. "I still take the damage from your attack."

**(Joe: 3800)**

"I activate the face-down, Crystal Banner." Leo told him.

* * *

_Crystal Banner_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"We'll get to it later." Leo told him, "Your turn."

* * *

**Leo: 3000**

**Joe: 3800**

* * *

Joe 2nd Turrn:

"It's my turn, I set one card facedown and switch Machina Fortress into defense mode." Joe mentioned. "That ends my turn. But I just might surprise you."

Leo 3rd Turn:

"I pay 800 points to keep Banner in play." Leo told him. **(Leo: 2200)**

"The Crystal Deck is based on paying life points?" Amy asked Declan.

"Not mostly." Declan answered.

Leo then said, "Now I use Banner's effect. During Main Phase 1, I can remove Overlay Units from a Number to Ritual Summon."

"Overlay Units in order to Ritual Summon?" Joe asked in shock.

Two of Masquerade's Overlay Units were sent. **(ORU: 3 - 2 - 1)**

"I Ritual Summon, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!" Leo called as a crystal appeared breaking apart revealing a blue dragon with crystals on him with a frosty demeanor roaring.

* * *

_Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Justice". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"It's beautiful." Carlita whispered in awe. "Just... beautiful."

"As beautiful as it is will it be enough?" Kaiba asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Carlita answered.

"Now Frozen Heart attack Machina Fortress!" Leo called as Frozen Heart attacked.

Machina Fortress shattered. "I activate the special ability of Machina Fortress, when you destroy it in battle I can destroy a card on your field and I pick Masquerade."

A blast shot to the Number.

"Masquerade's ability activates! During either out battle phases by using an Overlay Unit a Monster Effect is stopped, and you take 800 points of damage!" Leo called as Masquerade's rings took an Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 1 - 0)** "Illusion Rings!"

The Rings absorbed the monster effect before shooting to Joe. Joe's eyes widened in shock as he was blasted.

**(Joe: 3000)**

"And as Frozen Heart destroyed a monster while it's level is five or higher, I recover life points equal to it's attack or defense points whichever is lower." Leo said as Frozen Heart let out a soft ice breath on Leo as he glowed. **(Leo: 3800)**

"That's a very useful effect." Kaiba admitted.

"But I can only use it if your life points are higher." Leo added to them, "Now Masquerade attack him directly!"

Masquerade charged in. Joe braced himself before wincing.

**(Joe: 0300)**

"And the end of the battle Covenant sends itself to the graveyard in order for me to add a Rank-Up-Magic Spell Card to my hand." Leo said as Covenant vanished as he drew, "But I cannot use it this turn."

"Well that's good at least." Joe admitted.

"Then Banner sends itself to the graveyard at the end of the battle to use it's ability when a Number has no Overlay Units." Leo added as Banner chattered, "That allows me to take two Crystals from my graveyard, and banish them. Afterward, I can draw 2 cards."

"I think the Crystal Deck works." Carlita smiled.

He drew twice, "I place three cards down. Your move."

Joe 3rd Turn:

"I send Machina Radiator to the graveyard to bring Machina Fortress back from my graveyard, and then I'll summon another copy of Machina Gearframe and equip him onto Machina Fortress." Joe mentioned. "Machina Fortress attack Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

The monster charged.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Seal!" Leo called.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Seal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"What the?" Joe questioned.

"This card allows me to rank up an Xyz Monster wither Number or Crystal by one!" Leo answered as Masquerade jumped up.

"Umbral Horror Masquerade." Amy whispered.

"With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Leo called as a blue glow happened, "I now summon Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

At that the evolved form of Masquerade appeared ready.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"I can still attack." Joe pointed out. "Destroy Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

"Wait a moment there." Leo told him, "Seal gives Masquerade the powers of ice, and passive nature. In short his attribute is now Water. But that's not all."

"It isn't?" Joe asked.

"Seal also allows Masquerade to make it into it's Overlay Unit." Leo said as a second Unit appeared, **(ORU: 1 - 2)** "And as long as it's on there Masquerade gains a new ability. One that allows me to use an Overlay Unit to target your monster and force it to defense mode!"

Masquerade took a Unit charging ice to Fortress. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"This new deck is powerful." Kaiba noted.

"Doesn't Fortress has an effect?" Amy asked.

"It lets me look at Leo's hand and discard a card but that doesn't help me." Joe admitted.

"What's next?" Leo asked her.

"I end my turn, at least with Gearframe I can't lose the duel this turn." Joe admitted.

* * *

**Leo: 3800**

**Joe: 3000**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

"Let's see." Leo said drawing.

"What's he plotting?" Kaiba inquired.

"I activate Frozen Heart's special ability! By tributing itself it grants one monster attack points equal to half it's own! And I chose Masquerade!" Leo called as Frozen Heart vanished.

_Masquerade: **(ATK: 3000 + (2400 / 2) = 4200)**_

"Wait, but Machina Fortress is in defense mode." Joe pointed out.

"That's why, I activate the traps, Crystal Bombardment, and Crystal Spear!" Leo said as the two traps infused on Masquerade.

* * *

_Crystal Bombardment_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Number C" monster or 1 Ritual Monster you control, equip it with this card. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. Once per turn, tribute 1 WATER monster you control: The equipped monster gains ATK equal to it's level x 100._

* * *

_Crystal Spear_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 WATER monster you control, equip it with this card. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, tribute 1 WATER monster you control: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects during your opponent's next turn._

* * *

Joe frowned. _'My facedown won't help me now.'_

"Masquerade attack!" Leo called as his Number attacked.

Joe frowned as the attack hit.

* * *

**Leo: 3800**

**Joe: 0000**

**Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"If I stayed in attack mode I might have had a chance."

"No hard feelings?" Leo asked him.

"None, but I wish I could do more. To be honest I'm not that good a duelist but I'm working on it." Joe admitted. "Thanks to my Gearframe I can use Limiter Removal without risk but that doesn't help if I'm in defense mode."

Leo nodded offering Joe a hand. Joe took it and smiled.

"... Declan?" Amy asked uncertainly.

Hearing that he looked over. She was looking at her deck and frowning only to shake her head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"You can tell him." Leo told her.

Amy looked up in surprise before taking a slow breath. "I don't think... my cards will be enough for that."

"Not enough?" Declan asked.

"I'm too dependent on my opponent." Amy admitted looking at her cards. "And if they survive my attacks I don't have any strong second option. A Negate Attack would defeat me."

"Hmm... I understand." Declan told her.

Amy looked down at that. Leo hugged her. Amy hugged him back sadly.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... looks like the new Crystal Deck works.**

**bopdog111: Yes it does.**

**Ulrich362: So what's next?**

**bopdog111: Maybe time to meet who brought Leo to this world.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Meeting Sentital!

**bopdog111: Time to find out who sent Leo to this world.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, and possibly Amy getting a new and updated deck as well?**

**bopdog111: She said she's too dependent on her opponent so that makes sense. What Deck is that you ask?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo a few minutes later was with Amy having his Deck looked at more, and trying to build one for Amy. Amy looked at another set of cards only to frown before suddenly pausing. "Wait a second..."

"What?" Leo asked her.

Amy was looking at a card only to frown and put it down. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Leo looked at the card she was looking at. It was a monster card named Arctic Angel.

* * *

_Arctic Angel_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn, if this card is used as material for the Special Summon of a WATER Monster: 1 monster your opponent controls loses 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your GY, add one "Arctic" card from your deck to your hand except "Arctic Angel"._

* * *

Leo hugged her, "I wish, I could help by showing you my card collection. I don't have it with me."

Amy hugged him back. "It's ok, I thought that would work but looking at it I don't think it does. I guess I'll just keep using..."

Suddenly she froze.

"Did you hear something?"

Hearing that Leo paid attention. He heard what sounded like footsteps outside the room they were in.

"Someone's coming." Leo told Amy.

Amy nodded nervously before moving closer to him. Leo hugged her close. The door opened at that.

**_"It took longer than I expected to find you Leo, why aren't you staying with the Sakaki's?"_** asked a familiar voice.

Hearing that they looked to find the cloaked man.

"It's you! You were from before." Leo said in shock.

_**"Yes, but..."**_ the cloaked man started before wincing. **_"Time isn't on our side. I'll have to be brief. Do you remember what I told you when I brought you here?"_**

"Leo, who's this?" Amy asked him.

Leo answered, "I don't know. He got me away from our parent's killer telling me to find Yuya saying all life is in the balance."

**_"It is. Someone is distorting the very fabric of time itself... if left unchecked everyone will die."_** the man told them before wincing again as he started to fade.**_ "You're the only person who has a chance to stop what's coming. Nobody here understands the dangers those three pose..."_**

"Hey, you alright?" Leo asked placing a hand on his shoulder only to start glowing as he cried out.

Seconds later Leo opened his eyes seeing someone. The man had his cloaked off, and no longer in pain on one knee showing his appearance as a red skinned man with no mouth, and gray hair having yellow eyes. He also has an emblem on his chest with a crown on his head, and yellow gloves, and boots. The figure stared at Leo before slow starting to fade.

**_"My time is up... find me in your time, but know I won't know what's coming Leo..."_** he started before turning to Amy. **_"Be careful... he's calling them... Aknadin, Nightshroud, and Don Thousand will arrive soon. If they aren't stopped, and he is allowed to achieve his goals everyone will suffer the consequences."_**

With that the figure disappeared.

"That was a... A Barian." Leo said in shock.

"A what?" Amy asked nervously. "Leo, what's going on?"

"I... I don't know... But wait, Aknadin, Nightshroud, and Don Thousand? Why are they coming?" Leo asked in shock, "Amy there's a lot to talk about but we have to find the present of the Barian somehow."

Amy looked confused but nodded. "Alright, maybe... wait that symbol. Maybe Declan could help us find it somewhere in the city?"

"Symbol? Wait you mean the Emblem on him?" Leo asked her.

Amy nodded. "Is it worth a try?"

"Yeah we gotta find him to stop who is bringing Don Thousand, Aknadin, and Nightshroud." Leo answered as they both head for Declan's office.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

They explained to Declan, Henrietta, and the three kids about what the Barian told them, and said they need to find the present counterpart.

"An emblem?" Declan asked only for Joe to frown.

"What exactly does this emblem look like?" he asked them.

"Do you piece of paper, and a pencil?" Leo asked.

Declan handed them to him. Leo drew what he remembers about the Emblem before showing it to them.

"That... I've definitely seen that before, just outside of You Show." Joe told him. "It's faint, but definitely there."

"Okay let's head there." Leo said to them.

They nodded in agreement. With that they head out to You Show.

"It should be... yeah, right here." Joe mentioned walking to the ground just in front of You Show where a faint mark was on the ground. "It's hard to tell but I think this is it."

Leo walked checking the paper seeing it's the same, "Yeah this is it... But how do we-"

The mark started to glow as they cried out.

* * *

When they opened their eyes they are in a stone room that shows of royalty.

"Where are-?" Leo started only for someone to appear at the throne.

"What's going on?" Carlita asked him. "Leo... what is this place?"

**_"Your in my seal."_**

Hearing that they turned to see the Barian but different was on the throne.

**_"Who are you all?"_ **the Barian questioned.

"Leo Logan... soon to be Leo Akaba." Leo answered only for Amy two flinch at that.

**_"Hmm... Any human that passes through my seal don't get in this easily yet you managed too."_** the Barian said, _**"Perhaps you can free me from the seal. That might be why your here."**_

"Free you from your seal?" Leo asked hearing that only for Declan to notice something behind them.

"What does he have to do?" Carlita questioned.

**_"Defeat my Seal's Guardian."_** the Barian answered as they turned around to find a brown cloaked being behind them.

"Leo... here." Amy said handing him two cards.

"Huh?" Leo looked to see.

She gave him Ragnazero and Ragnafinity.

Leo nodded as he, and the guardian prepared themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Who We Are by Red)**

**Leo: 4000**

**Deck: 40/40**

**Guardian: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**(Leo's Deck: 35/40)**

Guardian 1st Turn:

**_"I go first."_** the Guardian said to his opponent, **_"I summon Mind Hacker - Duosion!"_**

At that a small green ball containing something appeared.

* * *

_Mind Hacker - Duosion_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Normal Summon this card without tributing. If this card is summoned this way: You must skip your battle phase this turn. Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY: Banish it face-down._

* * *

**_"By skipping my battle phase, I can summon this card with no sacrifice."_** the Guardian said, **_"I set two cards. Turn end."_**

Leo 1st Turn:

**(Leo's Deck: 34/40)**

"I'm up!" Leo called drawing, "I summon Crystal Dragon LV4!"

At that a crystalized dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Crystal Dragon LV4_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_During your Standby Phase: Send this face-up card you control to the GY, Special Summon 1 "Crystal Dragon LV7" from your Deck, or Hand. When this card declares an attack your opponent draws 1 card, and if that card is a Monster Card this card gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Be careful, that monster might have an ability or one of those set cards could be a trap." Kaiba warned him.

"I know... But I gotta risk it!" Leo grunted, "Crystal Dragon attacks, and if you drew a monster he gets stronger!"

The Guardian drew showing it's a monster known as Mind Hacker - Reuniclus.

**_"Duosion's ability activates. When it's attacked once per turn, I can negate that attack."_** the Guardian said as Crystal Dragon stood down.

"Well if nothing else Leo has information about that monster now." Joe pointed out.

Carlita however frowned. "Leo needs to win to free you, but what if he loses?"

**_"He'll be trapped like me."_** the Barian answered grimly.

"What?" Amy questioned in horror. "No!"

"It'll be alright Amy. I can take him." Leo said to her, "I end with a set card."

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Deck: 34/40**

**Guardian: 40/40**

* * *

Guardian 2nd Turn:

**_"My turn draw."_** the Guardian said drawing, **_"I summon Mind Hacker - Reuniclus!"_**

At that a two armed version of Duosion appeared.

* * *

_Mind Hacker - Reuniclus_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Psychic Monster you control, this card's level becomes equal to that target's level until the End Phase._

* * *

"Another monster with no points?" Kaiba asked. "What's his strategy?"

**_"When Reuniclus is summoned it's level becomes the same as Duosion's."_** the Guardian explained.

_Reuniclus: **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**_

"Two level seven monsters." Amy said nervously.

**_"I overlay my two Mind Hacker's to build the Overlay Network!"_** the Guardian called as the two entered the Overlay Network, **_"I Xyz Summon, Number 89: Diablosis the Mind Hacker!"_**

A purple 89 appeared before what rose was a cube before unfolding into a bronze, and black psychic monster with a purple 89 on it's right armor slab.

* * *

_Number 89: Diablosis the Mind Hacker_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 7_

_Psychic/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 7 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; look at your opponent's Extra Deck and banish 1 monster from it, face-down. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle: You can target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish it, face-down. If a card your opponent owns and possesses is banished face-down while you control this card (except during the Damage Step): You can banish cards from the top of your opponent's Deck, face-down, equal to their face-down banished cards. You can only use this effect of "Number 89: Diablosis the Mind Hacker" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Another Number?" Kaiba asked in surprise.

"2800 points..." Leo saw, and gulped a little.

**_"I activate Diablosis' special ability. By using an Overlay Unit, I can banish a card from your Extra Deck face-down! Go Mind Hack!"_** the Guardian called as Diablosis took an Overlay Unit as it's eyes went to Leo's Deck as a holographic list of his Extra Deck appeared in front of the Guardian. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"This is bad." Joe frowned.

**_"I banish this card."_ **the Guardian said picking a card as Masquerade appeared before vanishing.

"Oh man, come on! Not Masquerade!" Leo cried seeing his ace Xyz vanished.

"That's his best monster." Kaiba frowned.

**_"I now activate Surgical Mind!"_ **the Guardian said activating one of his face-downs.

* * *

_Surgical Mind_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a card is banished face-down: Banish the top two cards of your opponent's Deck face-down. You can only activate, and resolve this effect if you control a "Number" monster._

* * *

**_"When a card is banished face-down, the top two cards of your deck joins it!"_** the Guardian called as two slipped from Leo's deck vanishing as he watched in shock. **(Leo's Deck: 32/40) _"And Diablosis' other ability activates! When a card of your's is banished face-down, your top cards are also banished face-down equal to how many banished cards are face-down! Their are three cards banished face-down, thus your top three cards are also banished face-down!"_**

At that the top three cards slipped vanishing as Leo cried, "Hey!" **(Leo's Deck: 29/40)**

"That... it's Deck Destruction." Carlita realized. "This is bad."

**_"Battle! Diablosis attacks Crystal Dragon LV4!"_** the Guardian called as Diablosis charged in at Crystal Dragon.

Leo called, "I activate the trap, Crystal Mirror!"

* * *

_Crystal Mirror_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares an attack: Negate that attack, also your opponent takes damage equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and half it's points goes to you!" Leo called as a mirror appeared for Diablosis to shatter it as it struck the Guardian. **(Guardian: 2600)**

"That's good." Carlita mentioned only to frown. "Still, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I end my turn." the Guardian ended.

Leo 2nd Turn:

**(Leo's Deck: 28/40)**

"My turn draw!" Leo called drawing, "And now during this Standby Phase, my Dragon evolves to a level 7!"

At that the dragon grew growling.

* * *

_Crystal Dragon LV7_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of, "Crystal Dragon LV7", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card declares an attack: You can draw 1 card, and if that card is a Spell Card this card gains 800 ATK, also your opponent's monster loses 800 ATK until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"And now I activate Frozen Justice!" Leo called.

* * *

_Frozen Justice_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon, "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's level equal or exceed the level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, and target 1 monster you control: It cannot be destroyed, or be effected to other card effects this turn._

* * *

Amy and Carlita smiled hearing that.

"With it, I sacrifice Crystal Sorcerer Paotia in my hand to Ritual Summon!" Leo called discarding the card as ice build in front of him, "I Ritual Summon! Come out, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

Frozen Heart shattered the ice roaring.

* * *

_Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Justice". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to either it's ATK or DEF (whichever is lower). You can only activate, and resolve this effect if your LP is lower then your opponent's. Once per turn, tribute this card, and target 1 monster you control: It gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of this card. During the End Phase if this card is tributed: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

"It's powerful, but not powerful enough to defeat his opponent's monster." Declan frowned.

"I activate Frozen Heart's ability! By tributing him Crystal Dragon gains half his points!" Leo called as Frozen Heart gave ice armor to Crystal Dragon before vanishing.

_Crystal Dragon LV7: **(ATK: 2500 + (2400 / 2) = 3700)**_

"Perfect." Joe grinned.

"And now attack Diablosis!" Leo called as Crystal Dragon charged as he drew showing what he drawn was a spell, "If a drew a spell when Crystal Dragon attacks our monsters exchange 800 points!"

_Crystal Dragon: **(ATK: 3700 + 800 = 4500)**_

_Diablosis the Mind Hacker: **(ATK: 2800 - 800 = 2000)**_

The Guardian declared, **_"I activate Mind Barrier!"_**

* * *

_Mind Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you would take battle damage: Halve that damage then banish the top cards of your opponent's deck for every 200 battle damage you took._

* * *

**_"This allows me to halve the damage!"_** the Guardian called taking the blow. **(Guardian: 1350)**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Declan admitted.

**_"And then your top card is banished face-down for every 200 points I took!"_** the Guardian revealed, **_"It totals to 6 so your top 6 cards join your other cards!"_**

Leo watched as his deck was shortened more, "Hey!" **(Leo's Deck: 22/40)**

"Not just that, he loses more cards thanks to that Number." Kaiba recalled. "Twelve cards to be exact."

The Guardian stood not activating Diablosis' ability.

"What?" Joe questioned. "What is he doing?"

**_"The Guardian is playing smart."_** the Barian explained, **_"If the limit of face-down banished cards is above Leo's Deck then Diablosis can't banish anymore. If he banishes his top twelve now then he can't use Diablosis' ability again."_**

"Oh, so he can't banish every card Leo has." Kaiba noted. "Still, with 12 cards banished just five more and he'll be able to wipe out Leo's deck."

Leo grunted, "I place 1 card face-down, and end my-"

_**"Trap activate, Banish Customization!"**_ the Guardian suddenly called.

* * *

_Banish Customization_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Banish the top two cards of your opponent's Deck face-down. You cannot summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect except Psychic Monsters. During your opponent's Main Phase if you control a "Number" monster: You can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"Leo!" Amy cried fearfully.

"I'm alright... During the End Phase, Frozen Heart comes back since he's tributed!" Leo called as Frozen Heart burst from ice roaring.

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Deck: 20/40**

**Guardian: 1350**

* * *

Guardian 3rd Turn:

**_"I draw!"_** the Guardian drew, **_"During the Standby Phase, Banish Customization banishes your top two cards face-down!"_**

Two cards slipped from Leo's Deck. **(Leo's Deck: 20/40)**

**_"And now, I activate March of Glory!"_** the Guardian said activating a spell.

* * *

_March of Glory_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, target 1 monster you control: Banish 1 card in your opponent's GY face-down equal to the ATK of that monster x 500. You cannot summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect except Psychic Monsters. When this card is sent to the GY while your opponent has 5 or more banished card's face-down: Draw 2 cards, then banish the top card of your opponent's Deck face-down._

* * *

**_"Once a turn, I banish a card from your graveyard face-down equal to my monster's attack points multiplied by 500."_** the Guardian explained.

"Wait how many cards is that?" Joe asked nervously.

"5 total." Kaiba answered.

"And I have Frozen Justice, Crystal Dragon LV4, and Crystal Mirror." Leo said seeing his graveyard as they slipped out of the graveyard, "So now I have 17 banished face-downs."

**_"I activate Diablosis' ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I banish a card from your Extra Deck face-down!"_** the Guardian called as Diablosis took a unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Umbral Horror Masquerade appeared before vanishing.

**_"I activate Diablosis' other ability! When a card is banished face-down, your top cards are also banished face-down equal to your current banished face-downs! You have 18 banished face-downs therefor your top 18 cards are also banished face-down!"_** the Guardian called as Leo watched in shock as his deck gets shorter by 18 cards. **(Leo's Deck: 2/40)**

"Only two cards left!" Carlita panicked.

"I'm getting sick of that Number." Leo admitted.

**_"I activate the spell, Heavy Storm!"_** the Guardian called as all of the spells, and traps shattered.

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

**_"And now March of Glory's effect activates! When it's sent to the graveyard while you have 5 or more cards banished face-down, I can draw 2 cards, and your top card is banished face-down!"_** the Guardian said drawing twice as another card slipped from Leo's Deck. **(Leo's Deck: 1/40)**

"Tell me, if Leo is defeated will the rest of us be given an opportunity to duel?" Declan inquired.

**_"That's for the Guardian to decide."_** the Barian answered simply.

"Leo..." Amy whispered fearfully.

**_"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."_** the Guardian ended his turn.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo moved to draw but paused looking to his last card, "Amy... Carlita... If my final card isn't what I need..."

"There's nothing left... not even that can help." Amy whispered sadly.

"Still... I can't give up, I believe in the Heart of the Cards!" Leo declared as the card he has glowed, "Okay DRAW!"

**(Leo's Deck: 0/40)**

Looking to see he smiled, "Perfect."

"Perfect, what's perfect about having no cards?" Kaiba questioned.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" Leo called.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

"Thanks to this I can summon Number 103: Ragnazero from my Extra Deck!" Leo called as Riley's ace Number appeared ready.

* * *

_Number 103: Ragnazero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls, whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"It isn't strong enough." Kaiba frowned.

"Next Seventh One ranks up Ragnazero into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" Leo continued as Rangazero flew in the Overlay Network. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth Number C104 Ragnafinity!"

At that Ragnazero's evolved form appeared ready.

* * *

_Number C104: Ragnafinity_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_3 Level 5 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's original ATK and current ATK, and if you do, banish it. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. "Number 103: Ragnazero" must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"And now I activate Frozen Heart's ability! By tributing him, Ragafinity gains half his points!" Leo called as Frozen Heart gives Ragnafinity ice armor.

_Ragnafinity: **(ATK: 2800 + (2400 / 2) = 4000)**_

"Interesting." Declan noted.

"With this if Ragnafinity destroys Diablosis then Crystal Dragon can attack for the win!" Joe grinned.

The Guardian called, **_"I activate Mind Empowerment!"_**

* * *

_Mind Empowerment_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Psychic Monster you control: Double it's ATK until the End Phase, also negate it's effects._

* * *

**_"This doubles Diablosis' points!"_** the Guardian called as Diablosis glowed.** (ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600)**

**_"And then I activate Mind Bomb!"_ **the Guardian called.

* * *

_Mind Bomb_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Target 1 Psychic Monster you control: During your opponent's End Phase, if they did not declare an attack involving the targeted monster, destroy all monsters your opponent controls with equal or lower ATK, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of those monsters._

* * *

**_"If you don't attack Diablosis all monsters you have with equal or lower points are destroyed, then you take damage equal to their combined attack points!"_** the Guardian said to him.

"No way, even with all that he loses?" Joe asked in shock.

"Actually Joe the joke's on the Guardian." Leo grinned, "I knew he would increase Diablosis' points. It's thanks to Amy that I had a chance to take him down."

"What do you mean?" Carlita asked.

"Watch! I activate Ragnafinity's special ability!" Leo called as Ragnafinity took her unit in her scythe** (ORU: 1 - 0)**, "During either of our turns by using a Chaos Overlay Unit, 1 monster on his field that has attack points that are different from it's original is banished! Ice Meltdown!"

Ragnafinity fired ice freezing Diablosis.

"But that's not all Ragnafinity can do." Leo grinned turning to Amy, "Would you like to say what's next?"

Amy smiled. "Leo's opponent takes damage equal to the change in that monster's attack points."

"Like so! Take him down!" Leo called as Ragnafinity fired her scythe shattering the frozen Diablosis as the Guardian cried out landing on the floor.

* * *

**Leo: 4000**

**Deck: 0/40**

**Guardian: 0000**

**Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whoa." Joe whispered in awe.

Leo turned to Amy handing her Numbers back with a smile, "Thanks for them sis. If you haven't given them to me I wouldn't had a chance. It's our bond that helped us win this battle."

Amy smiled only to frown. "Leo... your name..."

"What about it?" Leo asked hearing that.

She looked down before glancing at Declan who nodded.

"Our adoptive dad, the man who's trying to attack the other Dimensions..." she started quietly so only Leo could hear. "His name is Leo Akaba."

Leo blinked in shock hearing that before bowing, "I'm so sorry to remind you of something bad."

Amy blinked before hugging him. "It's ok."

Leo hugged her back before saying, "Hey for now on... Call me Yudo."

"Yudo?" Amy asked before smiling. "I think it's nice. It sounds a little like Yuya and he's why you came here."

Leo or Yudo nodded as they noticed the Barian headed over.

**_"You've broken the Seal. Now we're free."_ **the Barian stated as the area glowed.

* * *

When they opened their eyes they found themselves back in front of You Show.

"Hey... where'd the other guy go?" Joe asked.

**_"Behind you."_**

They looked to see the Barian looking around, and breathed in, and out, **_"It's been way too long since I last breathed in fresh air."_**

"Who are you?" Declan inquired.

The Barian turned before saying, **_"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Sentital, one of the three Barian Deities from Barian World."_**

"A Barian... Oh my, I didn't know you were a God." Yudo said kneeling to him.

"Leo... what's a Barian?" Carlita inquired.

"Their people who has the Power of Chaos, and are like aliens." Yudo explained.

Amy suddenly gasped. "Declan, how much time does Yudo have to qualify?"

Hearing that Declan check his Duel Disk.

"Qualify?" Yudo asked confused.

"The Arc-League Championship, the biggest annual dueling tournament in the city." Kaiba answered. "The three of us meet almost every qualification except being students of a Duel School."

"Well we not you guys join You Show to qualify?" Yudo suggested.

"Maybe." Carlita nodded thoughtfully.

"Also Amy thanks again for your Numbers." Yudo smiled to his sister.

Amy smiled before pausing and looking at the cards again. "Maybe..."

**_"Ahem."_**

They turned to Sentital who said to the twins, **_"You two freed me from the Seal, and I offer my deepest depth of gratitude for you two. I will pour all ounces of my being to assist you two in whatever you need."_**

"Yudo did everything." Amy admitted.

"Actually it's thanks to you we freed him." Yudo said to her before pausing, "Wait a minute."

He mentioned Sentital to lean in as Yudo whispered things as Sentital occasionally nodded before pulling back, **_"I see..."_**

With that he reached to the sky as two cards formed from light in his hand.

"What's going on?" Kaiba inquired.

Sentital then handed the cards to Amy. They were two Xyz Monsters. Silent Honor ARK, and Silent Honor DARK.

"This... how?" Amy asked in disbelief staring at the cards.

"They are the brother's of Raganero, and Ragnafinity." Yudo smiled, "I had asked Sentital to bring them from my Card Collection in our world to here for you to use."

Amy looked shocked before tearing up and hugging him. "Thank you."

Yudo hugged her back with a smile.

"Declan?" Carlita asked.

"According to his record no, Yudo isn't qualified." Declan answered.

"Well I better get to work." Yudo said hearing that.

Amy smiled. "You'll be ok, I know it."

Yudo smiled to her.

* * *

**bopdog111: They met who sent Yudo to Paradise City.**

**Ulrich362: A Barian God named Sentital.**

**bopdog111: And now Yudo has to qualify for the Battle Royal.**

**Ulrich362: True, but the question is can he quality in time?**

**bopdog111: We'll see next time.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Crystal Prowess!

**bopdog111: We're back for our newly named protagonist.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Yudo Akaba.**

**bopdog111: And now we'll begin his time to qualify for the Championship.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and he's starting off by dueling a pretty talented duelist.**

**bopdog111: Who is that duelist you ask?**

**Ulrich362: Let's leave that for the chapter Bopdog. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After what happened with the Seal's Guardian, Yudo was helping Amy with her Deck which is the Arctic Deck that holds similarities to his own Crystal Deck.

"Yudo, Riley. Come with me." Henrietta told them simply.

Hearing that the two followed her. The three of them left LID and headed in a direction Amy recognized.

"Amy?" Yudo asked noticing her expression.

"We're heading to the adoption agency." Amy told him.

Yudo blinked before smiling. Amy smiled back before they walked into a small building. The receptionist blinked in shock, "Mrs. Akaba?"

"I'm coming to arrange an additional adoption." Henrietta stated. "Yudo, come here."

Yudo walked over, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Yudo, alright here are the forms for you two to fill out." the receptionist said calmly.

With that they both signed in.

"Do you need help?" Amy asked Yudo.

"I'm okay Amy." Yudo smiled.

"I meant filling out the forms, but if you're sure." Amy smiled.

After signing them Henrietta hand the forms back.

"Alright, and you just need to sign this and it will be official." the receptionist told them.

At that Yudo signed in also.

"Congratulations Yudo Akaba." the receptionist smiled.

"Thank you miss." Yudo smiled handing the paper back.

The woman smiled taking them.

"Well then, with that settled we can move onto the next matter." Henrietta stated simply. "The Arc-League championship."

"What does it take to qualify?" Yudo asked her.

"In your case, six consecutive official wins. Your duel with Riley counts of course." Henrietta answered.

"Hm..." Yudo gave thought, "Well first I dueled Yuya, and he forfeited our match, then their's Riley and I got her, next is Carlita... And she OTKed me good. Then their's Joe testing the Crystal Deck though, I don't think that should count. And then their's the Seal Guardian that was keeping Sentital trapped though, I also don't think it should count also."

"Then you need six wins in a row." Henrietta noted before frowning. "That would be extremely unlikely."

"When is the Championship?" Yudo asked her.

"It's in a week Yudo." Amy answered.

"Well it should be plenty if we hurry." Yudo decided.

"Six duels in seven days?" Amy asked. "That's not easy."

"I know. But one thing people likes to do are taking challenges." Yudo smiled.

Amy smiled back only to pause. "I think you can have three in one day."

"Three?" Yudo blinked.

Amy nodded. "The three kids from You Show that we're watching the duels."

"Allie, Frederick, and Tate." Yudo realized.

"Hm..." Yudo gave thought before saying, "Okay but after the matches let's work on your Deck more."

Amy nodded. "Alright."

With that he, and Amy head to You Show. When they arrived they saw Zuzu was talking with Allie, Tate, and Frederick.

"Hi guys." Yudo smiled over.

They looked over.

"Leo?" Allie asked before smiling. "Hi."

"Actually it's Yudo Akaba from now on." Yudo told her with a smile, "I'm sure you remember Amy."

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Zuzu asked curiously.

"In order for me to qualify for the Championship, I have to win 6 duels, and Amy suggested I duel all three of them." Yudo answered turning to the trio.

"You want to duel the three of us? Ok." Tate smiled. "I guess it would be one at a time so it counts as three instead of one right?"

"Yeah one at a time." Yudo answered.

"Alright, who's first?" Allie asked.

Yudo thinks about turning to Tate, "How bout you?"

"Alright." Tate smiled.

With that they both walked in ready.

"Where's Yuya?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yuya's trying to qualify for the Arc-League Championship, he's waiting to find out what his next duel is going to be." Zuzu answered.

"Get set boys!" Skip who was explained called, "I activate the Action Field, Monument City!"

At that statues appeared around them.

* * *

_Monument City_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Tate and Yudo called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Inside the Fire by Disturbed)**

**Yudo: 4000**

**Tate: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Your school your first." Yudo told him.

Tate 1s Turn:

"Alright Yudo, I'll set two cards and summon Delta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Tate mentioned.

* * *

_Delta the Magnet Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Delta The Magnet Warrior"; Special Summon 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Delta The Magnet Warrior" once per turn._

* * *

"Magnet Warrior huh?" Yudo asked seeing that.

"Yeah, and since I summoned Delta I can send Beta the Electromagnet Warrior to my graveyard." Tate smiled. "I end my turn."

Yudo 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Yudo said drawing, "And I activate Water Hazard!"

* * *

_Water Hazard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"If I control no monsters, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand as long as it's water." Yudo explained.

"Alright." Tate nodded.

"So now I'll summon Crystal Ninja!" Yudo called as a ninja appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Ninja_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 900_

_If this card is Special Summoned while you control 1 other face-up "Crystal Ninja", and no other monsters: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card, or 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Only 1 "Crystal Ninja" can activate it's effect once per turn._

* * *

Tate nodded seeing the monster.

"Then I activate Inferno Reckless Summon!" Yudo added.

* * *

_Inferno Reckless Summon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your field while your opponent controls a face-up monster: Special Summon as many monsters as possible with the same name as the Summoned monster, from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard, in Attack Position, also your opponent Special Summons as many monsters as possible with the same name as 1 of their face-up monsters, from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard._

* * *

"When a monster with 1500 or less points is summoned while you a face-up monster we both can summon as many of those monsters as possible." Yudo explained.

Tate's eyes widened. "Alright, I'll summon two more copies of Delta the Magnet Warrior and then thanks to their abilities I'm allowed to send Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior and Gamma the Electromagnetic Warrior to my graveyard."

"As for me two more Ninjas." Yudo said as they appeared.

Tate nodded seeing that.

"Then Ninja's ability kicks in." Yudo added, "When another Ninja is present on my field, when I summon this card, I can add 1 of two spell cards to my hand."

"So we both benefited from your spell." Tate realized before pausing. "Oh yeah!"

With that he ran to try and get an Action Card.

"And the card, I add is Crystal Fortitude!" Yudo said showing the card.

"Alright." Tate nodded.

"Then speaking of which, I activate Fortitude!" Yudo called.

* * *

_Crystal Fortitude_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Crystal" Ritual Monster. You must also tribute monsters who's level equal or exceed the level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. While you control a "Crystal", or "Number" Monster while this card is in your GY: You do not have to pay LP to activate it's effects._

* * *

"A Ritual?" Tate asked in surprise.

"I sacrifice my three Ninjas!" Yudo called as all three were sacrificed, "That way, I can Ritual Summon, Crystal Sorcerer Paotia!"

At that a blue robed magician wielding a crystal staff appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Sorcerer Paotia_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Crystal Fortitude". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"What's that?" Tate asked.

"What's what?" Yudo asked in confusion.

"Your monster, I don't recognize it. Actually... I don't recognize your cards at all." Tate admitted.

"Oh their a new archetype." Yudo answered.

"Alright." Tate nodded.

"Hm." Yudo looked at his card.

"Your monster is weaker than my Magnet Warriors." Tate reminded him.

"I was reading his abilities." Yudo told him.

"Oh, ok." Tate smiled. "Take your time Yudo."

"Thanks." Yudo smiled looking over saying, "For every Crystal Monster in my graveyard, Paotia gains 500 points."

"Wait, but you have three." Tate recalled.

_Paotia:** (ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

"His monster is as strong as Odd-Eyes." Frederick realized.

"And now his other ability activates. By paying 1000 points one monster on your field loses 1000 points." Yudo added as Paotia glowed, "And thanks to Fortitude, I can not pay points."

"Wait, so one of my Delta's loses 1000 attack points? But that would mean I lose 1900 life points." Tate frowned.

_Delta:** (ATK: 1600 - 1000 = 600)**_

"Battle! Paotia attacks!" Yudo called getting an Action Card as Paotia charged.

"I play Evasion!" Tate called quickly.

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Huh?" Yudo asked.

"Evasion lets my monster avoid your attack." Tate explained.

"Well okay. I place 1 card down, your up." Yudo ended.

* * *

**Yudo: 4000**

**Tate: 4000**

* * *

Tate 2nd Turn:

Tate drew his card and smiled. "Awesome, I drew a really strong monster."

"Huh?" Yudo asked.

"I banish my three Electromagnet Warriors from the graveyard, to summon Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior." Tate grinned.

* * *

_Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2800_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior", "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior" from your hand, Graveyard, and/or face-up from your Monster Zone. You can banish 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 each of your banished "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior", "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior"; Special Summon them._

* * *

"Whoa..." Yudo thought amazed.

"You like him?" Tate asked with a grin. "Berserkion is one of my two ace monsters, but right now I'll have him attack Paotia."

Beserkion charged attacking Paotia destroying him. **(Yudo: 3500)**

"Now I'll attack with all my Deltas." Tate mentioned.

The two charged only for two Ninjas from the graveyard to pop out.

"What?" Tate asked in confusion.

"When you destroy Paotia, I can summon two Crystals from the graveyard." Yudo explained, "Then due to Ninja's ability, I add Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Adversity to my hand."

"Well my two stronger Deltas can destroy them and then I can have my weaker Delta attack you directly." Tate mentioned.

The two were destroyed as the third struck Yudo. **(Yudo: 2900)**

"When the monsters summoned by Paotia left the field their banished." Yudo informed.

"Ok, well I'll end my move with the spell card Burial from a Different Dimension. It lets me return my three Electromagnet Warriors to my graveyard." Tate finished.

* * *

_Burial from a Different Dimension_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

Yudo 2nd Turn:

"Draw!" Yudo drew.

_'Alright... he'll probably attack my weakened Delta but when he does I'll have an awesome surprise waiting.'_ Tate thought with a smile.

"Alright Tate, I activate Crystal Treasure!" Yudo called.

* * *

_Crystal Treasure_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you have 2 or more "Crystal" monsters in your GY: Draw 2 cards, and reveal them. During your End Phase: Shuffle the cards you drawn to your Deck if their still in your hand. You can only activate 1 "Crystal Treasure" per turn._

* * *

"I draw 2 cards, and show them to you." Yudo said drawing twice showing their Crystal Swordsman, and Crystal Wasp.

"Then I summon Crystal Wasp!" Yudo added as a hornet insect with a crystal stinger appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Wasp_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Insect/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn, you can double this card's original level, and if you do: Special Summon 1 other "Crystal" monster from your GY. If a "Crystal" monster is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): Target that monster; all "Crystal" monsters you control become the same level as that monster but they cannot be used for a Synchro Summon this turn._

* * *

Tate frowned seeing the monster.

"By doubling Wasp's level, I can summon Ninja!" Yudo called as Ninja appeared again.

_Wasp: **(LV: 2 x 2 = 4)**_

"And now level 4 Wasp tunes level 2 Ninja!" Yudo called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

"Synchro..." Allie whispered seeing it.

"I Synchro Summon, Crystal Unicorn!" Yudo called as a Unicorn with a crystal mane, and horn with a golden mane, and white fur appeared neighing.

* * *

_Crystal Unicorn_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1100_

_1 WATER monster + 1+ non-Tuner monsters._  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"So pretty." Allie smiled.

"Battle! Unicorn attacks Delta!" Yudo called as Unicorn charged.

Tate flinched from the attack.

**(Tate: 2400)**

"Big mistake Yudo."

"Huh?" Yudo asked confused.

"When Delta is sent to the graveyard I can banish three Magnet Warriors to summon my other ace." Tate smiled as the magnets started to form something. "I banish Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior, Beta the Electromagnet Warrior, and Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

At that the monster appeared ready.

* * *

_Valkyrion the Magna Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3850_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" from your hand and/or field. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in your Graveyard; Special Summon them._

* * *

"Whoa... Both Valkyrion, and Berserkion on the field at once..." Yudo said in shock.

"I think these two are too powerful for you to beat Yudo." Tate smiled.

"Even more when you fuse them together." Yudo admitted.

"Wait huh?" Tate asked in shock. "You can do that?"

"Uh yeah." Yudo said confused, "You do know Valkyrion, and Berserkion can fuse together to summon Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot right?"

"No." Tate answered. "That's insane."

"That means you don't have it. Okay." Yudo sighed in relief, "Good thing cause that things too powerful. It has 4000 attack points, and can stop an opponent's spell or trap card once a turn. Then by ignoring conditions when destroyed by an opponent's effect both Valkyrion, and Berserkion will be revived."

Tate's eyes widened. "That's awesome, I need to find that card."

"I can ask LID for one." Yudo offered.

"Really? Thanks." Tate smiled only to pause. "Oh... I'm not going to let you win though."

"I know. But here's Unicorn's special ability! When you special summon a monster we both get to draw a card, and if that card is a monster then we can summon it in defense mode." Yudo said drawing.

Tate drew but didn't summon anything.

"Based from that you didn't get a monster." Yudo guessed before looking at his card, "I got Crystal Guppy!"

A small fish appeared bubbling.

* * *

_Crystal Guppy_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 0_

__This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent from a Direct Attack: Pay 500 LP, draw 1 card but you cannot activate it this turn. If you control a "Crystal" monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, or 1 "Number" monster this card can be treated as two Xyz Materials.__

* * *

"It's a lot weaker than my monsters." Tate pointed out.

"Well now, I summon Crystal Swordsman!" Yudo said as Swordsman appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Swordsman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 100_

_While you control a face-up "Crystal" monster, except "Crystal Swordsman" you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Crystal Swordsman" once per turn this way. Once per turn, draw 1 card, and reveal it._

* * *

"Once a turn Swordsman allows me to draw a card, and show it." Yudo said showing Frozen Heart, "And now since I have a Crystal from the Extra Deck, Guppy counts as two monsters when I Xyz Summon with her!"

Tate blinked before his eyes widened. "Wait but that means you have three level four monsters."

"Exactly!" Yudo called as the two flew up entering the Overlay Network, "Which means now, I can build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon, Number 104: Masquerade!"

Masquerade's sealed form appeared before unfolding to show him in his entirety.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"My monsters are more powerful than Masquerade." Tate pointed out while running to get an Action Card.

"Maybe but don't forget the card Ninja got me to add! Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Adversity!" Yudo said playing the card.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Adversity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "Crystal" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster's Attribute becomes WATER, also it gains this effect:_  
_● Once per turn during either player's turn when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the activation, and if you do banish it._

* * *

"This allows me to rank-up Masquerade into a new Diamond waiting to be known!" Yudo called as Masquerade flew up, "I summon Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

Masquerade's sealed form appeared before deforming back to it's real self.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"It's as powerful as Berserkion." Tate frowned.

"And it destroys one of your face-downs!" Yudo called as the monster fired a blast.

A card called Magnet Force shattered.

"And with that, it's your move." Yudo told him.

* * *

**Yudo: 2900**

**Tate: 2400**

* * *

Tate 3rd Turn:

Tate drew his card and grinned. "I use Berserkion's special ability. I banish Delta the Magnet Warrior to destroy Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

Berserkion build power.

"I activate Masquerade's ability!" Yudo called, "When you activate a monster effect, by using a Chaos Overlay Unit that effect is not only stopped, but you have to discard a card, and your life points are cut in half!"

Masquerade took a Unit in it's staff. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

Tate's eyes widened in shock before discarding.

**(Tate: 1200)**

"Well, Valkyrion is still stronger so I'll attack, and I'll add the Action Spell High Dive!"

* * *

_High Dive_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Valkyrion: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500)**_

"Masquerade's other ability activates!" Yudo called as Masquerade took another Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "By using a Chaos Overlay Unit the effect Crystal Adversity gave Masquerade activates! It negates High Dive's activation, and banishes it!"

Tate flinched at that.

_Valkyrion: **(ATK: 4500 - 1000 = 3500)**_

The Magnet Warrior struck the Number as Yudo grunted.** (Yudo: 2400)**

"Berserkion attacks Crystal Unicorn!" Tate continued.

Berserkion attacked Unicorn as it neighed in agony shattering as Yudo grunted. **(Yudo: 1800)**

"Now I..." Tate started only to frown. "I switch my two Deltas into defense mode and end my move."

"No Tate. Don't hold back on me." Yudo told him, "I'm not going down that easily!"

"Yudo... Masquerade wasn't destroyed and if I leave Delta in attack mode I'm going to lose." Tate pointed out. "I only have 1200 life points left."

"Actually he was destroyed." Yudo told him showing Masquerade was destroyed.

"Huh, but I thought you said they couldn't be destroyed." Tate mentioned.

"Numbers here can only be destroyed in battle by another Number yes, but my, and Amy's are special because they don't have that effect." Yudo explained, "Where we are from we hold cards that are special in their own way."

"Well, it's too late to change my move now. But at least with Valkyrion and Berserkion on my field there's no way for me to lose." Tate pointed out.

Yudo 3rd Turn:

"Let's see!" Yudo called drawing, "And I activate my face-down, Number Crystals!"

* * *

_Number Crystals_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Number" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target but negate it's effects also it's treated as a "Crystal" monster while face-up on the field. Then after this effect resolves Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand by banishing "Crystal" monsters from your GY that equal the level of that monster, and if you do that monster is treated as a "Crystal" monster while face-up on the field. You can only activate 1 "Number Crystals" per duel._

* * *

"I can only use this card once during the duel but it's well worth it!" Yudo said, "Cause it lets me summon a Number, and treat it as a Crystal from the graveyard! Come on back Number 104: Masquerade!"

Masquerade appeared again.

"Then I get to Ritual Summon!" Yudo added.

Hearing that Tate started running for another Action Card. "Then I guess this is the last turn right Yudo?"

"I don't know bout that!" Yudo called as Swordsman, and the Paotia vanished, "I Ritual Summon! Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

Frozen Heart appeared roaring.

* * *

_Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Justice". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to either it's ATK or DEF (whichever is lower). You can only activate, and resolve this effect if your LP is lower then your opponent's. Once per turn, tribute this card, and target 1 monster you control: It gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of this card. During the End Phase if this card is tributed: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

"Whoa, that's an amazing looking dragon." Tate admitted.

"Well don't stare too long cause I'm ready to summon the card Declan just made for me." Yudo told him, "I activate my face-down, Joint Crystal!"

* * *

_Joint Crystal_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Target any number of "Crystal" monsters you control, and if you do immediately after this effect resolves you can either Xyz, Fusion, Ritual, or Synchro Summon 1 "Crystal" Monster from your Hand, or Extra Deck using those monsters as the Materials, and equip it with this card. If that face-up monster leaves the field, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, banish that monster. The equipped monster gains these effects depending by what monster it is:_  
_● Fusion: This card cannot be targeted by card effects._  
_● Synchro: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._  
_● Xyz: This card is unaffected to other card effects except it's own._  
_● Ritual: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._  
_You can only control 1 face-up, "Joint Crystal", and you can only activate 1 "Joint Crystal" per duel._

* * *

"Like Number Crystals this card can only be used once a duel! But it's worth it!" Yudo told him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tate admitted.

"It allows me target Crystals on my field, and then allows me to use a summoning involving them!" Yudo revealed.

"Huh, but Masquerade is an Xyz Monster so it doesn't have a level right?" Tate asked. "So you can't use it as material for a summon."

"Synchro, Xyz, or Ritual that's right. But their is also 1 Summoning that doesn't involve those three." Yudo grinned.

"Wait, a Fusion Monster now?" Tate asked in shock.

"You got it! I fuse Masquerade, and Frozen Heart together!" Yudo called as his two ace monsters combined together.

"This isn't good." Tate admitted nervously.

"I now summon! Freezing Crystal Magician - Frozen Masquerade!" Yudo called as a dragon looking like a blue Masquerade with a blue staff, and having crystalized wings appeared roaring.

* * *

_Freezing Crystal Magician - Frozen Masquerade_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Number 104: Masquerade" + "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways._

* * *

Everyone is in awe seeing the monster as Yuya with Sora walked in before seeing the You Show group with Amy, "Zuzu? What's going on?"

"Yudo's dueling Tate, Allie, and Frederick to try and qualify for the Arc-League Championship... and he just fused his two monsters into that." Zuzu answered staring at the monster in awe.

Yuya, and Sora looked as they both looked in awe.

"Then Join Crystal equips itself to Frozen Masquerade!" Yudo added as the trap glowed, "This trap is also very risky. Cause if it's destroyed the monster summoned by it's effect is banished."

"The trap or monster?" Yudo asked.

"Can I say both?" Tate asked.

"Join Crystal has four effects that can be applied only to the monster it's equipped to with a certain monster type." Yudo answered, "Since Frozen Masquerade's a Fusion Monster it can't be targeted to card effects."

"That's a powerful effect." Yuya admitted. "It'll be tough for Tate to get around that."

"As for what Frozen Masquerade will do... Well I'll just say it'll be speak for itself." Yudo grinned.

"I don't like the sound of that." Tate admitted.

Yudo then went to an Action Card.

"This is it, whoever wins this wins the duel." Zuzu mentioned.

Yudo grabbed an Action Card, "Alright Frozen Masquerade attack Berserkion!"

Frozen Masquerade charged on.

"Beserkion is stronger." Tate pointed out.

"Frozen Masquerade's ability! When this card battles a monster that has higher attack points it gains 1000 attack points!" Yudo called as his Fusion glowed.

_Frozen Masquerade: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

Tate's eyes widened. "Good thing I picked up the Action Spell Double Attack!"

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

_Berserkion:** (ATK: 3000 * 2 = 6000)**_

"I activate the Action Spell, Miracle Fire!" Yudo revealed.

* * *

_Miracle Fire_

_Action Spell Card_

_This card's effect becomes the same as 1 Action Card that was activated this turn._

* * *

_Frozen Masquerade: **(ATK: 3800 x 2 = 7600)**_

Tate's eyes widened in shock as the attack hit destroying Berserkion.

* * *

**Yudo: 1800**

**Tate: 0000**

**Yudo wins the duel!**

* * *

As the field vanished Yudo walked offering a hand to Tate. Tate took it with a smile. "That was a great duel."

"Honestly you would've won had you have Imperion Magnum." Yudo admitted.

"Well... maybe I'll have him for the actual Arc-League Championship?" Tate asked.

"I'll ask Declan if you can have a copy." Yudo smiled.

"Thanks." Tate smiled. "Alright Yudo... who's up next?"

Yudo looked over as they noticed Yuya, and Sora are with them, "Yuya! When did you get here?"

"Just in time to see the end of your match, that was a great ending. You both did awesome." Yuya smiled.

They both smiled before Yudo said, "Well Allie you ready?"

Allie smiled. "Ok, I'll do my best."

* * *

**Ulrich362: One down, and two to go. Well from You Show anyway.**

**bopdog111: Yudo sure did display tough talent from his Crystal Deck.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, he'll be tough to take down but maybe Allie or Frederick can pull it off?**

**bopdog111: We will find out next time.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Date, and Methods of Ice!

**bopdog111: Well Yudo has some things ahead.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: Otherside from the duels what is ahead for him?**

**Ulrich362: Well, I would say he has three people in particular he might want to spend a bit of time with.**

**bopdog111: Yep. Well let's not keep him waiting.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Yudo was dueling Allie after defeating Frederick, and she was on a different level then the other two students. Right now he has Frozen Heart, and Masquerade with 1 Overlay Unit while she has two spells named Aquarium Set, and Lighting with a monster called Aquaactress Guppy on the field.

"Are you going to summon Frozen Masquerade now?" Allie asked nervously.

**(Yudo: 1900)**

**(Allie: 2200)**

"Actually something different." Yudo smiled, "And it's with this, I activate Freezing Integrity!"

* * *

_Freezing Integrity_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon, "Chilled Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's level equal or exceed the level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If you tributed a Ritual Monster by this effect the Summoned Monster gains this effect:_  
_● Once per turn, if this card should be destroyed: It is not destroyed._  
_If you control a "Number", or "Number C" monster when you activate this card, your opponent cannot activates cards or effect in response to this card's activation. During your Standby Phase, if you control a "Number" monster: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Freezing Integrity" per turn._

* * *

Allie's eyes widened in shock.

"This card summons a new monster, and when I have a Number in play you can't activate cards against it! I tribute Frozen Heart, and the Crystal Ghost in my hand!" Yudo called as the two were tributed, "That way, I can summon this guy! Chilled Heart Ritual Dragon!"

At that a bigger, and stronger version of Frozen Heart appeared roaring.

* * *

_Chilled Heart Ritual Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can only Ritual Summon this card with "Freezing Integrity". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Another dragon?" Zuzu asked in surprise.

"Chilled Heart's effect activates! When it's Ritual Summoned all the Spell, and Traps on your field are negated, and if their set they cannot be used for this turn only! Any Spell or Trap excluded from this effect can still be active! Crystal Lockdown!" Yudo called as Chilled Heart fired an ice storm at Allie's Spell/Trap Card zones, "That means Set's effect ends so it reverts Guppy's points to normal, and Lighting can't double her points this turn."

"I still have Action Cards though." Allie pointed out running to try and find one.

_Aquaactress Guppy: **(ATK: 1200 - 300 - 300 = 600)**_

"I know." Yudo said running, "Chilled Heart attack Guppy!"

Chilled Heart charged an ice blast. Allie ran and grabbed an Action Card just as the attack hit.

* * *

**Yudo: 1900**

**Allie: 0000**

**Yudo wins the duel!**

* * *

Yudo jumped, and offered a hand. Allie frowned. "So close... I got Miracle."

"Better luck next time is what they say. I had fun, and your pretty tough." Yudo smiled.

Allie smiled. "Thanks."

They walked to the audience.

"That was almost unfair." Tate admitted. "You're so much stronger than any of us."

"Declan said that he is working on the Crystal Deck for a while, and can still need work if needed." Leo admitted.

"I don't think it needs too much work." Yuya mentioned. "Though what are you going to do now?"

"I got a bunch of time before the Arc-League Championship." Yudo answered, "So I'll find three more duelists later. Now times as a brother, and asking a girl out calls."

"That sounds nice." Zuzu smiled.

Yudo nodded with a blush before heading to Amy, "Come on Ames. Time to get started."

"Oh... ok." Amy nodded.

With that they walked out.

"Well... that's half the work done and you still have six more days." Amy admitted before frowning.

"Which is plenty to help you, and that party with Carlita." Yudo smiled patting her back.

Amy looked down at that. "I'm... not going."

Yudo looked to her at that.

"I have to make sure I'm ready... I can't waste time like that." Amy admitted sadly. "I need to be ready to fight."

"Come on sis you need to loosen up." Yudo smiled to her, "Their's nothing wrong with having a little fun once, and a while."

"It isn't my choice... it's mom's." Amy explained.

"You have free will. Besides it's your own choice to have fun, and I encourage you to do so." Yudo told her, "You can't let her control you for your entire life."

Amy's eyes widened at that. "Control me..."

"Ames?" Yudo asked seeing that.

"Sorry, I have to do something Yudo." Amy mentioned before pausing and smiling. "Good luck with your date."

"Where you going?" Yudo asked her.

"I want to try and do something." Amy answered. "I need to see Declan, but I'll be ok."

Yudo nodded as she walked off before he blushed heading to the park. He arrived just in time to see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon shatter. He blinked before walking. He noticed Carlita only she looked unsure.

"Carlita?" Yudo asked walking over.

"Huh? Oh Yudo are you alright?" Carlita asked.

"I'm okay. Just won three duels to start qualifying." Yudo answered.

"Already?" Carlita inquired before smiling. "I guess you don't want a rematch then?"

"There's always another time... Besides..." Yudo looked down with a blush.

"Yudo?" Carlita inquired.

"Their's still... our date." Yudo blushed.

Carlita smiled. "You have something in mind?"

"Uh..." Yudo blushed, "The... Party..."

"Oh... is it formal?" Carlita asked.

Yudo shrugged.

"Well, let me know if it is ok?" she asked.

He nodded before walking out blushing.

_'Yudo...'_ Carlita thought before drawing a card. _'Just who are you really?'_

Yudo arrived at LID walking in.

"Yudo Akaba?" the receptionist asked.

"I want to know if the party before the Championship is Formal." Yudo explained.

"It is." the receptionist nodded.

"Oh okay." Yudo nodded before walking out of the building back to the park.

**_'Yudo?'_**

"Huh? Sentital?" Yudo asked turning to the Barian Deity.

**_'Is there a reason you've been ignoring me since we met?'_** Sentital questioned.

"Uh sorry... I never had met someone like yourself." Yudo said sheepishly.

**_'I can understand that.'_ **Sentital nodded.**_ 'Though actually, I wanted to speak with you about a few things if you had the time... you are willing to talk with me after breaking my seal correct?'_**

"What is it?" Yudo asked curiously.

**_'First, why are you and that girl in possession of his Numbers?'_ **Sentital questioned.

"'His'?" Yudo asked.

**_'Don Thousand.'_** Sentital answered with hate in his voice.

"Oh uh... That's a long story... And actually I'm from a different world where their just normal cards." Yudo told him.

**_'I see... just like the other girls?'_** Sentital questioned.

"Huh? It's just Amy with me." Yudo said to him.

Sentital frowned at that.**_ 'I was certain the other girl was from a different world as well.'_**

"You mean Carlita?" Yudo asked as he arrived at the park.

**_'Yes, she's hiding something and I fear it may be a danger to you.'_** Sentital answered.

"Oh it's okay. I'm sure she isn't hiding anything." Yudo said looking around before calling, "Carlita!"

She turned only to smile and wave.

"Carlita about the party... It's formal." Yudo told her.

Carlita smiled. "Oh, that's good, I have a dress I wanted to wear."

Yudo nodded at that. Carlita smiled before pausing. "Do you want to do anything before then?"

"I don't know..." Yudo admitted.

Carlita frowned. "You don't want to spend time together?"

"Oh I do, I do!" Yudo said to her.

Carlita smiled at that. "Well... how about a movie?"

"Okay." Yudo smiled with a blush.

Carlita smiled. "Ok, that sounds fun. Do you like mysteries?"

"Uh... Does Scooby Doo, and Mystery Inc. counts?" Yudo asked.

Carlita chuckled. "It does."

Yudo offered his arm for her to link too. Carlita giggled taking it. "Such a gentleman."

Yudo blushed bright, "My other friends often say that... They always say a girl I would make will be a lucky one."

Carlita smiled. "Well I feel lucky."

That made Yudo blush a little more as they walked together. Carlita suddenly frowned. "You're not mad at me for beating you are you?"

"No, I'm not." Yudo answered with a smile.

"That's good, I was a little worried." Carlita admitted before pausing only to smile. "Hey, I have an idea."

Hearing that Yudo turned to her.

"Oh wait... your sister doesn't know any embarrassing secrets does she?" Carlita pouted before shrugging. "Oh well, we can just enjoy the movie together."

"Okay." Yudo said walking arriving at the theater, "What do you want too watch?"

Carlita looked at the list of movies before her eyes widened. "Huh, isn't that the new one? The Golden Cat?"

"Golden Cat?" Yudo asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a mystery movie about this golden cat statue that goes missing." Carlita answered.

"Sounds like an ancient artifact some thief will steal for a hefty price." Yudo remarked.

"Yeah... I hope I can solve the mystery before the movie ends." Carlita smiled. "That's always fun."

"I thought the joy to mystery movies is suspense, and anything that involves traps." Yudo admitted.

Carlita nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"How much are tickets for the Golden Cat miss?" Yudo asked the receptionist.

Yudo at that pulled out a 10, and 2 Dollar Bills handing it to her, "Two please."

The receptionist took the money before handing him the two tickets. "Enjoy."

Yudo smiled nodding as they walked in, "How much Butter do you like on Popcorn?"

"I'm good with however much you want." Carlita answered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Silent Honor DARK's special ability turns Doom King Armageddon into an Overlay Unit, now I attack you directly!"

A Dark Knight with a spear struck Declan as he cried out landing hard.

Amy smiled. "Do you think it's worth switching to the Arctic Deck permanently?"

"That's your choice." Declan smiled.

Amy nodded before looking at the cards and smiling. Declan walked to her, "You really bonded with Yudo, and your new cards."

"You think?" Amy asked. "I just hope they're enough for what we need to do."

Declan nodded, "Speaking of which where's Yudo?"

"He's probably with Carlita." Amy answered.

He nodded hearing that. Amy suddenly frowned.

"Riley?" Declan asked.

"Why was I abandoned?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know. But I think Yudo said you weren't." Declan told her.

Amy nodded. "I hope."

"So you ready to duel Yudo again?" Declan asked.

"I think so." Amy nodded.

* * *

_Hours Later..._

The two exited.

"That was amazing." Carlita smiled.

"But suspenseful." Yudo admitted.

"Yeah, you were cowering behind me for a while." she teased.

He blushed in embarrassment.

"I think it's endearing, better than being all macho and not having any emotion right?" Carlita pointed out.

"Y-Yeah." Yudo admitted.

Carlita smiled. "Well, I promise to protect you from whatever comes our way."

"I-It's the boyfriend that does the protecting," Yudo told her.

"I think I'm the one protecting you Yudo." Carlita told him.

He rubbed his head sheepish, "Yeah... Your right."

Carlita smiled at that before pausing. "Yudo?"

"Yeah?" Yudo asked.

She looked uncertain. "Do you think I'm weird?"

"Wha-No no!" Yudo told him.

"But... I'm not like a typical girl. Not like my big si..." Carlita started before pausing and looking down. "I'm sorry... I need to go home."

Yudo hugged her. She was trembling and crying.

"Your okay to me. Your unique." Yudo smiled.

"Yudo... thank you." Carlita whispered as she hugged him.

He hugged her back before asking, "Well I'll see you at the party?"

"Yeah... you will." Carlita smiled softly.

Yudo took a chance, and kiss her cheek. Carlita's eyes widened. "Did... did you just?"

"S-Sorry... I think that's what boyfriends should do." Yudo blushed.

Carlita smiled. "Almost."

She lightly kissed his lips.

"That's what they're supposed to do."

Yudo froze when she done that. Carlita hugged Yudo again. "Thank you... for everything. I'll see you soon?"

"O-O-Okay. I love you." Yudo blushed bright hugging her back before walking off.

Carlita watched him walk off before closing her eyes and wiping tears before walking off herself. He arrived at LID where Declan, and Amy see him.

"How have you been Yudo?" Declan inquired.

"Been... loved on..." Yudo admitted as Amy noticed what looks like lipstick on his lips as his eyes narrow to the ground.

Amy smiled. "You're lucky to have someone special."

He blushed bright at that before shaking his head, "A-Anyway, I should help you with your Deck."

"Oh, I already beat Declan." Amy told him.

"Huh?" Yudo blinked.

"The Arctic Deck is powerful." Declan noted calmly.

"Oh... Well guess I'm not needed." Yudo said hearing that.

"Huh?" Amy asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You needed help for you deck but not anymore." Yudo explained.

"Oh... I thought you meant you weren't needed as part of the family." Amy admitted sadly.

"It isn't that." Yudo told her.

Amy nodded before hugging him. Yudo hugged her back. Suddenly Amy paused. "Declan... an unofficial duel wouldn't ruin Yudo's chances of qualifying would it?"

"No it wouldn't." Declan answered.

Amy nodded. "Then... do you want to duel Yudo?"

Yudo blinked before smiling nodding, "Okay."

Amy smiled. "I won't lose this time."

Yudo walked as both got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Taking Over Me by TFK)**

**Yudo: 4000**

**Amy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Younger brothers can go first." Amy smiled. "Oh, and you know this isn't an Action Duel right?"

"I know." Yudo smiled.

Amy smiled. "Well then, let's see which of our new decks is stronger."

Yudo 1st Turn:

"Got it!" Yudo called drawing, "And here's this! Crystal Dragon LV4!"

The Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Crystal Dragon LV4_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_During your Standby Phase: Send this face-up card you control to the GY, Special Summon 1 "Crystal Dragon LV7" from your Deck, or Hand. When this card declares an attack your opponent draws 1 card, and if that card is a Monster Card this card gains 500 ATK._

* * *

Amy nodded at that.

"I'll place down 2 cards. Your move." Yudo ended.

Amy 1st Turn:

"Alright I'll start with the continuous spell Arctic Winds." Amy smiled.

* * *

_Arctic Winds_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK /DEF. If you Special Summon an "Arctic" Monster from the Extra Deck while you control this face-up card you can activate the following effect:_  
_All monsters your opponent currently controls loses ATK equal to the Level/Rank of the summoned monster until the end phase x 200._

* * *

Freezing Winds envelop Crystal Dragon. **(ATK: 1700 - 300 = 1400/DEF: 1100 - 300 = 800)**

"Huh?" Yudo asked.

"While it's on the field, Freezing Winds lowers your monsters points by 500." Amy explained, "Next I summon Arctic Magician."

At that a magician with frozen snowflakes on it appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Magician_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while your opponent controls a monster who's ATK is different then it's original ATK: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arctic" monster from your hand. If this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls who's ATK is different then it's original ATK, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. You can only activate each effect of "Arctic Magician" per turn._

* * *

Declan smiled seeing the monster.

"When this card is summoned while your monster's points are not it's original, I can summon another Arctic from my hand." Amy continued, "So now I summon Arctic Channeler!"

At that a Arctic woman having a frosty orb on her hands wearing a robe with the same Frozen Snokeflake on her appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Channeler_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_While this card is face-up on the field all non-WATER monsters loses 500 ATK/DEF. If this card is used as material for the Special Summon of an "Arctic" monster that monster gains the following effect:_  
_● Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: Reduce this card's ATK by 500 to negate the activation, and if you do destroy that card._

* * *

"Two level four monsters... that can only mean one thing." Yudo admitted.

"I use my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Amy called as the two flew up.

"Witch of the Icy Winds! Give into this being, and bring out your frozen potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Arctic Witch!"

At that a blue robed with holding a broom, a blue Magician's cap with the same Frozen Snowflake on it appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Witch_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 4 WATER Monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do reduce the target's ATK by that much damage. If this card is destroyed while having an Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, and if you do lower this card's Rank by 1._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

_'You're taking to your new deck well Riley.'_ Declan thought calmly. _'This change may be just what we need to stop him.'_

"And now I activate Witch's ability!" Amy called as Witch took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "I use 1 Overlay Unit to deal you 1000 points of damage!"

Yudo grunted from the ice storm. **(Yudo: 3000)**

"And now Crystal Dragon loses further points." Amy added.

_Crystal Dragon: **(ATK: 1400 - 1000 = 400)**_

"And now Arctic Magician's own ability activates! When it's sent to the graveyard you lose Life Points equal to the the difference of attack points." Amy said as Yudo took another ice storm **(Yudo: 2600)**

"Whoa Amy... Those are some powerful cards." Yudo admitted.

_'How will you counter this one Yudo?'_ Declan thought calmly.

"Thanks." Amy smiled.

"Okay what else you?" Yudo grinned.

"Next is Arctic Winds' effect. All your monsters loses 200 points equal to Witch's Rank." Amy answered Crystal Dragon roared from another Ice Storm.

_Crystal Dragon: **(ATK: 400 - (200 * 4) = 0)**_

"And now Witch attack!" Amy called as Witch charged.

"I activate Crystal Mirror!" Yudo called.

* * *

_Crystal Mirror_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares an attack: Negate that attack, also your opponent takes damage equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and you have to take damage equal to half of your monsters points!" Yudo told her.

"I activate Arctic Channeler's! Once a turn the monsters summoned using it can stop one of your spells, or traps by giving up 500 of it's points!" Amy countered.

_Witch: **(ATK: 2200 - 500 = 1700)**_

Mirror was stopped as Witch struck Crystal Dragon as Yudo grunted.** (Yudo: 0900)**

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Lowering attack points, quick burn, and negation... All three fit Ragnazero, and Ragnafinity perfectly." Yudo grinned with a thumbs-up.

Amy blushed slightly at that. "Well, it's thanks to you I decided to give these cards a try in the first place."

"Well sis what's next?" Yudo grinned to her.

"I place 1 card down. Your turn." Amy ended.

* * *

**Yudo: 0900**

**Amy: 4000**

* * *

Yudo 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Yudo called drawing, "And I activate Frozen Justice!"

* * *

_Frozen Justice_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon, "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's level equal or exceed the level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, and target 1 monster you control: It cannot be destroyed, or be effected to other card effects this turn._

* * *

"His dragon, a powerful card but will it be enough?" Declan asked before closing his eyes.

"I sacrifice Crystal Dragon LV7 to use it!" Yudo called as the ice crystal appeared, "Come Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

Frozen Heart appeared roaring.

* * *

_Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Justice". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to either it's ATK or DEF (whichever is lower). You can only activate, and resolve this effect if your LP is lower then your opponent's. Once per turn, tribute this card, and target 1 monster you control: It gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of this card. During the End Phase if this card is tributed: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

"I take it this is an unofficial duel?" Henrietta questioned walking to Declan.

"Yes, Riley is demonstrating her new cards to Yudo." Declan answered. "The two of them will definitely be invaluable in the coming battle... his presence changes things."

"Due to Arctic Winds your monsters points are lowered." Amy reminded as Dragon was covered in ice.

_Frozen Heart:** (ATK: 2400 - 300 = 2100/DEF: 1800 - 300 = 1500)**_

"Fine by me! Frozen Heart attack Arctic Witch!" Yudo called as Frozen Heart charged a blast, "Take it to her!"

Frozen Heart fired a freezing blast striking Witch, and destroying it as Amy grunted.** (Amy: 3600)**

"Then since I have fewer points Frozen Heart allows me to gain Life Points based on your monster's Defense Points." Yudo continued as Frozen Heart let out gentle ice on him. **(Yudo: 1900)**

"What will she do now?" Henrietta questioned.

"That depends, though if my guess is right she'll win." Declan noted calmly.

"Since Witch is destroyed while having an Overlay Unit she automatically revives! Return from the Deep!" Amy called as Witch reappeared ready, "By using this her rank is lowered by 1."

_Witch: **(Rank: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"A revival effect just like your Numbers." Yudo realized.

"And there's more. It allows me to use this! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm!" Amy called.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card: Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" with the same number in its name as that target, 1 "Arctic", or 1 "Number" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do attach this card to the Summoned monster as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster is treated as a "Arctic" monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Attach one card from your Hand to 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control __as Xyz Material__._

* * *

"This allows me to Rank-Up Witch!" Amy called as she discarded a card while Witch flew up.

Yudo's eyes widened in shock.

"Princess of the Icy Frost! Cross through this voyage, and conjure up a frost storm! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Amy chanted, "Appear Number 103: Ragnazero!"

At that the white downgraded form of Ragnafinity appeared.

* * *

_Number 103: Ragnazero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls, whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

Yudo's eyes widened before he sighed. "I guess that's it."

"But I'm not going down without a fight." Yudo added.

"Well now Ragnazero destroys your monster, and allows me to draw." Amy said said as Ragnazero took an Overlay Unit. (ORU: 1 - 0)

"I banish Frozen Justice! It keeps my monsters from being destroyed this turn!" Yudo called as Frozen Heart was defended, "And if that's so you can't draw."

Amy 2nd Turn:

"Maybe but it's my turn." Amy called drawing, "And I banish Xyz Revive Splash to use it's ability!"

"Xyz Revive Splash, but that card never went to your graveyard." Yudo pointed out.

"Actually, it did." Amy smiled. "Remember the card I discarded?"

Yudo's eyes widened in shock at that.

"And it allows me to Rank-Up Ragnazero without needing a Rank-Up Magic Card!" Amy called as Ragnazero flew back in the Overlay Network.

"Princess of the Coldest Winters! Blow your Breath of the Coldest Wastelands, and then call forth your power from the ice! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Rank 5, Chaos Number 103: Ranafinity!"

At that Ragnafinity appeared twirling her sycthe.

* * *

_Number C103: Ragnafinity_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_3 Level 5 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's original ATK and current ATK, and if you do, banish it. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. "Number 103: Ragnazero" must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

_'And she still hasn't played that spell yet.'_ Declan thought.

"And now I activate Ragnafinity's effect!" Amy called as Ragnafinity took an Overlay Unit** (ORU: 1 - 0)**, "I use an Overlay Unit to banish your monster, and deal you damage equal to the difference of points!"

Frozen Heart roared as it vanished. **(Yudo: 1600)**

"The only question now is what those set cards can do." Henrietta noted.

Yudo watched before placing a hand on his Deck.

"Yudo?" Amy asked seeing that.

"Ya got me sis." Yudo admitted with a smile.

Amy nodded before smiling.

* * *

**Yudo: 1600**

**Amy: 3600**

**Amy wins the duel!**

* * *

Yudo sat down on the floor sighing. Amy walked over and offered her hand. Yudo smiled taking her hand, "Your so strong now Amy... I'm actually a little jealous."

Amy frowned. "I didn't want to make you jealous, I just... wanted to make sure I could help with everything."

"It's not a bad kind of jealous though." Yudo said to her with a smile, "It makes sense since I'm your little brother, and that you are stronger then me."

Amy smiled back. "Well, then I'll keep you safe."

"Amy can you... Hold me?" Yudo requested.

She blinked before smiling. "I can try."

She gently hugged Yudo. Yudo leaned in to her closing his eyes with a smile. Seeing that Declan frowned before walking off. Henrietta watched before saying, "Riley!"

She froze before looking up fearfully.

"I had been meaning to ask you this. Why didn't you use Ragnafinity's ability in the School Duel? It would've given you a win." Henrietta asked her.

Amy paused at that. "I... I wanted to lose."

"You what?" Henrietta asked in anger.

Amy flinched. "Something felt... off, why did he have my special card?"

"Amy... Even if you used Ragnafinity's ability I would win." Yudo told her.

"Huh?" she asked looking down. "What do you mean?"

"Umbral Horror Masquerade can stop any Monster Effect you try to use, cut your Life Points in half, and make you discard a card." Yudo explained.

"Oh." Amy realized. "That makes sense but... what if my hand was empty?"

"Well... Your effect would still be negated, but your Life Points will be untouched." Yudo admitted.

Amy nodded at that. "That's what I thought."

Yudo soon yawned.

Amy giggled at that. "You just be tired."

"Yeah." Yudo said exhausted after a long day.

Amy nodded at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, things are definitely going well for Yudo.**

**bopdog111: Got himself a good date, three wins to qualify for the Championship, and Amy's there to help him.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely true. So what's next for him?**

**bopdog111: Not another Qualifying Match for a while so maybe the formal party?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	9. Party Time, Party Fight!

**bopdog111: Party time.**

**Ulrich362: True, a formal LID party.**

**bopdog111: And a date night.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, it should be nice. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The day of the party has just arrived at early morning, and Yudo was sleeping in his room after falling asleep with Amy holding him last night.

"Yudo? Yudo are you awake?"

"H-Huh?" Yudo stirred before yawning opening his eyes.

"Yudo, it's Amy. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Yudo yawned sitting up.

Amy walked in. "Good morning."

"Morning Amy." Yudo smiled to her.

Amy smiled back. "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah... But what would I wear, and... What if I'm not cut out for this... Maybe I should not go, and..." Yudo started nervously.

"Oh... then maybe you shouldn't. I'm not going after all." Amy admitted.

"But you should go, and have fun." Yudo told her.

"I have no reason to." Amy frowned.

"You don't need a reason to have fun." Yudo told her with a smile.

"I... don't think I should." Amy admitted. "I'd just ruin things."

Yudo hugged her. She hugged him back.

"It'll be alright Amy." Yudo told her.

Amy just looked uncertain before shaking her head. "Oh... should you find out what Carlita is going to wear?"

"I-I want to be surprised." Yudo answered, "Y-You don't think, I will screw up?"

"Well... aren't you supposed to match?" Amy asked. "I thought that was a thing."

"Match?" Yudo asked.

"Your clothes, I thought they were supposed to go together." Amy admitted. "I'm probably wrong though."

"Oh uh..." Yudo trailed off before frowning, "Let's ask Declan."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

They walked to Declan's office as Yudo knocked.

"Come in."

They walked in the room. Declan was looking at a computer before looking up. "Yudo, Riley."

"Declan can we ask you something?" Yudo asked him.

"Of course." Declan nodded. "Is something on your mind?"

"Do... the attire in the party have to match?" Yudo asked.

"That's up to the individuals attending." Declan answered.

Yudo nodded before asking Amy, "Amy can you give me, and Declan a minute please?"

Amy nodded before walking out of the room. Yudo turned to Declan, "Declan... Can you help me to get Amy to get in the party?"

"It isn't that simple." Declan told him. "She may not want to attend all things considered."

"She has a right to have fun." Yudo said to him, "Mom doesn't get to control her all her life."

"I agree, but take a minute to actually consider the situation. She was separated from her family at such a young age she can't even remember them, grew up in a war torn country where she became so closed off she barely had any self left before our mother adopted her and forced her to live as a boy, a duel soldier with only one use." Declan pointed out. "Meeting you helped considerably but there may simply be nothing for her at the party or the dance. Aside from standing at our mother's side as she normally does, in fear."

Yudo looked down.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, but before we try to force her to attend we should find a reason she would want to." Declan clarified. "You have your date as one reason for example. Kit, Dipper, and Julia are planning on relaxing prior to the tournament. Why should Riley go?"

Yudo gave thought suggesting, "Maybe... for me?"

Declan nodded. "Possibly."

Yudo nodding before thanking Declan, and walked out. Amy looked like she'd walked off.

"Amy!" Yudo called.

"Madame Chairwoman called her." Julia mentioned walking over to him. "Is something wrong?"

"I figured a reason for her to head to the party later today." Yudo answered.

"I thought you were inviting that Carlita girl." Dipper pointed out.

"I am. But Amy needed a reason to go." Yudo explained.

"Again, who's Amy?" Kit asked him.

"My older twin sister." Yudo told him.

Julia blinked before her eyes widened. "Wait, Riley?"

Yudo nodded.

"Madame Chairwoman called him." Julia explained. "Riley's the only representative for the Junior Class competing this year so she probably wanted to make sure he could handle himself."

"Well, the only representative for now." Dipper clarified.

"She." Yudo said to them.

"You're clearly confused, Riley's a boy." Kit told him.

Julia however frowned before shaking her head. "By the way, have you seen anything strange around the city?"

"No." Yudo answered.

Julia frowned at that before nodding as the three of them walked off. Yudo walked around for Amy, and Henrietta. On instinct he walked to the dueling field and saw Henrietta watching as Amy was dueling a man in a suit who was using her old C/C Deck.

"Huh?" Yudo asked confused.

"If you plan on using those cards you need to be prepared, start again." Henrietta told her as Yudo saw Amy get shocked by her Duel Disk.

Yudo gasped in horror, "Hey stop!"

That got everyone's attention as they turned.

"Yudo?" Amy asked.

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."** stated a robotic voice as Amy's Life Points were cut in half before the duel even started.

Yudo ran over to her.

"What are you doing?" Henrietta questioned.

"Are you alright Amy?" Yudo asked concerned.

Amy nodded. "I'm ok."

"Come on let's get out." Yudo said taking her hand.

"We're testing Riley's deck and her ability to duel while under the Intrusion Penalty. She needs to be able to handle any situation if she's going to be able to face Duel Academy." Henrietta stated bluntly. "Now, step away from the duel Yudo."

"She doesn't need you doing that to her! Can't you see your harming her greatly!?" Yudo yelled at her.

"I'm ok, it's just a small shock." Amy said trying to calm Yudo down.

"But it's having a big effect on you." Yudo told her.

Amy looked down. "I'm ok, I promise."

Yudo kissed her forehead before saying, "Let me help you in this at least."

With that Yudo armed himself.

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."** Yudo's Duel Disk said as it shocked him.** (Yudo: 2000)**

**(Dueling Theme: Take Me Away)**

Amy frowned at that. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Let's do this together Amy." Yudo said helping her up.

Amy nodded before smiling. "Yeah."

Yudo 1st Turn:

"Alright I'm first for us!" Yudo called, "I start by activating Water Hazard!"

* * *

_Water Hazard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"With this, I can summon a level 4 or lower Water Monster from my hand if I control no monsters! I call out Crystal Shark!" Yudo called as a shark appeared growling.

* * *

_Crystal Shark_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Pay 500 LP, Special Summon 1 "Crystal" Monster from your hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Attach 1 card from your hand to 1 "Number" monster on the field. You can only activate 1 effect of "Crystal Shark" per turn._

* * *

"As Shark is summoned, I can summon Crystal Ghost!" Yudo called as the Ghost appeared. **(Yudo: 1500)**

* * *

_Crystal Ghost_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Rock_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Crystal" monster you control, make this card's level equal to that target's level. During your opponent's turn: When your opponent declares an attack, pay 500 LP; Negate that attack. You can only use each effect of "Crystal Ghost" per turn._

* * *

The man just watched calmly.

"Ghost's ability makes it equal to Shark's!" Yudo continued.

_Ghost: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Then I summon Crystal Mage!" Yudo called as Mage appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Mage_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_A mage practicing on the Crystal Arts for the powers of Ice Magic._

* * *

"I overlay my three monsters!" Yudo called as the three flew up, "I Xyz Summon, Number 104: Masquerade!"

Masquerade's sealed form appeared before unfolding.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

Amy smiled seeing the monster only to pause before shaking her head.

"I end my turn with 1 card down." Yudo ended his turn.

? 1st Turn:

The suited man nodded before drawing his own card.

"I set four cards and summon Film Magician in attack mode." he told Yudo.

* * *

_Film Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Amy 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Amy called drawing, "I summon Arctic Sage!"

A woman with the Arctic Crest on her blue robe holding a tome appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Sage_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: All monsters your opponent controls loses 500 ATK. If you control only this face-up card, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arctic" monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon monsters except WATER monsters the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Since it's the only card I have, I can summon another Arctic. I summon Arctic Falcon!" Amy called as a blue bird with the Arctic Crest on it's wings appeared cawing.

* * *

_Arctic Falcon_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn, target 1 monster your opponent controls who's ATK is different from it's original ATK: This card gains ATK equal to it's current ATK until the End Phase. If this card is sent to the GY as Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Material, or tributed by the effect of a Ritual Spell Card: Add 1 "Arctic" Spell/Trap Card to your hand from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Arctic Falcon" once per turn._

* * *

Henrietta just watched calmly.

"I overlay my two Arctic Monsters!" Amy called as the two flew up, "Princess of the Icy Frost! Cross through this voyage, and conjure up a frost storm! Xyz Summon! Appear Number 103: Ragnazero!"

Ragnazero appeared readying her sword.

* * *

_Number 103: Ragnazero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls, whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

The suited man just watched calmly.

"I activate the trap, Crystal Destruction!" Yudo called.

* * *

_Crystal Destruction_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Number" monster on the field: Detach all it's Xyz Materials, and if you do; destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on the field, and if you do, all monsters gain ATK equal to the number of destroyed cards x 500._

* * *

"By using all of Masquerade's Overlay Units all the spell, and trap cards are destroyed! Then all monsters gain 500 points for each card destroyed!" Yudo called as Masquerade took all it's Units.** (ORU: 3 - 2 - 1 - 0)**

Henrietta's eyes widened in shock. "A combo OTK?"

The five were destroyed.

"The total of destroyed cards is 5 so Ragnazero, Masquerade, and Film Magician gains 2500 points!" Yudo called.

_Masquerade: **(ATK: 2800 + (500 * 5) = 5300)**_

_Ragnazero: **(ATK: 2400 + (500 * 5) = 4900)**_

_Film Magician: **(ATK: 0 + (500 * 5) = 2500)**_

"Since Film Magician's attack points are different I can use Ragnazero's ability and detach one Overlay Unit to destroy it and draw one card." Amy added as Ragnazero took an Overlay Unit in her blade.

_Ragnazero: **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

Film Magician was destroyed as Amy drew, "Ragnazero attack!"

Ragnazero charged at the man. The attack hit defeating the man instantly.

* * *

**Yudo: 1500**

**Amy: 2000**

**Man: 0000**

**Yudo & Amy wins the duel!**

* * *

"Alright we done it!" Yudo smiled.

"Yeah, but Yudo what are you doing here?" Amy asked him. "You didn't know I was training did you?"

"I figured out a reason for you to come to the party." Yudo answered.

Amy looked shocked only to look down. "I told you I'm not going Yudo."

"You can be there for me." Yudo said taking her hand with a smile.

"What about your girlfriend Carlita?" Amy asked him.

"She can still come." Yudo answered with a smile.

Amy looked unsure before nodding. "Ok, on one condition."

"What is it?" Yudo asked curiously.

Amy looked down. "I... want you to tell me about mom and dad. I can hold you if you want but I really want to know about them."

"Hm, fair enough." Yudo shrugged with a smile, "Okay. Now can you answer me something?"

"I can try." Amy answered.

"...What can I wear?" Yudo asked with a sheepish sweatdrop, "I don't want to embarrass myself, and I want to look nice."

Amy blinked before smiling. "A suit would be a good idea, does Carlita have a dress you've seen?"

"Uh no... She did mention she's gonna wear a dress she's been saving." Yudo admitted as they walked out of the arena.

"Well, a nice suit that matches would be what you want to wear. Can you ask her what color the dress is?" Amy inquired.

At that Yudo blushed before texting Carlita on his Duel Disk,_ 'What color is your dress?'_

_'My dress? It's actually black.'_ Carlita replied.

_'Okay thanks.'_ Yudo told her before saying to Amy, "Black."

Amy nodded only to pause. "Oh... I think, was it blue that you wanted or... sorry, I'm not used to this."

"I-It's alright Amy. I'm not used to it either." Yudo told her.

Amy nodded. "Maybe Zuzu would know? We can go ask her and... see if she knows what I could wear."

"Okay." Yudo nodded as they walked to You Show entering, "Zuzu?"

She looked over. "Oh, hey you two, is everything ok?"

"We need your help with something." Yudo admitted before explaining it to her.

"A dress for your sister?" Zuzu asked. "Well... maybe a light blue?"

"Does that work?" Yudo asked Amy.

Amy nodded. "I think so, but what about Yudo? He should wear something to match a black dress."

"Yeah... I don't want to look bad, or embarrass myself." Yudo said sheepish.

"Do you have any ideas?" Amy asked Zuzu.

Zuzu gave thought he saying, "I remember Yuya wearing a suit like that years back. Maybe you can borrow it."

"Really, thanks we'll go ask him." Yudo smiled.

They walked, and found Yuya.

"Yuya!" Yudo called.

"Huh, what's up?" Yuya asked seeing them.

"Zuzu said you wore a black suit years ago?" Yudo asked him.

"Huh... Yeah I did." Yuya nodded. "Well, gray actually."

"Can I borrow it for tonight?" Yudo asked.

"Sure...?" Yuya nodded in confusion. "No problem?"

"Date at a Party for tonight." Amy explained.

"Oh." Yuya smiled. "Sure, we can grab it now."

They all walked hearing to Yuya's house. When they arrived Yuya walked in before going up to a room only to come out a minute later with a gray suit. "Here you go."

"Thanks Yuya." Yudo smiled taking it.

"Anytime." Yuya smiled.

They walked out.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Amy? How do I look?"

Amy turned to see Yudo wearing the suit looking nervous.

Amy smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Yudo smiled.

Amy smiled at that. "Well, there's still a while before the party and before you should meet Carlita... so can you tell me about mom and dad?"

Yudo nodded hearing that. Amy smiled at that.

"What do you want to know first?" Yudo asked.

"What kind of people were they?" Amy asked. "Did they love you?"

"Yeah. They were always looking out for me." Yudo answered, "Their names are John, and Linda Logan."

Amy smiled. "They sound amazing."

"Dad is a good guy kept on working for me, and Mum to get by, and always takes care of whenever I'm being bullied." Yudo continued, "Mum is a sweet woman to be around she kept on helping me out, and during my forth birthday she made me a stuffed Blue-Eyes White Dragon who I call Chip."

"That sounds so cute." Amy smiled.

Yudo laughed at that. Amy started laughing too before pausing. "Wait... you were bullied?"

Hearing that Yudo looked down.

"Yudo... what happened?" Amy asked as she hugged him.

"...Other kids were making fun of me for barely getting by, and not being a good duelist no matter how much I improve my Deck." Yudo said to her leaning close.

Amy frowned at that. "I'm sorry... I should have... I wish I could have been there."

"It's okay Ames." Yudo smiled to her.

"No it isn't, you shouldn't have had to go through that." Amy told him.

"I'm okay Amy." Yudo said to her.

Amy nodded but didn't seem convinced as she held him. "It's... it's a bit sister's job to keep her brother safe."

Yudo nodded with a smile.

"Well... you won't be bullied anymore." Amy told him.

Yudo looked up to her. Amy had a protective look in her eyes before it quickly vanished. Yudo leaned closer before pausing, "What time is it?"

"It's 3:20." Amy answered only to pause. "I should get ready, and you have someone to pick up don't you?"

"Yeah." Yudo nodded before saying, "I'll see you at the Party."

"Alright." Amy nodded back.

With that he walked out.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Yudo was waiting for Carlita at the park.

"Yudo?"

Hearing that he looked over. Carlita was walking up with a short black dress. "Sorry I'm late."

"Whoa." Yudo said in awe blushing.

Carlita blushed. "Is this ok?"

"You look breath-taking." Yudo admitted.

"Oh... thanks." Carlita smiled.

"W-What about me?" Yudo asked her, "I don't look silly do I?"

Carlita smiled. "You look amazing."

Yudo smiled offering his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Carlita smiled taking his arm.

They walked together to LID.

"Names?" asked the receptionist.

"Yudo Akaba, and Carlita." Yudo answered.

The receptionist nodded. "The party is being held in the main dueling room, the formal dance begins at 7:30 and everything should be wrapping up by 11:00."

"Thanks sir." Yudo nodded as they walked in.

They saw several people in the large room talking, playing a few games, and looking to have a good time in general.

"This is quite big." Yudo said a bit nervous.

"Yeah." Carlita nodded only to frown. "Maybe we shouldn't be here."

"It's alright..." Yudo said taking her hand, "I wanted to go out with you here."

Carlita turned to Yudo before smiling. "Well... what should we do first?"

"Let's find Amy if she's here." Yudo told her.

Carlita nodded at that. They looked around for her. That's when Yudo noticed a group of people gathered on the side of one of the dueling fields as though they were all talking to someone. They walked over. They noticed a group of male LID students and a girl with long purple hair in a light blue dress with no shoulders who looked incredibly nervous.

"Excuse me." Yudo said to them.

"Huh, get in line pal." one of them told him.

"Miss, when the dancing starts would you honor me with the first dance?" asked another one of them.

"I said excuse me." Yudo repeated.

"Yudo?" the girl asked hearing his voice.

"Hey Amy. You look wonderful." Yudo smiled to her.

Amy blushed. "Thanks... it feels a little weird."

"Wait a second, you know her?" asked another LID student.

"She's my older twin sister." Yudo answered simply.

The students looked at him in surprise before one of them shrugged.

"Oh, well in that case you won't mind if she enjoys the party with one of us." the second student told him as they turned back to Amy who shuddered slightly at that.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind leaving her alone? She doesn't look like she's enjoying your company." Yudo told them.

**_'Yudo... perhaps she isn't used to being the center of attention or even being at a party like this?'_** Sentital suggested.

_'I know Sentital. Brothers gotta look out for their siblings.'_ Yudo told him before walking taking Amy's hand, "Come on Ames let the three of us get some fun to take your mind off of being nervous."

"Yeah... thanks." Amy nodded at that only to pause. "Actually... I think I'll be ok, you enjoy your date."

"No it's fine." Yudo said before whispering, "Besides these boys are making you nervous."

Amy opened her mouth to argue before just sighing and nodding at that.

"If you'll excuse us." Yudo told the boys as he, Amy, and Carlita walked off.

"What do you two want to do?" Carlita asked.

"Let's play some of the games here." Yudo smiled.

"That sounds good." Amy smiled.

Over the last few hours they had fun together along with having supper until it's time for Dancing. They were smiling before suddenly music started to play.

"Come on guys. Let's dance." Yudo smiled.

"I'll sit, you two can dance for a while." Amy mentioned.

"Yeah just us." Carlita smiled taking his hand as they head to the Dance Floor.

Yudo at that smiled dancing with Carlita.

"Claire, and Emily helped me practice before coming here." Yudo admitted.

"They did a good job." Carlita told him.

He blushed while dancing as he admitted, "Hey Carlita... What age are you right now? Cause I think I'm a bit younger."

Carlita's eyes widened. "Yudo... you don't ask a lady her age."

"I'm so sorry..." Yudo said looking down.

"It's ok... but if you must know, I'm nine." Carlita answered.

"Oh... I'm eight." Yudo admitted.

Carlita blinked in surprise. "Oh... that's awkward."

"But we can still be together right? I'm only a year younger." Yudo asked.

"It's really weird though." Carlita frowned.

"It's not that weird to me." Yudo said before kissing her.

Carlita blushed at that only to frown. "I'm sorry... I can't."

Yudo hugged her. She hugged him back but looked unhappy.

"I love you Carlita." Yudo said to her.

She looked shocked. "We've only known each other a few days though."

"Too me knowing if you love someone good enough takes one day." Yudo smiled.

Carlita frowned. "I... no it's too weird. I'm sorry."

"It's okay with me. I love you throughout." Yudo smiled.

Carlita looked really upset hearing that before looking down. "I need to go, I'm sorry."

WIth that she stopped dancing with Yudo and sadly ran off.

"C-Carlita!" Yudo ran after her.

She had left LID completely. Yudo looked around outside before finding her, "Carlita!"

She looked upset and sitting by herself.

"Carlita..." Yudo walked over to her.

"Yudo? Shouldn't you be at the dance with your sister?" Carlita asked.

"I was worried about you." Yudo said sitting beside her.

Carlita looked down. "Why?"

"Why I am worried?" Yudo asked.

"Because I care about you, and I love you." Yudo smiled to her.

Hearing that Carlita started crying. Seeing that Yudo pulled her to a hug. She hugged him back. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Their's nothing to be sorry about." Yudo said to her.

Carlita blushed before swallowing nervously. "Do... do you mind dancing out here one more time before I leave?"

"We will still love each other together after right?" Yudo asked with a smile.

Carlita frowned and looked to the side. "I... doubt you'd love me if you really knew me."

"No matter who you are, I will always love you." Yudo said honestly.

Carlita's eyes widened in complete shock before tearing up and hugging him again. Yudo hugged her back. Carlita smiled gently.

"Shall we?" Yudo asked offering a hand.

She smiled. "Well... I suppose we can."

With that the two started to dance at night outside the party with smiles for several minutes. That was when Yudo paused blinking.

"Yudo?" Carlita asked noticing that. "What's wrong?"

"I... Felt something wrong." Yudo answered.

"Are you sure?" Carlita asked.

"Yeah it... Amy." Yudo realized, "Might be feeling somethings wrong with her."

"Should we check on her?" Carlita asked.

Yudo nodded as they walked back to LID. When they got back to the party room they noticed Amy looking anxious as people were offering to dance with her and smiling as she kept looking more and more scared. Yudo, and Carlita walked over to her as he asked, "Amy?"

"Yudo." Amy said nervously before someone grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"W-What the?" Yudo asked startled, "Hey!"

"It's a dance, let her have some fun and relax." said a boy who looked too be around eleven years old. "A cute girl like her should get the chance to dance and enjoy herself."

Suddenly to the shock of the girls Yudo managed to grab the boy's arm twisting it behind his back in a few seconds time.

"W-What do you think your doing you little brat, release me at once or else!" the boy demanded.

"Seriously? First you grabbed my sister, and dragged her to the dance floor against her will, and your asking what I think I'm doing?" Yudo asked but let go anyway.

"Insolent fool! I'll have you know I'm Kurt Vonshieme!" the boy yelled.

Yudo tilted his head, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Kurt growled, "My point, I'm making is that I am the son, and heir of Willford Vonshieme himself, and you let her dance with me!"

"Well I got three words to say to you: Get over it." Yudo said to him sternly, "You can insult or do whatever you want on me but nobody, and I mean NOBODY does what they like to people I care about. And I don't honestly care about your Noble Status at all, you have no right to treat my sister like that no matter how rich you think you are."

Amy looked scared. "Yudo... why did you do that?"

Yudo turned over, "I... don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to do that but... I don't know."

Amy looked down sadly. "I'm sorry... I'll dance with you, just forgive my brother."

"Amy it's clear you don't want too. So don't." Yudo told her, "He doesn't have the right to force you to like that."

Amy looked down before shaking her head. "I have too."

"No you don't." Yudo said taking her hand, "Just ignore him."

"Willford Vonshieme has influence in LID." Amy said before whispering. "Not a lot, but he could get you in a lot of trouble or worse... one dance to keep you safe won't be... that bad."

"Amy, you shouldn't him get in your way." Yudo told her, "Nobility is no thing for me to care on since people can use it to get what they want without putting in efforts of their own. I like everyone to be treated as equals, and care for each other. And besides Kurt is bothering you."

SLAP!

Hearing that they all looked over. Carlita had slapped Kurt across the face.

"H-How dare you...!" Kurt glared at her raising his hand.

"Don't try it." Carlita threatened.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Yudo asked Kurt, "Now I would like to ask you to leave us alone."

"You little brat... If you think you, and this GIRL can defy me your both dead wrong!" Kurt yelled before charging in as Yudo widen his eyes getting tackled down.

Moments later Kurt was pulled off of Yudo before Carlita punched him in the gut hard.

"Why you...!" Kurt started to attack Carlita as Yudo got up wincing.

"Ow..." Yudo winced.

To everyone's shock Carlita was beating Kurt quite easily.

"Carlita?" Yudo asked surprised.

Kurt was soon on the ground crying out as Carlita grabbed his arm.

"Break it up, break it up! What's going on here!?"

They looked to see an LID Teacher with long red hair a name tag called 'Sizilin' along with Julia, and Kit had just arrived.

"Get this commoner off me! She just attacked me!" Kurt told them.

"That's a lie!" Yudo shouted. "You were making my sister uncomfortable and didn't respect her."

"Yudo's right." Carlita agreed.

"You two commoners are in big trouble here." Kurt said getting up with Carlita let him go rubbing his arm, "Professor Sizilin this girl just attacked me!"

"You were the one who attacked us!" Carlita argued.

"Liar liar pants on fire." Kurt smirked.

"Hold on you two. I don't know what is going on here but I do know that true proof comes in what started this." the woman named Sizilin told them, "Kit inform Declan, and Sir Vonshieme. Julia take these four to the Fusion Course Classroom."

"Right." Julia nodded.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

The four kids were in a classroom as Yudo being protective on Amy against Kurt who was smirking.

Soon the door opened as who walked in was Declan, Sizilin, Dipper, Kit, Julia, and a blonde haired man walking in.

"Father glad to see your here-"

"Sit down." Silizin said to Kurt sternly who sneered sitting down with crossed arms, "Listen you four. A fight at a LID Party hasn't happened for about 3 years now, and we stated before that Noble Statuses has no place in that time. And you won't use it to aid in your side of the story."

"Well good cause Noble Stats are the last thing, I cared about." Yudo said honestly.

"Declan..." Amy started nervously.

Declan stared before asking, "Now to business what happened back there?"

"This guy tried to hit on Amy, and tried to force her to dance." Yudo answered.

"Now that's just a bold face lie." Kurt said with a glare, "She agreed, and then this WITCH beside me started to attack me right after that little SHRIMP *Yudo froze at that* twisted my arm!"

Amy flinched at that.

"It's no excuse that this is something so serious." the blonde haired man known as Wilford stated before turning to Carlita, "Young lady should you tell us what is going on?"

Carlita frowned. "Well... he isn't wrong, but you could tell she didn't want to dance with him."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Carlita didn't hear Amy say why Amy was willing to dance and that she wanted to protect Yudo.)**

"Riley? Your the main reason we're all here right now." Declan told Amy, "So tell us your version of the story. Is what Yudo saying true, or untrue? Or is Kurt saying the truth, or is making lies?"

"That... it's all true." Amy answered.

"But who is? Yudo, or Kurt?" Declan repeated.

Amy looked down unaware that Kurt was now staring at her in disbelief before she told him exactly what happened.

"... so both sides are telling the truth." she finished.

"I heard rumors of a snobbish boy from the Vonshieme Family Line was making a ruckus time, and time again but I never thought I meet him in person." Julia admitted before turning to Kurt with a glare, "So what do you got to say for yourself?"

"Yes, what do you got to say for yourself?" Wilford asked crossing his arms looking disappointed to his son along with Declan, and Sizilin.

Kurt grunted looking down not responding, "..."

"Well I believe this solves what is going on." Kit said before turning to Declan, "What should we do with him?"

"Suspension for this kind of act doesn't seem like the right kind. No... It's more like expulsion." Declan answered looking stern.

"Expulsion?" Kurt asked in shock. "I'm the one who was attacked."

"Riley is speaking the truth. I know that because she is my sister." Declan told him.

Kurt looked stunned hearing that. "No that's... you don't have a sister!"

"Reasons why we're saying she's a boy is classified, and I expect no-one outside this room to say anything about it." Declan said to them, "As for you Kurt, there is one thing you can do to avoid expulsion."

"What?" he asked.

"Win a duel." Declan answered simply.

Yudo grinned,_ 'I knew it was gonna be like that. The Leo Institute is a Duel School after all so it makes sense for things to be like that.'_

"If you win this duel then you'll be suspended for half a month instead but will not be allowed in the next three LID Parties. If you lose you will be expelled, and forever banned from coming into contact with LID ever again unless it's for business." Declan told Kurt, "Understand?"

"I understand." Kurt nodded.

With that Declan turned to the three other kids, "Which one of you want to face him""

"I'll take it. He tried to mess with Ames, and called Carlita a Witch." Yudo said standing up.

"Yudo, I'll handle him." Carlita told him. "Besides, I'm the one who attacked him so it's only fair."

"But I was the one who provoked him." Yudo told him.

"Yudo, do you trust me?" Carlita asked.

Yudo looked on before smiling sitting back down, "Okay Carlita. He's all your's but... Do me a favor, and make sure he doesn't forget what happens when he messes with us okay?"

Carlita blinked before nodding. "Right, he won't forget."

"Then in a hour it will begin." Declan said before turning to Wilford, "Mr. Vonshieme, I believe we should talk business about this incident."

"Of course." Wilford nodded.

* * *

**bopdog111: Lose a Duel, and you will be expelled. Sound familiar?**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, it does sound a bit familiar.**

**bopdog111: That aside Kurt will definitely not forget what happens.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. Emotional Heartbreak!

**bopdog111: Yudo, Amy, and Carlita had a rocky night.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: Well can they handle Kurt?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to know for sure, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After an hour Yudo was helping Carlita prepare.

"Yudo, I'm ok. I promise." Carlita told him with a smile.

"I know." Yudo smiled to her, "I love you."

Carlita smiled kissing his cheek. "Love you too, now then. Let's make sure Amy is safe from that creep ok?"

Yudo blushed from the kiss but nodded with a smile. With that the two of them walked down to the dueling field. Who was waiting was Kurt. Carlita frowned seeing him before taking her position. "I'm guessing everyone's watching?"

"For me to teach you you'll regret attacking a Noble." Kurt smirked.

"We'll see." Carlita told him. "So who's first?"

"Me obviously." Kurt smiled, "And you'll see what the power of Xyz can do."

"What?" Carlita asked in shock.

"Trust me Kurt that wouldn't do anything to Carlita. She will get a OTK on you." Yudo told her.

Kurt sneered, "Why don't you HUSH you little twerp?"

Yudo flinched stepping back.

"Actually Yudo, I don't plan on using that combo. I have a lot more in my deck." Carlita told him. "Though since you're going first let's get started."

"Fine." Kurt smirked as they get started.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Through It All by Spoken)**

**Carlita: 4000**

**Kurt: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kurt 1st Turn:

"Respectable Nobles before disgusting commoners." Kurt smirked saying, "I start by summoning Ruffian Railcar."

At that a small train appeared.

* * *

_Ruffian Railcar_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn: You can add 1 Level 10 EARTH Machine monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Ruffian Railcar" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate it's ability! Once a turn you take 500 points of damage." Kurt smirked as the train fired a blast.

**(Carlita: 3500)**

"By doing this the battle phase is forfeited for this turn only." Kurt smirked.

"Except you don't get a battle phase." Carlita frowned.

"Next as all I have are Earth Machines, I can summon Super Express Bullet Train!" Kurt smirked summoning the monster.

* * *

_Super Express Bullet Train_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot declare an attack unless you send 2 other cards you control to the GY. You can only use each of these effects of "Super Express Bullet Train" once per turn._  
_● If all monsters you control are EARTH Machines (min. 1): You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn: You can target 1 Machine monster in your GY, except "Super Express Bullet Train"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"3000!" Yudo cried in shock.

"That's a powerful card for your first turn." Carlita noted.

"Well that's not all. Let me show you a card a couple of pissants like yourselves will never use." Kurt smirked, "I activate Resonance Device!"

* * *

_Resonance Device_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 face-up monsters you control with the same Type and Attribute; change one of their Levels to the current Level of the other, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Railcar's level becomes the same as Bullet Train's!" Kurt smirked as Railcar grew. **(LV: 4 + 6 = 10)**

"Two level ten monsters?" Carlita asked in surprise.

"And now I overlay both my monsters!" Kurt called as the two flew up, "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, and Xyz Summon! Come forth, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

At that a huge train appeared looking like a giant.

* * *

_Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 10_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 Level 10 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; inflict 2000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Carlita frowned seeing that.

"And now I activate it's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit you take 2000 points of damage!" Kurt smirked as a cannon popped out taking an Overlay Unit as it aimed firing a blast. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Carlita grunted from the blast.

**(Carlita: 1500)**

"Carlita!" Yudo cried worried, "It's the first turn, and already he dealt over 2000 points of damage."

"Yudo, I love you but calm down. I've been through a lot worse." Carlita told him.

"Let's see if you can still say that soon. On my next turn you will lose like the pathetic ant you are." Kurt smirked setting a card, "So go ahead, and make your first, and only turn."

Carlita 1st Turn:

"Alright, well first things first I'll discard Undeveloped Greed to summon Apprentice Illusion Magician in attack mode." Carlita started.

* * *

_Apprentice Illusion Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck to your hand. During damage calculation, if your other DARK Spellcaster monster battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; that monster you control gains 2000 ATK/DEF during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Then Undeveloped Greed lets me draw two cards, one is Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card."

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The face-down was shown to be Xyz Reflect.

"Gather a bunch of riff-raff. They cannot stand against Guztav Max!" Kurt boasted.

"I summon Mystical Elf in attack mode, and play Magical Dimension to tribute her, summon Dark Red Enchanter, and destroy Gustav Max." Carlita said calmly.

* * *

_Mystical Elf_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power._

* * *

_Magical Dimension_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a Spellcaster monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

_Dark Red Enchanter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 2200_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 2 Spell Counters on it. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves. Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"What!?" Kurt asked in shock as Gustav Max was destroyed while the spellcaster appeared, "Whatever your pathetic creature's not strong enough to beat me a Noble!"

Carlita glared at him. "You know something, you're weak. Your attacks don't have any punch to them."

"What did you just say to me?" Kurt asked angered.

"I said you're weak. You want to see real strength?" Carlita questioned. "I Overlay level six Apprentice Illusion Magician and Dark Red Enchanter!"

The two of them flew up.

"What in the... A filthy commoner like her can use Xyz?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Carlita can Xyz Summon?" Yudo asked in shock.

"Lady of magic here and now take my side and together bring about the downfall of our foes! Xyz Summon! Rise up, Magi Magi Magician Gal!" Carlita called as a magician girl having on a black robe with pink lines appeared.

* * *

_Magi Magi Magician Gal_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 6_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 Spellcaster monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card and banish 1 card from your hand, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase._  
_● Target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

A tablet in Claude's started to beep as he looked before saying to Declan, "President?"

Declan turned to him. "What is it?"

Claude handed him the tablet, "You might want to look at this."

"Now, I use Magi Magi Magician Gal's special ability. I use one Overlay Unit and banish one card in my hand, to bring back a monster in your graveyard!" Carlita called as her Xyz took an Overlay Unit in her wand. "I summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

_Magi Magi Magician Gal: **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

**(A/N (bopdog111): Same case with Ignister the Star in Magi Magi's name is gone so don't tell us we forgot it.)**

"WHAT!?" Kurt asked in shock as his monster appeared.

"Awesome!" Yudo cheered seeing this.

Declan looked at the tablet.

"Gustav Max, attack him directly!" Carlita called.

It shows of strong energy called Xyz was building.

Max fired a blast striking Kurt. **(Kurt: 1000)**

Declan's eyes widened slightly.

"Now then, this is what a real attack feels like." Carlita told him. "Magi Magi Magician Gal finish him off!"

Her Xyz attacked Kurt as he cried out.

* * *

**Carlita: 1500**

**Kurt: 0000**

**Carlita wins the duel!**

* * *

"You done it!" Yudo cried with a smile running over.

Carlita pouted playfully. "You doubted me?"

"No of course not!" Yudo said tackling her in a hug.

Carlita giggled at that before hugging him back.

"You... You CHEATED!" Kurt yelled suddenly as they looked, "Commoners like yourself don't have the right to wield extra summoning methods, and you probably snagged that monster during the duel! I won't stand for a cheater like yourself!"

"What?" Carlita questioned in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Hey she won fair, and square!" Yudo told him, "Your the one that doesn't have the right to be a duelist for making a statement like that!"

"Shut up, just shut up you little shrimp! You, and your cheating girl have no place in LID! It's only for the Nobles, and isn't something for you two to disgrace it with!" Kurt yelled enraged.

Carlita's eyes narrowed. "You need to stop talking."

"And another thing, I lost to a mere commoner!? A little bug who cheats to win!? That cannot be the case! You two are gonna pay for this!" Kurt yelled not seeming to listen.

Carlita clenched her fists at that.

"You lost fair, and square. If you can't accept that then it's your problem." Yudo told him stepping forward a few feet, "Your Noble Status means nothing in this match nor in the outcome. And as per agreement since you lost your no longer a part of LID."

He turned to walk back as Kurt then screamed, "You... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He ran over, and as Yudo turned to before he can avoid Kurt gave him a hard punch to the cheek making him land hard on the floor.

"Yudo!" Carlita cried in shock before she grabbed Kurt's arm and twisted it behind his back as hard as she could.

"Let go at me at once or else!" Kurt yelled struggling.

"Security! Security!" Julia cried running to deal with this.

"He'll attack Yudo again." Carlita argued while pulling his arm back farther.

Security came over as Julia, Kit, and Dipper ran over to check on Yudo as Amy ran over with them.

Yudo slowly raise up showing he had a bruise on his cheek with blood running down his lips, and tears in his eyes in pain. Seeing that Carlita immediately let go of Kurt and hugged him with tears. "Yudo..."

Kurt stepped back only to be apprehended by Security, "Let me go! I have rights!"

Yudo hugged her back, "What's with with me...?"

Carlita was just crying. "I'm so sorry... it's my fault you were hurt."

"No... It's mine." Yudo said to her, "I provoked him, and that was my fault..."

"But... I didn't... keep you... safe..." Carlita choked out.

"It's alright..." Yudo said as he wiped his mouth, "I still love you Carlita."

She hugged him gently.

"That brat has gone too far in his head." Kit glared back where Security took Kurt, "What will we do with him?"

"Leave him to Sir Vonshieme's work he's no longer our concern now expelled." Julia told him despite also being disgusted as Declan walked over, "Sir, what will we do now? I think we shouldn't make another party for a while from this Incident."

"I agree." Declan nodded.

Yudo then placed a hand on his cheek, "I don't think I ever felt a bully hit me for a while..."

"Yudo?"

Hearing that he turned. Amy had some bandages.

"Thanks Amy." Yudo smiled to her.

Amy nodded.

* * *

_Later..._

After that incident Yudo offered to walk Carlita home which she agreed tough a little hesitant now having a bandage on his cheek, and over his lip. Suddenly Carlita frowned. "This is far enough."

Hearing that Yudo stopped as he said to her, "Carlita can I ask something?"

"Of course you can." Carlita answered. "What is it?"

"If you can would you spend the night at my place sometime?" Yudo asked, "I think after that incident we need to stay close together."

Carlita frowned. "I... don't think I'd be allowed to after today."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mom, and Declan will understand. Your not to blame for it." Yudo assured her.

Carlita looked uncertain but nodded. "Well... ok."

Yudo nodded before smiling, "And it's also really cool you can Xyz Summon, I totally didn't know! That's another thing we have in common but your better then me on it. I never even heard of Magi Magi Magician Gal back where I live."

"Oh... well the person who taught me to duel helped a lot." Carlita mentioned awkwardly. "I actually have a few others too. Ebon High Magician, Ebon Illusion Magician, Slacker Magician, and Downerd Magician."

"You must be an Xyz Master, and not to mention a powerful user of the Dark Magicians." Yudo smiled, "Imagine if Yugi himself ask you to teach him how it works when he sees you Xyz Summoning one of them."

Carlita turned red at that. "You're embarrassing me."

"Ha sorry but I had to say that. Your so cool, and so strong!" Yudo smiled.

Suddenly she looked down. "No... I'm really not."

"Huh?" Yudo asked seeing that, "Hey, what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Carlita looked to be upset. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she ran off.

"Carlita!" Yudo called before asking himself, "Did I say something wrong to her?"

**_'... Yudo, you need to see Declan now.'_** Sentital told him.

"Huh?" Yudo turned to the Barian Deity, "Sentital?"

**_'Go see your brother.'_** Sentital repeated.

Hearing that Yudo walked back arriving to LID knocking the door in Declan's office, "Okay so what should I do, Sentital?"

**_'Ask about her.'_** Sentital answered.

"Who is it?" Henrietta's voice questioned.

"It's me." Yudo said to her.

There was a brief pause.

"Come in Yudo." Declan said calmly.

At that Yudo walked in. Declan, a man in a suit, Henrietta, and Amy were all in the room.

"Do you remember what we told you before?" Declan asked him.

"About what?" Yudo asked.

"The other dimensions." Amy answered.

"Yeah, I do." Yudo nodded.

Declan turned to the suited man before nodding as the man handed a tablet to Yudo.

"Huh?" Yudo took the tablet looking.

"What you're seeing is a surge of Xyz Energy, at levels impossible for a resident of this Dimension." Henrietta told him.

"So... Does that mean that someone from a Dimension different then our own just came here, and dueled?" Yudo asked.

"Yes, right here in this building to be exact." Declan told him.

"Here at LID?" Yudo asked surprised, "Do you manage to figure out who?"

"Yudo... you saw the duel." Amy said uncertainly.

"Huh? Wait Carlita?" Yudo asked in shock.

"It's the only explanation, and considering Fusion Duelists are being turned into cards she must be the one responsible." Henrietta stated.

"Hey she would never do- Wait turning duelists to cards?" Yudo asked, "Is that even possible?"

"It is." Declan nodded. "And we have to consider that possibility."

"Well either way Carlita wouldn't do anything like that!" Yudo told him, "A friend of mine uses Fusion, and Carlita never once tried to turn him to a card!"

"The Fusion Dimension invaded the Xyz Dimension Yudo, a survivor going after Fusion Duelists would make sense." Declan told him.

"It might be someone else! Carlita wouldn't do anything like that!" Yudo protested.

"Then who?" Henrietta questioned. "If it isn't her then who is attack LID's Fusion course students?"

"I don't know..." Yudo said to her, "But I know Carlita isn't that kind of person... And I'll prove it!"

With that he ran out.

"Yudo..." Amy whispered sadly.

"Riley... Go to him." Declan told her.

Amy looked shocked before nodding and running after Yudo. Yudo looked around at night looking for who attacks the LID Fusion Students, "Hey! Where are you!?"

**_'Yudo... do you possess any Fusion Monsters?'_** Sentital asked him.

_'I have Frozen Masquerade.'_ Yudo answered.

**_'Try summoning it.'_** Sentital suggested.

Yudo nodded before calling, "I fuse Masquerade, and Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon to summon Freezing Crystal Magician - Frozen Masquerade!"

At that his Fusion monster of the two appeared ready. Suddenly he felt a chill as though someone were glaring at him. Feeling that he looked to see someone on a roof. The person was hiding their face before they jumped down and activated a Duel Disk he didn't recognize.

"You're from LID?" the person questioned.

Yudo grunted before questioning back activating his Duel Disk, "Are you the one who's attacking the LID Fusion Duelists?"

The person didn't answer glaring.

"Cause if you are, I'm gonna put a stop to it!" Yudo declared pointing a thumb to himself.

"Yudo!"

Hearing that he, and the Assailant looked over. Amy was running towards them.

"Amy?" Yudo asked surprised.

"Yudo, what's going on?" Amy asked nervously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. I think, I just found the guy who's attacking our Fusion Classmates." Yudo answered gesturing to the figure, "I told Declan, and Mom, Carlita wouldn't card anyone, and this is how I can prove it!"

The person froze at that. "Did you just say Carlita?"

"... He did."

Hearing that they looked over. It was Carlita only she looked worried. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be keeping the others safe?"

"Carlita?" Yudo asked surprised, "I thought you were at your house. Anyway why I'm here is to clear your name!"

"Clear my..." Carlita started in shock. "Shay what is he talking about? What's going on?"

"He's a Fusion Duelist like all the rest!" the figure now Shay answered, "And he's a brave one for challenging me despite knowing what happened to his classmates."

"That's means you are the one who's putting the blame on Carlita!" Yudo yelled.

"Shay knock it off!" Carlita snapped. "What's wrong with you, and where are Lulu and Yuto?"

"He knows where Lulu is, and I'm giving him one chance to fess up!" Shay answered glaring at Yudo.

"I don't know who Lulu is but what is more important is that your blaming Carlita for something she didn't do." Yudo said to him preparing, "And I'm gonna make you stop here, and now!"

"Both of you stop right now. Shay what happened?" Carlita questioned getting in between them. "Tell me what's going on."

"The people who kidnapped Lulu are traced back to LID. I gave there students chances to fess up where Duel Academy is but they wasted it." Shay answered, "As punishment they spend the rest of their lives two-dimensional!"

"Lulu was..." Carlita started in horror before fearfully turning to Yudo and Amy only to frown and shake her head. "They're innocent Shay. I know they would never hurt her. Please, you have to trust me."

"Carlita what's going on? Who's Lulu, and what does he mean by LID being traced back to Duel Academy?" Yudo asked her.

"Lulu... is one of my best friends, she's practically an older sister to me." Carlita answered before frowning. "Shay you're wrong, LID isn't Duel Academy. Those people aren't here and the LID students are innocent."

"One of Obelisk Force had a LID Badge!" Shay said showing a LID Badge, "And now I'll give you one more chance little boy."

"You heard Carlita. LID did nothing to you, or Lulu." Yudo told him.

Carlita however froze seeing the badge. "That... they had that badge."

"But that didn't mean LID was responsible." Yudo told her, "But I will still face Shay if that'll get him to stop."

"That but if..." Carlita started before her eyes widened. "You were using me?"

"Huh?" Yudo asked blinking.

"I should have guessed, you're all the same." Carlita said angrily. "Shay, let's take these two down! They're Akaba's kids!"

"C-Carlita what are talking about?" Yudo asked startled, "I said LID didn't do anything!"

"Numbers?" Shay asked surprised.

"Carlita please listen! I would never harm anyone!" Yudo said to her, "I would give my life to others!"

"I'm not going to listen to your lies!" she shouted angrily. "My family died because of you people!"

"What?" Yudo asked in shock before looking down, "Then... We both lost something important..."

Amy looked on worried for her brother.

"Carlita... I lost my parents before I know about this... I'm not even a Akaba by blood. I only just joined their family." Yudo said to her tearing up.

"You're lying, trying to get in my head so you can kill me just like everyone else. You tried hiding behind that Xyz Monster but it was just an act!" Carlita snapped. "To think I actually thought you cared about other people, I was an idiot. Now duel so I can make you repent!"

"..." Yudo didn't say anything before activating his Duel Disk.

Carlita glared at him hatefully. "Take your one and only turn, we both know how this will end. Then I'll deal with your sister."

Yudo: 4000

Carlita: 4000

Yudo 1st Turn:

Yudo looked on his hand seeing Crystal Guppy, Crystal Mage, Crystal Swordsman, Mirror Force, Dimensional Prison, and Crystal Ghost. Carlita looked at her hand and smirked._ 'Perfect.'_

Yudo looked toward Carlita.

"Well, I'm waiting." she told him.

Yudo looked before closing his eyes before saying what they didn't expect, "I end my turn."

"What?" Carlita questioned. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You said your waiting." Yudo said to her, "And I did my turn like you said."

Carlita 1st Turn:

"Fine, if you want to lose then go right ahead!" Carlita snapped. "I summon Summoner Monk, and discard Magical Dimension to summon Magician's Valkyria!"

* * *

_Summoner Monk_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1600_

_While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

_Magician's Valkyria_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters for attacks, except this one._

* * *

The two monsters appeared as Yudo looked on.

"I Overlay my two monsters!" Carlita called as they entered the Overlay Network. "Dedicated Magician, put forth all your efforts as you reach new heights of magic! Xyz Summon! Appear, Downerd Magician!"

A magician appeared ready.

* * *

_Downerd Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 200_

_2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
_During your Main Phase 2, you can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 3 or lower Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacked or was attacked, after damage calculation: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"For every Overlay Unit Downerd Magician gains 200 attack points."

_Downerd Magician: **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 2) = 2500)**_

"Attack!"

The Magician attacked as Yudo showed no resistance welcoming the attack. **(Yudo: 1500)**

"Now I play Magical Dimension, sacrificing Downerd Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" Carlita cried as her ace appeared.

* * *

_Dark Magician of Chaos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_During the End Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dark Magician of Chaos" once per turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead._

* * *

"Finish him off!"

The Magician tried to attack before stopping upon seeing how defeated Yudo looked, **_"Carlita."_**

"Didn't you hear me? Attack him directly!" Carlita cried.

That was before the Magician said to her, **_"Carlita pay attention just for a second."_**

She froze at that. "What?"

**_"I see in his eyes if he wanted to he would turn the duel back."_** the Magician told her, **_"It's clear he doesn't want to fight you."_**

"You're wrong, he's a monster just like all the others." Carlita argued. "Lulu... my family... it's because of people like him. Now attack!"

The Magician turned to Yudo, **_"Show her."_**

Yudo flinched before closing his eyes showing Carlita his hand. Seeing it her eyes widened. "That... you're mocking me?"

"No..." Yudo said to her, "I'm telling you I would never do anything like that... If I do, I would be crushed really bad... I would never harm anyone, never ever, and I don't want to do that in my life... my real parents told me before they passed away that everyone should be treated equally, and don't deserve any terrible hardships... And I don't want to hurt you... Ever..."

"You're... you're lying." Carlita said angrily. "Trying to mess up my head. It won't work, you've already lost, so I'll just turn you into a card!"

**_"Open your eyes!"_** the Magician scolded, **_"Does it really look like he's trying to trick you!?"_**

Carlita noticed after a closer look Yudo had tears, and soon knelled dropping his hand.

"No that's... LID and Duel Academy... my family and friends, our home..." Carlita started uncertainly.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Carlita's last memory of her home was being sent away by her family at the start of the invasion... three years prior. A six year old little girl, who's living under the assumption everything she cared about is gone forever... not exactly the most logical or rational mindset and when Shay revealed the LID pin, the same one the Obelisk Force had it sent her over the edge.)**

"Your monster's saying the truth."

They looked over to find Declan who said, "Because LID is actually trying to fight Duel Academy."

"Declan?" Amy whispered in shock moments before Carlita collapsed and started sobbing.

Seeing that Yudo ran over to her. She was just trembling and sobbing. Yudo embraced her also starting to sob. Amy looked worried before pausing. "Wait, Carlita said there was someone else. Yuto?"

"You know Yuto?" Shay questioned.

"Carlita mentioned him... and..." Amy started before shuddering slightly. "I think we need to talk and figure this out... for both of them."

"I'm... So sorry Carlita..." Yudo cried for her.

She didn't say anything but just hugged him close.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Wow.**

**bopdog111: Quite emotional.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: What would you say?**

**Ulrich362: Devastating, Heartbreaking, something too that effect.**

**bopdog111: Can they get back together?**

**Ulrich362: I somehow doubt Carlita would feel she deserves it after this to be honest.**

**bopdog111: Yudo will have to try his best.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Teaming Up with Amy! Sudden Pains!

**bopdog111: Yudo, and Carlita...**

**Ulrich362: They just went through something bad.**

**bopdog111: Yudo had a win in his hand but chose to not fight Carlita instead.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now she's heartbroken and... yeah things are looking very bad. What's going to happen now?**

**bopdog111: Yudo will try his best to help her feel better.**

**Ulrich362: Maybe. Enjoy the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yudo was hugging Carlita in a room. Carlita wasn't responding and just looked to be in pain.

"Carlita." Yudo said kissing her.

She started crying at that.

"It's okay Carlita." Yudo said to her with a smile.

She broke down even more hearing that.

**_'Her home and family are likely gone, she nearly killed the person she loves, felt betrayed by you and your family, and is being put under house arrest here at LID.'_** Sentital pointed out. **_'That doesn't say okay to me.'_**

"She still gets a second chance." Yudo told him.

**_'I never said she didn't... just that she may not want or feel she should get one.'_** Sentital told him.

"I will always be with her. No matter what happens." Yudo said to him.

Suddenly Carlita embraced Yudo while sobbing. "Wh...why?"

Yudo hugged her back. Yudo's Duel Disk beeped as he did. At that he checked to see. The message was from Declan. "Yudo, we need to discuss what we're going to do moving forward. Come to my office."

At that Yudo turned to Carlita before kissing her, "I'll always be in there with you Carlita."

He poked her chest at that.

"Remember that, and I love you." Yudo smiled walking off.

As he left Carlita put a hand over her heart before quietly crying as she lay on her side.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yudo walked in. Declan, Henrietta, Amy, and Shay were in the room only Shay looked angered by something.

"Yudo, I'm guessing you know why I asked you to come here?" Declan inquired.

"About nearly getting myself in a card?" Yudo guessed.

"No, about our preparation to fight Duel Academy and the Fusion Dimension. You still don't meet the qualifications correct?" Henrietta asked him.

"I need to have three more duels, and we still got some time to get them." Yudo answered.

"No, you won't." Declan told him.

"Huh?" Yudo blinked, "Me, and Amy's duel, and our match against that guy wasn't official isn't it?"

"No, but as it stand you'll be entered regardless." Declan told him. "We'll handle the requirements, the three of you should spend the time prior to the competition trying to get your minds off the situation for as long as possible. There's going to be enough to worry about in the near future."

Yudo nodded to that before turning to Shay, "And Shay right? Sorry about causing trouble back there."

Shay just nodded without turning to him.

"Well maybe if I know more about Lulu we can figure something out. Is she your daughter, cousin, or something?" Yudo asked him.

Shay clenched his fists. "She's my younger sister."

"Oh. Well I don't get what's going on but I'll tell you that I'll do everything in my power to get her back from what Duel Academy is doing. Siblings always be with each other, and don't deserve to be separated." Yudo said walking to Amy hugging her, "I don't know what would happen if Amy is gone."

Amy smiled at that. Shay turned to them before frowning only to glare at Declan as Amy and Yudo walked back towards the room Carlita was in. They entered the room as Yudo asked, "Carlita?"

She had cried herself to sleep. Yudo frowned walking over, and kissed her forehead.

"What can we do?" Amy asked quietly.

"When I was upset... Dad, and Mom... Would sing to me, and hold me." Yudo admitted before asking, "Can you help me hold her?"

Amy nodded before moving to gently hold Carlita. Yudo hold her before closing his eyes softly signing,

_"Don't you cry little angel..._

_Your always a little blossom, blooming to spread joy to anyone you meet..._

_The Joy spreads, and gives happiness, and love to your love ones..._

_Don't you cry little angel..._

_Your always a budding tree giving love to anyone you meet..._

_Always giving looovvveee... And the ride of joy to happiness..."_

He softly started to shed tears when finished. Amy had tears in her eyes hearing that. Yudo looked to Carlita trembling, and breath hitching. Suddenly she started whimpering before her eyes shot open and she screamed before starting to cry. Yudo hugged her.

"Yudo...?" Carlita asked weakly before starting to cry again as Yudo realized what must be happening.

"It's okay Carlita." Yudo said kissing her with tears, "I get bad dreams too."

She was shaking badly. Yudo hold her before starting to sing again. Carlita hugged him close.

_"Don't you cry little angel..._

_Your always a little blossom, blooming to spread joy to anyone you meet..._

_The Joy spreads, and gives happiness, and love to your love ones..._

_Don't you cry little angel..._

_Your always a budding tree giving love to anyone you meet..._

_Always giving looovvveee... And the ride of joy to happiness..."_

Yudo had tears again when finishing. Carlita had tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"No... Their's nothing to apologize for." Yudo told her.

"Yudo... I don't think she's apologizing to you." Amy mentioned uncertainly.

Hearing that Yudo looked. Amy looked unsure. "I think... she meant her family and friends in the Xyz Dimension."

Yudo kissed Carlita. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yudo?"

"I love you." Yudo said with tears smiling.

"You're lying... not after what I did." she said weakly.

"Do I need to prove it more? Cause I will." Yudo said before making a bold move kissing her lips.

Carlita's eyes widened even more.

Amy meanwhile blushed before leaving the room.

Yudo pulled back with a blush. Carlita was blushing too before smiling slightly. "You're kind of forward for eight aren't you?"

He blushed more at that, "I-I've seen my parents do it."

Carlita smiled weakly before sighing. "You... probably want to know who I really am then?"

Yudo hugged her, "I don't care what or who you really are. I love you all the same."

"Yudo..." Carlita started before just hugging him back.

Yudo then kissed her again. Carlita frowned. "Can anything make up for what I did?"

"You don't have too." Yudo smiled.

* * *

_Later..._

Yudo, Carlita, and Amy were talking, and going over strategies with their Decks.

"Could you... you know, not use those?" Carlita requested looking at the Fusion Monsters.

"Carlita... Fusion Monsters are not evil. Their not good either. Their neutral, and their only evil, and good by the people using them." Yudo told her.

Carlita sighed. "I know you say that but... everyone I loved was hurt by them Yudo."

"So we'll help them by using them." Yudo said hugging her.

Carlita looked at them before nodding uncertainly. "Ok... if you say so."

Yudo smiled before taking out his Number before asking, "Sentital? You remember what I ask you about Silent Honor ARK, and DARK?"

**_'Yes.'_ **Sentital nodded.

"Can you get my Number 11 here?" Yudo requested as Sentital nodded having it materialize as he smiled before saying, "Okay here Carlita."

Carlita blinked in surprise. "Number 11: Big Eye?"

"You use Spellcasters, and their level 7 so this work well." Yudo explained.

Carlita looked at the monster only to frown. "I'm sorry Yudo... but I can't take this."

"Why not?" Yudo asked, "The Numbers I have aren't like the ones you guys have."

"I promised my teacher... I wouldn't use any Numbers." Carlita answered.

"Your teacher? Was he or she under control of a Number once?" Yudo asked.

"No he wasn't... he fought against them though." Carlita answered before smiling. "He's one of the greatest duelists of all."

Yudo hearing that nodded understanding, "Okay but my offer stands if you change your mind."

Carlita nodded at that before pausing and looking outside. "It looks nice today."

Yudo smiled looking out the window.

"Should we do something outside? I think our decks are ready." Amy mentioned.

"Oh Amy let's see if Kaiba, and Joe are at the park." Yudo smiled.

"Alright." Amy smiled.

Carlita suddenly smirked. "I just had an idea."

Hearing that they both turned over.

"Why don't you two duel them in a tag match?" Carlita suggested before smiling playfully. "I'd join but I'm obviously the strongest one of us so it wouldn't be fair."

"Whoa... Duel against the Descendent of Kaiba?" Yudo asked before turning to Amy, "What you think?"

Amy looked surprised before smiling. "It might be fun, we can see if our decks work together too."

Yudo nodded with a smile, "Okay. Also their is some other numbers that should work well with you Amy."

"There is?" Amy asked curiously.

Yudo handed her some cards. Number 73, Number C73, and Number 94.

"They change points, and can get stronger." Yudo smiled, "They fit your Arctic Deck real good. And like the other two you have their brother, and sister related which is ironic since their used by a brother, and a sister."

Amy smiled. "Ok, thanks."

Yudo nodded as they walked together to the park. Kaiba and Joe were talking when they arrived.

"Kaiba! Joe!" Yudo waved.

They looked over and waved only for Joe to pause and look down.

"Hey guys. Me, and Amy have a favor to ask." Yudo smiled, "Oh speaking of which this is Amy. Amy this is Kaiba, and Joe."

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba mentioned as Joe swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Carlita suggested that me, and Amy have a tag-team match against you two." Yudo explained.

"A tag duel? That could be fun." Kaiba answered. "How would we do this?"

"Me, and our partners will share 8000 points, and the same field, and graveyard. But no sharing of advice, and strategy, and using what cards on our partner's field, and graveyard." Yudo answered.

Joe and Kaiba nodded at that.

"Alright, that works for us." Kaiba smiled.

With that the four armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Running With Giants by TFK)**

**Yudo & Amy: 8000**

**Kaiba & Joe: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yudo 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Yudo said looking over his hand.

Everyone nodded.

"I summon Crystal Girl!" Yudo called as a girl with blue hair, and having a wand with crystals on it appeared giggling.

* * *

_Crystal Girl_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 Level 5 or higher WATER monster from your Deck to your hand. If you control a Level 5 or higher WATER monster, while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Crystal Girl" once per turn._

* * *

"She must have a powerful ability." Kaiba noted.

"During the End Phase of the turn she's summoned, I can add a level 5 or higher monster to my hand." Yudo explained.

"I set 2 cards, and I add Frozen Heart." Yudo said showing the card to end my turn.

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"Alright, then I'll go and I'll start things off by activating Polymerization to fuse two Blue-Eyes White Dragons together into Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon." Kaiba smiled as the twin-headed dragon appeared again.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_  
_Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the GY (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Damage Step, when this card attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

The dragon roared out a shockwave as Yudo said in awe, "Amazing... Blue-Eyes is even more cooler to see in person!"

"Well I hope you're ready to see a bit more, Twin Burst Dragon attack Crystal Girl!" Kaiba called.

The dragon charged a blast only for Yudo to call, "I activate Crystal Mirror!"

* * *

_Crystal Mirror_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares an attack: Negate that attack, also your opponent takes damage equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and you take half of Twin Burst's attack points as damage!" Yudo called as the crystalline mirror appeared.

**(Kaiba and Joe: 6500)**

"Nice try, but Twin Burst Dragon can attack monsters twice." Kaiba revealed.

Twin Burst attacked as Girl shattered. **(Yudo and Amy: 5200)**

"Ah sorry Ames." Yudo told her.

"It's ok." Amy reassured him only for her eyes to widen. "Wait... I don't think he's done."

"I'm not, I play De-Fusion!" Kaiba called. "It splits Twin Burst Dragon apart into the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons I fused to summon him."

The dragon defused into the two dragons roaring.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Now my dragons attack!"

The two charged an attack but Yudo called, "I activate the trap, Crystal Statue!"

* * *

_Crystal Statue_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Effect Monster. (WATER/Level 5/ATK 0/DEF ?) The DEF of this card is equal to the attacking monster's original ATK. During your the End Phase: Set this card._

* * *

"This summons a statue with defense points equal to it's attack points!" Yudo called as a Statue appeared.

_Crystal Statue: **(DEF: ? + 3000 = 3000)**_

"It's a reply but I can play Flash Fusion!" Kaiba said quickly. "This merges my dragons during the battle back into Twin Burst Dragon!"

* * *

_Flash Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

The two fused back to Twin Burst roaring.

"Twin Burst Dragon attack Crystal Statue!"

The dragon attacked the statue as Yudo asked, "But they got the same points so it's a stalemate!"

"Normally that's true, but if Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon fails to destroy a monster in battle I can banish it instead." Kaiba revealed.

Hearing that Yudo watched as his monster broke apart.

"Unfortunately, Twin Burst Dragon doesn't get a second attack if you don't have a monster but I did force you to use everything you played so I think I'll end my turn." Kaiba smirked.

"Well Flash Fusion also destroys the monster it summons so that's worth something." Yudo admitted.

Kaiba's eyes widened at that. "Crap I forgot that part!"

Burst Dragon shattered as Yudo blinked.

"I rarely use the spell so I forgot about how Flash Fusion destroys the monster." Kaiba explained. "Which means we don't have anything in play either."

Amy 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn." Amy said drawing, "And I start by activating Water Hazard."

* * *

_Water Hazard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Once a turn if we don't control a monster we can summon a level 4 or lower monster from our hand." Amy explained.

Joe frowned at that.

"And I summon Arctic Knight!" Amy called as a knight in blue armor appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Knight_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot declare an attack and does not prevent your opponent from attacking directly. During your Main Phase, you can have this card lose 500 ATK, and if you do increase its level by one. If this card is used as Synchro Material for an "Arctic" monster target one monster on the field, it gains ATK equal to its level x 200._

* * *

"A level one monster with 3000 attack points?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Arctic Knight can't attack, and you can wave direct attacks." Amy explained.

"And now I activate Arctic Knight's ability! I can lower it's points by 500 to increase it's level by 1. I use this effect four times!" Amy called.

_Knight: **(ATK: 3000 - (500 * 4) = 1000/LV: 1 + (1 * 4) = 5)**_

"I get it, that's why his points are so high." Kaiba frowned. "Not good for us."

"Well now I activate Crystal Girl's ability! As it's in the graveyard while their's a level 5 or higher Water Monster on our field, I can summon this card!" Amy called as Girl appeared again.

Joe swallowed nervously.

"Then as I sacrifice Girl to summon Arctic Girl!" Amy called as a blue magician appeared giggling.

* * *

_Arctic Girl_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All monsters on the field gain 500 ATK. While this card is in your GY while you control a WATER Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon this card but banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is used as Xyz Material for a WATER Xyz Monster it gains this effect:_  
_● Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Banish 1 monster from your opponent's GY, and if you do target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to half the ATK of that monster._

* * *

"Two level five monsters." Carlita whispered.

"And now I use both monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Amy called as the two flew up.

"Queen of the Arctic Winds! Rejoice to your faithful subjects, and conjure a storm capable of lasting for your Kingdom's needs! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Number 94: Crystalzero!"

At that a huge warrior that is blue made of a crystal appeared.

* * *

_Number 94: Crystalzero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 5 WATER monsters_  
_During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; its ATK becomes half its current ATK until the end of your turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Joe's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And now go Crystalzero attack them!" Amy called as the monster charged at them.

Joe and Kaiba winced from the attack.

**(Joe and Kaiba: 5800)**

"I end with two cards down." Amy ended her turn.

Joe 1st Turn:

Joe drew his card and looked at his hand uncertainly. "I... I send Machina Radiator to the graveyard to summon Machina Fortress."

* * *

_Machina Fortress_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1600_

_You can discard Machine monster(s) whose total Levels equal 8 or more, then Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY). If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Before resolving an opponent's monster effect that targets this face-up card, look at your opponent's hand and discard 1 card from their hand._

* * *

"Now I'll attack your Crystalzero."

The monster charged.

"I activate Crystal Zero's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, your monsters points are halved!" Amy called as Crystalzero took an Overlay Unit freezing Fortress. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Joe's eyes widened. "Huh well before that Machina Fortress lets me look at your hand and discard a card."

Amy showed her hand.

Xyz Revive Splash, and Arctic Falcon.

"I pick Xyz Revive Splash, that way you can't bring your monster if it gets destroyed." Joe decided.

The discarded the card before saying, "But it's my monster that wins the battle."

_Machina Fortress:** (ATK: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

The attack continued only for Crystalzero to counter and destroy it.

**(Joe and Kaiba: 3350)**

"When Machina Fortress is destroyed I can destroy a card you control and I pick Crystalzero!" Joe called.

The shards charge at Crystalzero destroying her as Amy grunted.

"Now I'll discard Machina Sniper and Machina Gearframe to summon Fortrerss from my graveyard." Joe said. "That ends my turn."

* * *

**Yudo & Amy: 5200**

**Kaiba & Joe: 3350**

* * *

Yudo 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yudo called drawing, "And I'll use Water Hazard's effect! With it I can summon a level 4 or lower Water Monster! Such as Ninja!"

At that Ninja appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Ninja_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 900_

_If this card is Special Summoned while you control 1 other face-up "Crystal Ninja", and no other monsters: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card, or 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Only 1 "Crystal Ninja" can activate it's effect once per turn._

* * *

"It's weaker than Machina Fortress." Joe pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not done!" Yudo called, "I now sacrifice Ninja to summon Crystal Serpent!"

At that a serpent appeared hissing.

* * *

_Crystal Serpent_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Reptile/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Scale:** Once per turn, target 1 "Crystal" monster in your GY: Special Summon it but negate it's effects, and destroy it during the End Phase._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your GY but negate it's effects. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 WATER monster you control: Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Kaiba inquired.

"When Serpent is summoned Crystalzero comes back!" Yudo called as her sister's Xyz reappeared, "And now by tributing her, I can add a Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand!"

He shows Frozen Justice.

"Not good." Joe panicked.

"I activate Frozen Justice!" Yudo called.

* * *

_Frozen Justice_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon, "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's level equal or exceed the level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, and target 1 monster you control: It cannot be destroyed, or be effected to other card effects this turn._

* * *

"I sacrifice Serpent, and the Shark in my hand to Ritual Summon!" Yudo called.

"Dragon of the Frosted Winds! Accept these Souls for your heart to beat, and enact justice to those who hurt others! Ritual Summon! Level 7, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

Frozen Heart appeared roaring.

* * *

_Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Justice". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to either it's ATK or DEF (whichever is lower). You can only activate, and resolve this effect if your LP is lower then your opponent's. Once per turn, tribute this card, and target 1 monster you control: It gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of this card. During the End Phase if this card is tributed: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

"It's still weaker than my Machina Fortress." Joe pointed out.

"I know. She won't be alone for much longer." Yudo smiled, "I activate Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

_Xyz Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"Wait, but you don't have any Xyz Monsters in the graveyard." Kaiba told him.

"Me, and Ames are sharing a graveyard." Yudo smiled, "I'm bringing back Crystalzero!"

Her sister's Xyz is revived. **(ORU: 1)**

"Yup." Yudo nodded as Crystalzero took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)** "And I only have 1 card in my hand so I just have to discard it."

He discarded the card.

_Machina Fortress: **(ATK: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

"Okay Ames! Your turn!" Yudo grinned.

Amy blinked before widening her eyes before calling, "I activate Xyz Revive Splash's effect in the graveyard!"

"It has an effect from the graveyard?" Joe asked in shock.

"By banishing this card, I can rank Crystalzero by 1!" Amy called as Crystalzero flew up.

"King of the Arctic Frost! Raise from your throne to take the power of the true Frosty Winds, and revive as the Emperor of the Kingdom! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 6, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash!"

At that a huge warrior looking black, and blue appeared.

* * *

_Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash_

_Water Type_

_Rank 6_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1400_

_3 Level 6 monsters_  
_If a monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card once per battle; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, during that damage calculation only. If this card has "Number 73: Abyss Splash" as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
_● This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"3000?" Joe asked nervously.

"And I activate Frozen Heart's ability! By tributing this card Abyss Supra Splash gains half it's power!" Yudo called as Frozen Heart gave it's magic.

_Abyss Supra Splash: **(ATK: 3000 + (2400 / 2) = 4200)**_

"Battle! Supra Splash attacks Fortress!" Yudo called as Supra Splash charged.

"And we activate Supra Splash's special ability!" Amy added.

They both declared, "If one of our monsters battles one of your's then by using an Overlay Unit Supra Splash gains that monster's points!"

_Supra Splash: **(ATK: 4200 + 1250 = 5450/ORU: 1 - 0)**_

Joe could only watch as his monster shattered.

* * *

**Yudo & Amy: 5200**

**Joe & Kaiba: 0000**

**Yudo & Amy wins the duel!**

* * *

"Alright we done it!" Yudo cried hugging Amy, "We're a great team Ames!"

Amy hugged him back with a smile only to suddenly pause. "Carlita?"

Hearing that Yudo turned over. She looked to be angry at Kaiba and also jealous of Amy. Yudo walked hugging her. Carlita blinked before blushing and hugging him back.

"Remember. Fusion isn't evil or good. It's how people use it, and we can always team up together." Yudo smiled.

Carlita frowned at that. "I guess... do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Amy asked walking over.

"We can team up?" Carlita asked before pausing and turning towards Amy. "Does the same go for you?"

"Oh of course." Amy smiled.

Yudo smiled nodding, "Yeah of course we can."

Carlita smiled at that.

"Thanks for the duel guys." Yudo smiled to Kaiba, and Joe.

"No problem." Kaiba mentioned. "Though next time, one on one."

Yudo nodded with a smile as the three walked off after saying bye while Joe watched on.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Everything is prepared, has he qualified yet?" Declan asked a man in a suit.

"Yes sir." Claude nodded.

"I see, then tomorrow we'll begin." Declan said calmly. "The Arc-League Championship, and the selection of the Lancers."

* * *

With Yudo he, Amy, and Carlita were eating together talking about progress.

BA-DUMP!

Yudo gasped placing a hand on his chest.

"Yudo?" Amy asked at that.

Yudo didn't respond looking surprise_d, 'What was that just now...?'_

"Are you ok?" Carlita asked nervously.

"I'm not sure..." Yudo admitted, "I felt strange just now."

"What do you mean, are you getting sick?" Amy asked him.

Yudo shrugged, "My chest had... Can you take a look Ames?"

Amy nodded. "Sure."

Yudo pulled his shirt up for her to look. Carlita and Amy both looked. It didn't look like anything's wrong though they did notice a small scar on his stomach.

"Yudo... where did you get that scar?" Carlita asked gently touching it.

Yudo shuddered a little from that before saying, "It was from an accident a few years back."

Amy frowned. "I should have been there."

"Don't worry it isn't your fault." Yudo smiled to her.

The two girls frowned before nodding.

"If you're sure." Amy said.

"So is their anything wrong?" Yudo asked them.

"Other than that scar no, there's nothing." Carlita answered before blushing and kissing it. "I wish you didn't have it though."

Yudo yelped from feeling the kiss.

"Yudo?" Carlita asked at that. "Is something wrong?"

"S-Sorry. I didn't expect that." Yudo explained, "Mom done that before."

Amy looked down at that. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Though you can kiss my heart if you want. That's what I felt was strange." Yudo told her.

"What about before?" Carlita asked. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah. It felt strange but now it's gone, I don't know what happened but it's nothing to worry about now." Yudo smiled.

"If you're sure." Amy nodded.

"You can still kiss my heart if you two want." Yudo told them.

Carlita smiled. "I just might take you up on that."

As she said that she gave him another quick kiss before smiling.

"I'm glad we met."

Yudo smiled hugging her before turning to Amy. Amy was looking up only she looked worried. Yudo asked her, "Amy?"

She blinked before turning to him. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Yudo asked her.

Amy closed her eyes. "It's nothing... just thinking little brother."

"Well you want your turn?" Yudo asked her.

Amy smiled. "I think that should be for the person you love."

Yudo smiled before hugging her turning to Carlita with a smile. Carlita was smiling too.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Huh, I wonder what that was.**

**bopdog111: Does that happen in real life sometimes?**

**Ulrich362: Random pains in the chest, yeah but it usually isn't good.**

**bopdog111: What now?**

**Ulrich362: Well the Arc-League is about to start.**

**bopdog111: Could it be connected to what Yudo just experienced?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Arctic Match-Up!

**bopdog111: Arc-League Championship begins.**

**Ulrich362: True, it's going to be interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: First we gotta start at the beginning. Yudo, and Amy are representing LID in the Junior Branch now.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, with Allie, Tate, and Frederick representing You Show as usual.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what will happen shall we?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yudo was sleeping comfortably with his hand on his stomach.

Knock Knock.

"Yudo?"

He snorted, "Huh... Come in."

It was Amy. "Yudo... are you awake? Everyone's getting ready for the Arc-League."

She sees he's still asleep. Amy smiled before gently shaking his shoulder. "Yudo..."

"H-Huh?" Yudo asked waking up.

"Yudo, the tournament starts today. Everyone's meeting to head over soon." Amy explained. "Are you ready?"

"O-Oh okay." Yudo nodded as she noticed his hand on where his scar is.

"Huh? O-Oh no." Yudo blushed, "I just... wanted to feel Carlita's kiss, and touch on it again. Is that weird?"

"Not at all." Amy smiled.

Yudo still blushed with a smile. Amy smiled before pausing. "I'll let you get ready, everyone's downstairs."

"Okay." Yudo nodded as she walked down while he prepares himself.

BA-DUMP!

Yudo gasped again holding his chest, _'Again?'_

**_'Yudo?'_** Sentital asked.

Yudo stood before continuing to get ready.

**_'What's wrong?'_** Sentital asked.

"It's gone now Sentital. Nothing to worry about." Yudo assured him with a smile.

Sentital nodded uncertainly. Yudo walked down once ready.

"Took you long enough." frowned a purple-haired boy.

"I'm sorry?" Yudo blinked.

"It's alright. Is this everyone?" Henrietta questioned.

"Yes, and their all prepared." Declan answered.

Yudo stood beside Carlita, and Amy.

"Huh, Carlita's dueling as a student of LID?" Amy asked as Yudo noticed Shay standing by himself in the room.

"At her request." Declan answered.

Amy smiled at that before whispering to her. "Yudo asked if you'd give him another kiss."

Carlita blinked turning to Yudo who was listening before feeling a gaze, and looked to her before blushing. Carlita smiled back before Shay took his spot behind the dark skinned girl and they started heading toward the arena.

"And here is LID!" an announcer called as they stepped forward.

"Huh? Julia why is he with you?" Zuzu asked noticing Shay. "Weren't you fighting before?"

"Shay's been a student ever since last semester." Julia stated.

Zuzu looked surprised but nodded.

"Yudo... are you alright?" Carlita whispered.

Yudo turned to her.

"You looked worried." Carlita explained before shaking her head. "Let's do our best ok?"

Yudo nodded with a smile. Amy frowned slightly before quickly smiling and nodding herself.

"Alright, now all matches have been randomly selected." the announcer stated.

With that they entered their cards for the system to decide.

Beep beep beep.

It was from Amy's as they looked.

"I'm first?" Amy inquired before smiling. "Well... here goes nothing."

With that she walked down to the field. Yudo sat down beside Carlita, "Carlita? What did Amy told you?"

Carlita looked at him before smiling. "She said you wanted one of these."

She gently kissed Yudo's chest like before. He blushed before saying, "Oh uh... I think she meant on my scar like before."

Carlita smiled gently before kissing the scar. "Do you not want more than one?"

Yudo blushed at that. She giggled before taking his hand as they turned to the field. Amy was against Allie.

"You Show vs LID again?" Amy asked before smiling.

Allie smiled back, "Good luck."

"Same to you." Amy agreed.

They both got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Misty vs Molly)**

**Amy: 4000**

**Allie: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Amy 1st Turn:

"I'll go first okay?" Amy asked.

Allie nodded.

"How do you think this one will go?" Carlita asked Yudo.

"I don't know. Allie's really tough." Yudo admitted.

Carlita nodded turning to the duel.

"I start by activating Polymerization!" Amy called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"She's starting with Fusion Summoning?" Carlita asked.

"I guess so." Yudo nodded.

"So I fuse Arctic Knight with Arctic Fox!" Amy called as the two fused.

"Knight of the Frost Winds! Fox of the Ice Winds! Join together to form harmony in the Ice Kingdom! Fusion Summon! Level 7, Arctic Queen!"

At that a purple cloaked woman with the Arctic Crest appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Queen_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 "Arctic" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: Halve the ATK of all face-up monsters on the field, except "Arctic" monsters. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

Yudo's eyes widened in shock. "Wow."

"When Fox is used to summon an Arctic, I can add another Fox to my hand." Amy said showing the card.

"That's useful." Carlita admitted.

"Then I summon Arctic Thunderbird!" Amy called as a bird with ice feathers, and the Arctic Crest appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Thunderbird_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control 1 other "Arctic" monster: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arctic" monster from your GY, but negate it's effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack while this card is in your GY: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do negate that attack, then that monster loses 500 ATK. You can only activate each effect of "Arctic Thunderbird" per turn._

* * *

"Ok, your sister is strong." Carlita admitted.

"Yeah, she is." Yudo smiled.

"And when this card is summoned, I can summon back Arctic Knight by negating it's abilities!" Amy called as Knight appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Knight_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card cannot declare an attack and does not prevent your opponent from attacking directly. During your Main Phase, you can have this card lose 500 ATK, and if you do increase its level by one. If this card is used as Synchro Material for an "Arctic" monster target one monster on the field, it gains ATK equal to its level x 200._

* * *

Allie's eyes widened in shock.

"Arctic Knight normally can't attack, and allows you to attack directly. But by negating it's abilities that doesn't apply." Amy told her.

Allie swallowed nervously. "Wow."

"And now level 1 Knight tunes level 4 Thunderbird!" Amy called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

That's when Yudo noticed Shay was glaring at Amy.

_'Huh, what's wrong with him?'_ Yudo thought before watching as Shay walked off.

"Winged Companion of the Frost Knight! Soar through the air, and join your comrades to defend the Icy Kingdom! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Arctic Pegasus!"

At that a white Pegasus with ice armor with the Arctic Crest galloped in neighing.

* * *

_Arctic Pegasus_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 800_

_1 WATER Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner Monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: Add 1 "Arctic" Spell/Trap Card, or 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: (Quick Effect) You can discard 1 "Arctic" monster, that monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of the discarded monster until the next End Phase._

* * *

"... Wow." Yudo whispered.

"When this card is Syncho Summoned, I add Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm from my Deck to my hand." Amy said adding a card.

"Just how strong is she?" Carlita asked in shock.

"Finally I place down two cards. Your turn." Amy ended her turn.

"Allie..." Tate whispered in horror.

"Fusion, and Synchro with relative ease, and already has plans to Xyz Summon." Henrietta said seeing this.

"You expect anything else?" Declan questioned. "Yudo's arrival changed everything."

Allie 1st Turn:

Allie continued looking in shock before smiling, "Wow Amy your strong!"

Amy smiled at that. "Thank you."

"Well I'm gonna battle back with new vigor!" Allie called drawing, "I draw! And to start I activate Water Hazard!"

* * *

_Water Hazard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"If I don't have a monster, I can summon Aquaactress Guppy from my hand!"

A red fish performer appeared bubbling.

* * *

_Aquaactress Guppy_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"I wonder what she's planning." Yudo admitted.

"Guppy's ability lets me summon an Aquaactress from my hand!" Allie called as Guppy glowed, "Come on, Aquaaatress Arowana!"

At that Arowana appeared.

* * *

_Aquaactress Arowana_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Once a turn Arowana adds an Aquaactress to my hand! I add, and Normal Summon Tetra!" Allie called as a blue version of Guppy appeared bubbling.

* * *

_Aquaactress Tetra_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Tetra allows me to add an Aquarium card to my hand." Allie said adding another card, "Then I activate Aquarium Stage!"

* * *

_Aquarium Stage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field water monsters on my field can't be destroyed in battle by a non water monster, and Aquaactresses on my field can't be effected by your card effects!" Allie called.

Yugo grunted, "That means Ragnafinity can't banish them, and Ragnazero can't destroy them."

"Except Amy plays Water Monsters so she can still destroy them in battle." Carlita pointed out.

"Yeah but it won't be easy." Yudo admitted.

"I then place down 1 card." Allie said setting it, "And now I activate Aqua Jet!"

* * *

_Aqua Jet_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"It allows Arowana to gain 1000 points!" Allie called.

_Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Arowana attacks Arctic Pegasus!" Allie called as Arowana fired a water blast at Pegasus as it struck it hard destroying it as Amy grunted. **(Amy: 3300)**

"Amy..." Yudo whispered seeing that.

"Not bad Allie." Amy smiled.

"I activate Parallel Twister!" Allie cried.

* * *

_Parallel Twister_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 other Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"By sending Water Hazard to the graveyard it destroys Arctic Queen!" Allie called as a twister struck Arctic Queen destroying her as Amy grunted.

"Amy!" Yudo cried in horror seeing that.

"Your turn." Allie smiled.

"Okay well during that I activate the trap, Arctic Ceremony!" Amy called.

* * *

_Arctic Ceremony_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Arctic Ceremony?" Allie asked in shock.

"During the end of the turn Arctic Monsters are destroyed by banishing a level 4 or lower Arctic Monster from the graveyard, I can Xyz Summon a monster using the destroyed monsters as long as it's rank is equal to the banished monsters!" Amy explained.

"Xyz Summoning during the end of my turn?" Allie asked in disbelief.

"I use Arctic Queen, and Arctic Pegasus to build the Overlay Network!" Amy called as the two flew up.

"Witch of the Icy Winds! Give into this being, and bring out your frozen potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Arctic Witch!"

Arctic Witch appeared giggling.

* * *

_Arctic Witch_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 4 WATER Monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do reduce the target's ATK by that much damage. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while having an Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, and if you do lower this card's Rank by 1._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Yudo's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Amy: 3300**

****Allie: 4000****

* * *

Amy 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Amy called drawing, "And I activate Arctic Witch's ability! I use an Overlay Unit for you to take 1000 points of damage, and lower Arowana's points by that amount!"

_Arctic Witch: **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

**(Allie: 3000)**

Arowana's points didn't lower.

"What, why didn't Arowana lose points?" Frederick asked.

"Allie's Aquaactress Stage makes her monsters unaffected by Amy's monster effects." Tate reminded.

"Oh that's right, which means she has the advantage." Frederick recalled.

"And now I activate Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm!" Amy called.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card: Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" with the same number in its name as that target, 1 "Arctic", or 1 "Number" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do attach this card to the Summoned monster as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster is treated as a "Arctic" monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Attach one card from your Hand to 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control as Xyz Material._

* * *

"By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can can rank up Witch by 1!" Amy called.

"That can only mean one thing." Yudo smiled.

"I overlay Arctic Witch!" Amy called as the witch flew up.

"King of the Frost Kingdom! Raise from your throne to command the Storms of the Arctic Winds! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Number 73: Abyss Splash!"

At that a huge blue, and gold warrior wielding a lance appeared.

* * *

_Number 73: Abyss Splash_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1400_

_2 Level 5 WATER monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; double this card's ATK until the end of your opponent's turn, also, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent this turn is halved._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Wow." Tate whispered in awe.

"And now I activate Abyss Splash's special ability!" Amy called as Abyss Splash took an Overlay Unit, "By using an Overlay Unit, Abyss Splash's attack points are doubled until the end of your turn, and any damage you take from him is halved!"

Abyss Splash took a unit in his chest. **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800/ORU: 2 - 1)**

"4800!" Allie asked in shock.

"Abyss Splash attack Tetra!" Amy called as Splash charged.

Allie grinned, "I activate Poseidon Wave!"

* * *

_Poseidon Wave_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control._

* * *

"She owns that trap?" Carlita asked in shock.

"When you attack, I can negate it, and for each Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster on my field you take 800 points of damage!" Allie called as a wave of water stopped Abyss Splash as it struck Amy.** (Amy: 0900)**

"She's definitely skilled, wouldn't you agree?" Declan inquired.

"Yes. That girl is quite skilled in terms here." Henrietta agreed.

"We may need to revaluate You Show's students as potential Lancers." Declan noted thoughtfully.

"And Riley tried to counter act but Allie pulled out a trap that drained more then half her opponent's life points!" Nico announced.

"One more hit and Amy will lose." Carlita frowned.

Amy smiled to Allie, "Your pretty good. Yudo told me you were tough."

Allie smiled. "Thanks."

"Your move." Amy told her.

Allie 2nd Turn:

"Alright first off." Allie said drawing, "Tetra adds Aquarium Lightning to my hand which I will use!"

* * *

_Aquarium Lighting_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

Yudo frowned slightly.

"And Amy I'll show you something that I had been working to do. And your the first I use it on." Allie smiled.

"Huh?" Amy asked in surprise.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" Allie called as a young man with blonde hair appeared.

* * *

_Dewdark of the Ice Barrier_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If the only face-up monsters you control are Level 2 or lower monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

Yudo's eyes widened.

"Wait Tuner Monster?" Carlita asked in shock.

"And now I tune Dewdark with Arowana, and Tetra!" Allie called as the three flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 6 + 1 = 9)**

"A level nine Synchro Monster?" Yudo asked in disbelief. "Amy!"

"Dragon of the Reefs! Freeze the audience with your power of the frost, and give everyone a chilled entertainment! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

At that a three headed blue dragon with ice armor appeared roaring.

* * *

_Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_

_Water Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish up to 1 card each from your opponent's hand, field, and GY. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)_

* * *

"No way." Carlita whispered in awe.

"Where did someone from You Show get such a rare Synchro Monster even as rare as Trishula?" Kit asked in shock.

"Don't look at me." Dipper told him. "You're the Synchro duelist."

"I wasn't even looking at you." Kit glared.

"When Trishula is summoned a card each from your hand, field, and graveyard are banished!" Allie called as the only card in Amy's hand vanished along with Abyss Splash, and Arctic Ceremony.

"Then... it's over?" Carlita asked in shock.

"Trishula attack!" Amy called as her dragon charged a blast.

Amy called, "I activate Arctic Princess' effect in the graveyard!"

"An effect from the graveyard?" Julia questioned.

"While I have no monsters in play, I can summon this card in defense mode by giving your monsters 1000 attack points, and draw a card!" Amy called as a woman appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Princess_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If your attacked directly while this is in your GY: Special Summon this card in defense position, then draw 1 card, shift the attack target to this card, and if you do the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

_Trishula: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

The Princess was destroyed as Amy grunted.

"Then Guppy attacks directly!" Allie called as Guppy struck Amy.** (Amy: 0300)**

"Your turn." Allie said to her.

* * *

**Amy: 0300**

**Allie: 3000**

* * *

Amy 3rd Turn:

_'If I don't draw what I need it's over...'_ Amy thought before drawing, "Draw!"

_'Come on Amy...'_ Yudo thought nervously.

Amy looked as she smiled, "Go time."

"Go time?" Allie asked curiously.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" Amy declared.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

"Yes, she drew the perfect card!" Yudo cheered.

"With it I can summon a Number between 101, or 107 from my Extra Deck, or Graveyard!" Amy called.

"Which one will she play?" Carlita asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." Yudo answered with a smile.

"Come out, Number 103: Ragnazero!" Amy called as her Number appeared.

* * *

_Number 103: Ragnazero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls, whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Wait, Ragnazero?" Yudo asked in confusion.

"You were thinking Silent Honor ARK?" Carlita asked him.

"And then Ragnazero ranks up!" Amy called as Ragnazero entered the Overlay Network, "Princess of the Coldest Winters! Blow your Breath of the Coldest Wastelands, and then call forth your power from the ice! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Rank 5, Chaos Number 103: Ranafinity!"

Her ace Number appeared twirling her double scythe armed.

* * *

_Number C103: Ragnafinity_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_3 Level 5 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's original ATK and current ATK, and if you do, banish it. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. "Number 103: Ragnazero" must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"Ragnafinity is stronger than Trishula but why not summon Silent Honor DARK who can absorb it?" Yudo questioned. "What's Amy up to?"

"I then activate Pre-Preparation of Rites!" Amy called.

* * *

_Pre-Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"The power of this card enables me to add a Ritual Monster, and a Ritual Spell to my hand!" Amy called adding two cards.

"Oh, that's her plan." Carlita smiled.

"And I activate Arctic Ritual!" Amy called.

* * *

_Arctic Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Arctic" Ritual Monsters. You must also tribute monsters from your hand or field who's levels equal or exceed the monster you are attempting to summon. If you control a "Number" monster or 1 "Arctic" monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can also shuffle WATER Monsters from your GY back to your Deck instead of Tributing. If this card is in your GY: Banish this card then add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card to your hand from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Arctic Ritual" once per duel._

* * *

"To Ritual Summon, I must tribute monsters who's levels equal or exceed the level of the monster I'm summoning. But if I have a Number in play, I can shuffle Water Monsters instead of sacrificing from my graveyard to my deck!" Amy called.

"I shuffle level 7 Arctic Queen!" Amy called as the queen was shuffled back.

Allie's eyes widened in shock.

"Knight of the Frosty Winds! Accept these souls for your name in the name of the King! Ritual Summon! Level 7, Arctic Pegasus Rider!" Amy called as a silver armored man with the Arctic Crest appeared.

* * *

_Arctic Pegasus Rider_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Arctic Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned: Special Summon 1 banished "Arctic" monster then Special Summon 1 "Arctic" monster from your GY, and make it's level equal to the Special Summoned monster's. Once per turn, if a monster is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card, destroy that target then you can equip this card with 1 "Arctic Pegasus" from your GY to this card. If this card is equipped with a face-up "Arctic Pegasus", your other monsters cannot be targeted for attacks or card effects._

* * *

Yudo stared at the monster in awe before swallowing nervously.

"When this card is summoned Arctic Thunderbird from banishment, and Arctic Princess comes back with Princess' level the same as Thunderbird's!" Amy called as the two appeared.

_Princess: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"And now I overlay both monsters!" Amy called as the two flew up.

"Prince of the Frost Storms! Emerge from the deep, and take your opponent's souls as your own power! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!"

A white ship appeared.

* * *

_Number 101: Silent Honor ARK_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Aqua/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" once per turn. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Um... Kit, you don't duel someone from the same school right?" Yudo asked nervously.

"Nada your safe. Of course if it comes to it if your school remains." Kit answered.

"Then by banishing Ritual, I add Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Frost to my hand, and activate it!" Amy called.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Frost_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C", 1 "Arctic", or 1 "Number" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do attach this card to the Summoned monster as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster is treated as a "Arctic" monster. This turn the Summoned monster's effects cannot be negated._

* * *

"This ranks ARK by 1!" Amy called as ARK flew up.

"Prince of the Coldest Frosts! Rejoice, and be reborn to combine the powers of ice, and snow together into a powerful force! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK!"

A black version of ARK with a spear appeared.

* * *

_Number C101: Silent Honor DARK_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Aqua/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1500_

_3 Level 5 monsters_  
__Once per turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain LP equal to the original ATK of this card. "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card is Special Summoned this way, it cannot attack for the rest of this turn.__

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

Yudo nodded at that. "Carlita... I might throw my match. Amy is scaring me a little."

"And... I think, I should stop giving her Numbers." he added sheepishly.

"Yeah... I think seven is enough." Carlita agreed.

"As a monster is summoned by a Rank-Up-Magic Card, Stage is destroyed!" Amy called as Pegasus Rider attacked the spell, "And Arctic Pegasus is equipped with him!"

The Pegasus shot from the graveyard as Pegasus Rider jumped on it neighing ready.

Seeing that Yudo gasped.

"Yudo?" Carlita asked.

"Those three reminds me of..." Yudo trailed off before blurting out, "Nash, Marin, and Dumon."

The three monsters in his vision are replaced with Silent Honor DARK being a young man with purple hair wearing gold armor, and having a crest, Ragnafinity being a blue haired woman with white priestess clothing, and Pegasus Rider being a young silver haired man riding a Pegasus.

**_'What?'_** Sentital questioned in shock hearing that.

"First Silent Honor DARK makes Trishula his Overlay Unit!" Amy called as DARK fired a blast was his spear as Trishula formed to a Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 3 - 4)** "Next Pegasus Rider attacks Gubby! And while her strength is doubled it won't work anymore!"

"Is it all over for You Show's Allie?" the announcer inquired.

Pegasus Rider struck Guppy destroying her.** (Allie: 1900)**

"Finally Ragnafinity attacks directly!" Amy called as Ragnafinity charged.

Allie just watched in shock as the attack hit wiping out her life points.

* * *

**Amy: 0300**

**Allie: 0000**

**Amy wins the duel!**

* * *

"And Riley wins the match!" Nico called as Amy walked offering a hand.

"Wow, you're really strong." Allie smiled taking it.

Amy nodded with a smile, "Your tough yourself."

Allie nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well the first duel ends with Amy taking down Allie. She came close but Allie ended up losing though.**

**bopdog111: What is up next?**

**Ulrich362: Zuzu vs Julia... Carlita vs Tate... and Yuya vs Sylvio perhaps?**

**bopdog111: Okay. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Fusion Foes! Times of Love!

**bopdog111: Amy earned her spot.**

**Ulrich362: True, it was a good match but Amy took down Allie.**

**bopdog111: She fought a good battle.**

**Ulrich362: True, but that was just the beginning. There are several other duelists waiting for their turn.**

**bopdog111: So who's next?**

**Ulrich362: A rematch for we actually didn't see before. Zuzu Boyle vs Julia Krystal, it should be interesting. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Amy walked back to Yudo, and Carlita.

"I think you scared him." Carlita smiled.

"Your deck is really strong. It reminds me of DARK, and Ragnafinity's original owners." Yudo admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh... is that good?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah." Yudo nodded with a smile.

Amy smiled at that before Julia's Duel Disk beeped.

"Good luck." Yudo told her.

Julia smirked. "I beat her once, I won't need luck."

They walked to the field as Yudo admitted, "I don't exactly know what Zuzu plays."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Carlita told him.

"Now the Action Field for this afternoon's slugfest will be randomly selected by the stadium ARC System! And the lucky card is... Oh boy!" Nico announced seeing the field, "Let's hope these girls don't have vertigo, folks, 'cause this contest is about to take them high in the sky!"

**"Action Field: Infinite Bridges activated."** the computer announced as the field appeared as a huge set of bridges looking like a maze.

* * *

_Infinite Bridge_

_Action Field Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"That's a lot of bridges." Carlita admitted.

"Yeah looks dangerous." Yudo added.

"I don't know who designed this crazy construction, but you can be sure nobody checked the safety code before they started building!" Nico announced to them, "You'll need some fearless footwork to keep from falling off the walkways and straight out of this contest! We've got plenty of altitude, girls. Now show me some intense attitude!"

"You won our last duel, Julia, but this time you're going down!"

"Not so fast, Zuzu. You're the one taking a dive!"

"There's only one way for us to settle this!"

"By clobbering it out on the court with our duel decks!" the two called, "Ready!"

"DUEL!" The Action Cards scattered.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Running Away by Varna)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Julia: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

"I'm up first, and I'll start my onslaught by activating the spell Gem-Knight Fusion!" Julia declared.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"It lets me fuse two Gem-Knight monsters in my hand together!" Julia called to her.

"That's a really strong Fusion Spell." Amy admitted. "Not only can she Fusion Summon she can bring it back to her hand."

"A Fusion Spell that can recycle itself back?" Yudo asked hearing that, "Sound powerful."

"Feast your eyes on this! I fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire, Crystal, and my Garnet!" Julia called as the three monsters fused together

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Become one with the blue stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

A huge knight with crystals on it's armor, and sword appeared.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2500_

_3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"Master is right, it's almost as strong as the Blue-Eyes and it probably has a powerful effect too." Carlita admitted.

"Bringing out your heavy hitter right away, huh?" Zuzu asked her.

Julia smirked, "It's a cut above the rest, so why wouldn't I? Master Diamond gains 100 attack points for every gem monster in my graveyard."

"That'a 3200 points already." Yudo realized.

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond:** (ATK: 2900 + (100 * 3) = 3200)**_

"Since my diamond's all polished now, I'll let you take over." Julia said setting a card. "I've been hoping you'll show a little improvement since our last duel. You'll probably disappoint me, but try to keep this close."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"I'll do better then that." Zuzu drew, and cried "I'll start off with a Spell. Check it out. Does it look familiar?"

The spell she's playing is Polymerization.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Zuzu can Fusion Summon?" Yudo asked in surprise.

"Polymerization!?" Julia asked in shock.

"That's right. I'm going to beat you at your own game! I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Sonata!" The two fly up fusing.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A orange, and red fairy appeared on the field.

* * *

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "Melodious" monsters  
__During either player's turn: You can target up to 3 cards in any Graveyard(s); banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"It isn't strong enough." Amy mentioned. "Master Diamond is more powerful."

"I'm activating Schuberta's special ability! I can banish up to three cards in any graveyard!" Zuzu cried shocking Julia, "And that means your gem collection is about to get a lot smaller! Your gonna lose Sapphire, Garnet, and your precious spell Gem-Knight Fusion will be vaporized too! And while we're at it she'll gain 200 points for every card she banished! Chorus Break!"

The three cards appeared before vanishing.

_Gem-Knight Master Diamond:** (ATK: 3200 - (100 * 2) = 3000)**_

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra:** (ATK: 2400 + (200 * 3) = 3000)**_

"Now they have the same attack points." Yudo realized. "Wow... Zuzu's really strong."

"Hold your ears, 'cause Schuberta is about to unleash her latest composition, and it's going to rock your world!" Zuzu cried as Schuberta attacks Julia's Master Diamond as he grabbed an Action Card, "And Sunshine Smile will add it! Sonic Surrender!"

* * *

_Sunshine Smile_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 400 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra:** (ATK: 3000 + 400 = 3400)**_

Master Diamond was destroyed by Schuberta.

**(Julia: 3600)**

"Oh and the first blood goes to Zuzu." Nico announced.

"Now that I demolished your Diamond, I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Zuzu ended her turn.

Kit grunted, "Go figure! That You Show flunkie isn't half bad."

"She might be a diamond in the rough." Dipper told him.

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra:** (ATK: 3400 - 400 = 3000)**_

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Julia: 3600**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

"That was a one hit wonder! I draw!" Julia mentioned drawing her card as she then smirked, "Oh, it's so adorable that you think you can go fusion to fusion with me, but it's painfully clear you'll never be on my level, Zuzu!"

"That's right, Julia! I just made sure you can't Fusion Summon anymore, so I'm not on your level, I'm at the top looking down!" Zuzu agreed pointing at Julia.

"Zuzu's wrong." Amy mentioned. "Julia's a lot better than she thinks."

Julia smirked, "Oh, you're so naive. Now, watch a master in action! I activate Brilliant Fusion!"

* * *

_Brilliant Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Material, but change its ATK/DEF to 0. If this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect gains ATK/DEF equal to its original ATK/DEF, until the end of your opponent's turn. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"With this spell, I can fuse monsters that are in my deck in order to Fusion Summon a new Gem-Knight!" Julia cried shocking everyone.

"Fusion Summon from her deck!" Carlita cried in shock as Yudo and Amy noticed her briefly clench her fists in anger before relaxing.

Julia smirked, "I take three Gem-Knights... Alexandrite, Emerald, and Obsidian and fuse my trio together!"

The three appeared fusing.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Julia chanted as her new monster appeared looking like a swordswoman with diamond's on her, and a cape.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 3400_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"3400!" Yudo cried in shock.

"That's right, Zuzu might have a few tricks but against Julia she never stood a chance." Kit smirked.

"Unfortunately, when I used Brilliant Fusion to bring out a monster, my Fusion Monster's attack and defense points drop to zero." Julia told the downside of her spell.

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond:_**_ (ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)_**

"But if I send a spell card to the graveyard, it's attack points return to normal until the end of your turn, so I'd better find me one!" Julia cried before running.

"Send a spell to the..." Yudo started before his eyes widened. "An Action Card!"

"That Action Card's mine Julia!" Zuzu cried, "And to make sure I'm activating the trap, Ceasefire!"

* * *

_Ceasefire_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

"This card gives you a jolt of 500 points of damage for every monster on the field!" Zuzu explained. "And by the time you recover I'll have that Action Card!"

The trap launched a blast that struck Julia. **(Julia****: 2600)**

But she grabbed a pole, and spin that grabbed the card.

"What a gymtastic move! This LID kid just put Action in Action Card!" Nico cried amazed by her skills as Zuzu ran to find another Action Card, "No wonder she's near the top of her class!"

"I guess that kind of skill means Julia's going to win." Carlita admitted.

"This Action Card's a spell, and I send it to the graveyard so that my Brilliant Diamond gets all her points back!" Julia revealed discarding the card

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond:** (ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Time to shine! Unsheathe your sword and silence Zuzu's Maestra!"

The monster charged as Zuzu's fusion was destroyed pushing her back as she grabbed a railing on stairs. **(Zuzu: 3600)**

"Whoa, talk about a close call!" Nico announced, "Zuzu was one grab away from taking the downtown express to Vanquished-Ville!"

"That was close." Amy admitted nervously.

Zuzu climbed back as she turned to Julia who smirked, "You said you've been training hard since our last duel, but from what I can tell, I'd say you need a lot more practice! But feel free to try and change my mind!"

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"Oh, I will!" Zuzu drew, and looked over her hand._ 'If Julia keeps picking up Action Cards, I'll b playing from behind for the rest of the duel. I have to think of a way to stop her!'_

"I'm placing a monster face-down in defense mode!" Zuzu cried.

Julia smirked, "Really? You'll never beat me by playing it safe."

Zuzu thought looking at the last card in her hand,_ 'You know what, Julia? I'm not playing it safe. I think I know what you're gonna do, but if I'm wrong it's over for me.'_

"I'm playing another face-down and ending my turn." Zuzu ended.

"During your End Phase Brilliant Diamond loses her points again." Julia explained.

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"I think it's almost over." Carlita admitted. "Once you're stuck in defense it's really tough to turn things around."

* * *

**Zuzu: 3600**

**Julia: 2600**

* * *

Julia 3rd Turn:

"it's my turn again!" Julia drew, and started running as Zuzu trailed after her.

Zuzu called, "You need another Action Card, but I'll get to it first!"

"Dream on, because I'm summoning Crystal Rose!" Julia called as a crystalin rose appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Rose_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Rock_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" or "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's name becomes the sent monster's name, until the End Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Crystal Rose" once per turn._

* * *

"And this flower can take the place of a Gem-Knight, or Melodious monster when I Fusion Summon by sending that card to the graveyard! So I'll send Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my Deck to the graveyard to treat Crystal Rose as it!" Julia called as the rose glowed.

"Wait a second, Gem-Knights or Melodious?" Yudo inquired. "It works for both of them?"

'What are the chances of her using something like that?" Carlita asked.

"Brilliant Diamond, now's the time to use your Special Ability! By sending 1 Gem-Knight on my field to the graveyard, I can then summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring the needs to Fusion Summon!" Julia revealed.

Zuzu cried shocked, "What!?"

"Yes. I'm outplaying you on every level!" Julia cried, "Now I use Crystal Rose to summon one of my treasured monsters! If you want to beat me to that Action Card, you'll have to slip past Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

As she said that a gray armored knight with diamonds as hands appeared in place.

* * *

_Gem-Knight Zirconia_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900  
_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 "Gem-Knight" monster + __1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

Gem-Knight Zirconia appeared in front of Zuzu as Julia grabbed the card.

"As you can see, I picked up another Action Spell, which I will now send straight to the graveyard to pump up my Diamond's attack points!" Julia declared sending the spell to her graveyard.

_Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Zirconia take to the skies and take out Zuzu's face-down monster!"

While Zuzu is running for an Action Card the Fusion Monster charged destroying Zuzu's face-down.

"So, how will you survive with no monsters left to protect you?" Julia asked her, "The answer is that you won't, because my Lady Diamond is now going to attack you directly!"

The monster attacked.

"I activate a trap! Monster Rebone!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

_Monster Rebone_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent Special Summoned a monster this turn: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field in Defense Position. When this card leaves the field, banish that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Wait is she..." Yudo started seeing the card.

"This trap lets me summon a monster from your graveyard in defense mode only if you Special Summon this turn!" Zuzu cried.

"From my graveyard!?" Julia cried shocked.

Zuzu called, "And the card, I want is Crystal Rose!"

The rose appeared.

Julia grunted grabbing an Action Card, "Don't think it will help since it's in defense mode I activate the Action Spell, Defense Break!"

* * *

_Defense Break_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on your field: This turn when it attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster, it can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent, but it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"So now at the cost of not be able to destroy Crystal Rose my Diamond can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode!" Julia called as her Fusion Monster attacked Crystal Rose.

**(Zuzu: 0700)**

Zuzu was pushed back by the force hard.

"That was way too close, but Zuzu survived Julia's attacks this turn." Nico Smiley announced.

"You caught a lucky break. You couldn't have used Monster Rebone to save yourself if I didn't Special Summon." Julia said to her, "You're so lucky that I did."

"No Julia, luck had nothing to do with it!" Zuzu declared.

Julia raised an eyebrow at that, "Hmm?"

"In fact, I outthought and outplayed you!" Zuzu told her, "I played Monster Rebone to protect myself because I knew you'd try to end this duel with a Fusion Monster! You're so predictable. You played right into my hands and right out of this championship!"

"She knew Julia would Fusion Summon... that takes skill to know your opponent's moves like that." Carlita admitted. "She's good."

Julia said seriously, "Don't flatter yourself. You make one lucky move and think your skills make you shine like a diamond? Your knowledge about Fusion Summoning is as worthless as that pathetic Duel School of yours that hasn't entertained anyone in ages."

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

"I'll prove you wrong, starting here and now!" Zuzu drew, and remembered some words that Yuya, and Yuto gave her, _'__All the prep work I did to help my friends will be for nothing unless I make this draw count!' _"I DRAW!"

She looked, and called, "You might be thinking you have the upper hand, Julia, but this card's gonna have you singing a new in tune in no time! Soprano the Melodious Songstress, take the stage!"

A new fairy appeared.

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"What will a weakling with 1400 points do for her?" Kit questioned.

Zuzu called, "In a performance you'll never forget, my Melodious Songstress's Special Ability lets me Fusion Summon a Melodious without using Polymerization!"

"So that's why you took my Crystal Rose!" Julia cried now realizing.

"Exactly because I can send Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra from my deck to the graveyard, and treat Crystal Rose as her for this turn!" Zuzu called as the rose glowed.

"So many ways to Fusion Summon." Carlita frowned.

"Soprano the Melodious Songstress, this is your moment! Activate your Special Ability, and fuse with Crystal Rose now treated as Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra!"

The two monsters fused together at that call.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

A new fairy with blue eyes, and a white dress, and a pink flower like bloom at her appeared letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

Dipper cried, "I thought Julia had this duel in the bag!"

"She did, but Zuzu just ripped a giant hole in it!" Kit cried just as shocked as his classmate.

"We still don't know who's going to win." Yudo mentioned to them.

"It's time to belt one out, Bloom Diva! Attack Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Zuzu cried.

Zirconia attacked as Bloom Diva blocked the attack, "I forget to when that when Bloom Diva battles a monster that's Special Summoned, not only is your monster destroyed instead of mine, but you take all the damage instead of me! Vaporizing Vocal!"

Julia watched in shock as Zirconia was unable to overcome the monster's song as it shattered.

**(Julia: 0700)**

"That ability means Julia can't attack." Amy realized.

"That was a nifty move, Zuzu, but it's also going to cost you big-time!" Julia smirked before declaring, "By destroying my Knight you walked into a trap!"

* * *

_Brilliant Spark_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a face-up "Gem-Knight" monster(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: Target 1 of those destroyed monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard; add this card to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Spark" per turn._

* * *

"Thanks to Brilliant Spark, you take damage equal to the attack points of the Gem-Knight you just destroyed!" Julia called as a transparent version of Zirconia appeared ready to finish this duel.

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried in horror seeing that.

"I'll spring my own Trap... Melodious Illusion!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

_Melodious Illusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster you control is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects, and it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"I can make a Melodious on my field unaffected to your effects, and in exchange it can attack twice!" Zuzu cried.

Julia reminded, "That won't defend you against Brilliant Spark!"

"Maybe not, but this will!" Zuzu cried running to an Action Card.

"It all comes down to this!" Nico Smiley called. "One last dash for an Action Card, winner take all!"

Julia meanwhile had run to a pole and was sliding down to a lower bridge to race Zuzu to it as Julia ran reaching for the Action Spell.

"Oh no, Zuzu!" Yuya cried out.

Before Julia can reach it the card was taken by Zuzu, "What?"

"Whoa! I've heard of duelists taking a dive, but this takes the cake!" Nico as Zuzu was caught by Bloom Diva and gently placed on another bridge, "Zuzu and her monster have snatched her chance to survive!"

"That was nothing! We practice moves like that all the time at You Show!" Zuzu smiled before playing the Action Spell, "Acceleration bypasses the damage Brilliant Spark tries to inflict!"

* * *

_Acceleration_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"That... then it's over." Dipper whispered.

"Are you nuts!? If your Diva was a second late, you would've been done for!" Julia yelled at her shocked to see she made such a dangerous stunt.

"I knew my monster would never let me down." Zuzu told her with a smile, "And now, she's gonna pick me up. Bloom Diva, I sense another song coming on! Are you ready, Diva? Then blast Brilliant Diamond! Wrecking Refrain!"

Bloom Diva struck Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond destroying her but also sending Julia off the Bridge as she started to fall.

* * *

**Zuzu: 0700**

**Julia: 0000**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"Julia!" Zuzu cried in horror.

Julia screamed falling down before Bloom Diva swoop in, and caught her.

"Bloom Diva?" Julia asked surprised seeing that, "Why'd did you catch me?"

"I'm glad you're okay!" Zuzu smiled.

Julia asked surprised, "You saved me?"

"Yeah." Zuzu smiled, and nodded to her which made Julia looked away with an irritated blush.

Both Dipper, and Kit both sighed in relief seeing Julia is okay.

"Wow, that was too close." Amy admitted. "At least they're both ok."

"Yeah." Yudo nodded with a smile before pausing, "Wait Carlita it's your turn now."

It shows she's after Zuzu, and Julia against Tate.

"I guess I am up. Well, I'll do my best." Carlita mentioned before walking down to the field.

"Wait a second!" Yudo called.

"Huh?" she asked turning to him. "What is it?"

Yudo blushed with a smile before kissing her, "Good luck."

Carlita smiled. "Thanks."

She walked to the field as Yudo said to Amy, "I hope Carlita can take an easy on Tate since he Fusion Summons."

"Huh, did you ever give him that card?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sometime back." Yudo admitted.

"Well... hopefully it's ok." Amy mentioned.

They arrived as Tate smiled, "Hi you must be who Yudo talks about."

"He talks about me?" Carlita asked hearing that.

"He said your a powerful duelist, and also amazing." Tate answered.

Carlita blushed at that. "Oh... he's just saying that. I'm ok at best."

"We'll find out." Tate smiled getting ready.

"Alright, and... Oh, and the system picks: Neo Heartland City!" Nico announced.

Carlita froze at that. "Neo... Heartland?"

"Wait... Did he just say Heartland City?" Yudo asked shocked.

"What better setting for a duo of duelists leading the way to the future? And now, let's get into action! Neo Heartland City activate!"

They watch as what appeared was a city at night where colorful lights are gleaming.

* * *

_Neo Heartland City_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Huh, not a bad location." Dipper said a bit impressed.

"Science from the future, I should say." Kit admitted to him, "It's like looking at some Sci-Fi jizz."

"This..." Carlita started before looking down._ 'Why? Why Heartland?'_

Declan look on from his spot, "I knew this would be a perfect setting for her."

"I don't understand Mr. President." Claude told him.

Declan explained to him, "Well you might say, this field is a present from me to Shay, and Carlita... to help them get their game faces on."

On the field Carlita looked badly shaken.

"Whoa. This is an awesome dueling field!" Tate said in awe with a smile looking around, "It's like we're inside a science fiction movie, right Carlita?"

When he turned to her he looked surprised seeing her reaction.

"No... not this... anything but this." Carlita whispered while shuddering.

"Hey, you alright? You feeling sick?" Tate asked her concerned.

She turned to him before shaking her head. "I... I'm ok..."

She took a slow breath. "You go first."

"And now! The time has finally for..." Nico trailed off.

"Action!" the crowd declared.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Off With Her Head (Nightcore) by Icon for Hire)**

**Carlita: 4000**

**Tate: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"The field is ready, the crowd is ready, and duelists are ready for the third magnificent match of the day! Your fate is now in your hands." Nico announced to them.

Tate 1st Turn:

"Okay let's see!" Tate looked before calling, "Oh this looks good, I start off by summoning Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior!"

A silver electric warrior appeared.

* * *

_Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 8 "Magna Warrior" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

Carlita nodded before closing her eyes. _'Just pretend it's a friendly duel with Lulu or someone else.'_

"When this card is summoned I take Valkyrion from my Deck, and add him." Tate said adding the card, "Then since I Normal Summoned a Rock monster, I can summon this card! Gorgonic Gargoyle!"

At that a white rock serpent appeared hissing.

* * *

_Gorgonic Gargoyle_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_When you Normal Summon a Rock-Type monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

Carlita nodded at that.

"Carlita here's something you never expect a You Show student to do." Tate smiled, "I use both my Rock Monsters to build the Overlay Network!"

The two glowed flying to the Overlay Network.

"You Xyz Summon!" Carlita cried in shock.

"This is You Show's Xyz!" Tate declared as the Overlay Network explodes.

"Guardian from the Ancient Ruins! Join here, and cast your gaze to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Gorgonic Guardian!"

An Xyz looking like Medusa appeared.

* * *

_Gorgonic Guardian_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Rock/Xyz_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 3 Rock-Type monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, and if it does, its effects are negated. These effects last until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with 0 ATK; destroy it._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Carlita stared at the monster in shock before suddenly smiling. "Ok, what next?"

"Two face-downs. Your move, and time for me to get an Action Card!" Tate smiled running off.

Carlita 1st Turn:

Carlita drew her card before pausing. "Wait... Mr. Smiley can I ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?" Nico asked curiously.

"Are we allowed to play Field Spells during Action Duels?" Carlita asked him.

"Well two Field Spells can be active as long as one of them is an Action Field." Nico answered.

Carlita nodded at that before smirking. "Perfect, I play Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

* * *

_Secret Village of the Spellcasters_

_Field Spell Card_

_If only you control a Spellcaster monster, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards. If you control no Spellcaster monsters, you cannot activate Spell Cards._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Summoner Monk in attack mode but his effect switches him to defense mode."

* * *

_Summoner Monk_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1600_

_While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

A Monk appeared switching. Yudo shook his head with a smile, "Action Spells just turned worthless for Tate."

"Are you playing Gorgonic Guardian's ability?" Carlita asked.

"Yeah! Medusa's Gaze!" Tate called as Guardian took an Overlay Unit turning Monk to stone. **(ATK: 800 - 800 = 0)**

"What you talking about?" Dipper asked Yudo.

Yudo explained, "It's that spell Carlita just used. Secret Village of Spellcasters is an Anti-Action Spell Card cause it's effect prevents her opponents from using Spells as long as she has a Spellcaster in play."

Dipper's eyes widened hearing that.

"Thanks cause I'll use Magical Dimension." Carlita mentioned. "I tribute Summoner Monk to summon Dark Red Enchanter and destroy Gorgonic Guardian!"

* * *

_Magical Dimension_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a Spellcaster monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

_Dark Red Enchanter_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 2200_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 2 Spell Counters on it. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves. Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Tate asked shocked before grabbing an Action Spell, "Well I activate-Huh error?"

"It's the effect of Secret Village of the Spellcasters, since I'm the only one with a spellcaster type monster in play you can't use spell cards." Carlita explained. "In other words... thanks to this card you can't play any Action Cards."

"What?" Tate asked in shock.

"You heard me." Carlita smiled. "Dark Red Enchanter attack, and I'll add Sunshine Smile just like Zuzu did before."

_Dark Red Enchanter: **(ATK: 1700 + 400 = 2100)**_

"Oh, and every spell that's played adds a Spell Counter to Dark Red Enchanter and she gains 300 attack points for each counter."

_Dark Red Enchanter: **(Spell Counter: 1/ATK: 2100 + 300 = 2400)**_

Tate was struck by Enchanter. **(Tate: 1600)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Carlita finished.

_Dark Red Enchanter: **(ATK: 2400 - 400 = 2000)**_

* * *

**Carlita: 4000**

**Tate: 1600**

* * *

Tate 2nd Turn:

Tate drew looking over, _'I can't use Polymerization with that Village in the way.'_

Carlita noticed before frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Your Village has left me in a bind." Tate answered.

Carlita frowned hearing that. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Field Spell."

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Huh?" Tate asked as her Village shattered, "Why did you do that?"

"You said it yourself, my field spell isn't fair." Carlita told him.

"I didn't say it isn't fair." Tate told her.

"Well don't forget with another spell my Dark Red Enchanter gets stronger." Carlita mentioned.

_Dark Red Enchanter: **(Spell Counters: 2/ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Well okay. I use Polymerization!" Tate called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Wait what?" Carlita questioned in shock as her expression darkened.

_Dark Red Enchanter: **(Spell Counters: 3/ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600)**_

"With it I fuse together both Valkryion, and Berserkion in my hand!" Tate called as the two fused.

"Two Warriors of High Magnet Spirits! Rise here to combat your enemies! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot!"

A huge rock monster appeared.

* * *

_Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Rock/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" + "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior"_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this face-up card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon both 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" and 1 "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior" from your hand and/or Deck, ignoring their Summoning conditions._

* * *

Carlita stared at the monster coldly. She hears a beep on her Duel Disk. Hearing that she looked at her Duel Disk. It was Yudo who told her, "Carlita it's okay, it's okay. He's not like the Fusion Duelists that invaded your home. I gave him that monster."

_'Yudo...'_ "Even if that's true, I can't let him win now that he's done something like that."

"Carlita listen to me. He never done anything wrong." Yudo told her, "Fusion Summoning is not evil or good it's how you use it. And he's using it to get stronger, and entertain the crowd."

"... Fine, but I'm still winning." Carlita told him. "I just need one more card."

"Thank you." Yudo smiled to her blowing her a kiss.

Carlita smiled at that before staring at Tate.

"And now Imperion Magnum attack Dark Red Enchanter!" Tate called as Magnum charged in.

"The strongest Fusion Monsters are still beatable, I discard Apprentice Illusion Magician to give Dark Red Enchanter 2000 attack and defense points!" Carlita called.

_Dark Red Enchanter: **(ATK: 2600 + 2000 = 4600/DEF: 2200 + 2000 = 4200)**_

"Not so fast, I activate Magnum's special ability!" Tate countered, "When you activate an effect that effect is negated!"

Carlita's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

_Dark Red Enchanter: **(ATK: 4600 - 2000 = 2600/DEF: 4200 - 2000 = 2200)**_

Carlita cried out as her monster was destroyed.

**(Carlita: 2600)**

"Carlita!" Yudo cried.

"Your turn." Tate smiled.

Carlita 2nd Turn:

Carlita took a slow breath before looking at Imperium Magnum as she drew her card._ 'This is... but first things first.'_

She started running to find an Action Card. Seeing that Tate watched.

"I activate the Action Spell Single Destruction!" Carlita called. "This destroys Imperium Magnum!"

* * *

_Single Destruction_

_Action Spell Card_

_If your opponent controls exactly 1 monster: Target that monster; destroy it._

* * *

"I use Magnum's ability!" Tate called.

"That's only once per turn." Carlita mentioned. "So now I can play Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew twice. Carlita looked at her cards before her eyes widened. "I... end my turn."

"Carlita?" Yudo asked seeing that.

She looked down. "I didn't draw anything... I failed."

* * *

**Carlita: 2600**

**Tate: 1600**

* * *

Tate 2nd Turn:

"My move! And Imperion attack!" Tate called as Imperion Magnum charged.

Carlita looked down sadly as the attack hit sending her flying back.

* * *

**Carlita: 0000**

**Tate: 1600**

**Tate wins the duel!**

* * *

Yudo ran down to where she is as the city vanished. She looked defeated and upset.

"Carlita it's okay." Yudo said hugging her, "You can't win them all."

"... Yeah." Carlita whispered without hugging him back before walking back to sit with Amy and look down.

"Did you have fun before he Fusion Summoned?" Yudo asked her.

"No... I didn't." Carlita answered quietly.

"I think you did." Yudo said rubbing her back, "You smiled back there so that meant you might have."

Carlita blushed. "I smiled because you blew me that kiss... not because the duel was fun."

Yudo hugged her kissing her cheek, "I'm proud that you gave it your best."

Carlita teared up before hugging him back. Yudo smiled before promising, "Carlita I promise that I will support you always."

He felt her start to tremble as tears wet his shirt. Yudo told her, "Carlita... Come with me."

"Ok..." she whispered.

"Let us know how it went Amy." Yudo told his sister as he, and Carlita walked off.

"Right." Amy nodded.

They both entered the lobby as Yudo asked Carlita, "Carlita... Do you not like dueling?"

"Huh?" Carlita asked in shock. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just worried." Yudo answered.

"I love dueling... I always have." Carlita answered.

"I'm glad." Yudo smiled, "Cause let's have a match."

"Huh, right now? What about your match in the tournament?" Carlita asked.

"Your more important." Yudo smiled, "Besides duels makes a person feel better, and... Your not the only one to lost people you care about."

Carlita looked unsure but nodded. "Oh... ok."

Yudo smiled as they got ready. Carlita did the same.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**bopdog111: Yudo's not wrong.**

**Ulrich362: No he isn't.**

**bopdog111: What will Yudo do with Carlita?**

**Ulrich362: Try and duel her... but I have my doubts it'll work. We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. Competition gets Rough!

**bopdog111: Yudo vs Carlita round 2.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah. Well round 3.**

**bopdog111: Oh yeah round 3. What will go on here?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yudo prepared with a smile, "Oh Carlita?"

"Yeah?" she asked uncertainly.

"Use all your strength, and your Xyz." Yudo smiled.

Carlita flinched at that.

"I want to battle everything you have." Yudo smiled, "And we'll have fun during it of course."

"Maybe..." Carlita nodded uncertainly. "After you?"

Yudo nodded as they prepared themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Want To Live by Skillet)**

**Yudo: 4000**

**Carlita: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yudo 1st Turn:

"I'm up." Yudo said looking at his hand before smiling, "Okay Carlita. I'll start this by summoning this guy. Crystal Lizard!"

A lizard with blue crystals appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Lizard_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Crystal" monster from your hand in Defense Position. If this card is used as material for a Special Summon: Your opponent draws 1 card, also that summoned monster gains 1000 DEF. You can only use each effect of "Crystal Lizard" per turn._

* * *

"Ok." Carlita nodded uncertainly.

"When this card is summoned it allows me to summon another Crystal." Yudo explained, "So I'll summon Crystal Ghost!"

The Ghost appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Ghost_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Rock_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Crystal" monster you control, make this card's level equal to that target's level. During your opponent's turn: When your opponent declares an attack, pay 500 LP; Negate that attack. You can only use each effect of "Crystal Ghost" per turn._

* * *

"Two monsters, but neither one is a tuner." Carlita noticed.

"Your right cause since Ghost is summoned it's level is equal to Lizard's." Yudo explained.

_Ghost: **(LV: 1 + 2 = 3)**_

"Two level three monsters." Carlita whispered.

"And now I overlay both my monsters!" Yudo called as the two flew up, "That way I can summon the shark that is known in Barian World! Number 71: Rebarian Shark!"

At that a blue shark appeared growling shaping like Seventh One's artwork.

* * *

_Number 71: Rebarian Shark_

_Water Type_

_Rank 3_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Once per turn, if this card has material: You can target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster in your GY, except "Number 71: Rebarian Shark"; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach 1 material from this card to it. If this card is sent to the GY: You can choose 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Carlita's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"As Lizard is used to summon a monster you can draw a card." Yudo told her.

Carlita nodded drawing.

"Then my Shark gains more bite cause it gains 1000 defense points." Yudo added.

_Rebarian Shark: **(DEF: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

Carlita just stared at the monster in awe.

"Then I'll place 1 card down. Your move Carlita." Yudo smiled.

Carlita 1st Turn:

Carlita drew a card only to frown. "I... set two cards and set a monster to end my turn."

Yudo blinked, "Carlita?"

"It's your turn Yudo." Carlita said quietly.

He walked over hugging her. Carlita hugged him back.

"It's okay Carlita. I still love you no matter what." Yudo smiled kissing her before walking back.

Carlita smiled at that and nodded. "I love you too."

* * *

**Yudo: 4000**

**Carlita: 4000**

* * *

Yudo 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Yudo called drawing looking.

Carlita looked at the field nervously. _'Rebarian Shark has no attack points so I should be safe for now.'_

"Carlita? Promise you won't get mad." Yudo told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This." Yudo answered using a spell.

* * *

_Crystal Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Crystal" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using monsters from your hand, or field as Fusion Material. if you use a "Number" monster as Fusion Material, that monster cannot be effected by your opponent's cards effects this turn._

* * *

Carlita's eyes widened seeing it before frowning. "That's... ok... Yudo."

Yudo nodded, "I fuse Rebarian Shark alongside Frozen Heart!"

The two flew up fusing. Carlita frowned seeing that.

"So now with these two, I can summon Number Summoner!" Yudo called as a sorcerer appeared wielding a staff that has it's orb shift of a number.

* * *

_Number Summoner_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_1 "Number" Monster with Xyz Material + 1 WATER Monster_  
_(This card is always treated as a "Crystal" and "Arctic" Card.)_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned using an Xyz Monster on the field as Fusion Material whose original name includes "Number": You can increase this card's Level, and gains 800 DEF by the number of Xyz Materials that monster(s) had. Once per turn, while this card is in face-up Defense Position: Pay 1000 LP; You can roll a six-sided die, and Special Summon 1 "Number" Monster from your Extra Deck, except a "Number C" monster with the same Rank as the result. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) It's effects are negated, also it cannot attack, and is sent back to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. While you control a "Number" monster not summoned by this card's effect: This card cannot be attacked, and is effected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"What is that?" Carlita asked in disbelief.

"A monster that can use the power of the Numbers." Yudo smiled.

Carlita frowned hearing that.

"This card's defense points are equal to the number of Overlay Units, Rebarian Shark had by 800." Yudo told her.

_Number Summoner: **(DEF: 0 + (800 * 2) = 1600)**_

"That's 1600." Carlita frowned.

"Next is Rebarian Shark's ability. Since it's sent to the graveyard, I can place a Rank-Up-Magic Spell Card to the top of my Deck." Yudo added before showing the card he picked is Seventh One.

Carlita's eyes widened seeing that. Yudo placed it before saying, "Next, I activate Summoner's ability! By paying 1000 points, I will roll a dice."

**(Yudo: 3000)**

_'I have a bad feeling.'_ Carlita thought.

"And then I summon a Number except a Chaos Number who's rank is equal to what I roll." Yudo added as a Crystal Dice appeared.

Carlita nodded seeing that. "So at most it can be rank 6."

"Okay... Crystal Dice!" Yudo called tossing the dice as it rolled before landing on 4.

"Four, what rank four number do you..." Carlita started before freezing. "Oh no!"

"Alright! Come on our Number 104: Masquerade!" Yudo called as Masquerade appeared readying his rings crossing his arms.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Carlita frowned seeing the monster.

"Unfortunately the monster summoned from Number Summoner's effect can't use it's abilities, or attack, and gets sent back to the Deck at the end of the turn." Yudo told her.

"Huh, then why play it?" Carlita asked.

"So, I can use this card. I activate, Card of Numbers!" Yudo called.

* * *

_Card of Numbers_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Number" Monster you control: Your opponent draws 2 cards, and then you can target 1 monster in your GY, add it to your hand, and if you do add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Card of Numbers" per turn._

* * *

"I tribute Masquerade to use it's effect. But first draw 2 cards." Yudo told her as his ace Number vanished.

Carlita blinked drawing her cards.

"Then, I can add Frozen Heart back to my hand." Yudo said adding the card, "Then, I can add a Ritual Spell to my hand."

Carlita's eyes widened in shock.

"But I'll not add the spell." Yudo told her.

"Huh, why not?" Carlita asked him.

"Seventh One will be shuffled." Yudo answered, "And I don't have the sacrifices."

Carlita nodded at that.

"Your turn." Yudo told her.

Carlita 2nd Turn:

Carlita drew her card and paused. Yudo gave her a smile.

"I... I flip summon Crystal Seer." Carlita said nervously.

* * *

_Crystal Seer_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_FLIP: Excavate the top 2 cards of your Deck, then add 1 of them to your hand, then place the other on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"When she's flipped I can check the top two cards of my deck and add one to my hand. The other one goes to the bottom of my deck."

"You have a Crystal Card?" Yudo asked surprised before smiling, "That's amazing!"

Carlita blushed. "It's nothing special. Um... I'll add this card."

Yudo nodded with a smile. Carlita looked at the field before looking down. "I... end my turn."

As she said that she discarded some of her cards. Yudo blinked hearing that, "Carlita? Are you passing on purpose?"

"Huh... no, of course not." she answered quickly.

Hearing that Yudo said, "Carlita, you can tell me. I won't be mad."

"Yudo... I'm not." Carlita told him.

"Carlita what's wrong?" Yudo asked her.

"It's your turn." Carlita told him. "So go ahead, we both know what's going to happen."

Yudo at that walked over hugging her. She hugged him back. "It's ok."

"Carlita, I won't be mad." Yudo smiled to her looking up kissing her.

Carlita returned the kiss. "It's ok, really."

"Is it about earlier?" Yudo asked.

"Yudo... your match could start so can we please continue?" Carlita requested.

* * *

**Yudo: 4000**

**Carlita: 4000**

* * *

Yudo 3rd Turn:

Yudo walked back before saying, "Your worth more then my match."

He drew before calling, "I activate Seventh One!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

That's when he noticed a smirk.

"Huh?" Yudo asked noticing that as Masquerade appeared only to jump in the Overlay Network.

_'Almost.'_ Carlita thought.

"Come out Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Yudo called as his monster's ace form appeared.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"Now, I activate Dark Renewal!" Carlita cried.

* * *

_Dark Renewal_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s): Target 1 of those monsters and 1 Spellcaster monster you control; send both monsters to the GY, then you can Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster monster from your Deck or GY._

* * *

"Wha?" Yudo asked shocked.

"When you summon a monster Dark Renewal sends that monster and a Spellcaster on my field to the graveyard to summon a Dark Spellcaster from my deck or graveyard, so say goodbye to Masquerade and Crystal Seer and hello to Dark Magician Girl!" Carlita grinned.

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

Magician Girl appeared giggling.

"Whoa... Good move." Yudo admitted.

Carlita smiled before suddenly pausing. "I forfeit."

"Wha-Carlita no don't forfeit." Yudo told her.

She looked down. "I already did."

* * *

**Yudo: 3000**

**Carlita: 4000 (Surrendered)**

**Yudo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Goodbye Yudo... forever."

Yudo ran over hugging her. She was trembling and in tears.

"Carlita, I'm not mad." Yudo said kissing her.

She broke down and started crying as he did. He hugged her deep.

"I need to go..." she choked out.

"Carlita... Your not the only one who lost people that cared about you." Yudo said looking down.

"You didn't try to kill them though." Carlita frowned before gently pushing him away. "I need to go."

Yudo kissed her again. Each time he did he felt her trembling more and more.

**_'Yudo... let her go.'_**

_'I won't let her suffer Sentital.'_ Yudo told him.

**_'Be honest, what can you do to change things? You want her to Xyz Summon when she nearly used it to murder you in cold blood?'_** Sentital questioned.

_'I don't know but that won't mean, I won't find a way.'_ Yudo told him.

**_'She's in pain, and right now being around you is hurting her more.'_ **Sentital pointed out. **_'What do you plan on doing?'_**

"I said I'll find a way." Yudo told him again.

Sentital didn't answer after that.

"Carlita, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Yudo told her.

"Yudo... I..." she choked out weakly before Yudo's Duel Disk started beeping.

Yudo looked at his Duel Disk. His opponent was from a small Duel School. Yudo turned to Carlita. She still looked hurt. Yudo kissed her before saying, "Carlita promise me something."

She looked up at him weakly. He was smiling, "Always know I am here to support you, and will be there. I love you."

He gave her another kiss before walking off to his match. Carlita just watched him with tears in her eyes before trembling and running off.

* * *

_At the End of the Duel..._

"Alright Frozen Heart finish him!" Yudo called as Frozen Heart attacked a red masked monster as a boy was pushed back landing softly on the ground crying out.

"My super powers failed..." the boy groaned.

Trevor: 0000

Winner Yudo.

When he walked back Amy was pouting.

"What's wrong Amy?" Yudo asked her.

"Why do you get the easy match when mine was so tough?" she asked with a playful pout. "I could have lost."

"Oh sorry." Yudo said sheepish.

"It's ok." she smiled. "It looks like there are just two more for today though. Oh, and Yuya beat Sylvio in a really close match."

Yudo nodded hearing that. That's when they watched Kit's opponent, Iggy Arlo from Bandit Warrior Academy, violently attack him during the duel and defeat him.

"What the heck...?" Yudo asked in shock.

Amy looked horrified seeing that. Yudo growled clenching his fists at this.

**_'Maybe her leaving was a good thing.'_** Sentital mentioned. **_'Seeing that in her state?'_**

Yudo stood up walking off.

"Yudo?" Amy asked seeing that.

"I'm talking to Declan about this." Yudo answered and from his tone sounded pretty mad.

"... Ok." Amy nodded.

Yudo arrived where Declan is, "Declan!"

"Yudo." Declan noted calmly.

"Let me duel Iggy right now." Yudo said sounding, and looking serious.

"That isn't possible." Declan told him.

"It's gotta be. Someone needs to teach that brute a lesson." Yudo told him.

"If you're referring to his tactics, it's how Bandit Warrior Academy teaches dueling." Declan told him. "Victory by any means necessary."

"What a horrible Duel School. Shouldn't they get sued, or shut-down by this, and it's headmaster arrested for allowing such things to happen?" Yudo questioned.

"You know what we're preparing for Yudo... those tactics may be invaluable in dealing with Duel Academy and the Fusion Dimension." Declan told him.

"But Declan it won't help if we're gonna fight for peace!" Yudo argued, "I'm straight up against having them join our cause, besides there's always room for negotiation, and there gonna complicate things!"

Declan turned to him. "Then I suggest you watch and hope someone defeats Iggy."

Yudo grunted looking down before taking a breath nodding before walking out.

"Yudo?"

Hearing that he snapped his head over. It was Amy only she looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"No... I can't do something about Bandit Warrior Academy, and Declan isn't doing anything." Yudo grunted looking down frustrated, "A Duel School like that shouldn't exist!"

Amy frowned. "Why?"

"You saw what they can do. That wasn't dueling, that was assaulting." Yudo grunted clenching his fists.

"I know." Amy told him before looking down. "Do you wish you never came here?"

"No. I don't wish that. I just wish, I can do something about Bandit Warrior." Yudo said taking her hand.

"What would you do?" Amy asked him.

"I would duel with a stake of it getting shut-down, and give all the students the kind of Dueling, and Teaching they deserve." Yudo answered, "But the headmaster himself should be in prison for even thinking of making something so horrible as that."

"Maybe we..." Amy started before they heard screaming.

Hearing that they ran to see what's going on. To their shock Neo Heartland City had been chosen again and Shay was dueling Sora only the city looked to be in ruins and Sora had two monsters on his field, a demonic looking chimera of toys and a mechanical bird while Shay had no monsters at all.

"What is..." Yudo trailed off in shock.

They watched as Shay played a spell they couldn't see and the mechanical bird appeared on his field before turning into a larger mechanical bird before firing missiles as a building fell on top of Sora wiping out the last of his life points and looking to badly hurt him.

"Ah Sora!" Yudo cried in shock as the field vanished showing Sora is greatly injured as Shay walked over, and tried to do something but stopped, and walked off ignoring Sora's pleas of something before collapsing unconscious, "What did Shay do to him?"

Amy looked horrified. "Yudo... Shay's from the Xyz Dimension. He said they were invaded remember?"

"But taking it out on Sora is not right!" Yudo told her.

Suddenly Amy's eyes widened. "Wait, there might be one reason."

"What?" Yudo asked her.

Amy looked nervous before shaking her head. "Never mind. We should just go home. The matches for today are over."

Yudo nodded before saying, "By the way Carlita should be alone for a while."

Amy nodded in agreement.

* * *

**bopdog111: Yudo shows a justice side maybe?**

**Ulrich362: Possibly, he's not entirely wrong though.**

**bopdog111: Think he can manage?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy, that's for sure. Things are just getting worse and worse.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. Next chapter should be Yudo cooling off for a while, and then we receive some unwelcomed visitors.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Invasion from Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: Well Yudo will see Iggy getting what he deserves... But not the way he expects.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely not in the way he expects.**

**bopdog111: What would he expect here?**

**Ulrich362: Well... Iggy losing probably.**

**bopdog111: Let's see here.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yudo was on the bench to calm down from Iggy, and what happened with Sora.

"Yudo?"

Hearing that he looked over. Amy looked worried and was walking up to him. "Are you ok?"

"I just... Needed to calm down." Yudo said looking down, "I feel like I'm useless."

Amy hugged him. "You're anything but useless."

Yudo hugged her back.

"Can I do anything?" Amy asked.

"...Help me convince Declan for me to duel Iggy." Yudo said to her hugging her tight starting to cry.

Amy frowned. "What if he hurts you?"

Yudo didn't answer continued crying, "Big sis... I'm sorry."

Amy held him gently before closing her eyes and gently humming. As she continued humming Yudo started to stop crying. Amy smiled as she continued before blushing and trying to gently rock Yudo. As she does this Yudo started to relax until she can't hear him sobbing anymore. Amy smiled at that. "Get some rest Yudo."

She paused before closing her eyes and gently kept rubbing his back. She then began to hear gentle snoring. She looked down to see Yudo was asleep. _'I guess... are those maternal instincts?'_

Amy blushed at the thought.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Amy is Yudo's older sister, so knowing their parents are dead she would have some sense of wanting to take care of her younger brother.)**

They stayed like this for a few minutes until...

Amy's Duel Disk started to beep. She blinked before looking.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Iggy is beginning his second duel with Yuya." Declan answered.

"What?" Amy asked in shock before looking at Yudo. "We'll head over now."

She hung up before gently shaking Yudo. "Yudo... we need to go to the stadium."

"H-Huh?" Yudo stirred awake.

"Yuya's dueling Iggy." Amy told him.

That snapped him awake. Amy frowned seeing that. "Yuya has Pendulum Summoning, he'll be ok."

Yudo ran to the arena. Amy followed him. _'Yudo...'_

Yudo entered just in time for Yuya barely surviving a huge attack. **(Yuya: 0100)**

Amy's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!"

"I end my turn." Iggy said stepping back, "Sink into darkness."

"Yudo..." Amy asked nervously seeing if he was ok.

Yudo looked ready to start crying, and-

BA-BUMP!

Yudo gasped at this placing a hand on his chest.

"Yudo?" Amy asked nervously before embracing him. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"Amy... Something's wrong!" Yudo said placing his other hand on his chest gripping it looking in pain.

Amy's eyes widened at that. "Can I do anything? A doctor, someone get a doctor!"

"My chest... It's on fire!" Yudo cried.

A bolt of lightning happened as Yuya's eyes are now glowing red catching Iggy by surprise as Yuya started coldly, "I activate the Action Spell Mad Hurricane, this shuffles every card on my field into my deck."

* * *

_Mad Hurricane_

_Action Spell Card_

_Shuffle all cards you control into the Deck._

* * *

All of Yuya's cards were gone in a hurricane.

"So you decided to ditch your useless cards?" Iggy asked.

"No, I decided to put an end to this duel." Yuya answered. "I use Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad and Scale 5 Performapal Cheer Mole to set my Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

_Performapal Turn Toad_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Aqua/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect: **__During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

_Performapal Cheer Mole_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All Pendulum Monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

_**Monster Effect: **__Once per turn, if the ATK of a monster(s) on the field would be changed by a card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; apply 1 of these effects._  
_● If it would gain ATK: It gains 1000 more ATK._  
_● If it would lose ATK: It loses 1000 more ATK._

* * *

"This lets me summon level four monsters all at the same time, so now I Pendulum Summon Performapal Silver Claw and Performapal Camelump!"

The two monsters appeared.

"Please what can those idiots do? They don't have the power to take down Idaten, and even if they do Idaten would make them into weaklings once more!" Iggy yelled.

"Why don't you shut up and watch." Yuya told him. "I use my level four Performapal Silver Claw and level four Performapal Camelump, in order to build the Overlay Network!"

Amy glanced at the field hearing that before turning to Yudo fearfully. "Someone please, he needs a doctor!"

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya chanted as a black dragon with a metal lower jaw appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Yudo slowly looked up seeing the Xyz Dragon as he grunted, "W-Where did Yuya get that?"

"What the hell!?" Iggy asked shocked.

"How unexpected! What an incredible turn of events!" Nico cried shocked himself. "First Iggy pulled off Fusion Summoning, and now Yuya has just done an Xyz Summon!"

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability, by using one Overlay Unit he takes half of Idaten's attack points. Treason Discharge!" Yuya declared.

Dark Rebellion fired purple electricity binding Idaten. **(ATK: 3600 / 2 = 1800)**

Dark Rebellion roared at the increase. **(ATK: 2500 + 1800 = 4300)**

"Now I use that ability a second time." Yuya called as Dark Rebellion fired more purple electricity.

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 4300 + 900 = 5200)**_

_Idaten the Conqueror Star: **(ATK: 1800/2 = 900)**_

"Now attack with Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

"Have you forgotten, when Idaten battles a monster with a lower level that monster's attack points become zero." Iggy told him.

"Xyz Monsters have ranks, not levels so that ability won't work." Yuya told him.

"What?" Iggy asked in shock.

Dark Rebellion struck Idaten as Iggy cried out landing hard.

Iggy: 0000

Winner Yuya.

The field vanished as Yuya blinked looking around. At the same time Yudo started gasping collapsing to breath.

"Yudo!"

Yudo breathed easier sitting up, "I-It's gone now... What was that?"

Amy was looking at him nervously before someone grabbed him and pulled him into a super tight embrace as tears started soaking his shirt. Knowing who it was Yudo hugged her back, "Carlita."

She was violently trembling. "I had a really bad feeling, and then Amy started screaming... I was so scared..."

"It's gone now." Yudo told her before coughing, "Ah man what was that just now?"

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is you're ok." Carlita told him. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left."

"It's okay." Yudo said before seeing a bracelet on her wrist, "Whoa... That's a nice bracelet Carlita."

Carlita blinked before looking at it. "Oh... I've had this my entire life, I'm kind of surprised you never noticed it."

Yudo nodded before blushing, and kissed the bracelet. Carlita blushed at that. "What was that for?"

"I think... To tell you that I'll be alright?" Yudo asked smiling.

Carlita just hugged him again. Yudo coughed again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah... My throat is dry." Yudo admitted placing a hand on his neck.

"Come on, let's get you some water." Amy told him before pausing and blushing.

Carlita helped him up since the sudden pain had made his legs weak.

"Once we get water... we need to talk with Yuya." Amy mentioned.

"Amy?" Yudo asked seeing her blush.

"Am I... acting motherly?" she asked in embarrassment.

"Well you are his sister." Carlita told her.

"So... it's not strange?" Amy asked blushing a bit more.

"No." Yudo answered smiling.

Amy nodded at that before the three of them walked to get some ice water for Yudo. Once they find some Yudo started to drink it.

"Is that helping?" Carlita asked him.

Yudo sighed before smiling, "Yeah."

Amy smiled before pausing and sending a message to Yuya and Zuzu asking them to come to where they were.

"But... That wasn't a coincidence right?" Yudo asked, "Pains like that don't happen randomly."

"No, they don't." Carlita agreed. "There has to be a reason."

"Carlita? Can you check if you can see what it is?" Yudo asked her.

Carlita nodded before pulling up Yudo's shirt to look at his chest. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything." Carlita frowned before gently touching his heart.

It was beating softly though she can feel it skipping a beat every few seconds.

_'That doesn't feel good.'_ she thought before frowning. "Something's really wrong."

"What's the matter?" Amy asked her worried.

Carlita and Amy walked away so Yudo couldn't hear. "His heart is skipping a lot of beats."

Amy blinked at that, "That shouldn't be happening."

"I know, but it is." Carlita said nervously. "Every few seconds it skipped a beat, I'm scared... what if something happens to him?"

"We'll have to stay close to him together, and no matter what happens wherever he is we will get him back to us." Amy told her.

Carlita nodded at that before they walked back just as Yuya and Zuzu arrived. Yudo was looking down.

"Yudo?" Carlita asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..." Yudo said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Amy whispered hugging him.

Yudo hugged her back started to cry. Amy held him while Carlita frowned.

"Yuya... what happened back there?" Carlita asked him.

"I don't know..." Yuya admitted, "While I was dueling Iggy, I blanked out for a moment though Zuzu said I summoned an Xyz Dragon."

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Amy said. "I thought you didn't own that card."

"Well... It was lended to me." Yuya admitted, "By someone named Yuto."

"Yuto?" Carlita asked in shock. "Where is he, did something happen?"

"I don't know much. He battled against someone who uses Synchro, and lost badly." Yuya answered.

Carlita grabbed Yudo. "What do you mean? What happened to Yuto?"

"...I think he vanished." Yuya answered looking down.

"Please... tell me." Carlita asked urgently.

Yuya at that started.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_**"And now Dark Rebellion. Attack-"** a black, and purple haired boy with glowing eyes began to declare._

_"Yuto stop it, what are you doing?" Yuya questioned running towards him. "Calm down!"_

_Yuto's eyes turned back to normal._

_"Stop, this isn't right. Duels aren't supposed to be like this!" Yuya told him. "It's wrong, they should make people smile, not cry!"_

_Yuto snapped out of it asking, "W-What happened?"_

_Seeing that Yuya smiled._

_**"Well?"** a white wearing biker on a bike questioned._

_"I... I end my turn." Yuto ended kneeling._

_? ?th Turn:_

_"My move, and I'll summon Speedroid Razorang in attack mode." the biker declared declared as a boomerang like machine appeared, "Now by switching him to defense mode Razorang lowers Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's attack points by 800, but thanks to his effect Clear Wing destroys Razorang and gains 2000 points instead!"_

_A white dragon's wings glowed as Razorang shattered._

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 = 2000 = 4500)**_

_"Oh, and don't think I forgot your trap card either. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!"_

_A trap shattered from the spell's effect._

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon:** (ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

_"Attack and end this duel!"_

_Clear Wing charged as Dark Rebellion moved to counter attack only to be overwhelmed as the attack charged at Yuya who Yuto pushed out of the way as he got hit crying out._

_Yuto: 0000_

_Winner ?_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Carlita's eyes widened in horror before clutching her heart. "Yuto... NO!"

Yudo hugged her.

"You said... you said the card was Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?" Carlita asked.

Yuya nodded looking down. Yudo asked her, "Carlita? Who's Yuto?"

"He... he was Shay and Lulu's friend... best friend. He treated me like a sister and was always there for me." Carlita answered before frowning. "Whoever owns that Synchro Dragon is going to repent."

"Carlita." Yudo frowned, "No repenting."

She turned to him. "Yudo... it's that person's fault Yuto's gone."

"But I don't want you to hurt people." Yudo told her.

Carlita looked down. "So I have to just sit and watch people I care about get hurt?"

"No. But there is something better then revenge." Yudo told her, "That is making up. That guy might have a good reason."

Carlita looked down before nodding. "Ok... ok I..."

Suddenly Amy, Yudo, Yuya and Zuzu's Duel Disk's started beeping all at the same time. Yudo looked at his startled.

"All duelists still competing in the Arc-League Championship, the second stage will soon begin. Come to the stadium immediately."

"Oh... Carlita?" Yudo asked as they but them started to walk to the arena.

He blushed before kissing Carlita's heart. Carlita blushed at that before frowning and hugging him. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah?" Yudo asked her curiously placing a hand on her heart.

"Never leave." she whispered.

Yudo at that kissed her ear. Carlita smiled at that.

"Want... To listen to my heart?" Yudo offered.

Carlita froze at that before shuddering. "Yudo I..."

She looked down and shook her head.

"Why not?" Yudo asked, "I mean I would do it. Like right now."

To prove that he placed his head on her chest to listen. He felt her heart going really fast. Yudo kissed it again. Carlita blushed and hugged him. "I'm rooting for you in whatever comes next."

"Well... Can you listen before?" Yudo asked.

Carlita looked unsure before putting her head against Yudo's chest. She can hear it coming along beating, and sometimes skipped a beat. Carlita started tearing up at that.

"What's wrong?" Yudo asked her.

Carlita started crying. "Something's wrong with your heart... it isn't beating normally."

That was when she noticed he had pulled his shirt up.

"Yudo?" Carlita asked nervously.

"You want to kiss it don't ya?" Yudo asked her.

Carlita looked surprised before nodding and gently kissing Yudo's heart. _'Please... don't die Yudo...'_

As if sensing her thoughts he hugged her head close to his heart. She gently wiped her eyes. "We should hurry, you have a tournament to win right?"

Yudo nodded softly as they head to the arena before he kissed one of her eyes. Carlita smiled before going to take her seat with the other LID students who lost. Yudo meanwhile walked down to where the other contestants are at standing next to Amy.

"Huh, where's Dipper?" Amy asked looking around.

"If he isn't here he might already been eliminated." Yudo told her.

"He wasn't though, he won his match." Amy pointed out.

Yudo frowned hearing that, "Well I don't know."

"I hope you're ready, ladies and gentlemen. Because the moment the clock strikes 12, the action will begin and our duelist will all need to begin searching." Nico announced to them, "Searching for what, you ask? Pendulum Cards hidden all throughout the city, brand-new ones created by the Leo Corporation for this tournament."

The gathered duelists starting talking among themselves about the idea of Pendulum Cards.

Nico then continued, "In order to begin a duel, our competitors will each need to find at least two of these cards. Furthermore over the nest 24 hours, all of the matches will be upping the ante with Pendulum Cards as the ante. After deciding how many Pendulum Cards to wager, you and your opponent will duel. Whoever wins gets the Pendulum Cards that were put on the line. But you won't be having to wait in line to duel. Because the Action Field, Quartet of Quandary will be in effect. Separating the city into four, count them, four different zones for your Dueling Pleasure."

"So the entire city is the field?" Yudo asked.

"Yeah, it is." Amy nodded.

Nico then called, "All right, less than five minutes till we begin. Duelists, start your Duel Disks."

At that the Duelists activated their Duel Disks as the crowd cheered.

"Now, get set..." Nico started as a part of the Stadium Rose up showing an exit, "The time for talking is over. Now is the time for traps, spells, monsters, and much, much, more! So get ready for anything because in a throw down like this, anything can happen. Now, on your mark, get set, go!"

"LET'S DUEL!" all the competitors called as the clock struck twelve making a horn blare as they ran out.

"Stay in touch?" Amy asked Yudo.

Yudo nodded with a smile, "Yeah big sis."

With that they ran off into the field. Over the next few hours they had been dueling other duelists, and finding Pendulum Cards throughout. Then things started to get... Heated.

Carlita was watching before seeing on one of the screens that three people wearing blue blazers, and having silver masks with different color gems were running around the Ruins Area before it was cut off. Her eyes widened seeing that before shoving past Kit. "Move!"

"Hey!" Kit yelled at that as she ran off, "Rude."

"What do you think that was all about?" Julia asked him.

"Don't know." Kit shrugged.

* * *

_With Carlita..._

She was sprinting into the field. "Shay! Yudo! Amy!"

"Well well... We got a brat here." a voice smirked as she looked to see three more of the men.

Carlita's eyes widened in horror before she turned and started running as fast as she could to get away from them.

"Get back here!"

They started to run after her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yudo was walking around the Ice Part of the tournament having just finished a duel against the masked men as he sighed, "Man those Fusion Soldiers know how to make you want to catch a break."

**_'Yudo... you don't think they would go after the people watching do you?'_** Sentital inquired.

"They seem to be only focused on the Duelists here." Yudo told him, "Well we gotta make sure we take them down as best as we could, and-"

He notices someone who is wearing a purple cloak, and having purple hair. The person didn't seem to notice him but was walking off.

_'He looks like someone from Fusion.'_ Yudo thought before running after the person, "Hey you!"

The person turned and frowned. "I thought Obelisk Force was taking care of you people so I could focus."

"So you are the one leading these-" Yudo paused, "Wait Yuya?"

"Excuse me?" the person questioned. "My name isn't Yuya, it's Yuri. Now I'm in a fairly good mood today so I'll give you a chance to turn around and we can forget this little encounter of ours."

Yudo glared, "You, and your buddies hurt Carlita so bad. So I'll take you on!"

He activated his Duel Disk. Yuri frowned at that. "Very well, you can take the first turn."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Home by Three Days Grace)**

**Yudo: 4000**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yudo 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Yudo called looking at his hand before saying, "I summon Crystal Lizard from my hand!"

Lizard appeared raising up.

* * *

_Crystal Lizard_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Crystal" monster from your hand in Defense Position. If this card is used as material for a Special Summon: Your opponent draws 1 card, also that summoned monster gains 1000 DEF. You can only use each effect of "Crystal Lizard" per turn._

* * *

"Then as this card is summoned, I'll summon Crystal Mage!" Yudo added as the Mage appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Mage_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1300_

_A mage practicing on the Crystal Arts for the powers of Ice Magic._

* * *

"Oh?" Yuri inquired. "I'm not familiar with a Crystal deck, but it shouldn't be too difficult for me to deal with it."

"Well now as I have a Crystal in play, I can summon Crystal Swordsman!" Yudo said to him as the Swordsman appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Swordsman_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 100_

_While you control a face-up "Crystal" monster, except "Crystal Swordsman" you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Crystal Swordsman" once per turn this way. Once per turn, draw 1 card, and reveal it._

* * *

"This may be fun after all." Yuri smirked. "Oh, how about a small wager?"

"What?" Yudo asked him.

"I'm actually looking for someone, so when I win our little game I'd like you to point me in the direction of a girl named Zuzu." Yuri answered.

Yudo grunted, "Alright but I'll tell you that your gonna get out cause I'll take you down. And Star Changer will assist!"

* * *

_Star Changer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
_● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

_Lizard: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Three level four monsters?" Yuri inquired before his eyes widened. "Ah, an Xyz Duelist then."

"Well first, I activate Swordsman's ability." Yudo said before drawing, "I'm permitted to draw 1 card as long as I show you what card it is."

He looked before turning it showing it's Frozen Justice.

Yuri's eyes widened more. "Ritual Summoning of all methods?"

"Ritual has a place in dueling. Even though it wasn't as used as it once was I can see it has unlimited potential!" Yudo told him, "I overlay my three level 4 monsters!"

The three flew up entering the Overlay Network.

"Get ready to meet Number 104: Masquerade!"

Masquerade appeared readying his rings.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "That's quite the monster you have there."

"As Lizard is used for a summon you can draw 1 card." Yudo said as a card ejected from Yuri's Duel Disk.

Yuri nodded taking the card.

"Then in exchange my Number gains 1000 more defense points." Yudo added as his Number glowed. **(DEF: 1200 + 1000 = 2200)** _'I don't know what his Deck is so I gotta make sure he doesn't get a chance to get what he needs._' "Then I activate one of Masquerade's abilities! Once per turn, I send the top card of your Deck to the graveyard!"

Yuri took the card only to smile as it entered his graveyard.

"I place this face-down. Your move." Yudo ended his turn.

Yuri 1st Turn:

Yuri drew his card. "I'll start with two of my own cards facedown, and then I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode."

A scorpion like plant appeared.

* * *

_Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"Then since I summon this monster by sending a Predaplant from my hand to the graveyard I'm allowed to summon Predaplant Flytrap from my deck." A small plant appeared growling.

* * *

_Predaplant Flytrap_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Two monsters... If I have to guess now you will use Fusion." Yudo told him.

"Do you take me for an amateur?" Yuri questioned. "I activate Predaplant Flytrap's special ability, your Masquerade gets one Predator Counter."

"Huh?" Yudo asked as a small plant bit Masquerade.

_Masquerade: **(Predator Counter: 1)**_

"Hey... that didn't do anything." Yudo said seeing that.

Yuri only smirked. "I play Predapruning, this spell revives a Predaplant in my graveyard and I have just the monster in mind, my Predaplant Chlamydosundew I just discarded."

A beige plant fino appeared.

* * *

_Predapruning_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster._

* * *

_Predaplant Chlamydosundew_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 200_

__Monsters with a Predator Counter that you use as Fusion Materials are treated as DARK. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card on the field and monsters from your hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter your opponent controls as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" once per turn.__

* * *

Yudo blinked at that, "That must be from his other monster's ability to summon Flytrap."

"Now then, what is it you suggested I do before?" Yuri inquired. "Oh yes, I remember now. You said I would Fusion Summon."

"Yeah with your three monsters." Yudo told him.

Yuri smirked. "I activate Predaplant Chlamydosundew's special ability, you see this monster allows me to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization. Of course the benefit of this ability is not only can I use monsters in my hand or on my field, but I can also use any monster on your field with a Predator Counter and that monster will be treated as a DARK monster."

"So that's why you placed that Counter on my Number so you can use it for your advantage!" Yudo realized with widen eyes.

"You catch on quickly." Yuri smirked. "Unfortunately too little too late, Predaplant Chlamydosundew fuse with Number 104: Masquerade. I Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia."

* * *

_Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

A plant chimera appeared roaring as Yudo looked on in shock.

"That settles that, Chimerafflesia attack him directly." Yuri stated.

The monster charged before Yudo called, "I activate Crystal Mine!"

* * *

_Crystal Mine_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you would take battle damage: Halve that damage, then Special Summon 1 "Crystal" monster from your GY, and if you do: End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This halves this attack would deal, and end the battle!" Yudo called as the attack struck causing him to grunt. **(Yudo: 2750**) "Then Swordsman comes back from the graveyard!"

Swordsman reappeared ready. Yuri smirked. "In that case I'll end my turn by getting rid of any hope you had of turning things around, Predaplant Chimerafflesia's special ability banishes any monster with a lower level."

Yudo widen his eyes as Swordsman vanished, "Man. Your not like those guys are ya. Why are you guys looking for Zuzu?"

"The Professor has plans for her." Yuri answered. "Now then, I'll end my turn."

_'The Professor?'_ Yudo thought before grunting.

* * *

**Yudo: 2750**

**Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Yudo 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Yudo called drawing looking, 'Not Seventh One but should still be plenty.' "I activate the spell, Crystal Aroma!"

* * *

_Crystal Aroma_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no other cards: Draw 1 card for each monster your opponent controls. You must have at least 2 "Crystal" monsters in your GY to activate, and to resolve this effect. You can only activate 1 "Crystal Aroma" per turn._

* * *

"With no cards on my field but it, I can draw a card for every monster on your field!" Yudo called.

"Three cards, will that be enough?" Yuri asked curiously.

Yudo drew before grinning, "I say so cause I activate Frozen Justice!"

* * *

_Frozen Justice_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon, "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's level equal or exceed the level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, and target 1 monster you control: It cannot be destroyed, or be effected to other card effects this turn._

* * *

"This allows me to Ritual Summon a monster as long as I use monsters that equal 7 or more!" Yudo explained.

Yuri's eyes widened hearing that.

"And if I sacrifice Crystal Barian in my hand he counts as the entire sacrifice!" Yudo added raising a card high as Crystals build, "So say hi to Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

At that Frozen Heart broke out of the crystals roaring.

* * *

_Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Justice". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to either it's ATK or DEF (whichever is lower). You can only activate, and resolve this effect if your LP is lower then your opponent's. Once per turn, tribute this card, and target 1 monster you control: It gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of this card. During the End Phase if this card is tributed: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

Yuri's eyes widened. "Impressive, but your dragon is weaker than my monster."

"Well he won't fight alone! Cause since Crystal Barian was sacrificed Masquerade pops from the graveyard!" Yudo called as Masquerade jumped out ready.

Yuri frowned at that.

"Next I use Masquerade's ability for you to mill your top card!" Yudo added as Masquerade's rings glowed again.

Yuri sent the card only to frown as Yudo noticed it was Polymerization.

_'Okay good thing.'_ Yudo thought, "Alright now I activate Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Adversity!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Adversity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "Crystal" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster's Attribute becomes WATER, also it gains this effect:_  
_● Once per turn during either player's turn when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the activation, and if you do banish it._

* * *

"With it, I can make Masquerade into a Chaos Number!" Yudo called as the Number flew up, "Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come here, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

Umbral Horror Masquerade appeared readying his staff.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"As he's summoned a spell or trap is destroyed. That face-down to your left!" Yudo called as his monster charged a blast.

The card shattered as Yuri winced.

"And now Frozen Heart attack Flytrap!" Yudo called as Frozen Heart attacked the plant.

Yuri braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Yuri: 2000)**

"Next Masquerade attack that Fusion!" Yudo added as Masquerade charged in.

"Predaplant Chimerafflesia has another ability, during battle he gains 1000 attack points and your monster loses 1000 points." Yuri revealed.

"Not on my watch! I activate Masquerade's ability!" Yudo called as Masquerade glowed **(ORU: 1 - 0)**, "When you activate a monster effect, I can use an Overlay Unit to negate that effect! Afterwards you have to discard a card, and when that happens your Life Points are cut in half!"

Yuri's eyes widened even more was a card in his hand vanished revealing another Polymerization.

**(Yuri: 1000)**

"Finish that monster Masquerade!" Yudo called as his Xyz fired a blast.

Chimerafflesia roared as Masquerade destroyed it sending Yuri flying back as hit the ground.

**(Yuri: 0500)**

_'Whew close one... Alright next turn is the end.'_ Yudo thought to himself breathing, "Okay, I end my turn."

Who was watching the match was a red haired man wearing a yellow, and brown uniform looking shocked, "This kid... Who is he? He wields not only Vector's Numbers he can also Ritual Summon which is enough for Yuri to get on low points? Though I feel bad for him."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri slowly got up before dusting himself off. "Close, but not close enough."

"What?" Yudo asked hearing that.

Yuri looked over and frowned. "What are you still doing standing around?"

Yudo blinked hearing that, "Yuri? Is something wrong?"

Yuri paused. "You're concerned about me? You'd be better off worrying about yourself."

"I don't care if your an enemy. Your much better being treated as an equal, and a friend." Yudo told him.

Hearing that Yuri frowned. "This duel is over."

With that he deactivated his Duel Disk and started walking off.

"I'll find her myself."

His Duel Disk activated again.

"What?" Yuri questioned at that.

"But I want enact justice to someone like you." Yudo said to him, "So let's finish this!"

Yuri frowned. "I told you this is over. Dennis if he wants to duel you handle him."

"Take your turn!" Yudo snapped.

Yuri sighed. "Fine."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

He drew his card only he looked annoyed.

"Yudo!"

Hearing that he blinked looking over seeing Carlita, and Amy running over, "Guys!"

Seeing them Yuri's eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you two alright?" Yudo asked them.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Dennis, what's going on?" Yuri questioned. "Who is that girl?"

"I-I don't know... But if she looks like HER then she might be what the Professor wants also." Dennis answered stuttering quietly so they wouldn't hear.

"I'm against the leader of those guys who are using those Fusion Gears." Yudo answered, "I'm winning, and next turn will be the end."

"Well then make sure they can't escape. I'll finish this and then move onto her." Yuri replied. "Then I'll find Zuzu as well."

Yudo said to the girls, "Carlita, Amy stand back, and watch."

With that he turned his attention back to the duel. Yuri looked at his hand. "I activate Chimerafflesia's final ability."

"Huh?" Yudo asked as Yuri's deck ejected a card.

"During the Standby Phase if it was destroyed I can add Polymerization to my hand." Yuri explained. "Now, I'll summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra in attack mode."

* * *

_Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"Now then, you have only yourself to blame for this. Your dragon is pathetic."

"And why is that?" Yudo asked him.

Yuri only smirked. "Watch and learn, I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio with Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The two monsters flew up and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A purple dragon with orbs appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

_'2800... Masquerade has it beat but-'_ Yudo started only for Frozen Heart to start roaring as Starving Venom roared also.

BA-DUMP!

Yudo grunted suddenly grabbing his chest, "Ow!"

"When I summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon I can pick one monster you special summoned and Starving Venom steals its attack points." Yuri revealed. "I pick that lame little lizard you summoned!"

At that vines shot out of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's back and grabbed Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon as a red glow flowed through them.

_Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 + 2400 = 5200)**_

"It stole Frozen Heart's points!?" Amy asked in shock.

"Get down Yudo!" Carlita cried as Yudo weakly looked up in shock.

"You were so insistent on finishing this duel so I'll oblige, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon destroy Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon and finish him off!" Yuri called.

Starving Venom fired a blast at Frozen Heart who tried to fight back but shattered as the blast reached to Yudo who stand before being struck as he screamed flying through the air.

* * *

**Yudo: 0000**

**Yuri: 0500**

**Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yudo!" Amy and Carlita cried in horror seeing that.

Yuri approached him. "You lost, and to the victor goes the spoils. Enjoy the rest of your life inside a card."

Yudo grunted slowly looking over to the girls who knelled over him, "Carlita... I'm so sorry... I couldn't avenge your friends."

"Get up... we can still get away." Carlita told him. "Please, we can run."

"Carlita... Here." Yudo grunted handing her his Numbers.

Carlita's eyes widened in shock before trembling. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry but... I'm getting weaker." Yudo said struggling to keep his eyes open, "I let you, and Ames down didn't I?"

"Dennis get the girl out of the way." Yuri told him.

Dennis shrugged walking over.

"I'm scared..." Yudo said before closing his eyes starting to glow brightly.

"What?" Yuri questioned seeing that.

"YUDO!" the girls screamed as Dennis grunted.

The light from Yudo shot into Yuri. Yuri's eyes widened in shock before he cried out and collapsed before vanishing in a blue glow.

"Y-Yuri!?" Dennis asked surprised before saying, "Ah gotta get out of here!"

With that he ran off.

But... Yudo was gone when they checked on him. Amy was trembling. "No... no please no..."

Carlita stared before screaming, "NO! YUDO!"

Her screamed echoed throughout the field. Suddenly Amy clenched her fists before picking up Yudo's Numbers and grabbing her arm. "Carlita come on."

"A-Amy?" Carlita asked with tears.

Amy had tears running down her face and looked like it was taking all her strength not to completely break down. "Those masked guys could come back... we need to go."

Carlita nodded in tears as they ran off.

* * *

_Meanwhile at a Academy..._

A bright light occurred as the residents looks over before the light faded showing it was Yuri unconscious.

"That... what the?" asked a boy in a red blazer.

"No way... you guys don't think he lost do you?" asked a girl in a yellow blazer.

They soon took noticed of two cards in his hand. Another boy in a red blazer nervously walked over only to pause. "Someone has to tell tell the Professor."

A girl wearing a blue blazer called someone, "Professor?"

At that a figure approached.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Paradise City..._

Amy was running with Carlita through the Action Field while avoiding the Fusion Dimension duelists. Suddenly a horn blared as the field vanished.

_"Time's up! The Battle Royal is officially over!"_ Nico announced.

Amy's eyes widened. "The stadium, we have to get to the stadium. Declan should be there."

Carlita nodded as they ran. Eventually the two of them reached the stadium. They see several people are there talking to each other including Declan. Seeing him Amy and Carlita ran over.

"Declan!" Amy called.

Hearing that they looked over. Carlita was in tears as Amy looked worried. "Yudo lost."

"What?" Yuya asked in shock, "But... He's so strong!"

Amy started trembling. "He used Fusion Monsters, and took Frozen Heart's attack points. Then Yudo just vanished."

Carlita started to break down before crying. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait... it's just like Yuto."

"What?" Shay asked her, "What about Yuto?"

Yuya looked down before explaining what happened the other night with the duelist who defeated Yuto.

At the same time Amy's eyes widened. "Zuzu?"

Who she was talking too was a purple haired girl wearing Zuzu's clothes who said, "I'm not Zuzu. My name is Celina."

"Celina? Then... where's Zuzu?" Amy asked her.

"I saw someone... That guy that defeated Yuto was with her, and they both vanished." Yuya answered.

"What?" Carlita asked in shock. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried!" Yuya defended.

"What do we do now?" she questioned. "Yudo's gone, Yuto's gone... Lulu was kidnapped..."

Amy took her hand, "We will get Yudo back."

Carlita met her eyes before nodding. "Yeah... you're right."

* * *

**bopdog111: And Yudo's time as the protagonist ends with that.**

**Ulrich362: True, our main character has fallen in a duel against the Fusion Dimension.**

**bopdog111: But their are two that can fill the role.**

**Ulrich362: Well they don't have a choice now. See you in the next chapter. Oh, and for the record this will be one of the shorter arcs in comparison to the others.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Dueling the Chairwoman!

**bopdog111: Obelisk Force invasion is over with.**

**Ulrich362: True, but not without several casualties.**

**bopdog111: Yudo is one of them.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, and his sister and girlfriend aren't taking it well.**

**bopdog111: But one person doesn't seem to care about it.**

**Ulrich362: Apparently not, let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Amy was still holding Carlita to try and comfort her despite having tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any moment. Carlita was still crying.

"You've all dueled well." Declan mentioned to all that was there.

"What's going on Declan?" Julia questioned. "That wasn't normal, those people were aiming to kill us or worse."

Sylvio grinned, "Perfect timing, Declan! I got rid of all the Fusion Dimension dweebs just like you wanted me to. I am qualified to join the elite, exclusive rank of the Lancers."

"The what-cers? Who're they?" Gong asked him confused.

Sylvio turned to him answering, "This Battle Royal was really a test. A test to see who can cut it as a Lancer."

"Wait... then you let big sis Zuzu get taken away?" Allie asked in horror.

"No. That was actually my own doing." a purple haired girl admitted to them.

"I am simply trying to save our world. Once I learned warriors from the Fusion Dimension were planning to infiltrate our home I needed a way to stand up to them without causing a panic. The Battle Royal was the perfect camouflage for the real conflict at hand. I sent the best duelists the Leo Institute had to offer to drive back the enemy. Turns out, their best wasn't good enough. But you and your friends, however, have what it takes." Declan explained it clear to them.

"So you used us?" Yuya asked offended.

"I simply used the resources available to me." Declan answered like it was obvious, "By repulsing the Fusion Warriors you proved your strength today. But defending our world is not good enough. We have to take the battle to the Fusion Dimension. And you and your fellow Lancers will lead the charge!"

"Half the people here are children." Shay told him.

"Yet you don't protest against Carlita fighting them do you?" Declan questioned him.

"Fight them?" Carlita asked before trembling.

"This isn't her fight, it never has been Declan." Shay told him.

"Then why is she with you in the first place?" Declan asked him.

"That doesn't matter." Amy said to them looking down, "We need to get Yudo back."

"Are we sure it's just us?" Tate asked. "Nobody else made it here?"

"Anyone else might have barricaded themselves." Declan told them.

"I... I'm not going." Carlita whispered fearfully.

"We have to get Yudo back Carlita." Amy said gently squeezing her hand, "I'll be with you.'

She could feel Carlita shaking in fear. Amy hugged her close.

"Don't send those kids, we'll make due with the rest of us." Shay told Declan. 'You're not like him... and you should never be Carlita.'

He was startled by Amy's glare, "She lost her boyfriend, and your discouraging her?"

Shay met her gaze. "She's an innocent little girl who shouldn't be forced into this kind of fight. None of you should."

"I chose to be in this battle. And me, and her have to get Yudo back. Your not who's making that decision." Amy told him with a glare.

Shay opened his mouth to argue only to see her eyes and frown. "You're right, but you can't make Carlita's decision for her."

"And I know she wants to get Yudo back but she's afraid. But I know that she wants too as much as I." Amy told him rubbing Carlita's back.

Shay sighed. "Let me talk with her at least. Like it or not, I know her better than you do."

Amy let Carlita go at that. With that two of them walked away from the main group. Declan then took this to continue, "If you don't want to lose any more friends, then it's best you join my Lancers."

"How skilled was this Yudo you all mentioned?" the purple haired girl asked.

"He can do all the summoning methods, and has skilled use in his Number Cards." Yuya told her, "Only Amy with her Arctic Deck is who we know he hasn't beaten."

"Not exactly, we know he lost to the Fusion Dimension... and it was probably him." she replied.

"Him?" Sylvio asked.

"Duel Academy's strongest, and most dangerous duelist." she answered. "Yuri."

"That... That might be who Yudo dueled against." Amy admitted before noticing Yuya, and started to shake.

"Huh?" Yuya asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"He... He has the same face as Yuya." Amy said fearfully.

"What?" Yuya asked in shock.

"And he also has a dragon." Amy admitted, "Yudo's Frozen Heart was instantly defeated by it."

"Then... what do we do?" Frederick asked nervously.

"We charge at Duel Academy." a voice said.

They turned to the voice. It was Henrietta who just arrived.

"You're..." Tate started in shock.

"As I said before you all will battle Duel Academy." Henrietta stated simply.

"Weren't you listening?" the purple haired girl questioned. "This Yudo was taken down already and if he's the best duelist you have there's no way you'll win."

"I said you will battle Duel Academy." Henrietta stated coldly, "If you have doubt then your more then welcome to leave the Lancers. Yudo is a casualty simple as that."

"... What?" Amy asked in shock.

"We have no need for people who would lose easily, or who can have doubt." Henrietta continued to the girl, "Yudo lost because he proved he was weak. We have no need for weak Duelists."

"Yudo's not weak." Amy mentioned angrily. "I'm done."

Hearing that they looked over to her as Yuya asked, "Riley?"

"I'm done letting you control me like a puppet. We're getting Yudo back and stopping Duel Academy, but I have something to do first." Amy stated coldly while glaring at Henrietta.

"Excuse me? Your my daughter so therefore your my responsibility Riley." Henrietta glared.

"My name is Amy Logan." Amy told her.

"No your name is Riley Akaba. Did that boy made you forget who sheltered you?" Henrietta questioned with a glare.

Amy glared back before closing her eyes. "Words won't change your mind, in that case... I challenge you to a duel Henrietta Akaba!"

"I beg your pardon?" Henrietta asked thinking she's joking.

"You heard me." Amy repeated activating her Duel Disk. "I challenge you to a duel."

Henrietta glared before saying, "Very well, I'll be happy to remind you of your place. I activate the Action Field, Alternate Reality!"

At that they appeared in a environment where colors are surging everywhere as they watched.

* * *

_Alternate Reality_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"So... what are the terms?" Tate asked.

"I believe there aren't any." Declan said to them.

"Isn't to decide what happens to Ril... to Amy?" Allie asked him.

"That's between them." Declan answered simply.

Allie looked down but nodded.

"I'll remind you of your place Riley." Henrietta said as Amy, and her activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Same Old War by Our Last Night)**

**Amy: 4000**

**Henrietta: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Henrietta 1st Turn:

"I'll make the first move." Henrietta said to them, "I start by activating Convulsion of Nature!"

* * *

_Convulsion of Nature_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, both players must turn their respective Decks upside down and proceed with the current Duel._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field we're required to flip our Decks upside down." Henrietta told them.

"Flip their decks upside down?" Yuya asked in confusion as Henrietta does so as they noticed the card on her Duel Disk is Mind Crush as Amy placed her Deck upside down.

"I place 2 cards down, and I'll summon Reese the Ice Mistress." Henrietta said as a woman appeared.

* * *

_Reese the Ice Mistress_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Sea Serpent/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

__This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 4 or higher monster.__

* * *

"An ice deck?" Allie asked in surprise.

"Just like Amy's." Yuya noted.

Henrietta then stated, "I end my turn."

Amy 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Amy called drawing looking.

"I activate, The Eye of Truth!" Henrietta called revealing a trap.

* * *

_The Eye of Truth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Your opponent must keep their hand revealed. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, if they have a Spell Card in their hand: They gain 1000 LP._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field, your hands are revealed." Henrietta stated to him.

"Wait, so now she knows everything Amy will do." Allie frowned.

"How can Amy come back from that?" Tate asked nervously.

Amy looked before showing her hand.

Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm, Arctic Girl, Blizzard Barricade, Arctic Thunderbird, a spell called Arctic Hypothesis, and a trap known as Arctic Defense.

"As you have a spell in your hand, your life points increase by 1000." Henrietta stated, "But I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi!"

* * *

_Bad Reaction to Simochi_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"When you gain life points you take damage instead." Henrietta stated as Amy grunted. **(Amy: 3000)**

"She's dangerous." Sylvio frowned.

"Whatever it's only a little damage." Amy stated simply, "I activate Arctic Hypothesis!"

* * *

_Arctic Hypothesis_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 "Arctic" monster from your hand. If you summon another "Arctic" monster this turn, you can treat that monster's level as the same level as the summoned monster's._

* * *

"With it, I can summon Arctic Girl!" Amy called as Arctic Girl appeared twirling her staff giggling.

* * *

_Arctic Girl_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All monsters on the field gain 500 ATK. While this card is in your GY while you control a WATER Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon this card but banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is used as Xyz Material for a WATER Xyz Monster it gains this effect:_  
_● Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Banish 1 monster from your opponent's GY, and if you do target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to half the ATK of that monster._

* * *

"As it's summoned all monsters gain 500 points." Amy continued as Arctic Girl glowed on the field.

_Arctic Girl: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

_Reese: **(ATK: 800 + 500 = 1300)**_

"Then I summon Arctic Thunderbird!" Amy called as Thunderbird appeared cawing.

* * *

_Arctic Thunderbird_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control 1 other "Arctic" monster: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arctic" monster from your GY, but negate it's effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack while this card is in your GY: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do negate that attack, then that monster loses 500 ATK. You can only activate each effect of "Arctic Thunderbird" per turn._

* * *

"Then with this Hypothesis makes it's level the same as Girl's!" Amy called as Thunderbird glowed. **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**

"Two level five monsters." Yuya whispered.

"I now Overlay my two monsters!" Amy called as the two flew up.

"Queen of the Arctic Winds! Rejoice to your faithful subjects, and conjure a storm capable of lasting for your Kingdom's needs! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Number 94: Crystalzero!"

At that one of the sister Numbers, Yudo gave her appeared readying her rapier.

* * *

_Number 94: Crystalzero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 5 WATER monsters_  
_During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; its ATK becomes half its current ATK until the end of your turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Her other monster was stronger though." Frederick frowned.

"You didn't have that!" Henrietta called.

"Yudo must have given it to her." Yuya realized.

"It has a lot of feelings, and meaning to me, and shows how important he means to me, and Carlita." Amy told Henrietta.

Declan closed his eyes hearing that.

"I place down three cards, and end my turn." Amy ended her turn.

* * *

**Amy: 2000**

**Henrietta: 4000**

* * *

Henrietta 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Henrietta called drawing Mind Crush as they see the next card is Dark Designator, "And I activate Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"With it, I draw 2 cards." Henrietta said drawing two cards as the next card is a spell known as White Veil.

"What's that?" Allie asked.

"A powerful equip spell." Declan said pulling out the stats of it showing it to her.

Allie's eyes widened reading it before she paused and frowned. "If she's so strong why isn't she helping?"

"She'll remain here to defend Standard." Declan answered simply.

"And now I set two cards, and I activate Spell Chronicle!" Henrietta called as a scroll parchment appeared.

* * *

_Spell Chronicle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard. Select and remove from play 5 Spell or Trap Cards from your Deck. Each time your opponent activates a Spell Card, place 1 Chronicle Counter on this card. You can remove 2 Chronicle Counters from this card to have your opponent select 1 of the cards removed from play with this card's effect, and add it to your hand. When this card is removed from the field, you take 500 damage for each card that is still removed from play due to this card's effect._

* * *

"When it activate, I have to send my hand to the graveyard. But as I don't have a hand that won't apply. So now, I banish 5 spells or traps from my Deck." Henrietta said banishing five cards before shuffling as they see Magician's Library is the next card she'll draw, "Each time you use a Spell, my Spell Chronicle gains a Counter. By removing two of them, you have to add one of the cards I banished."

"She wasn't exactly helping before." Tate frowned.

"You cannot defeat me Riley. I know whatever strategies will use, and will use it against you." Henrietta told her, "And I activate, Dark Designator!"

* * *

_Dark Designator_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand._

* * *

"I pick a monster, and if that card is in your Deck you have to add it to your hand." Henrietta said turning to Amy, "And the card, I declare Riley is Arctic Pegasus Rider."

Amy frowned before searching her Deck showing the Ritual Monster before shuffling her Deck.

"Riley should have known better than to challenge the chairwoman of the Leo Corporation." Sylvio pointed out. "This duel was over before it began."

"I end my turn by switching Reese to defense." Henrietta said as her monster switched mode.

Amy 2nd Turn:

Amy drew as she shows her hand now has Pegasus Rider, and had drawn Arctic Winds before grunting from the Spell combo.** (Amy: 2000)**

The purple haired girl frowned at that before turning and walking off. Declan placed a hand on on her shoulder, "Don't leave just yet Celina. Amy's about to show her true skill."

"Believe me Declan, I've seen more than enough to know this is a waste of time. Your Lancers won't win against Duel Academy." she told him. "You know that out of everyone here I know that better than anyone."

"Amy is equal." Declan revealed, "She defeated me before."

Celina's eyes widened slightly as she turned back to the duel. Amy then said to Henrietta, "Since you can't use Mind Crush since you don't got a hand, I can do this! I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Arctic Storm_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card: Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" with the same number in its name as that target, 1 "Arctic", or 1 "Number" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do attach this card to the Summoned monster as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster is treated as a "Arctic" monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Attach one card from your Hand to 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control as Xyz Material._

* * *

"I discard Arctic Rider to rank-up Crystalzero!" Amy called as the Number flew up.

"Queen of the Frost Kingdom! Raise from your throne to harness the power of the frosty ice winds, and aid your brother to protect your kingdom! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 6, Chaos Number 94: Crystalfinity!"

At that a 94 appeared before what appeared was several cubes before they formed into an ice sculpture of a queen holding a lance twirling her around ready.

* * *

_Number C94: Crystalfinity_

_Water Type_

_Rank 6_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2600_

_3 Level 6 monsters_  
_During either player's turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Halve the ATK of all other monsters your opponent controls, and if you do this card gains 500 ATK for each monster who lost ATK. If you activate this effect the battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this card has "Number 92: Crystalzero" as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
_● Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"Wait, but doesn't that mean Spell Chronicle gets one of those counters?" Frederick asked.

_Spell Chronicle: **(Chronicle Counter: 1)**_

"Your only dooming yourself Riley." Henrietta stated simply.

"Oh really?" Amy questioned making Henrietta blink, "I'll make due by attacking! Reese can only defend against monsters with levels! Crystalfinity doesn't have a level!"

Crystalfinity destroyed Reese as Henrietta grunted. **(Henrietta: 3000)**

"Hold on, something's wrong. Wasn't that monster in defense mode?" Tate asked. "And if it was piercing damage shouldn't it have done more than just 1000 points?"

"It's because of this." Amy said showing she used a trap.

* * *

_Arctic Defense_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate only during a turn you took effect damage: Note that damage. Any battle damage you take less then that damage becomes zero. If a "Arctic" monster, or a "Number" monster you control, destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict that amount of damage to your opponent. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

"That helps but it won't be enough." Celina frowned.

"I end my turn." Amy told her with a set card.

* * *

**Amy: 2000**

**Henrietta: 3000**

* * *

Henrietta 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw." Henrietta said drawing, "And I activate Magician's Library."

* * *

_Magician's Library_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"The power of this card allows me to add any Spell Card to my hand." Henrietta told Amy.

"If she adds the card I think she's adding it's all over." Tate mentioned nervously.

Henrietta fished the card she's looking for, Card of Sanctity.

"Huh, not Tremendous Fire?" Tate asked.

"Mother's Deck only has one burn method." Declan told him.

Tate nodded at that.

"And I activate Card of Sanctity." Henrietta told Amy.

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Amy nodded as they both drew cards til 6 each.

"Eye of Truth gets me to view your hand." Henrietta told her.

Amy shows her hand that has Polymerization, Arctic Ritual, Water Hazard, Xyz Splash Revival, Arctic Knight, and Arctic Falcon.

"Not good, more spell cards." Frederick frowned.

Henrietta then added, "I place 1 monster in defense, and set 1 card. Riley, you cannot defeat me."

Amy 3rd Turn:

"I'll tell you right now..." Amy glared.

"She takes mores damage from those trap cards." Allie frowned.

"My name is not Riley Akaba... It's Amy Logan!" Amy called drawing showing she had drawn Arctic Froststorm. **(Amy: 1000)**

"This is her last chance." Yuya frowned.

"I activate Arctic Froststorm!" Amy called.

* * *

_Arctic Froststorm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 2 Spell Cards from your hand: Destroy an equal number of Spell/Trap Cards on the field. You can banish this card from your GY: Place 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to the top of your Deck._

* * *

"By discarding Arctic Ritual, and Water Hazard, I destroy Bad Reaction, and Spell Chronicle!" Amy called shocking Henrietta as the two shattered, "And Spell Chronicle deals you 500 points for each banished card by it's effect! That's 2500!"

Henrietta was zapped crying out. **(Henrietta: 0500)**

Celina's eyes widened in shock.

"How dare you..." Henrietta glowed.

"Battle! Crystalfinity attacks!" Amy called as Crystalfinity attacked showing it was a golem.

* * *

_Gogogo Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Golem wasn't destroyed by the attack.

"Oh no!" Allie panicked.

"It can only protect itself one time in defense." Declan said seeing that.

"Once is enough." Yuya frowned.

"With Bad Reaction gone it won't finish her off." Gong told them.

"Unless she has a monster waiting in her deck." Celina pointed out.

"I'll end my turn." Amy ended.

* * *

**Amy: 1000**

**Henrietta: 0500**

* * *

Henrietta 4th Turn:

"How dare you... You are gonna regret that." Henrietta growled drawing, "I sacrifice Golem to summon Great Maju Garzett!"

Golem vanished to show a huge monster.

* * *

_Great Maju Garzett_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_The ATK of this card becomes twice the original ATK of 1 monster that you Tributed for the Tribute Summon of this card._

* * *

"No attack points?" Frederick questioned.

"This cards power is twice then my Golem's." Henrietta explained.

_Garzett:** (ATK: 0 + 1800 * 2 = 3600)**_

"It's so strong." Allie panicked.

"And now attack!" Henrietta called as Garzett charged in attacking Crystalfinity who was destroyed as Amy grunted. **(Amy: 0300)**

Yuya frowned seeing that.

"I end my turn." Henrietta said to Amy, "Do yourself a favor, and learn that your defeated Riley."

Amy grunted raising up, "Normally I would... But I activate Arctic Froststorm's effect in the graveyard!"

"From the graveyard?" Celina asked in shock.

"By banishing I can place Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One at the top of my deck!" Amy explained placing the card on top.

Amy 4th Turn:

**(Amy: 1300)**

"And you know what that means! I draw!" Amy called drawing, "And I activate Seventh One!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

"Which lets me instantly summon Ragnazero!" Amy called as Ragnazero appeared ready.

* * *

_Number 103: Ragnazero_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls, whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

Henrietta's eyes widened in shock.

"Then Seventh One overlays Ragnazero!" Amy called as Carlita, and Shay walked back as Ragnazero flew back in, "Princess of the Coldest Winters! Blow your Breath of the Coldest Wastelands, and then call forth your power from the ice! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Rank 5, Chaos Number 103: Ranafinity!"

At that Ragnafinity appeared twirling her scythe ready.

* * *

_Number C103: Ragnafinity_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_3 Level 5 monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's original ATK and current ATK, and if you do, banish it. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. "Number 103: Ragnazero" must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"It's not strong enough." Tate said at that.

"Yes it is." Declan noted.

"And now I activate Ragnafinity's special ability!" Amy called as Ragnafinity took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 1 - 0)**, "By using an Overlay Unit a monster that has different attack points is banished! And you lose points equal to that change! Ice Meltdown!"

Ragnafinity tossed her scythe at Garzett slashing it, and shattering it as Henrietta cried out.

* * *

**Amy: 1300**

**Henrietta: 0000**

**Amy wins the duel!**

* * *

"You beat her?"

Hearing that Amy turned. Carlita and Shay had walked back and Shay looked hesitant while Carlita looked scared but determined.

"Yeah." Amy nodded to Carlita.

"Then... when are we going?" Carlita asked Declan.

"Tomorrow." Declan answered before turning to Amy, "Amy if it interests you the Lancers will be under your command."

Amy's eyes widened before she turned to the other people there. Celina, Sylvio, Yuya, Allie, Frederick, Tate, Julia, Kit, a red haired man, a blue robed ninja, and Shay looked at her with them saying they'll be okay with what she chooses.

Amy nodded. "Alright, then I'll do it."

Carlita smiled. "You'll do great."

* * *

_Earlier..._

Shay, and Carlita walked out somewhere.

"Carlita... you don't have to fight if you don't want to. You aren't part of the resistance back home and you don't have to be a Lancer here." Shay told her gently. "We'll rescue Lulu, and find a way to bring Yuto and Yudo back for you."

"But Shay..." Carlita said to him looking down, "He brought a lot of hope, and feelings to me..."

"I know, but..." Shay started before frowning. "Carlita... our home is in shambles. Only a few people are able to fight back against them... and you know he would rather you be safe and stay out of this."

Carlita didn't say anything but pulled out two cards. Yudo's Numbers that he given her looking at them as a tear dropped to Masquerade.

Shay's eyes widened. "Carlita why do you have Numbers? Don't you know how dangerous they are, he told you never to use them!"

"...Their Yudo's." Carlita told him with tears, "He gave them to me just before he vanished."

Shay frowned before closing his eyes. "You're not a fighter... even when you tried to duel him before you couldn't go through with it. The Fusion Dimension won't hesitate like Yudo did."

"He lost on purpose." Carlita reminded him before turning back to the two, "Shay... I'll battle Duel Academy."

Hearing that Shay sighed. "... It's not my place to stop you Carlita. I don't like this, but alright."

He took her hand at that.

"Some of the Lancers use Fusion Summoning... if it comes to it, he may fight against us you know."

Carlita nodded looking at the two Numbers before placing them in her Deck Box as they walked back. They arrived just in time to see Amy summon Ragnafinity and win the duel.

Carlita blinked asking, "You beat her?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You found him unconscious?" a purple robed man with a metallic plate questioned as Yuri was being examined by doctors.

"Yes Professor, he suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall and he was out cold." answered one of the students who found him. "Though... he won all his duels in the Standard Dimension... Dennis confirmed it."

"Something must've happened." the Professor mentioned turning back, "And one of you said he was holding cards in his hand when he appeared?"

"Yes Professor." another of the students answered.

"Do any of you have them right now?" the Professor asked.

"No... Dennis took them to Yuri's room." the first student answered.

"Bring them here immediately." the Professor ordered.

"Yes Professor." the students said before running off to get the cards.

The Professor turned back to Yuri being checked for a heartbeat as he thought,_ 'Yuri... What happened? You didn't lose so Standard might've done something incredibly smart, or incredibly stupid.'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... the Lancers have been officially formed.**

**bopdog111: Both Amy, and Carlita have huge desires to get Yudo back.**

**Ulrich362: True, but can either of them match Yuri in a duel?**

**bopdog111: Not at their current level we'll give you that.**

**Ulrich362: Well, the next chapter should be the end of the Standard Arc and the start of the next arc. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Visiting the Synchro Dimension!

**bopdog111: Amy prevailed over Henrietta, and is now the Lancer's Leaders.**

**Ulrich362: Hard to pick a better leader all things considered, she's changed a lot after meeting her younger twin brother.**

**bopdog111: How will things go with her as the leader?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Amy?" Declan asked knocking on her door.

"It's open." Amy answered.

Declan walked in.

"Is everything ok?" Amy asked only to frown. "I'm sorry Declan."

"It's fine Amy." Declan told her.

"No it isn't, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. What I said before... I do think of you as my brother." Amy admitted.

Declan nodded before saying, "And I still think of you as my sister."

Amy smiled at that before closing her eyes. "We're going to the Synchro Dimension tomorrow, I just hope everything works out."

Declan pulled her close to him. Amy hugged him at that.

"...I know your keeping your tears in for Yudo. Let it out." Declan told her softly.

Amy blinked before just starting to violently tremble and sob in Declan's embrace. Declan hold her close rubbing her back.

* * *

_Meanwhile at You Show..._

Yuya, and the kids finished explaining what happened to Skip, and Yoko. They looked stunned.

"Zuzu and Yudo were taken?" Yoko asked in shock before Skip wailed in anguish.

"Carlita, and Amy are gonna get Yudo back, and I'm gonna do the same." Yuya told his mother, "But we're also gonna look for Zuzu."

Yoko nodded. "I know, and Yuya... keep them safe."

"Got it." Yuya nodded to her.

"Tate, Allie, Frederick come here." Skip told them.

The three kids walked to him.

Skip knelt down. "Be careful, I don't know what's going to happen but as long as you stay together the three of you will make it through whatever challenge comes up."

"Thanks." Tate smiled as Allie, and Frederick nodded in agreement.

"Get some rest you four, Zuzu and Yudo are waiting for you." Yoko smiled.

They nodded walking off for bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Julia was looking at a card that shows of a terrified Dipper.

"Julia..."

Hearing that she turned over. It was Kit only he was frowning. "Are you doing alright?"

"...I don't know." Julia admitted to him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kit agreed before closing his eyes. "I've actually been thinking... I think I'm going to fight in Dipper's honor."

Hearing that Julia looked back at Dipper's card before saying, "I feel the same."

"That's not what I mean Julia." Kit told her before taking a deck out of his pocket and showing her the bottom card, Constellar Ptolemy M7.

Julia looked over seeing it.

"I've never used them before, but I've seen Dipper duel enough times... I'm going to use these and fight for him." Kit told her.

"Just make sure you also use your X-Sabers." Julia told him.

"I know." Kit nodded.

Julia looked back at the card at that, "Dipper..."

"He's your friend isn't he?"

They turned over. It was Celina. "Stay here, you two aren't going to be able to handle what we're up against. Trust me, if you're at his level you'll be safer not going."

"How could you possibly know that?" Julia glared, "We're not gonna sit here, and let his sacrifice be in vain."

Celina stared at them before sighing. "I know because I'm the one that turned him into that card after I defeated him."

They widen their eyes in shock.

"That's right, I'm a student of Duel Academy and a resident of the Fusion Dimension." Celina told them. "So when I say you two are in over your head, I know what I'm talking about."

"Then... Bring him back!" Julia demanded.

"That's impossible, once he's a card that's it." Celina replied before turning and walking off.

Julia was shaking before going to her knees.

* * *

_The next day at the stadium..._

Everyone was there ready. A man in a black suit walked and handed each of them a card.

"What are these?" Carlita asked.

"Dimensional Transporters, that's how we're going to transport to the other Dimensions." Declan answered. "First, the Synchro Dimension."

Amy looked at her's before asking the Lancers, "Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

"Okay get ready to activate in 3... 2... 1. Go!" Amy called activating her card.

The rest of the Lancers activated their own cards.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amy appeared somewhere looking around. She was with Celina, Tate, and Sylvio.

"Where's everyone else?" Amy asked looking around.

"You don't know?" Sylvio asked her. "Didn't Declan create those cards?"

"Yeah but he never tested them Sylvio." Amy admitted to him.

"So for all we know we could be somewhere completely..." Sylvio started before Celina covered his mouth.

"Be quiet, do you three hear that?"

They listened at that. They heard what sounded like voices before a group of uniformed officers surrounded them.

"Guessing their not the welcoming committee." Tate admitted stepping back.

Celina frowned. "Stay back you three."

"Who are you guys?" Amy asked the men.

"Sir, only one of the criminals is here. They must have split up." one of the officers said into a headset.

"Criminals? What do they mean?" Sylvio asked hearing that.

Amy frowned before her eyes widened. "Wait a second... is it possible?"

"What is it?" Tate asked her.

"One of two... Celina looks just like Zuzu. Could she be here?" Amy replied quietly. "Is Zuzu in the Synchro Dimension?"

"That might explain it." Sylvio nodded before looking around, "These guys are not gonna let us go though."

Celina frowned. "I said stay behind me."

With that she activated her Duel Disk.

_"Take them to the Facility, and find her partner."_ a voice instructed to the Officers.

The officers all nodded at that.

They all activated their Duel Disks.

"Hey this isn't fair. All of them against Celina." Tate said seeing this.

She looked over her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Amy activated her own Duel Disk. Celina's eyes widened at that. "Sorry, but I'm asking you to leave them to me."

"You can't handle them by yourself." Amy told her.

Celina turned to her before smirking. "Well don't feel bad when you don't get a turn."

Amy nodded as they prepared themselves.

"DUEL!"

Amy nodded as they prepared themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Enormous Threat)**

**Amy: 4000**

**Celina: 4000**

**Sector Security Officer: 4000**

**Sector Security Officer: 4000**

**Sector Security Officer: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sector Security Officer #1 1st Turn:

"We will send you to the Facility." the officer said drawing, "And I summon Jette Fighter!"

A small warrior appeared.

* * *

_Jutte Fighter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"And as I have a Warrior on the field, I can summon Fire Flit Lady!" the Officer called as a lady wearing a robe appeared.

* * *

_Fire Flint Lady_

_Fire Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control a Warrior-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now level two Jutte Fighter tune with level one Fire Flint Lady to Synchro Summon Goyo Defender!" the officer called

The two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

A small warrior holding a shield appeared.

* * *

_Goyo Defender_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, if all monsters you control are EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters (min. 1): You can Special Summon "Goyo Defender" from your Extra Deck. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control (other than this card), until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"A level three Synchro, I'm not impressed." Celina told him.

"Once per turn when all I have are Earth Synchro Monsters, I can summon more Goyo Defenders to be with him." the Officer explained summoning two others, "Your turn you fugitive."

Celina 1st Turn:

Celina drew her card and smiled. "Perfect, you lose."

"What can you do against us?" the Officer questioned.

"I activate Polymerization and use it to combine Lunalight Purple Butterfly with Lunalight Black Sheep." Celina answered as the two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

A cat woman appeared growling.

* * *

_Lunalight Cat Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"2400..." Tate said seeing that.

"Next by banishing Lunalight Purple Butterfly from my graveyard I'm allowed to summon Lunalight Blue Cat from my hand." Celina continued.

* * *

_Lunalight Blue Cat_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"When Blue Cat is Special Summoned I can pick another Lunalight I control and it's attack points become double their normal value."

The monster power up yowling. **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**

"Celina mind if I do a move?" Amy asked her.

"Well if you want." Celina nodded.

"In that case I'll activate Arctic Snowsprite's ability in my hand!" Amy called showing the monster, "Since Celina's monster gained attack points by a special ability Snowsprite gives it 1000 more points, and the ability to negate the abilities of a monster it battles!"

_Cat Dancer:** (ATK: 4800 + 1000 = 5800)**_

Celina's eyes widened. "I appreciate that, now attack Goyo Defender."

At that Cat Dancer charged attacking Defender as the Officer cried out. **(Sector Security Officer #1: 0000)**

"I'll set this and that's it." Celina finished.

Sector Security Officer #2 1st Turn:

"Whatever draw!" the second officer called as he drew, "First, I activate Monster Reborn to call back Defender!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Defender reappeared at that.

"And then due to Goyo Defender's ability, I can summon my own trio!" the Officer called as three more popped up.

"Three more of them?" Celina questioned.

"I end my turn." the officer mentioned.

Amy 1st Turn:

"Alright my turn!" Amy called drawing looking, "Celina can I borrow Blue Cat?"

"Go ahead, consider it payback for your move." Celina answered.

Amy nodded before calling, "In that case I'll summon Arctic Cat Woman!"

At that a blue furred woman having on snow like attire on with the Arctic Crest appeared yowling.

* * *

_Arctic Cat Woman_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 monster on the field, send both this card, and that monster to the GY, and then Special Summon 1 "Arctic" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck who's total level equals the combined levels of those monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If you control a WATER Xyz Monster with no Xyz Material: Attach this card from your GY to that card as Xyz Material. You cannot Special Summon monsters except "Arctic" monsters the turn you activate any of these effects._

* * *

"It's like an ice version of Celina's monster." Tate realized.

"And it tunes itself with Blue Cat to Synchro Summon!" Amy called as Cat Woman turned to 3 stars while Blue Cat turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Ancient Spirit of the Ice Winds! Endure the frosted crispes of the Spell, and be ready to assist your King, and Queen! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Arctic Spirit Abyss!"

At that a beard, and mustache blue skinned warrior wearing blue armor with the Arctic Crest appeared ready.

* * *

_Arctic Spirit Abyss_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DE__F: 1000_

_1 WATER Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Monsters_  
_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"That's a new one." Sylvio noted.

"When this card is Synchro Summoned one monster gains 1000 attack points until my End Phase!" Amy called pointing to Cat Dancer, "I'm talking to her!"

_Cat Dancer: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"In addition whenever Abyss attacks, and destroys a monster a monster on the field is allowed to attack!" Amy told them.

Celina smiled at that.

"And when Abyss, or the monster it powered up attacks attacks any ability is put on lockdown!" Amy added as Security grunted, "And now Abyss attack!"

Abyss charged destroying one of the Defenders. **(Sector Security Officer #2: 2700)**

"Your turn Celina!" Amy told her.

"Lunalight Cat Dancer, you heard the lady! Attack, oh and by the way when Cat Dancer battles you also take 100 points of damage." Celina told them.

**(Sector Security Officer #2: 2600)**

Cat Dancer attacked as the Officer cried out. **(Sector Security Officer #2: 0200)**

"And finally by banishing Snowsprite you also take another 500 points!" Amy called as ice fired at the Officer.

**(Sector Security Officer #2: 0000)**

Celina turned to Amy. "Not bad at all."

* * *

_Meanwhile in another part of the Synchro Dimension..._

Carlita blinked looking around. She was with Yuya, Declan, and the red-haired man.

"It looks like the cards weren't as complete as I thought." Declan noted before suddenly his eyes widened and he put a hand on his forehead.

"Declan?" Yuya asked noticing that, "What's wrong?"

"Just a headache, it'll pass." Declan answered just as a man approached them.

Noticing that the red-haired man asked him, "Sorry who are you?"

"My name is Sayer." he answered.

"Where are we?" Yuya asked him, "I mean where in this place are we in?"

"This is New Domino City, I take it you're not from here?" Sayer asked.

"You can say that." Carlita admitted nervously.

Seeing that Yuya took her hand gently. Carlita turned to him.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Yuya whispered gently.

Carlita nodded hugging him.

Yuya gently hugged her back.

"Sayer right?" Declan asked while massaging his temples. "I think we should go somewhere to speak that isn't the middle of the street."

"Very well." Sayer nodded as they walked together.

He led them to a large building.

"What is this?" Yuya asked seeing that.

"This is a small building for my organization, I apologize for the mess but we're still getting everything prepared." Sayer told him. "Please come inside."

With that they walked in.

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

Sector Security Officer #3 1st Turn:

The last officer was no doubt greatly nervous.

"You could always surrender." Celina told him.

The Officer called on his Duel Disk, "Backup! We need Backup!"

Hearing that Celina's eyes widened. "Great, any ideas?"

"We should run!" Sylvio told her.

Celina frowned before nodding. "Fine."

With the four started to run.

"Does anyone else hear engines?" Tate asked them.

"That might be there backup!" Amy told him.

"Any ideas leader?" Sylvio asked Amy.

Amy noticed something before saying to them, "Follow me!"

They nodded following her.

"Alright, Sylvio, Tate go left! Celina, your with me!" Amy told them, "Hide, and meet back at the entrance!"

They all nodded at that. They all ran both paths as Officers split to catch them. Amy, and Celina ran before Amy told Celina, "When I give you the signal jump!"

Celina raised an eyebrow at that before nodding.

"Okay, jump!" Amy called jumping.

Celina jumped at the same time. At that they jumped in a big pipe as the Officers stopped as Celina, and Amy slide down crying out before they landed at the other side of the big trash hill that the pipe was from.

"Not the smoothest escape but I think it worked." Celina admitted.

Amy was taking breaths from the escape. Celina frowned at that. "Where are we?"

"Looks... Likes the other side." Amy admitted looking around.

Celina looked around herself only to frown. "I have a bad feeling, things are going to get a lot worse."

They walked around to look for Sylvio, and Tate if they can.

"Hopefully the others aren't in any danger." Celina mentioned. "We were split up even before running into those officers."

"And I hope Yudo is okay wherever he is." Amy admitted to her, "Do you ever have someone close to you like a brother?"

"Of course not, I was kept caged up at Duel Academy for most of my life." Celina answered.

"Well when we do find Yudo he'll be a great friend to be around, and will change your life. He changed mine by a long shot, and I thought all of my family is dead." Amy said looking down.

"You have Declan don't you?" Celina pointed out.

"Yeah." Amy nodded hearing that, "But I was adopted into the Akabas, I thought my real family is dead."

Celina frowned but nodded at that. They continued walking to look for the boys or there group unaware that someone was watching.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Professor? Permission to enter?" asked a male voice.

"Enter." the Professor told who it was.

A young man in a red blazer walked in holding two cards. "You asked for these Professor? The cards Yuri had when he returned."

The Professor held his hand out for the cards. The young man quickly walked over and handed the cards to him. "Yuri is still unconscious."

The Professor took a look at the cards.

Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon, and Frozen Justice.

Cards that made him grunt, _'Just as I thought. Yuri, and his Ritual Counterpart dueled in Standard, and Yuri achieved victory. But at this rate Zarc will come faster. It means, I need to find Ray's other counterparts faster.'_

"Professor, what happened? Yuri... Yuri can't have been defeated could he?" the student asked nervously.

"Dennis reported he haven't lost a duel in Standard. When he wakes up give the cards to him." the Professor told him handing him the cards.

"Yes Professor." the student replied.

_'Zarc... I will make sure you will never return. Once Ray, and the Dimensions are merged, and come back, then I'll permanently end your life.'_ the Professor thought to himself looking out the window,_ 'For now your Fusion, and Ritual Counterparts will serve me w__el__l to find Ray.'_

* * *

At Yuri's hospital room he started to slowly stir.

"He's waking up." mentioned a female voice.

"You heard the Professor, go over to him." a male voice pointed out.

"Are you insane? What if something happens and he decides to card me too?" a second male voice questioned. "Besides, I can just put them in his room."

Yuri sat up rubbing his head, "W-What happened to me?"

"You... you were unconscious after the invasion." the female voice mentioned. "The Professor... he ordered us to give you these."

As she said that the students exchanged fearful looks before one of them got shoved forward and fearfully held out the two cards.

Yuri snatched them before looking, _'These... These were the cards that boy had.'_

The moment the cards were taken from his hand the student stepped back fearfully. Yuri soon heard a yawn, and blinked looking around, "Did someone dare yawn?"

"No... of course not." one of the male students said quickly. "Maybe... whatever happened in the Standard Dimension is still affecting you? You... were out cold when you returned after all."

Yuri placed a hand to his head before stating, "Leave me alone. All of you. I need some time to myself."

The students all immediately left the infirmary leaving Yuri by himself.

_"Whoa, that was a long nap. Wait, where am I?"_ A familiar voice asked.

"Who's there, I specifically told you I needed time to myself." Yuri stated before frowning. "Where are you hiding?"

_"W-Wait, you were that Fusion Duelist that defeated me!"_ The voice realized.

"Wait a... that voice!" Yuri realized in shock. "Where are you hiding, how did you follow me to the Fusion Dimension?"

_"I don't think I was hiding. And can you see me cause I look like a ghost." _the voice admitted as Yuri turned to the left seeing a transparent Yudo looking at himself.

"Ok, what is going on?" Yuri questioned. "Are you supposed to be haunting me because my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon killed you in our match?"

_"No, I don't think so."_ Yudo admitted, _"I was still alive when it took out Frozen Heart. Maybe my spirit, and soul still lives while my body doesn't? Is that how spiritual contracts or something like that works?"_

"Excuse me, what in the world are you talking about?" Yuri questioned before frowning and shaking his head. "I need to report to the Professor."

_"I'm just saying... Like my being became one with your's."_ Yudo suggested, _"Frozen Heart, and Starving Venom are somewhat connected to something with their names on their respective summon methods."_

"Right, and you expect me to believe this why?" Yuri questioned as he walked down the halls of Duel Academy. "That would..."

Suddenly he stopped before taking a look at Yudo's cards again. Yudo looked around seeing the students being fearful around Yuri, and took no notice since he thinks they can't see him, _"You know you remind me of Akiza somewhat Yuri."_

Yuri didn't answer but Yudo noticed he looked slightly curious of that as he continued walking.

_"She has things in common with you. You have a plant deck with a dragon as your best monsters. And people weren't fond of her also if these students aren't fond of you."_ Yudo explained.

Yuri paused at that before looking at a door only to turn to Yudo. "A resident of the Standard Dimension I assume? Or is this Akiza from your dimension... a Ritual one apparently."

_"Actually she uses Synchro Summoning."_ Yudo answered, _"And actually I'm somewhat not a Standard Dimension resident. You'll think I'll sound nuts when I say that I'm from a world much different then the any of these dimensions where all the summon methods are one, and the same. I was only a regular young lad growing up in a hard environment, and do anything for my two friends even if I bankrupt myself. Oh was I rambling on?"_

Yuri looked thoughtful. "I see."

With that he opened the door and walked into the room before kneeling.

"Professor, shall I return to the Standard Dimension to complete my assignment?"

"Hm?" the Professor looked over, "Yuri. I've seen you've woken up. What happened?"

"I'm not certain, I defeated one of the duelists in the Standard Dimension before waking up here in the infirmary." Yuri answered. "There was another girl however, younger than the others but she possessed the same face as the other three."

Hearing that Professor gave thought. Yuri just remained kneeling waiting for his orders.

"Await further orders." the Professor told him which confused him, "Those two cards you gotten would prove useful in your mission, and you also need some more rest. So while you wait for orders get some rest, and practice using those cards."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock before he nodded. "I understand Professor."

With that he walked out as Yudo asked him, _"So that guy is Duel Academy's Big Cheese?"_

"The Professor, and yes. He's the leader of Duel Academy." Yuri confirmed before frowning. "Who was that girl?"

_"Which one?"_ Yudo asked.

"The one with the bracelet." Yuri answered as he walked into a room.

_"That would be Carlita. My girl."_ Yudo told him, _"Your guys traumatized her good."_

Yuri frowned. "She should be honored, she's one of the pieces vital to the Professor's Arc-Area Project."

_"Arc-Area? Some kind of plan for Universal Domination?"_ Yudo guessed.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you, considering you're not in any position to stop it." Yuri mentioned. "The Arc-Area Project is going to utilize the energy from the carded residents of the Xyz Dimensions and the five girls who share your precious Carlita's face in order to unite the dimensions into one."

_"Unite the Dimensions to one. So it's like merging different worlds all to one singular dimension."_ Yudo said getting where this is going, _"Why wouldn't he say that to each of the Leaders of the other Dimensions cause to all it looked like an all out war bent on domination."_

"And what's wrong with that?" Yuri questioned. "I've already brought two of the pieces back here and your Carlita and Zuzu are the only ones left to bring back here to Duel Academy."

_"Doesn't that include this Dimension's version?"_ Yudo asked him.

"This Dimension's version?" Yuri inquired. "Why would I have to bring her back when she's already here?"

_"Well from looking around, and being with you for a while you've grown up on the battlefield. And if I'm right you want to beat, and win against a lot of people in Duel Academy's name."_ Yudo told him.

Yuri couldn't help but smirk. "Of course, only the strongest duelists should be allowed to get what they want. Just like I defeated you."

_"And I'm not letting defeat take over me. Losing hurts but it's gonna happen sooner or later."_ Yudo admitted, _"Even people who lose get things for charging forward through big odds. Though I can pretty much feel you don't get a lot of chances, or urges to use all you got in matches you have."_

"Why would I insult an opponent by not facing them with all I have?" Yuri questioned turning to face Yudo. "The outcome is obvious from the beginning either way though."

_"What I meant is having a big challenge."_ Yudo explained to him, _"Your skills doesn't get challenged that much."_

"You say that as though you have an idea for a challenge for me." Yuri noted.

_"You said before you had already gotten two of the girls. And if their so important that must've mean their so strong to duel against."_ Yudo explained.

"One of them was, the other didn't have a Duel Disk when I found her." Yuri answered.

_"Well opponents like them don't come around all the time so if your strong, and their challenging you can face them again in the future."_ Yudo told him, _"You wanted to test yourself, and wanted to keep going far so why keep them here where you can find them again, and duel them once more?"_

Yuri paused at that. "You're suggesting I free those girls from the Synchro and Xyz Dimensions just to duel them and capture them a second time?"

_"Well you wanted to test your skills, and duel them again don't ya?"_ Yudo asked him, _"They'll get stronger, and be much more satisfying to win against right?"_

Yuri stared at Yudo before smirking. "Why not, the Professor did instruct me to practice with my new cards after all and the Obelisk Force are hardly worth my time."

_"Honestly they were pretty tough when they gang up together."_ Yudo admitted to him,_ "With you being the top Duelist I can already tell their far beneath your level."_

Yuri nodded before closing his eyes. "I'll head over in one hour."

_"Well maybe I can assist your dueling? Like mental training?"_ Yudo offered, _"Like dueling an opponent in a dream or such?"_

Yuri just shrugged. "If you want."

_"Well it'll also be a good training method for Frozen Heart."_ Yudo added, _"Maybe you can also fuse them together to form something more stronger."_

"There's only one way to find out." Yuri mentioned only to smirk. "It seems losing changed your opinion of me."

_"Well getting to know people does change views on others."_ Yudo admitted.

Yuri just closed his eyes thoughtfully hearing that.

* * *

**bopdog111: Yudo had set a path for Yuri didn't he?**

**Ulrich362: True, a very interesting path at that.**

**bopdog111: He is right. Yuri wants to be challenged.**

**Ulrich362: Well I guess next up Yuri will act on that suggestion Yudo gave him and maybe more Lancers will make their moves in the Synchro Dimension?**

**bopdog111: Of course.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.****  
**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Times at Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: Yudo convinced Yuri for those two girls to be let go.**

**Ulrich362: True, then again he also opened the possibility of them being captured a second time along with Zuzu and Carlita so... not necessarily a good thing?**

**bopdog111: We will find out soon.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, well enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yuri was walking to somewhere after getting some training with Yudo.

_"What's this feeling, I kept on having?"_ Yudo asked shuddering.

_'What are you talking about?'_ Yuri inquired calmly.

_"Something dangerous, and... disturbing."_ Yudo answered.

_'I take offense at that.'_ Yuri replied._ 'Dangerous fine but did you have to call me disturbing too?'_

_"I didn't mean you."_ Yudo told him so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Yuri paused at that. _'What are you talking about, what kind of feeling?'_

_"The kind that makes you feel... Creep__ed__ out."_ Yudo admitted rubbing his arms.

Yuri frowned only to pause. _'Just ignore it, they won't get near... actually be quiet and listen.'_

With that Yuri's pace increased and he walked down the halls of Duel Academy. They hear cittering as a maddening voice laughed, "That's it my pets! Continue to grow, and please yourselves! Hahahahaha!"

"It sounds like you're having a good time." Yuri mentioned walking into the room.

"H-Huh?" a long white haired scientist turned over asking, "Yuri? What brings you here?"

Yudo looked around before seeing two girls with the same faces as Zuzu, and Carlita one with black hair, and one with green hair looking hypnotized.

"You've implanted your bugs in these two?" Yuri inquired.

"Of course, I just need you to bring the other two, and the Professor plan will work out!" the man said as Yudo circled around the girls.

_"Why do they look like that?"_ Yudo asked which only Yuri can hear.

"I see, and then when our plans fail because of you what will you tell the Professor?" Yuri questioned. "If the key is that they came from each Dimension messing with their brains could cause unexpected complications."

"There is always room for improvement. I've given them a lot of tests, and their results are going great!" the man told him.

Yudo then paused feeling something before floating up, and held his hands at their heads before closing his eyes.

"Alright, then I'll make this simple. They have no decks, no Duel Disks, and no chance of escaping this island." Yuri told him. "Get rid of the bugs, all of them."

"I don't know why I should. It's not like their not gonna suddenly gain conscious of their minds." the man argued.

Yudo's hands glowed before grunting as screeches were heard in the girl's heads before being vaporized. Yuri's eyes widened._ 'What did you just do?'_

_"I think I had helped them."_ Yudo admitted.

"What are you looking at?" the man asked just as the girls blinked shaking their heads looking around a bit surprised looking at each other.

"Well, it seems you two are in your right minds again." Yuri noted. "I'd like to speak with the two of you."

"What?" the man looked over gasping, "What? How is that possible! They can't be suddenly released!"

Yudo turned to a vat where the Parasites are before floating to it concentrating as the girls looked over. The black haired girl yelled, "You!"

The green haired girl started to shake.

"I have a name, it's Yuri." Yuri told them. "Now then, before anything else I'd like to offer my appreciation to you Lulu."

"Appreciation? Of what?" the black haired girl, Lulu, questioned.

_"Yuri, you, and them should get out now. Cause these little guys won't bother anyone anymore."_ Yudo told Yuri with Lulu, and the green haired girl also hearing him somehow.

_'In a moment.'_ Yuri replied. "Now then, as you've probably figured out you two share the same face. There are actually two other girls who do as well, which is why I have a proposition for you both. One that I think you might be interested in."

"W-What's that?" the green haired girl asked him.

_"Wait Yuri. One thing fist."_ Yudo told him.

Yuri sighed. _'What now?'_

_'Ask the Professor if you should train using what you see fit.' _Yudo told him.

Yuri nodded before turning to the girls. "We'll have to finish this conversation at another time."

As he said that Yuri turned and walked off. The two blinked looking at each other. Meanwhile Yuri was walking to the Professor only to pause. _'Wait... why would you care what the Professor thinks? You were planning on fighting him correct?'_

_"Well yeah... but I can tell that you need his approval for what you do." _Yudo answered.

Yuri seemed annoyed by that wording before taking a breath and walking into the Professor's chamber. "Professor, permission to ask something?"

"Hm?" the Professor turned over.

"If I may, are there any specific methods you had in mind for my practice regarding that new dragon?" Yuri inquired. "Or am I free to do what I see fit?"

"I don't have any special methods in mind. Your free to train as you see fit." the Professor told him.

Yuri nodded at that. "Of course Professor."

He walked out of the room after that only to frown as he clenched his fists. _'You wouldn't understand, I don't need anyone's approval.'_

_"What would you call it?"_ Yudo asked him.

Yuri didn't answer but Yudo heard a faint roar. Yudo looked around. He saw Frozen Heart and Starving Venom as they turned to him and images shot into Yudo's mind, images of a younger Yuri. Yuri that was getting disliked by his classmates, and lonely until the Professor approached him. Yudo saw that the Professor started praising Yuri's strength and giving him special attention... almost like a father to him. Yudo blinked surprised, "_He's... your father figure."_

Yuri didn't answer only to pause before noticing the girls. "Good news, you two need to come with me."

The two looked over.

"How would you like to leave Duel Academy?" Yuri asked them.

"There's gotta be a catch to that." Lulu told him.

"It's simple, there are two other girls with your face... likely in the Synchro Dimension by now assuming they're planning on coming to attack Duel Academy. So my condition for letting you go is a four against one duel. If I defeat all four of you at once you'll come back with me no questions asked and assist the Professor in his plans." Yuri told her. "Considering you very nearly defeated me on your own it should be a fair condition."

The two girls turned to each other as they nodded. Yuri smirked at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amy, and Celina were looking around for help.

"Hopefully those two managed to get somewhere safe. Still we need to regroup with the others." Celina frowned.

"And I hope Yudo's okay." Amy admitted.

Celina frowned. _'I severely doubt that, especially if he lost.'_

Suddenly she frowned.

"More engines?"

Hearing that Amy looked around, "Get ready."

"Yeah, I..." Celina started only for the engine to stop.

"More of you?"

Hearing that they looked to see someone stopped. A young man got got off his bike before walking over taking off his helmet revealing orange hair. "Are you guys friends with the others?"

"What others?" Amy asked him.

"Hop on, I'll take you to them." the young man offered only to pause. "Then again, three people might be a bit much for my Duel Runner... oh well, it should be able to get us back before Sector Security shows up."

With that they head off. Eventually they reached a small house where Sylvio, Tate, and most of the Lancers were waiting though they looked nervous.

"You guys okay?" Amy asked them.

"Yeah, but I'm worried. Nobody knows where Declan, Yuya, Dennis, or Carlita are." Allie answered nervously.

"Please be okay Carlita." Amy said to herself hearing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the four remaining Lancers..._

Carlita was nervous looking around. Noticing that Yuya knelt down. "It's going to be alright."

Carlita looked to him before hugging him. Yuya embraced her gently while Declan was holding his head in one hand before frowning.

"You sure your alright?" Dennis asked him.

"I'll be fine." Declan nodded before turning to Sayer. "To put it simply no we're not from this city."

"So were are you from?" Sayer asked him.

"Before I answer that, I need to know just how much influence you have here." Declan mentioned only to wince. "We need to speak to someone in a position of authority as quickly as possible."

Sayer also placed a hand on his head before shaking it, "I'm in charge of a building of Psychic Duelists known as the Arcadia Movement."

Declan nodded hearing that. "I see, that could be useful. Alright Sayer allow me to explain our situation, and I assure you it's all true."

With that Declan began explaining the current situation only to pause briefly as he and Sayer both grabbed their heads. Declan nodded hearing that. "I see, that could be useful. Alright Sayer allow me to explain our situation, and I assure you it's all true."

With that Declan began explaining the current situation only to pause briefly as he and Sayer both grabbed their heads. Carlita, Yuya, and Dennis watch them concerned.

* * *

_Meanwhile earlier..._

"Damn it, where is it?" questioned a man in the shadows. "That damn brat must have the card, but where did he go?"

"I'm sorry. Did I hear you say something?" someone ask behind him.

The person turned revealing it to be the same man that was chasing Yudo before as he drew his gun. "Who's there?"

A cloaked person that has a white cloak with black linings walked out.

"What in the... who are you supposed to be?" the man questioned.

"Someone who wants to help you, Nick Wagner." the cloaked person told him. "You want the Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon do you not?"

The man known as Nick growled, "And how would you know that?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you everything, but an associate of mine instructed me to help you obtain it... and so much more." the cloaked person stated. "I can take you to where the boy is hiding, and where his friends and loved ones are. All I ask in exchange, is you allow me to help you."

"Ah... I'm listening, I'm listening." Nick chuckled smirking.

"My name is... Aknadin, a high priest of darkness." the cloaked person told Nick before offering a hand. "Now come, it will take some time to travel through Dimensions while keeping you from being swallowed by the Shadows. But I assure you, everything you desire will be yours."

Nick started to laugh evilly before taking his hand. The last thing he saw before a black cloud enveloped them was a glowing golden object in Aknadin's eye as it faded and the two of them were gone.

* * *

**bopdog111: Old enemies die hard right?**

**Ulrich362: Apparently so, though with Aknadin on his side Nick just became much more dangerous.**

**bopdog111: As if he isn't dangerous enough.**

**Ulrich362: True, of course next up the Lancers with this orange haired individual and with Sayer will learn a bit of interesting information, and one of them will be selected for a rather significant event. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. Entering the Friendship Cup!

**bopdog111: So now what will happen with Nick on Aknadin's side?**

**Ulrich362: Nothing good, and if Sentital's warning from before is any indication they aren't alone.**

**bopdog111: With Don Thousand, and Nightshroud to boot.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, well only one way to find out what will happen. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Declan had just finished explaining the situation to Sayer.

"Hm interesting. It's a whole lot to process." Sayer admitted.

"I assure you it's all true." Declan told him before frowning and putting his head in his hands again. "The key is finding skilled allies in this Dimension."

Sayer placed a hand on his head, "The Arcadia Building is home to strong duelists with Psychic Abilities."

"I see, we would appreciate the help." Declan mentioned.

Sayer nodded to him.

"Ok, now we need to find out where the others are." Yuya pointed out.

"I might know where they are." Sayer told him.

"Oh, and where are they?" Shay questioned.

"They could be in the Top's annual Friendship Cup Tournament." Sayer answered.

"Interesting, that could work." Declan noted calmly.

"Their are two methods to enter. You can either apply an application, and wait for the Director of Sector Security to improve it or win 10 duels in a row in a Underground Dueling Arena." Sayer told them, "But be careful about the latter cause Security is aware, and can shut it down at any time."

"Then we'll have to apply." Yuya mentioned. "So we can find the others."

"Please be alright guys." Carlita said clasping her hands together.

Shay put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yudo..." Carlita trailed off before looking up at the sky.

"We'll get him back. Him, Yuto, and Lulu." Shay told her.

Carlita nodded with a smile.

"How do we submit an application?" Declan inquired.

"Come with me." Sayer told him.

They nodded following him. He showed them a computer where it shows digital applications for the Friendship Cup.

"We appreciate your assistance." Declan noted calmly.

Sayer nodded as they typed in their applications. When they were finished Yuya paused and turned to Sayer. "You aren't competing?"

"I have to make sure the Movement is Stable." Sayer told him.

"Understandable." Declan nodded hearing that.

"I wish you all luck." Sayer told them, "And make sure your prepared for Jack Atlas."

"Jack Atlas?" Shay inquired.

"The Duel King, and Champion of the Friendship Cup." Sayer answered, "You'll face him in a final match."

Yuya, and Shay nodded hearing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Amy was outside looking over her deck.

"How are you feeling?" Celina asked walking out next to her.

"Worried..." Amy admitted.

"I can understand that, after what Crow and Shinji told us, but it'll work out." Celina mentioned. "Plus with the duelists from this Dimension helping we'll bring him back."

"I thought my family was all gone... But how come I wasn't with them, and why did my parents..." Amy said trembling a little.

"I don't know, but the answers are out there somewhere." Celina answered. "Once we find your brother and stop Duel Academy, we'll find the answers to what happened."

Amy smiled before nodding looking over the Numbers Yudo gave her.

"Hey you two, come in here for a minute." Sylvio called.

With that they walked in.

"We were just telling your friends about the exhibition match." Shinji told them. "Tomorrow someone who's registered will have a special match with Jack Atlas himself."

"Jack Atlas?" Sylvio asked.

"Weren't you listening? The champion of the Friendship Cup remember?" Crow asked. "If you win the tournament you get a chance to duel him but he's easily one of the best duelists in the city. It wouldn't be a stretch to say he is the best."

"I know that, I was only surprised." Sylvio clarified.

"Well his reign is coming to an end, we commons will join together and take the city back from the Tops." Shinji told them. "It's just a matter of time."

"When exactly was it that this sort of thing happened that the Tops took over?" Celina asked.

"A while ago, when the new Sector Security director showed up." Crow answered. "His name's Jean-Michel Roget."

"He sounds nasty." Tate admitted.

"That's putting it lightly and..." Crow started before pausing. "What the, someone's registered some of you already."

"Huh? How?" Amy asked.

"Maybe it was those other friends of yours, you can technically register someone else." Shinji answered. "How many spots are left Crow?"

"About..." Crow checked over.

There were three spots left.

"Three. Only three spots that aren't touched." Crow answered.

"Does it say who's competing, or who's supposed to duel Jack Atlas?" Allie asked nervously.

"Not right now." Crow answered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Lulu, and Rin appeared somewhere as Rin looked around, "Hey..."

"It's okay. This is my home." Rin told her.

Lulu's eyes widened before she looked around. It was all ruin, and littered.

"I... I thought they hadn't come to the Synchro Dimension yet." Lulu frowned. "What happened?"

"I was a Common. Come on." Rin said to her.

"Common?" Lulu asked while following her. "What are you talking about?"

"Me, and my best friend Yugo live together here. We live down here where us Commons are at while those who are rich live above us at New Domino." Rin said looking up.

Suddenly they heard sirens.

"Hide hide!" Rin quickly told Lulu.

Lulu blinked while they quickly ran into an alley and whispering. "What's going on?"

"Sector Security is what." Rin said as several officers passed by, "Their the worst."

Lulu looked down sadly hearing that. "Corrupt officers here, my home in ruins... why did this all have to happen?"

"Follow me, I'll take you to my place." Rin said taking her hand as they walked.

"Rin... do you think he could really pull that off?" Lulu asked uncertainly.

"He?" Rin asked.

"The one who sent us here." Lulu reminded him.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Yuri was typing something into both their Duel Disks._

_"Now, this will let you return to the Synchro Dimension where the others should be." Yuri told them calmly._

_Rin only nodded, "Thanks."_

_"Now you to remember your end of this arrangement, should I defeat you and the ones who share your face all at once you'll return with me to Duel Academy no questions asked." Yuri mentioned. "Deal?"_

_Rin, and Lulu looked at each other before nodding, "Deal."_

_Yuri smirked at that before turning. "Then I'll be seeing you soon enough."_

_With that he walked out of the room leaving Lulu and Rin on their own. __With that Rin typed in on her Duel Disk where they need to go._

_"Do you trust him?" Lulu asked her._

_"Well... I was still afraid of him but I can feel this feeling that he's not all bad." Rin admitted._

_"Yeah, something's different at least." Lulu nodded. "So... we're going to the Synchro Dimension?"_

_"Yes." Rin nodded taking her hand._

_Lulu nodded before a blue glow enveloped them._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"I've dueled him before... he might actually be skilled enough to beat us." Lulu admitted nervously.

"I didn't." Rin told her.

Lulu just nodded before continuing to follow Rin. They arrived at a house as Rin knocked on a door, "Yugo? You home?"

She heard two voices inside, a male voice and a female voice. Rin knocked again. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a pink-haired girl in some of Rin's clothes. Rin, and Lulu blinked seeing her.

"Who are you?" Lulu asked after a few seconds of silence.

She stared at them for a few seconds before her eyes widened in shock and realization. "My name's Zuzu, I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Is someone named Yugo inside?" Rin asked her.

"Yeah, I'm guessing one of you is Rin-Rin?" she asked. "My name's Zuzu."

"That's me." Rin told her before gesturing to Lulu, "This is Lulu."

Lulu smiled gently.

"Can we come in?" Rin asked.

Zuzu blinked. "Oh... sorry."

She stepped back to let them in. They walked in looking around as Rin breathed in, and out, "Home sweet home."

Zuzu frowned hearing that before looking down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked her.

Zuzu looked down before explaining what happened in her Dimension, meeting Yuto when he protected her, the duel with the Leo Institute, her learning to Fusion Summon, meeting Yudo and him revealing he and Riley were twins and her real name was Amy, entering the Arc-League Championship, everything they learned including Yuya somehow having Yuto's dragon, meeting Celina and switching outfits, being attacked by masked duelists, someone with Yuya's face and a Fusion Dragon dueling her, and then that person vanishing before Yugo showed up and they ended up here before he dueled some kind of officer.

"... And I'm worried because I don't know what happened to Yuya and the others." she finished.

"We... encountered that person before." Rin admitted, "But something was different about him."

"Different?" Zuzu asked in confusion. "What do you..."

"Hey, we should get some rest, there's going to be a match tomorrow before... Rin-Rin?" asked a voice before someone ran and embraced Lulu.

"Ah!" Lulu cried out startled, "Hey-wrong girl."

"Yugo..." Rin started in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Yugo looked too see before looking in between her, Lulu, and Zuzu, "Another Rin-Rin? What's going on here?"

"It's a long story Yugo. But this is the real Rin." Zuzu said gesturing to Rin, "Who your hugging is Lulu Obsidian."

Yugo frowned before crossing his arms only for his eyes to widen. "Wait, where's that creep who took you? I thought I beat him before but he disappeared."

"That wasn't who you thought." Rin told him, "He's back where he lives but... He let me, and Lulu go."

"He let you go?" Zuzu asked. "He hunted me down with his dragon, if my bracelet didn't start glowing and send him away I don't know what would have happened."

"Well he said that he will let us go if the next time we encounter him we duel him with all we got." Lulu admitted, "Something was different about him."

Zuzu looked unsure but nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, things are getting complicated.**

**bopdog111: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately, it is all I have with this chapter.**

**bopdog111: Not to worry you can expect more next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Start of the Friendship Cup!

**bopdog111: Now we are at the Friendship Cup.**

**Ulrich362: Well, there's one thing to take care of first. Also sorry for the delay in this one.**

**bopdog111: Rin, and Lulu joined up with Zuzu, and Yugo.**

**Ulrich362: Yup... oh boy, when Yugo reveals what he did to Yuto...**

**bopdog111: There be hell to pay with Lulu.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah... well shall we?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_After a few hours..._

Zuzu had told Rin, and Lulu about everything they been through so far though had to stop cause of one fact Lulu heard:

"And Yudo was using a Number Xyz Monster whatever those are, and-"

"He what?" Lulu cried in shock.

"Huh? I said he uses a special Xyz Monster called a Number." Zuzu said to her.

"Numbers are incredibly rare monsters from the Xyz Dimension, only a few duelists can handle their power." Lulu told him. "I tried using one and nearly lost my mind."

"Well, Yudo can handle Masquerade, and it's Chaos form like a pro." Zuzu told her.

She looked completely stunned hearing that before Yugo's eyes widened.

"Rin, you can still enter!" he cried suddenly.

"Huh?" Rin turned to him hearing that.

Rin smiled standing up, "Alright, then we can help this city!"

"Sorry what?" Lulu asked hearing that.

Zuzu explained, "Yugo told me it's a tournament where we can have a chance to change the city."

Lulu's eyes widened slightly. "Help the... can I help you guys?"

She smiled at that. "So... what kind of tournament is it? A tag-duel competition?"

"Turbo Duel." Rin answered.

"What's a Turbo Duel?" Lulu asked her.

"Well you ride a Duel Runner with it set on Auto Pilot, and you duel on it." Zuzu explained remembering Yugo's Turbo Duel with a Sector Security Officer.

Lulu looked at her before nodding. "Well, I guess I'll figure it out when I try it."

"Though Yugo you should say sorry to Lulu." Zuzu told him.

Yugo blinked, "Hey I already apologized for mistaking her."

"Not that. For beating her friend." Zuzu clarified.

Yugo at that thought, "Wait, you mean that guy who uses that Xyz Dragon?"

Her eyes widened. "Yuto!"

"Guess that's a yes." Yugo said hearing that.

She glared at him angrily. "What did you do?"

"Well uh..." Yugo sweatdropped at her glare, "I... I had mistaken him for the one that took you, and Rinrin."

"Yuto doesn't use Fusion Monsters!" Lulu shouted before closing her eyes and taking a breath only for her eyes to shoot open turning to Zuzu, "Wait a second, what happened to Yuto?"

"Well... When Yugo rode off, when I arrived he vanished, and Yuya passed out." Zuzu admitted to her.

Lulu looked down thoughtfully before shaking her head. "I guess we should enter that tournament then?"

"Well, I'll go ahead, and fill applications for you two." Yugo told them.

"Thanks." Lulu smiled.

"Oh, do you know who's going to duel Jack this year?" Rin inquired.

"Well this guy who looked like who took you, and Lulu." Yugo admitted, "Though it isn't him, or Yuto."

"Yuya or Yudo." Zuzu smiled.

"Speaking of Yudo, is he with them right now?" Rin asked him, "I can sure want to meet him."

"He should be along with his twin sister and girlfriend." Lulu smiled.

"Well let's gather there." Zuzu smiled to them.

They nodded before heading to the stadium.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Amy's group..._

Amy was looking over the Numbers, Yudo gave her as she smiled. Celina walked over to her. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Amy nodded to her, "I've been ready for as long as I can remember."

She closed her eyes before nodding. "Crow and Shinji said we should head to the stadium, there's going to be an exhibition duel before the tournament begins, hopefully some of the duelists here will be able to help."

Amy nodded gathering her cards as they head out. A few minutes later they arrived at the stadium where they met up with Declan and the others along with Sayer.

"Declan! Guys!" Amy cried seeing them running to Carlita.

Carlita looked worried before hugging her. "You're ok."

Amy hugged her back as Sylvio asked to Sayer, "And who's this?"

"His name is Sayer, he's offered to help us." Declan answered before explaining only to wince and hold his head again. "Yuya isn't with you?"

"You mean you sent him ahead?" Shay asked him.

"I'm right here." Yuya said as they turned seeing he has a red uniform, "After Declan sent me here, I had been chosen to duel Jack in a Exhibition Match."

"You're dueling Jack, I wish you good luck." Sayer mentioned. "Jack is the champion for a good reason."

Yuya nodded before asking, "Any advice?"

"Brace for the impact." Sayer told him.

Yuya doesn't get what he means but nods. With that Yuya walked down before getting on a Duel Runner and racing onto the track. A blonde haired man wearing a white suit said, "So your who's lucky to face me."

"Yeah, I guess so." Yuya nodded.

The blonde man looked at him before frowning. "Three turns, that's all this duel will take."

Yuya blinked nodding as they ready themselves. As they were about to start, Yugo, Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu ran into the stadium.

"Yuya." Zuzu said seeing him.

"That's Yuya? He looks just like Yuto." Lulu whispered.

"I'll try to remember he's not that guy." Yugo mentioned.

Lulu nodded at that.

**_"Alright duel fans, you heard the king's prediction. He'll win this duel in three short turns."_** mentioned a female voice. **_"Let's watch the master at work."_**

_**"And now let us activate the Action Field, Crossover Acceleration!"**_ the female voice called before asking, **_"Wha, what's an Action Field?"_**

* * *

_Crossover Acceleration_

_Action Field Spell_

__You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects.__

* * *

The blonde looked around before nodding as he and Yuya raced off with him easily pulling ahead.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Jack called together.

Jack: 4000

Yuya: 4000

Jack 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Red Sprinter in attack mode." Jack declared.

* * *

_Red Sprinter_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned while you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Fiend-Type Tuner from your hand or Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Red Sprinter" once per turn._

* * *

"When I summon Red Sprinter I can also summon the tuner monster Red Resonator from my hand."

* * *

_Red Resonator_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 200_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red Resonator" once per turn._

* * *

"He's already planning a Synchro Summon." Yuya said seeing that.

"Level two Red Resonator tune with level four Red Sprinter." Jack stated as Red Resonator became two green rings and Red Sprinter turned into four stars.

**(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!"

* * *

_Red Wyvern_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_During either player's turn, if a monster with higher ATK than this Synchro Summoned card is on the field: You can destroy the 1 face-up monster on the field that has the highest ATK (your choice, if tied). This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"I'll set one card and end my turn. Now show me what kind of duelist you are."

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay. By using scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya smiled as two magicians rose up in pillars of light. "This allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time!"

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

**_"What in the world?"_** the woman announced.

"Pendulum?" Rin asked seeing that. "What is he talking about?"

"This is the summoning he created." Zuzu smiled to them, "Pendulum Summoning."

Rin and Lulu looked amazed before turning to the duel.

"Swing forth Pendulum, carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready, to swing into action!" Yuya called as the portal spew four monsters, "Get magical Performapal Trump Girl!"

A small witch appeared giggling.

* * *

_Performapal Trump Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** N/A_

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card. If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase._

"Set to be swift, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya added as a bug appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Skeeter Skimmer_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1600_

__When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack.__

* * *

"Stamp the performance, Performapal Stamp Turtle!" Yuya added as a turtle appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Stamp Turtle_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1800_

__Once per turn: You can target up to 2 face-up monsters on the field; increase their Levels by 1.__

* * *

"And finally, turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya finished as his ace dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Four monsters at once?" Jack asked in surprise.

"And here's more! Trump Girl's Special Ability allows me to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Yuya called as Trump Girl giggled fusing itself with Odd-Eyes.

Lulu's eyes widened slightly hearing that.

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called as a magical dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" + 1 Spellcaster-Type monster_  
_If this card was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster(s) on the field as Fusion Material, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects this turn. Apply the appropriate effect, depending on the original Level of the monster used as Fusion Material that was not "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"._  
_● Level 4 or lower: This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._  
_● Level 5 or higher: This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

Jack stared at the dragon calmly.

"And that's just to start! Now I overlay Skeeter Skimmer with Stamp Turtle to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya called as the two entered the Galactic Portal.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya chanted as Dark Rebellion flew up roaring.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion!" Lulu cried as she started tearing up. "Yuto..."

"I'm disappointed with you." Jack stated. "I activate Red Wyvern's special ability to destroy the strongest monster on the field, in this case your Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

"No you don't!" Yuya said grabbing an Action Card, "Since Rune-Eyes was fused using a Pendulum Summoned monster, you cannot effect Rune-Eyes with your abilities this turn!"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Interesting."

"And now with Dark Rebellion's ability I use both Overlay Units to divide Red Wyvern's attack points by 2 while Dark Rebellion gains those points! Treason Discharge!" Yuya called as both Units vanished as Dark Rebellion charged lighting at Red Wyvern.

_Red Wyvern: **(ATK: 2400/2 = 1200)**_

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1200 = 3700/ORU: 2 - 1)**_

Dark Rebellion charged lightning again.

_Red Wyvern: **(ATK: 1200/2 = 600)**_

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3700 + 600 = 4300/ORU: 1 - 0)**_

"No way." Rin whispered in disbelief.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion charge at Red Wyvern with Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuya called as Dark Rebellion charged at the weakened dragon.

Jack's monster was shattered as his Duel Runner started spinning.

**(Jack: 0300)**

"And now Rune-Eyes your turn!" Yuya called as Rune-Eyes fired a magical blast at Jack.

"One attack is enough for you, I play the trap card Reject Reborn!" Jack called. "This not only ends the battle, but it brings back Red Resonator and Red Wyvern from my graveyard."

* * *

_Reject Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: End the Battle Phase, then you can Special Summon 1 Tuner and 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, but they have their effects negated._

* * *

The two appeared at this as Yuya grunted from them, "I end my turn." __'I have Overpass in my hand so I'm ready for his attack.'__

* * *

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: (ATK: 4300 - 600 - 1200 = 2500)

Jack 2nd Turn:

"I told you this duel would end in three turns and I meant it." Jack told Yuya before turning around. "Now level two Red Resonator tune with level six Red Wyvern!"

**(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A scarred demonic dragon with a white arm appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_This card's name becomes "Red Dragon Archfiend" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

_**"And there it is! The Master of Faster's ace monster, and trusted servant! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"**_ the woman called.

"I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ability, once per turn I can destroy every monster on the field that has equal or fewer attack points than him and you lose 500 life points for each monster destroyed." Jack called. "Ruthless Inferno!"

"What?" Yuya asked in shock as flames burned at Scarlight's white arm before charging them at the dragons destroying them without mercy as Yuya grunted keeping his balance. **(Yuya: 3000)**

"You're a disappointment Yuya." Jack told him. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend finish this duel, Molten Crimson Flare!"

Scarlight charged a huge flame blast as Yuya watched in shock only to hit screaming as he flew in the air.

Yuya: 0000

Winner Jack.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried in horror.

"He's as strong as ever." Yugo frowned. "We'll need to do everything we can to take him down."

"Yeah." Rin agreed.

"Well... Yudo, or Amy has a chance against him." Zuzu said with tears, "They can do Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, and even Ritual."

Lulu frowned before embracing her. Zuzu hugged her back as paramedics went to Yuya.

"Wow." Amy said in awe.

"That's the kind of power we need." Tate admitted.

"Well now it's up to us at this point." Declan mentioned to them.

They nodded.

* * *

_Early the next day..._

Amy was preparing for who she's up against first. Suddenly she noticed a helicopter hovering above the stadium.

"Huh?" Amy asked walking closer looking out at the window.

"It's finally time duel fans, I Melissa Trail will be your commentator for the Friendship Cup competition." mentioned the female voice from the other day. "You're all itching to see some more duels after the King's magnificent performance yesterday right?"

She hears great cheering.

**_"Alright! Well to start off we gotta have competitors!"_** Melissa Trail announced, **_"And here are the contestants!"_**

In holographic images shows them.

Celina, a man wearing big robes, Crow, Carlita, Dennis, Rin, Gong, Amy, a large man with marks, Shay, Shinji, Sylvio, Lulu, Yugo, Yuya, & Zuzu.

"Huh, is this some kind of glitch? Five of those girls look the same and so do two of those boys." complained one of the people in the crowd.

**_"Hold on sally. Don't let them fool you."_** Melissa Trail started to them, **_"They may look alike but their not the same person."_**

"Well hopefully some of them put up more of a fight than that Yuya from the other day." mentioned another man in the upper part of the audience.

Amy frowned at that.

* * *

Meanwhile Zuzu blinked, "Yudo's not in the tournament?"

In one of the rooms Shay's eyes widened in shock seeing the holograms. "Lulu!"

**_"Alright, let's see which duelists are getting to take the spotlight in our first match."_** Melissa announced as the holographic images slowly faded before only two remained.

Who was first is Amy with Shinji.

"Step down little girl, you don't have any chance of winning." Shinji told her.

Amy only calmly stared before saying, "My brother taught me something important. And I will keep going with it."

"Then you'll be the first to fall before the united strength of the Commons." Shinji told her. "We won't fall here."

They both got on as Amy told Shinji, "You, and my brother have something alike."

"He's suffered at the hands of the Tops?" Shinji questioned.

"No. But he was poor." Amy answered to him, "Plus our real parents were both murdered by someone. But their is something that makes him better."

Shinji's eyes widened hearing that. "Murdered?"

"He never gives thoughts for revenge, or want anyone to suffer. That's why he is better then you in terms of changing the world." Amy told him.

Shinji's expression darkened. "The Tops have looked down on us for years, that changes here and now."

They both armed themselves as Crossover Acceleration appeared.

"DUEL!" Shinji and Amy called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Failure by Breakin Benjamin)**

**Amy: 4000**

**Shinji: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They sped forward as Amy got ahead first.

Amy 1st Turn:

"I'm first, so I'll summon activate Arctic Temptation!" Amy called using a spell.

* * *

_Arctic Temptation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Add 1 "Arctic" monster from your Deck to your hand. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Arctic" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Arctic Temptation" effect per turn._

* * *

"So I take an Arctic from my Deck, and add it to my hand!" Amy said adding a card.

Shinji frowned hearing that.

"And now I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Arctic King, and Scale 6 Arctic Priestess!" Amy called as two royalty humans appeared.

* * *

_Arctic King_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Fairy/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** "Arctic" monsters you control gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can only Pendulum Summon "Arctic" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, target 1 "Arctic" or "Number" monster you control: That target can make a second attack on monsters this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Arctic" or "Number" Xyz Monster from your GY to your Field, and if you do attach this card to that monster as Xyz Material. An "Arctic" or "Number" monster having this card as Xyz Material gains this effect:_  
_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; It's effects are negated until the End Phase._

* * *

_Arctic Priestess_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Fairy/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Monsters your opponent control loses 300 ATK/DEF. You can only Pendulum Summon "Arctic" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, target 1 "Arctic" or "Number" monster you control: That target cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Arctic" or "Number" Xyz Monster from your GY to your Field, and if you do attach this card to that monster as Xyz Material. An "Arctic" or "Number" monster having this card as Xyz Material gains this effect:_  
_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; It's effects are negated until the End Phase._

* * *

"Pendulum, so you're connected to the duelist who lost yesterday." Shinji realized.

Meanwhile in separate rooms Lulu, Shay, and Dennis stared in shock.

"We're allies, and friends." Amy answered, "Coldest Winters gather here! Join your King, and Queen into the Kingdom to channel the greatest of Frost Storms! Pendulum Summon! Come before me my monsters!"

The portal spew two monsters.

"Arctic Thunderbird!" Thunderbird charged in cawing.

* * *

_Arctic Thunderbird_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned while you control 1 other "Arctic" monster: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arctic" monster from your GY, but negate it's effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack while this card is in your GY: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do negate that attack, then that monster loses 500 ATK. You can only activate each effect of "Arctic Thunderbird" per turn._

* * *

"And Arctic Falcon!" Amy called as Falcon appeared cawing loud.

* * *

_Arctic Falcon_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn, target 1 monster your opponent controls who's ATK is different from it's original ATK: This card gains ATK equal to it's current ATK until the End Phase. If this card is sent to the GY as Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Material, or Tributed by the effect of a Ritual Spell Card: Add 1 "Arctic" Spell/Trap Card to your hand from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Arctic Falcon" once per turn._

* * *

Shinji frowned seeing those cards. "Multiple monsters again."

"And now I use them to build the Overlay Network!" Amy called as the two entered the Galactic Portal.

"Mage of the Crispy Frost! Join here to study the Arcane Arts for your King, and Queen! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Arctic Mage!"

At that a blue sorcerer with snow like hair raise up holding a tome.

* * *

_Arctic Mage_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1500_

_2+ Level 4 WATER Monsters_  
__During either player's turn, you can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card: All monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK, and if they do inflict damage to both players equal to the number of monsters who's ATK was lost x 500. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while having an Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"Well I'll be, it looks like Amy's starting things off with an icy reception for Shinji." Melissa Trail announced.

**_"All Arctic gain 300 points from Arctic King's Pendulum Ability!"_** Amy called as the monster in her Pendulum Zone meditated as the Barian Emblem appeared lending strength.

_Mage: **(ATK: 2100 + 300 = 2400/DEF: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

Shinji frowned seeing that.

"Finally, I placed 1 card down. That's it." Amy said sending her turn.

Shinji 1st Turn:

"I'll show you the strength we Commons have when we band together." Shinji told her. "I summon Battlewasp - Sting the Poison in attack mode."

A wasp appeared.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Sting the Poison_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Insect/Tuner_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Battlewasp" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison". (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 other Insect monster, then target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison" once per turn._

* * *

"Then since I summoned him I can add Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire to my hand."

He adds the card as Amy turned to Mage nodding to it as Mage smiled to her nodding back.

"Now I'll summon Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker from my hand." Shinji continued as a second wasp appeared.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Insect monsters. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker" once per turn. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now just like the Commons join together to take down the Tops, these two monsters will join together as well. I tune Sting the Poison with Twinbow the Attacker."

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"I Synchro Summon Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow!"

* * *

_Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Insect/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When your opponent takes effect damage from another "Battlewasp" monster: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow" once per turn. When a monster is destroyed by battle with your "Battlewasp" monster, while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Amy blinked before calling, "Well here's this! Actic Priestess lowers your monsters points by 300!"

Priestess in the Pendulum Zone build energy as the Barian Emblem appeared weakening Shinji's forces.

_Azusa the Ghost Bow:** (ATK: 2200 - 300 = 1900/DEF: 1600 - 300 = 1300)**_

Shinji frowned before grabbing an Action Card and smirking. "Azusa the Ghost Bow attack Arctic Mage!"

Azusa charged an attack as Amy called, "I activate Arctic Mage's ability! During either of our turns, I use two Overlay Units! That way all monsters on your field lose 1000 of their attack points, and we both take 500 points of damage for every monster that was effected!"

Mage opened his tome as it take the Units calling a blizzard hurricane. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

_Azusa the Ghost Bow: **(ATK: 1900 - 1000 = 900)**_

"I play an Action Spell called Overpass, it switches our monster's attack points!" Shinji called.

* * *

_Overpass_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Amy looked surprised at this.

**(Shinji: 3500)**

**(Amy: 3500)**

Azusa attacked piercing an arrow through Mage destroying it as Amy grunted. **(Amy: 2000)**

"Now to finish this, I discard Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter from my hand to activate it's special ability and deal damage equal to Arctic Mage's original attack points." Shinji declared.

Azusa fired another arrow as Amy called, "I activate the trap, Arctic Crackleshield!"

* * *

_Arctic Crackleshield_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When you would take effect damage while you have an "Arctic" monster in your GY: Negate that damage, then add 1 "Arctic" monster from your GY to your hand who's ATK is equal is equal or lower then the damage you would've taken. If a "Arctic" or "Number" monster would be destroyed: Banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

"The damage you would've dealt is negated!" Amy called as a shield defended her, "Then I add Thunderbird back to my hand from the graveyard!"

Shinji frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Amy: 2000**

**Shinji: 3500**

* * *

Amy 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Amy called drawing, "And I summon Thunderbird!"

Thunderbird reappeared at this.

"Then by banishing Arctic Temptation from the graveyard, I add Arctic Fusion to my hand!" Amy said adding a card.

"What now?" Shinji questioned.

"Why don't you let this show you?" Amy asked before calling, "I activate Arctic Fusion!"

* * *

_Arctic Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Arctic" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If this card is in your GY: Target 1 "Number" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Arctic Fusion" once per duel._

* * *

"I can Fusion Summon an Arctic! So I fuse Thunderbird with Arctic Princess!" Amy called as the two fused together.

"Bird of the Arctic Thunder! Join together with the Princess of the Coldest Blizzards, and join in harmony for your Kingdom! Fusion Summon! Level 7, Arctic Wizard!" Amy called as a wizard holding a staff that has the Arctic Crest appeared ready.

* * *

_Arctic Wizard_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_2 "Arctic" monsters with different names_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Arctic" or "Number" monster from your GY, but negate it's effects. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Monster Effects until the end of the Damage Step. After damage calculation if this card attacked: Switch this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"After that Arctic Mage revives!" Amy called as her Xyz reappeared, "Then since Thunderbird was used to Fusion Summon, I add Rank-Up-Magic Crackle Arctic to my hand!"

"She's incredible." Lulu whispered.

"And now I activate Crackle Arctic!" Amy called.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Crackle Arctic_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" with the same number in its name as that target, 1 "Arctic", or 1 "Number" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster is treated as a "Arctic" monster. If the Summoned monster attacks: It gains 500 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"And now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Mage!" Amy called as Mage flew up.

"King of the Frost Kingdom! Raise from your throne to command the Storms of the Arctic Winds! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Number 73: Abyss Splash!"

Abyss Splash rose up raising his mighty trident.

* * *

_Number 73: Abyss Splash_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1400_

_2 Level 5 WATER monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; double this card's ATK until the end of your opponent's turn, also, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent this turn is halved._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

Lulu's eyes widened in disbelief seeing the monster. "That card, it's true... a Number but... wait, there's something different about that card."

_"What you mean?"_ Rin asked confused on her Duel Disk.

"It looks the same, but there's something different about that Number. It's not the one I remember from back home." Lulu answered.

Amy called, "Since Crackle Arctic treats Abyss Splash as an Arctic, King gives him points!"

King meditated as the Barian Emblem glowed on Abyss Splash.

_Abyss Splash: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"And then, I use Abyss Splash's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, and halving all battle damage you take from him, I can double Abyss Splash's attack points!" Amy called as Abyss Splash took a unit as it's power build.

_Abyss Splash: **(ATK: 2700 x 2 = 5400)**_

"5400 points!" Shinji cried in shock.

"Battle! Abyss Splash attacks Asuza!" Amy called as Abyss Splash fired an attack, "Crackle Arctic also allows the monsters summoned by it to gain 500 points during battle!"

_Abyss Splash: **(ATK: 5400 + 500 = 5900)**_

Shinji's eyes widened before he cried out as Azusa shattered.

**(Shinji: 1000)**

"And now Arctic Wizard!" Amy called as Wizard meditated, "And as he's attacking you can't use the abilities of monsters to stop the attack!"

Shinji raced for an Action Card before grabbing one. "I play Evasion!"

* * *

Evasion

Action Spell Card

When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack.

* * *

Amy blinked as the attack passed by Shinji, 'I kept on forgetting bout Action Cards. I need to remind myself.' "Okay, I place 1 card down, and end my turn!"

_Abyss Splash: **(ATK: 5900 - 500 = 5400)**_

Shinji 2nd Turn:

Shinji drew his card and frowned. "I set a monster and play one card facedown, that's all I can do."

_Abyss Splash: **(ATK: 5400 / 2 = 2700)**_

* * *

**Amy: 2000**

**Shinji: 1000**

* * *

Amy 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Amy called drawing before she smiled, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

"That card, just who is she?" Lulu questioned in disbelief.

"And with it, I can summon any Number from my Extra Deck or Graveyard who's number is 101, or 107. I would use it to summon either Silent Honor ARK, or Ragnazero, but I chose to summon my brother's!" Amy called before calling, "Rise Number 104: Masquerade!"

Yudo's ace number rose up readying his rings.

* * *

_Number 104: Masquerade_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
__During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.__

* * *

Carlita's eyes widened seeing the monster before she put a hand over her heart. _'Yudo...'_

"And now Seventh One allows me to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Amy called as Masquerade entered the Overlay Network.

"Jester of the Frozen Kingdom! Make peace with the King, and Queen of the Ice Kingdom, and pledge your loyalty as your true self! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 5, Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

At that Masquerade's demonic chaos form appeared.

* * *

_Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1500_

_4 Level 5 monsters_  
_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

Shinji's eyes widened. _'No... not like this...'_

"And as Umbral Masquerade was summoned your face-down is destroyed!" Amy called as Masquerade build power firing an attack, "Destroy Step!"

The card shattered.

"And now Abyss Splash attack the face-down!" Amy called while grabbing an Action Card while Abyss Splash attacked.

_Abyss Splash: **(ATK: 2700 + 500 = 3300)**_

The monster was revealed before shattering.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Insect_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_If you control an Insect monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" you control. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Umbral Masquerade end this duel!" Amy called as her brother's Chaos Number fired an attack at Shinji.

Shinji cried out as the blast hit him.

* * *

**Amy: 2000**

**Shinji: 0000**

**Amy wins the duel!**

* * *

Amy looked on before sighing smiling with tears looking at Masquerade, "Yudo... Thank you, little brother. We will do everything we can to get you back."

The monster seemed to nod before it faded. The monster seemed to nod before it faded. Amy smiled before turning to Shinji who is being apprehended, and dragged by Officers.

"Get your hands off of me, the Commons won't be kept down much longer. Things will change, the revolution is just starting!" Shinji cried.

The Rich crowd booed at Shinji as he was dragged off as Amy watched on. An officer walked up to her. "Please follow me back to your room."

Amy nodded as she walked with him before asking him, "Is Shinji gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry about him, he's going somewhere he can't bother anyone else." the officer replied.

Amy only nodded as she entered her room again being locked in before calling Carlita.

"Amy?" Carlita asked.

"Thanks for giving me Yudo's numbers." Amy told her.

"You're welcome." Carlita mentioned only to pause. "We can bring him back... right?"

Amy nodded with a smile kissing her fingers before placing them on Carlita's forehead on her screen, "That's a promise."

Carlita smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Yuya got beaten badly but Amy won the first round of the Friendship Cup.**

**bopdog111: And Carlita has some confidence from that.**

**Ulrich362: True, so who's up next?**

**bopdog111: Now we get to see Rin duel against this guy named Sergey.**

**Ulrich362: That should be interesting. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. Friendship Cup Matches!

**bopdog111: The Exhibition ended with a bang.**

**Ulrich362: Quite literally for poor Yuya, but Amy did well in her match.**

**bopdog111: Shinji almost didn't stood a chance.**

**Ulrich362: I guess not, so who's going to duel next?**

**bopdog111: Well now it's Rin against her biggest challenge yet.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, but I have a feeling Sergey will get quite the cold shoulder. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Diclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Amy smiled before looking to see who would be dueling next. The TV screen shows Rin against the large man with marks.

**_"Oh my, it seems like Rin is going up against the Duelist Destroyer himself Sergey Volkov."_** Melissa announced.

"So you're the Duelist Destroyer, well you won't be destroying me." Rin told him.

Sergey only narrowed her eyes to her before turning his attention to the field as Melissa called, ****_"And now time to activate Crossover Acceleration!"_****

* * *

_Crossover Acceleration_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Take him down Rinrin!" Yugo cheered.

_**"3... 2... 1... GO!"**_

"LET'S RIDE!"

They rode off to get between the curve. Rin glanced at him before moving to take the first turn.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Fight by From Ashes to New)**

**Rin: 4000**

**Sergey: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

_**"And Rin had gone through first!"**_ Melissa called watching in.

Rin 1st Turn:

"Alright, first things first since I don't have any monsters in play I can call on my Windwitch - Ice Bell in attack mode." Rin mentioned as a blue-haired girl in a witches outfit riding a broom appeared.

* * *

_Windwitch - Ice Bell_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 "Windwitch" monster from your Deck, but it cannot be Tributed. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except Level 5 or higher WIND monsters. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Windwitch - Ice Bell" once per turn._

* * *

"Now since I summoned her I can deal 500 points of damage."

Ice Bell fired a burst of wind hitting Sergey.** (Sergey: 3500)**

"Next I'll summon Windwitch - Glass Bell in attack mode." Rin continued as another girl having green hair this time appeared.

* * *

_Windwitch - Glass Bell_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Windwitch" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Windwitch - Glass Bell", also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Windwitch - Glass Bell" once per turn._

* * *

"Glass Bell lets me add Windwitch - Snow Bell to my hand, and since I have two Wind Monsters in play I can summon Snow Bell."

A small white bell appeared.

* * *

_Windwitch - Snow Bell_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control 2 or more WIND monsters, and no non-WIND monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. A WIND Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as Synchro Material cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Three monsters." Zuzu said seeing that.

"Now level four Glass Bell tunes with level three Ice Bell." Rin smiled as Glass Bell turned into four green rings and Ice Bell became three stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

A white spellcaster appeared ready.

* * *

_Windwitch - Winter Bell_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner WIND monsters_  
_You can target 1 "Windwitch" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's Level x 200. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Windwitch" monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with a Level less than or equal to that monster, but it cannot attack this turn. You can only use each effect of "Windwitch - Winter Bell" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll use Winter Bell's ability to target the level four Glass Bell in my graveyard and inflict damage equal to her level times 200."

Winter Bell charged wind at Sergey.** (Sergey: 2700)**

"Now level one Windwitch - Snow Bell tune with level seven Windwitch - Winter Bell." Rin called as Snow Bell became a green ring and Winter Bell turned into seven stars.

**(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Fimbulwinter wind. Make frost and glow through to show my ice refrain to blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Windwitch - Diamond Bell!"

A huge white witch appeared ready.

* * *

_Windwitch - Diamond Bell_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner WIND monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 "Windwitch" monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. You can only use this effect of "Windwitch - Diamond Bell" once per turn. Once per turn, if your opponent takes battle or effect damage: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. This effect can be used up to twice per turn if this card was Synchro Summoned using only "Windwitch" monsters as material._

* * *

"Now that Diamond Bell was summoned I can target the Winter Bell in my graveyard and deal damage equal to half her attack points."

Sergey stumbled a little. **(Sergey: 1500)**

"Already dealt 2500 points..." Carlita said in shock.

"Now I'll set two cards and that's it." Rin finished.

Sergey 1st Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Sergey called drawing, "As said from protocol as their is field spell in play it states to summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!"

A stone blue lined fish with a shackle appeared.

* * *

_Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1600_

_If there is a card in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: Add 1 "Earthbound" card from your Deck to your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls, negate that target's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper" once per turn._

* * *

"As Stone Sweeper is summoned protocol states to add Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker to hand, and summon it." Sergey added as a stone orange lined fiend with shackles, and a flame appeared.

* * *

_Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card, negate the attack, then target 1 level 5 or lower "Earthbound" monster from your GY: Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; Special Summon it to your opponent's field._

* * *

Rin frowned seeing that.

"And continuing protocol is to activate the spell, Harmonic Synchro Fusion!" Sergey called activating a spell that shapes like a Synchro Summon with a Fusion Vortex.

* * *

_Harmonic Synchro Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 monsters from your Extra Deck (1 Fusion Monster and 1 Synchro Monster), by using monsters you control as both Fusion and Synchro Materials. (These Special Summons are treated as a Fusion Summon for the Fusion Monster and a Synchro Summon for the Synchro Monster.)_

* * *

"This cards uses two monsters to Synchro Summon, and Fusion Summon!" Sergey said as both Stone Sweeper, and Line Walker formed into transparent copies of each other.

Rin's eyes widened hearing that. "Fusion and Synchro?"

"First step of protocol is tuning Line Walker with Stone Sweeper!" Sergey called as Line Walker turned to 3 rings while Stone Sweeper turned to 5 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!"

A stone yellow lined griffon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters_  
_If an "Earthbound" monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can target 1 card on the field: During the rest of the turn, this card is unaffected by other card effects. During your End Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, draw 1 card for each "Earthbound" monster that was Special Summoned this turn._

* * *

"Second step of protocol is fusing Stone Sweeper with Line Walker!" Sergey called as the copies fused together.

"Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!"

A purple lined stone kraken appeared roaring.

* * *

_Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 "Earthbound" monsters_  
_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your turn, if a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned this turn as possible, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"I play the effect of Windwitch - Blizzard Bell in my hand!" Rin called quickly discard a card, "I can send this card to the graveyard to destroy Geo Gryphon and deal 500 points of damage!"

Gryphon shattered at this as Sergey didn't seem bothered by the damage. **(Sergey: 1000)**

"Useless..." Sergey trailed off.

_'Just 1000 more points.'_ Rin thought.

"Hey wait... Doesn't Blizzard Bell only damages the opponent?" Zuzu asked Yugo from her Duel Disk.

_"It's Diamond Bell's ability, when Rin's opponent takes damage while Diamond Bell is in play a card is destroyed."_ Yugo answered.

"Activating effect of Geo Gryphon! When Earthbound Monster is destroyed 1 monster on field destroyed." Sergey told Rin as a shadow of Geo Gryphon appeared charged at Diamond Bell.

"Wrong, since I used Snow Bell to Synchro Summon Diamond Bell effects can't destroy her." Rin revealed.

Geo Gryphon's transparent self failed to land a hit as Sergey silently sets two cards.

"Anything else?" Rin asked.

She took his silence as his end phase.

* * *

**Rin: 4000**

**Sergey: 1000**

* * *

Rin 2nd Turn:

Rin drew her card and smiled. "I play De-Synchro! It splits Diamond Bell back into Winter Bell and Snow Bell."

* * *

_De-Synchro_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

It split apart to Winter Bell, and Snow Bell only for Sergey to call, "Activating Trap Card!"

"A trap?" Rin asked in shock.

"Earthbound Release!" Sergey called.

* * *

_Earthbound Release_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a Level 6 or higher monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Tribute 1 "Earthbound" monster, and if you do destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect._

* * *

"When opponent summons level 6 or higher monster, sacrifice 1 Earthbound to destroys all monsters enemy controls, and inflict 1000 points of damage!" Sergey explained as Geo Kraken vanished.

Rin's eyes widened as her monsters shattered.

**(Rin: 2000)**

"Ah Rin!" Zuzu cried.

_"Don't worry. Rinrin's still got some surprises in store."_ Yugo told her.

"Not bad, but I have the trap card Ice Wind's Refrain!" Rin called.

* * *

_Ice Wind's Refrain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Target 1 "Windwitch" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position._  
_● When your opponent activates a card or effect in response to the activation of your "Windwitch" monster's effect: Negate that opponent's effect._  
_You can only activate 1 "Ice Wind's Refrain" per turn._

* * *

"I can use it to bring Winter Bell back from my graveyard."

Winter Bell popped back up readying in Defense Mode.

"Now I'll use Winter Bell's ability targeting the level five Windwitch - Blizzard Bell." Rin declared.

Winter Bell charged a blast as Sergey reached for an Action Card. Sergey grabbed the card, "Activating Action Card, Detour!"

* * *

_Detour_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the effect of 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Negate Winter Bell effect, and deal 500 points of damage!" Sergey told Rin.

Rin grabbed hers and smiled. "No Action negates an Action Card."

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Detour shatters as Winter Bell's attack pulled through.

* * *

**Rin: 2000**

**Sergey: 0000**

**Rin wins the duel!**

* * *

"She did it!" Yugo cheered.

They smiled before noticing something happening from Sergey.

...His arm popped off revealing he's a robot.

"He's... a robot?" Rin asked in shock.

**_"Uh... Otherside from that let's get a move on!"_** Melissa Trail told the crowd.

Rin was escorted back to her room before turning to see who was dueling next. Shown to be Crow against the man with big robes.

"Crow huh, this should be a fun match." Rin admitted.

"Who's the guy he's dueling?" Lulu asked Yugo from her Duel Disk.

_"Enjoy Chojiro, he's a duelist who tried to bridge the gap between the Tops and the Commons, I thought he was arrested though. It's good to see he's free again, he's a great guy."_ Yugo answered.

The two prepared themselves on the track.

"Good luck." Crow smiled.

The man known as Chojiro smiled to him nodding.

"Let's Duel!" Crow and Chojiro called together.

They rode off on the track only for Crow to get ahead.

Crow: 4000

Chojiro: 4000

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A man in a purple suit was staring in disbelief at the results of the second duel before grabbing his head and screaming in anguish.

"Sergey! Bested so easily!? I can't believe this!" the man screamed.

"That's what happens when you put your faith in a machine." stated an unfamiliar voice from behind him.

"Huh?" the man turned around, "Who are you?"

It was Aknadin. "My name is of no consequence, what is however... is what you will do for me."

"And what makes you think, I will go with you?" the man questioned.

A black aura appeared around Aknadin. "Because you value your life. Now, where can I find the user of the Thought Ruler Archfiend?"

The man grunted before questioning, "You taking about Sayer? That runner-up from last year? He's busy at the Arcadia Movement."

"Where would I find this movement?" Aknadin questioned.

"Why would you waste your time with a loser like him?" the man asked him.

"I have my reasons." Aknadin stated. "Now, where is this Arcadia Movement?"

"A white building that is near the arena." the man said pulling out a holographic map showing it's location.

Aknadin looked at it before nodding. "I appreciate your assistance, I'll see if he will grant you a swift death."

With those words Aknadin disappeared. The man's eyes narrowed, "Fighting words."

* * *

_At the duel..._

"Lightshower's ability deals you 1500 points of damage when you draw!" Chojiro called as a woman wielding an umbrella fired light at Crow.

**(Crow: 0700)**

**(Chojiro: 0500)**

Crow winced before looking at his card. "You're really skilled, but this duel is over. I tune my level five Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm with my level seven Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Sohaya became five green rings as Raikiri turned into seven stars.

**(LV: 5 + 7 = 12)**

"Jet-black wings, wield the power of thunder, and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash! Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder!"

* * *

_Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner while face-up on the field. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can target 1 "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; this card's Level becomes the same as that monster's. You can only use this effect of "Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder" once per Duel. If this card that was Synchro Summoned using only Synchro Monsters attacks, this card gains 3000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Now Onimaru attack Flower Cardian Lightshower with Thundering Thrash!"

Onimaru charged in at Lightshower who armed herself.

"But they have the same attack points!" Chojiro told Crow.

"For now, but since I only used Synchro Monsters to summon Onimaru he gains 3000 attack points during the battle." Crow revealed.

_Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder:** (ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

Onimaru slashed down Lightshower causing it to explode as Chojiro cried out.

Chojiro: 0000

Winner Crow.

**_"And after an intense third match Crow pulls off a victory against Chojiro."_** Melissa announced.

"Crow's strong." Amy admitted to Carlita from her Duel Disk.

_"Yeah, he is."_ Carlita replied. _"I'm... I'm a little nervous."_

"Don't worry Carlita. I'll be with you to help you." Amy smiled to her.

_"Thanks."_ Carlita replied.

The TV pinged as Amy looked seeing Carlita is dueling next against Celina.

_"My turn already?"_ Carlita asked nervously.

"It's okay Carlita. You have an advantage against Celina." Amy smiled to her, "Remember Declan, and I gave you cards to help your Deck even if you don't like them."

"I know it's just..." Carlita started before trailing off only to nod before heading down to the track.

Celina was already there turning to her. Seeing her Carlita flinched slightly before taking a breath. "Good luck."

Celina nodded as they get ready.

_**"Alright, time for the fourth match to get underway."**_ Melissa announced.

They armed themselves at the starting line.

**_"3...2...1... Duel!"_ **stated a robotic voice as they raced off.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

**Carlita: 4000**

**Celina: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Carlita gotten ahead first.

Carlita 1st Turn:

Carlita drew her card and smiled.

"I set one monster and that's it for now."

Celina 1st Turn:

Celina drew before saying, "Amy said that you one shot Yudo before. Is he tough?"

Carlita looked down. "I think he is... why did he have to lose?"

"Then you should be real strong." Celina said going over her hand, "By discarding Lunalight Black Sheep from my hand, I can add Polymerization to my hand!"

She added the ionic Fusion Spell.

_'Polymerization already? Not good.'_ Carlita thought nervously.

"And now I activate Polymerization!" Celina called.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now, I fuse Lunalights Blue Cat, and Crimson Fox!" Celina said as two monsters fused.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Fox that has crimson claws! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

At that a cat like woman appeared ready for battle.

* * *

_Lunalight Cat Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Carlita flinched seeing the monster.

"And now Cat Dancer attack her monster!" Celina called as Cat Dancer charged, "As she's battling you take 100 points of damage!"

**(Carlita: 3900)**

The monster was revealed to be Magician's Robe.

* * *

_Magician's Robe_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 2000_

_During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 Spell/Trap; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck. During your opponent's turn, if you activate a Spell/Trap Card or effect while this card is in your GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Magician's Robe" once per turn._

* * *

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Celina ended her turn.

* * *

**Carlita: 3900**

**Celina: 4000**

* * *

Carlita 2nd Turn:

Carlita drew her card only to smile. "I play Dark Magical Circle!"

* * *

_Dark Magical Circle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, then you can reveal 1 "Dark Magician" or 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" in its text, among them, and add it to your hand, also place the remaining cards on top of your Deck in any order. If "Dark Magician" is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish it. You can only use each effect of "Dark Magical Circle" once per turn._

* * *

"When I play this I can check the top three cards of my deck and add a Dark magician or a spell or trap card that lists Dark Magician to my hand then I can put the other cards on top of my deck in whatever order I want."

Carlita checks her top three cards.

Seeing them she smiled. "I'll add this Dark Magic Attack card to my hand."

She put the card in her hand before putting the other two cards back on top of her deck.

"Next, I'll play Advanced Ritual Art, sending Dark Magician from my deck to the graveyard to summon Magician of Chaos."

* * *

_Advanced Ritual Art_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

_Magician of Chaos_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". This card's name becomes "Dark Magician" while on the field or in the GY. Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. If this Ritual Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster from your hand, except "Magician of Chaos", ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

**_"Oh, and Carlita is a Ritual User!"_** Melissa announced seeing that.

"Now since Magician of Chaos is treated as Dark Magician on the field the other effect of my Dark Magical Circle activates, and I can banish your left facedown card." Carlita explained. "Then since a spell card's effect activated Magician of Chaos destroys your right facedown card."

Both of Celina's back row cards vanished as Celina grunted.

"Magician of Chaos attack Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Carlita called.

The Magician charged striking Cat Dancer but didn't destroy it. **(Celina: 3900)**

"Huh?" Carlita asked in confusion. "What happened?"

"Cat Dancer can't be destroyed in battle." Celina answered.

"Oh... I end my turn." Carlita finished. _'And if I'm lucky, I can win on my next turn.'_

Celina 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Celina called drawing looking.

_'She's probably going to Fusion Summon again.'_ Carlita thought.

And she's right when Celina called, "I activate Fusion Recovery!"

* * *

_Fusion Recovery_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

"I add Blue Cat, and Polymerization to my hand!" Celina said adding the two cards.

Carlita frowned at that.

"And now I use Polymerization to fuse Cat Dancer with Blue Cat!" Celina said as the two fused.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

At that a new powerful version of Cat Dancer appeared ready.

* * *

_Lunalight Panther Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"2800!" Carlita cried in shock.

"And now I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" Celina called as a rabbit with a mallet appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight White Rabbit_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Lunalight White Rabbit"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Lunalight" cards you control; return them to the hand._

* * *

"When White Rabbit is summoned, I can summon a Lunalight from the graveyard! Come back Blue Cat!" Celina called as Blue Cat appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight Blue Cat_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Carlita's eyes widened. _'Not good, what do I do? What do I...'_

She suddenly noticed an Action Card ahead of Celina before taking a deep breath.

"And now I use Panther Dancer's ability to attack all your monsters twice a turn, and make them indestructible to battle once!" Celina called as her monster glowed, "Now attack her Magician!"

Panther Dancer charged in. Carlita raced to grab the Action Card. "I play Damage Banish, and that triggers Magician of Chaos' special ability to destroy Panther Dancer!"

* * *

_Damage Banish_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

The attack struck but no damage was dealt as Chaos attacked Panther Dancer which isn't destroyed.

"Huh... why didn't that work?" Carlita asked nervously.

"Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by effects!" Celina revealed.

Carlita's eyes widened in horror. "But... that means..."

"Panther Dancer finish him off!" Celina called as her Fusion Monster charged again.

Carlita could only watch as Magician of Chaos shattered.

**(Carlita: 0800)**

"And now White Rabbit charge!" Celina called as White Rabbit charged as Carlita notices their approaching an Action Card.

_'It's too far away... I can't get there in time.'_ She thought getting hit just as the card got in reach.

* * *

**Carlita: 0000**

**Celina: 4000**

**Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

_'Carlita...'_ Amy thought seeing that.

That's when Amy remembered what the guards said when Shinji lost.

"Don't worry about him, he's going somewhere he can't bother anyone else."

_'Where is she going though?'_ Amy thought at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Tch. That Girl looked like she had more abilities." Nick said with a black cloaked skeletal being, and a black skinned being with long golden hair, and two different colored eyes spying on the Friendship Cup, "What a waste of talent."

**_"That's because she does, something happened to distract her from that duel."_** the black skinned being told him before turning to the skeletal being. **_"You noticed it as well didn't you?"_**

_**"Something what that woman said distracted her."**_ the skeletal being answered.

**_"True, the only question is what did she say?"_** the black skinned figure questioned only to frown. **_"No matter, she isn't important. Aknadin should be arriving with the information soon enough."_**

As he said that a portal opened which Nick said, "Speak of the devil."

They turned to see Aknadin arrived with Sayer. Aknadin however looked drained. "Using his powers drains me more than it should... without him or Zorc my strength is still limited."

**_"Rest then, we can handle the rest."_** the skeletal being stated while Nick and Sayer both suddenly felt a headache, the same kind Sayer had when talking to Declan.

Nick hissed while Sayer placed a hand on his head as the black skinned being asked, **_"Is something wrong?"_**

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with Thousand." Nick growled to him before turning to Sayer, "So your who Aknadin said is our newest ally."

"He simply said we had business to discuss, given his abilities I feel an alliance may benefit us both." Sayer answered before frowning. "Now then, what exactly is your group trying to accomplish?"

"It depends. I aim to get a card, I want to gain." Nick told him, "The Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon is in the hands of a brat that is a part of this group."

"Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon?" Sayer asked before closing his eyes in thought. "Strange, that's like the other three."

**_"Other three?"_** the skeletal being asked him.

"That boy Yuya Sakaki from the exhibition duel, he had dragons with similar names. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Sayer answered. "And there's also the dragon from a few days ago, a criminal used it against Sector Security... the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

Nick growled, "I only aim for Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon. The others are meaningless, Frozen Heart's capabilities are what I can use."

"Well unfortunately I can't help you with that. I have no idea where that dragon would be." Sayer told him before wincing again.

**_"Pleasantries are forgotten it seems."_** the black skinned being said, **_"I am Don Thousand the Deity of the Barian World."_**

_**"I am Nightshroud, the ****progenitor**** of the World of Darkness."**_ the skeleton being introduced.

Nick while hissing a little said, "Nick Wagner, that's all your hearing. And you already know Aknadin, that guy that brought us together."

Sayer nodded only for his eyes to suddenly widen. "Wait, do you know who possesses the Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon card?"

"A brat named Leo Logan. I was informed he is now called Yudo Akaba." Nick answered.

"Yudo Akaba? I see, then you'll have no luck finding that dragon." Sayer told him. "Yudo Akaba was defeated in a duel and vanished, all that remains of him are his Number monsters he passed to his sister and girlfriend."

"What the f**k?" Nick asked turning to him with a pissed glare, "Ya f**king with me?"

"Do I look like I'm 'f**king with you'?" Sayer questioned. "He challenged someone from the Fusion Dimension to a duel and was ultimately defeated."

"Grr. Well this is just f**king perfect." Nick growled crossing his arms.

"However it is not a total loss." Aknadin mentioned to them, "You still have a chance to get Frozen Heart."

"Oh, and how do you figure that?" Sayer inquired. "The card has been lost."

"Not a total loss. If someone who dueled a resident of the Fusion Realm loses they turn into a card, but for Yudo's case that isn't what happened." Aknadin explained to him, "He instead vanished into the one who defeated him. To say it short he was absorbed by who defeated him, and from that logic that one who absorbed him might've gained his abilities which would mean..."

**_"That Fusion Duelist has Frozen Heart now."_** Nightshroud said getting what Aknadin is saying who nodded.

"Absorbed? What are you talking about?" Sayer inquired. "Just who is this Yudo?"

"I don't know. But what's also intriguing is that who defeated him had another dragon this time named Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Aknadin answered.

"Five dragons... come with me." Sayer told them. "We have things to prepare if we're going to help you obtain this dragon. In exchange, I ask that you all assist me in achieving control of this city."

They looked before Aknadin said, "Lead the way Sayer."

Sayer nodded as the group walked off.

* * *

**bopdog111: Sayer is now on Aknadin's squad.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely not good, and to add to the problems Carlita was defeated by Celina.**

**bopdog111: What's going to happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Probably more matches in the tournament?**

**bopdog111: And then Yuri's inclusion in the Synchro Dimension after training with the Ritual Dragons. But he won't take action quite yet.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. Battle of Pendulum!

**bopdog111: We're back at the Friendship Cup.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Rin took down a dangerous opponent with her Windwitch monsters but Carlita wasn't able to handle dueling Celina.**

**bopdog111: Despite Amy telling her that she has new cards even though she doesn't like them.**

**Ulrich362: I think it had more to do with dueling a Fusion Duelist after being reminded of Yudo. So now the next matches of the Friendship Cup?**

**bopdog111: Yes indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, enjoy the chapter.**

**Diclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Carlita..." Zuzu trailed off.

"Well that was a bit unfortunate, but let's keep things moving duel fans." Melissa announced as the images appeared again.

They turned to see who's next. The images slowly faded before revealing Yuya was up against Shay.

_"Yuya better be careful... Shay's a tough duelist."_ Lulu told Zuzu from her Duel Disk.

"So's Yuya." Zuzu replied before frowning only for her eyes to widen. "Wait a second..."

She sent a message as Yuya and Shay rode onto the track.

"Celina, what happened in that duel?"

_"Zuzu?"_ Celina replied at this, _"Your okay?"_

"That's not important right now, what happened in your duel with Carlita?" Zuzu asked.

_"Well she seemed out of determination when I took my turn."_ Celina admitted to her.

"... Ok." Zuzu nodded uncertainly before turning to the duel.

"Good luck." Yuya told Shay.

Shay nodded calmly. Crossover Acceleration activated at this.

* * *

_Crossover Acceleration_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

The countdown started.

**_"3... 2... 1... Go!"_**

They sped off.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: World So Cold by TDG)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Shay: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Yuya... do you want the first turn?" Shay asked him.

"Huh?" Yuya asked hearing that.

"Do you want to take the first turn?" Shay repeated.

"No you go ahead." Yuya told him.

Shay nodded racing forward.

Shay 1st Turn:

"I start with two facedown cards and I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode."

* * *

_Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Then since I summoned Vanishing Lanius I can summon a level four or lower Raidraptor from my hand so I'll summon a second Vanishing Lanius."

A second one appeared at this.

"Now I'll Overlay my two Vanishing Lanius." Shay called as the monsters entered the Overlay Network. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

A owl appeared cawing.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Force Strix_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

_'100 attack points?'_ Yuya thought seeing that.

"Force Strix has 2000 defense points, but that isn't quite enough so I'll use one Overlay Unit to add Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius to my hand and since I control another Raidraptor I can summon it in defense mode." Shay continued.

* * *

_Rairaptor - Fuzzy Lanius_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winge-Beast_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1500_

_If you control a "Raidraptor" monster other than "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

_Raidraptor - Force Strix: **(ATK: 100 + 500 = 600/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500/ORU: 2 - 1)**_

"That ends my turn."

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay, I draw!" Yuya called drawing looking over his hand.

Shay looked on calmly.

"And now, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Scale 1 Performapal Gumgumouton! I'm taking over this duel starting now!"

His ace monster with a two sheep monster appeared raising up.

* * *

_Performapal Gumgumouton_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Then I activate Soul Pendulum!" Yuya called as a spell appeared.

* * *

_Soul Pendulum_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can target 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones; change each target's Pendulum Scale by 1 (min. 1). You can only use this effect of "Soul Pendulum" once per turn. Each time your Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned, place 1 counter on this card. Pendulum Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK for each counter on this card. You can remove 3 counters from this card; during your Main Phase this turn, you can conduct 1 Pendulum Summon of a monster(s) in addition to your Pendulum Summon. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"And now with it, Gumgumouton, and Odd-Eyes each increase their Scales by 1!" Yuya called as the two glowed.

_Gumgumouton: **(PS: 1 + 1 = 2)**_

_Odd-Eyes: **(PS: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"So now, I can summon Level 3, and 4 monsters all at the same time!" Yuya called at this.

_'What's he planning?'_ Shay questioned.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" Yuya called as two monsters shot out.

"Come out, Performapal Celestial Magician!"

A black magician rose up.

* * *

_Performapal Celestial Magician_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** When exactly 1 face-up Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed by battle, or an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon that destroyed monster, then destroy this card. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Celestial Magician" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can apply the following effect(s) for the rest of this turn, based on the other monsters you currently control.  
● Fusion: This card can attack directly.  
● Synchro: Your opponent cannot activate monster effects.  
● Xyz: This card's ATK becomes double its original ATK.  
● Pendulum: During the End Phase, add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand.  
You can only use this effect of "Performapal Celestial Magician" once per turn._

* * *

"And Performapal Ballad!" Yuya called as a rose knight appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Ballad_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Plant/Pendulum_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, when your "Performapal" monster battles an opponent's face-up monster: You can make that opponent's monster lose 600 ATK (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** If your "Performapal" monster attacked, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of that "Performapal" monster._

* * *

_Soul Pendulum: **(Counter: 1)**_

_Ballad:** (ATK: 500 + 300 = 800)**_

_Celestial Magician: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

"Your monsters aren't powerful enough to destroy mine Yuya." Shay told him.

"I activate Celestial Magician's ability but we will get to it in a bit." Yuya said as Celestial Magician glowed, "And now I place 1 card down, and Tribute these two to Tribute Summon!"

The two vanished as Yuya smiled, "I summon Performapal Laugh Maker!"

At that a yellowed man with a staff, and having on a yellow magician cap appeared chuckling.

* * *

_Performapal Laugh Maker_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can gain 1000 LP._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard besides "Performapal Laugh Maker"; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

Shay frowned seeing the monster.

"And now from Laugh Maker's ability since you have a monster who's attack points are higher Laugh Maker gains 1000 points!" Yuya grinned as Laugh Maker smiled.

_Laugh Maker: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"He's using Shay's ability against him!" Lulu cried in shock.

"And now Laugh Maker send Force Strix away with Laughing Spark!" Yuya smiled as Laugh Maker fired a blast.

The blast hit creating a smokescreen before Shay raced out of it revealing Force Strix survived.

**_"Oh my! What happened?"_** Melissa asked seeing that.

"My trap card Raidraptor - Readiness happened." Shay answered. "Thanks to this card you can't destroy my Raidraptors in battle this turn Yuya."

* * *

_Raidraptor - Readiness_

_Normal Trap Card_

_This turn, "Raidraptor" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If you have a "Raidraptor" monster in your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; you take no damage this turn._

* * *

"I'll end my turn." Yuya said to him.

_Laugh Maker:** (ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

"And at this moment Celestial Magician's ability adds a Pendulum Monster to my hand." Yuya said adding a card.

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Shay: 4000**

* * *

Shay 2nd Turn:

Shay drew his card before closing his eyes. "Yuya, I have some bad news for you."

Yuya hearing that looked.

"I send Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force from my hand to the graveyard and Overlay Force Strix!" Shay called. "With this one monster I rebuild the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon - Air Raid!"

A powerful falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon - Air Raid_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 6_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 3000_

_3 Level 6 Winged Beast monsters_  
_You can also Xyz Summon this card by discarding 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell and using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if it was face-up, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" from your Extra Deck, and if you do, attach this card to it as material._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Huh?" Yuya asked surprised, "I never seen Yudo, or Amy ranking up like that!"

"That's because this is a special monster that can be summoned that way Yuya." Shay told him. "Then since I Xyz Summoned Revolution Falcon - Air Raid I can destroy Laugh Maker and deal damage equal to his attack points."

Hearing that Yuya reached grabbing an Action Card looking, _'Wonder Chance...'_

Laugh Maker shattered as Yuya grunted.** (Yuya: 1200)**

"Now Revolution Falcon - Air Raid attack Yuya directly!" Shay called.

It charged as Yuya called, "I activate Performapal Call!"

* * *

_Performapal Call_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target that attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, add up to 2 "Performapal" monsters from your Deck to your hand, whose total DEF is less than or equal to the ATK of the targeted monster. Until the end of your next turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"When you attack me directly it's negated!" Yuya called as Airraid stopped, "Then I take 2 Performapals to my hand who's attack points are equal or less then your monster's defense points!"

Shay frowned. "Your turn."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn!" Yuya called drawing, "And I use Pendulum Soul's effect!"

_Gumgumouton:** (PS: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

_Odd-Eyes: **(PS: 5 + 1 = 6)**_

"Two through five now." Shay noted.

"And now I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya called as the two appeared, "Then a second counter's placed!"

_Soul Pendulum: **(Counter: 2)**_

_Ballad: **(ATK: 500 + (300 * 2) = 1200)**_

_Celestial Magician: **(ATK: 1500 + (300 * 2) = 2100)**_

Shay frowned.

"And now Ballad attack Airraid!" Yuya called as Ballad attacks Airraid.

"What?" Shay questioned.

The attack was redirected as Yuya called, "Now both Odd-Eyes, and Gumgumouton's Pendulum Abilities go to effect! Ballad isn't destroyed nor, do I take damage!"

"Then what was the point of attacking?" Shay questioned.

Ballad then let out a aroma which flowed around Airraid. **(ATK: 2000 - 1200 = 800)**

"What?" Shay questioned seeing that. "What just happened?"

"Ballad's ability lowers your monsters attack points equal to a Performapal when it attacks!" Yuya smiled answering that.

Shay frowned. "Then with your current field my monsters will get weaker each time they battle and you won't lose any life points."

"Celestial Magician attack Airraid!" Yuya called as his magician charged in.

The attack hit destroying Shay's monster before they heard a screech.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 6_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 3000_

_3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's face-up Special Summoned monster: That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If this card has a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
__● Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK that monster had on the field.__

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"Now what?" Yuya asked seeing that.

"When Air Raid is destroyed I can summon Revolution Falcon in its place and attack Air Raid as an Overlay Unit." Shay answered. "Though I do have to take the damage from your attack."

**(Shay: 2700)**

"One Xyz Monster after another." Yuya said before saying, "I end my turn."

* * *

**Yuya: 1200**

****Shay: 2700****

* * *

Shay 3rd Turn:

Shay drew his card. "You're good Yuya but not good enough, I use one Overlay Unit to allow Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon to attack all your monsters, and since Pendulum Summoning counts as a Special Summon when Revolution Falcon battles your monsters they lose all their attack and defense points."

_Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon: **(ORU: 1 - 1 = 0)**_

"But due to Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Ability you can't damage me at all!" Yuya told him.

"Take a closer look Yuya, Odd-Eyes only can use that ability once per turn." Shay told him. "On the other hand, Revolution Falcon can attack both of your monsters which means no matter what you're losing 2000 life points, go Blitzing Bombardment!"

The Falcon charged in attacking the two.

* * *

**Yuya: 0000**

**Shay: 2700**

**Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yuya lost?" Zuzu asked nervously seeing that.

_"Shay's strong as I remembered."_ Lulu admitted.

"Yeah..." Zuzu nodded nervously as the guards dragged Yuya off and the images appeared again.

**_"And now let us see who is next!"_** Melissa called.

Everyone turned to see who the next duelists would be. Who was left is Dennis, and Sylvio. Lulu's eyes widened seeing Dennis. "Him?"

_"Lulu?"_ Rin asked at that.

"He's hiding something, I know it." Lulu replied staring at him. "Be careful Rin."

Sylvio readied himself grinning at Dennis.

"This should be fun, let's have a good match." Dennis smiled.

Crossover Acceleration activated at this.

* * *

_Crossover Acceleration_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Let's Duel!" Dennis and Sylvio called racing onto the track.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Show Must Go On by Famous Last Words)**

**Sylvio: 4000**

**Dennis: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two rode on before Dennis passed by.

Dennis 1st Turn:

"Looks like I'll get the first move." Dennis smiled. "In that case I'll start by using my scale three Performage Mirror Conductor and scale five Performage Plushhfire to set the Pendulum Scale. This lets me summon level four monsters all at then same time."

* * *

_Performage Mirror Conductor_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; its ATK and DEF become equal to its current ATK or DEF (whichever is lower) until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF, then take 500 damage. This ATK and DEF change lasts until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Performage Plushfire_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a "Performage" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, then take 500 damage. You can only use this effect of "Performage Plushfire" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Performage Plushfire"._

* * *

Sylvio looked on.

"Now, I'll Pendulum Summon." Dennis grinned. "Come on our Performage Damage Juggler, and Performage Trick Clown."

* * *

_Performage Damage Juggler_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; reduce the next battle damage you would take this turn to 0. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Performage" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performage Damage Juggler". You can only use this effect of "Performage Damage Juggler" once per turn._

* * *

_Performage Trick Clown_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Performage" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but its ATK/DEF become 0, then you take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "Performage Trick Clown" once per turn._

* * *

The two Spellcasters appeared at this.

"Now let's keep the show rolling wouldn't you agree Sylvio?" Dennis asked. "I Overlay my two level four monsters."

Trick Clown and Damage Juggler entered the Overlay Network.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

A magician riding a trapeze appeared ready.

* * *

_Performage Trapeze Magician_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
_You never take damage if the amount is less than or equal to this card's ATK. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster the turn player controls (other than this card); it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from the Deck._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Now I'll set a card and that ends my turn."

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Okay time for the great Sylvio to take the stage ha!" Sylvio grinned drawing before saying, "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0, Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna, and Scale 8, Abyss Actor - Comic Relief!"

At that two fiendish actors appeared raising up.

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 0_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2500_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can pay 1000 LP; add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna", also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Gains 100 ATK for each "Abyss Script" Spell in your GY. You can only use each of the following effects of "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna" once per turn._  
_● When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If an "Abyss Script" Spell Card or effect is activated: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck, but return it to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Comic Relief_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; switch control of both monsters, then destroy this card. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Comic Relief" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Give control of this card to your opponent. Once per turn, if control of this face-up card changes: Activate this effect; the owner of this card can destroy 1 Set "Abyss Script" Spell in their Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"Now, I can summon level 1 through 7 monsters all at once!" Sylvio grinned.

"A scale zero monster?" Dennis asked in shock.

"And now I activate Mellow Madonna's Pendulum Ability!" Sylvio grinned glowing, **(Sylvio: 3000)** "By putting 1000 points aside, I can add the main star, Abyss Actor - Superstar to my hand!"

"That's a strong start." Dennis admitted.

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Let us meet today's cast!" Sylvio called as the portal shot two monsters, "The Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

An afro fiend appeared bowing.

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Superstar_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell in your GY; add it to your hand._

_**Monster Effect:** When Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent's Spell/Traps and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell directly from your Deck, but it is sent to the GY during the End Phase._

* * *

"And the Abyss Actor - Curtain Rasier!"

A fiendish actor that has a curtain appeared.

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 7_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser" once per Duel._

_**Monster Effect:** Gains 1100 ATK if you control no other monsters. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Abyss Script" Spell from your Deck to the GY; add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Remember no autographs, or selfies after the show is done because first they gotta beat their rivals the Performage era!" Sylvio grinned.

"My Trapeze Magician matches your Superstar point for point, so it's up to the Action Cards to pick a winner for their battle." Dennis smiled.

"Except, Comic Relief is gonna take the stage with his laughs!" Sylvio grinned as Comic Relief starting doing what he does best for laughs as Trapeze Magician, and Curtain Raiser started laughing.

"What?" Dennis questioned.

Then both Curtain Raiser, and Trapeze Magician switch sides. Dennis stared in shock. "What did you do?"

"Comic Relief's Pendulum Ability switches the control of your star for one of my actors showing that even proud enemies can work as one!" Sylvio grinned as both Trapeze Magician, and Superstar took hands bowing together for the crowd, "Though as Curtain Raiser is your only monster in play, it's attack points are doubled."

_Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser: **(ATK: 1100 * 2 = 2200)**_

_'That helps, but if he uses my Trapeze Magician's effect the right way I'll lose in one turn.'_ Dennis thought nervously.

"And now with your star's ability, I use one of his Overlay Units to allow Superstar to make a double attack!" Sylvio grinned as Trapeze Magician takes a unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Then Superstar sets an Abyss Script from my Deck but we will get to it later. And now Superstar lands in a strike at Curtain Raiser!"

Superstar charged in. Dennis winced as the monster shattered.

**(Denis: 3700)**

"And now Trapeze Magician strike your former master!" Sylvio grinned doing a pose as Trapeze Magician laughed jumping up at Dennis.

Dennis grabbed an Action Card just as his own monster hit him.

**(Dennis: 1200)**

"And now Superstar finish this!" Sylvio grinned as Superstar charged in again.

"No you don't, I play Evasion!" Dennis called.

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Superstar's attack missed as Sylvio shrugged, "Oh well please as well let the show rode on. Time for Superstar to take a break anyway."

Superstar shattered at this from Trapeze Magician's ability as Sylvio sets a card, "And then the Script I set is sent to the graveyard at the end of the turn."

* * *

**Sylvio: 3000**

**Dennis: 1200**

* * *

Dennis 2nd Turn:

Dennis drew her card as his eyes widened in horror. "I... I pass."

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"Ha!" Sylvio grinned drawing, "And now Trapeze Magician! Take him!"

The Magician charged in.

The attack hit wiping out Dennis' life points.

* * *

**Sylvio: 3000**

**Dennis: 0000**

**Sylvio wins the duel!**

* * *

As it did a card flew from his hand before revealed.

Ancient Gear Fusion. Dennis stared in shock as the card hit the ground before quickly moving to grab it. "I didn't expect that move, you're pretty good Sylvio."

He was too late from Sylvio's look from seeing the card, "You have a card that Obelisk Force use?"

"What are you talking about?" Dennis asked before being grabbed by two officers and being dragged off to the underground.

Sylvio watch on before riding back.

**_"Looks like Sylvio used Dennis own monster to take him out quickly. He'll definitely be someone to keep an eye on."_** Melissa announced as the images appeared again. **_"Well, let's see who's up next."_**

The holograms vanished until it shows Zuzu with Gong.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Friends dueling in the penultimate match of the first round. Should be interesting, especially considering how they've both gained a new mechanic.**

**bopdog111: Gong will be wanting to bring Zuzu back but their is a problem with that.**

**Ulrich362: True, there is. But we'll get to that in the next one. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Carlita Fusion Summons!

**bopdog111: Sylvio won against Dennis.**

**Ulrich362: True, and he noticed something strange. Dennis owns Ancient Gear cards.**

**bopdog111: Why does Dennis do?**

**Ulrich362: Maybe it has to do with what happened in Standard? I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zuzu took a slow breath as she rode out onto the track.

"Good luck Zuzu." Gong said to her with a smile.

"Thanks Gong." Zuzu smiled before pausing. "You know, I think this is our first duel since we've improved our decks isn't it?"

"Yeah we did." Gong answered.

Zuzu nodded before taking a breath and getting ready. They armed as Crossover Acceleration readies itself.

* * *

_Crossover Acceleration_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Zuzu and Gong called as they raced off.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Back From The Dead by Skillet)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Gong: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**_"And who got ahead is..."_** Melissa started as they approached the line.

Zuzu pulled just ahead of Gong.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"I get to go first Gong, so I'll start by setting two cards and playing a monster in defense mode. That's all for now." Zuzu mentioned.

Gong 1st Turn:

"Then it's Gong's turn now. I draw!" Gong called drawing looking over.

_'Alright, Gong's probably going to try and Synchro Summon during this duel... fortunately that monster can help me get around that.'_ Zuzu thought.

"And Gong summons the Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!"

A suit of armor appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800  
_

_DEF: 1800_

_If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster._

* * *

"Since Gong doesn't have any Spells or Traps in his graveyard, I can summon Big Waraji from Gong's hand!" Gong explained.

"Gong now summons the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Fist!" Gong called as a yellow monster appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Fist_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 900_

_During your Battle Phase, if your "Superheavy Samurai" monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this Battle Phase, you can (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using materials you control, including this card. If you have no Spells/Traps in your GY: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your GY, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Superheavy Samurai Fist" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Gong tunes level 2 Samurai Fist with level 5 Big Waraji!" Gong called as Samurai Fist turns to 2 rings while Big Waraji turned to 5 stars.

**(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"As fast as the wind! As quiet as the forest! Silent ninja, hit the finishing blow! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 7! Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja!"

A purple monster appeared in place.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2800_

_1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters_  
_This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can halve this card's original DEF until the end of this turn, and if you do, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

Zuzu smiled. "That's just like you Gong."

"Well Stealth Ninja can attack you directly!" Gong told her.

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock hearing that. _'Directly?'_ "There has to be some kind of catch."

"With only half it's Defense Points." Gong answered.

She nodded hearing that. _'That helps, but it's going to be a lot tougher to beat Gong then I thought. Fortunately I have that.'_

Stealth Ninja charges in on her. Zuzu braced herself as the attack hit.

**(Zuzu: 2600)**

"That ends Gong's turn." Gong told her.

* * *

**Zuzu: 2600**

**Gong: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card before looking at the field and nodding. "Alright, I'll play the spell card Polymerization and use it to merge together Canon the Melodious Diva with Sonata the Melodious Diva and Fusion Summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two monsters appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex.

"Noble resonance! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A colorful fairy appeared.

* * *

_Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "Melodious" monsters_  
_During either player's turn: You can target up to 3 cards in any Graveyard(s); banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Beautiful." Amy said in awe.

"Next up I'll use Schuberta's special ability, I can remove up to three cards in the graveyard from play and for each one she gains 200 attack points." Zuzu grinned. "So I'll remove your Superheavy Samurai Fist, your Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji, and my Canon the Melodious Diva."

The three vanished at this.

_Schuberta: **(ATK: 2400 + (3 * 200) = 3000)**_

"Then I'll flip Solo the Melodious Songstress into attack mode." Zuzu smiled.

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Solo the Melodious Songstress"._

* * *

"Schuberta attack Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja!"

The Fairy charged destroying Stealth Ninja.

"Now Solo attack Gong directly!" Zuzu called.

Solo attacks Gong as he grunt. **(Gong: 2400)**

"That ends my turn Gong." Zuzu mentioned before glancing ahead to see an Action Card.

Gong 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Gong called drawing.

Zuzu raced ahead and grabbed an Action Card.

"And now Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" Gong called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Flutist_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And since Gong summoned this Superheavy Samurai from his hand, Gong is allows to sacrifice it to summon another Superheavy Samurai from Gong's hand!" Gong called as the monster piped his flute before shattering. "Gong now summons Superheavy Samurai Big Beneki!"

And with that a monster carrying a staff appeared ready.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 3500_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"I had a feeling he would show up sooner or later." Zuzu admitted. "Your old ace."

"Big Benkei can attack while in Defense Mode!" Gong called as Benkei attacked.

Zuzu's Fusion monster shattered causing her to wince.

**(Zuzu: 2100)**

"I end my turn." Gong told her.

* * *

**Zuzu: 2100**

**Gong: 2400**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card before taking a breath. "I switch Solo into defense mode and end my turn."

Gong 3rd Turn:

Gong drews calling, "Big Benkei attacks Solo!"

Zuzu smiled as her monster shattered. "Thank you Gong, when Solo is destroyed in battle I can summon any Melodious monster in my deck. I think I'll summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra."

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

"Gong ends his turn." Gong told her.

* * *

**Zuzu: 2100**

**Gong: 2400**

* * *

Zuzu 4th Turn:

Zuzu drew her card before smiling. "I play Fusion Recovery to bring Polymerization and Canon back to my hand."

* * *

_Fusion Recovery_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY, and 1 monster in your GY that was used as material for a Fusion Summon; add them to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll use Polymerization again and fuse Mozarta on my field with Canon and Soprano the Melodious Songstress!"

The three monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Supreme prodigy! Angel's Song! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

* * *

_Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 or more "Melodious" monsters_  
_This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

The fairy appeared letting out a melodic cry.

"For every monster I used to summon her Bloom Prima gains 300 attack points." Zuzu revealed.

_Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 3) = 2800)**_

_**"But it's not enough against Big Benkei." **_Melissa told them.

"Not yet, but I have the Fortissimo spell card." Zuzu grinned.

* * *

_Fortissimo_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can send this card to the Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Once per turn this card gives a Melodious monster 800 attack points."

_Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: **(ATK: 2800 + 800 = 3600)**_

"Attack Big Benkei!"

They charged as Big Benkei was destroyed.

"Sorry Gong, but Bloom Prima can attack twice." Zuzu revealed. "Attack!"

Bloom Prima attacked as Gong was struck grunting.

* * *

**Zuzu: 2100**

**Gong: 0000**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"And with a powerful double attack Zuzu wins the duel." Melissa announced. "That means the final match of the first round is pitting Lulu Obsidian up against Yugo!"

"How strong is Yugo?" Lulu asked Rin from her Duel Disk.

_"He's pretty tough, especially with Clear Wing."_ Rin replied. _"It's a powerful dragon."_

"Okay." Lulu said to her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Carlita was still shaking slightly after her loss to Celina. Yuya rubbed her back. She gasped before turning to him. "Yu... Yuya?"

"Your not alone." Yuya smiled to her.

Hearing that she shuddered and looked down. "Yudo..."

"We will find him." Yuya promised her.

She nodded before pausing. "Are Shay and Lulu ok?"

"Beats me." Yuya admitted.

Carlita nodded thoughtfully.

"Well poor us wouldn't you agree Yuya?" asked a male voice.

They looked over hearing that. Dennis was walking over with a smile only for Carlita to gasp seeing him.

"Dennis. Sylvio got you?" Yuya asked him.

"Yeah, he did." Dennis nodded. "Oh well tha..."

"You were with him! That Fusion Duelist who took Yudo!" Carlita gasped before her eyes widened. "Wait... you were with us in the Xyz Dimension..."

"What?" Shinji asked.

She started trembling in fear. "It was you? You're the reason my home... why?"

"Carlita?" Yuya asked confused.

**_"Our home, you remember what I told you happened to the Xyz Dimension Yuya? Dennis must have caused it and he was there when Yudo vanished.__"_** Yuto told him.

Looking shocked Yuya turned to Dennis. Dennis looked confused.

"Your with the Fusion Dimension?" Yuya asked shocked.

"What are you talking about, Yuya you know I'm a Lancer like you and Carlita." Dennis pointed out. "We're trying to stop the Fusion Dimension not..."

"You're lying!" Carlita shouted as her bracelet reflected the light. "You were with that other Fusion Duelist... Amy and I saw you!"

"Huh?" he blinked staring at her.

"You were with him, you said something about me." Carlita mentioned before gasping. "It... is it my fault? You attacked Yudo because of me?"

"He simply got in Yuri's way. That's all." Dennis told her no longer hiding it.

"What?" Carlita asked.

"Yuri was looking for Zuzu, and Yudo got in the way." Dennis answered.

"Zuzu, what would he want with her?" Yuya asked.

"She's one of the Keys to the Peaceful Utopia." Dennis answered, "And your also one Carlita."

Carlita's eyes widened before suddenly clenching her fists. "Peaceful? You call that peaceful?"

"Small sacrifices for something worth in the end." Dennis told her.

She suddenly glared at him. Yuya looks surprised at that.

"Those eyes..." Yuto whispered in shock.

"It was his fault for getting in the way of our ace duelist. Not a card but can tell he's gone now." Dennis continued having not noticed.

"Shut up!" Carlita snapped. "Prepare to repent!"

Dennis turned to her. She looked angry.

"You had his eyes." Dennis admitted.

"We'll bring Yudo back... it's my fault, I couldn't do anything back then, but I can beat you now!" Carlita told him angrily.

"Alright." Dennis shrugged with a grin readying himself, "Now that the cats of the bag, I can show you all my ULTIMATE entertainment. Wither your ready, or not!"

"DUEL!" Carlita and Dennis called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Faint by Linkin Park)**

**Carlita: 4000**

**Dennis: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Carlita 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll set two cards and play a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Carlita told Dennis.

Dennis 1st Turn:

"My move now. Draw!" Dennis called drawing, "And I start off by summoning Performage Trick Clown!"

A clown rose up readying.

* * *

_Performage Trick Clown_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Performage" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but its ATK/DEF become 0, then you take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "Performage Trick Clown" once per turn._

* * *

"Then with two or more monsters in play, I can summon Performage Trick Clown!" A hat wearing magician appeared.

* * *

_Performage Hat Tricker_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1100_

__If 2 or more monsters are on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can place 1 Performage Counter on this card (max. 3), then make that effect damage to you 0. When the 3rd Performage Counter is placed on this card, it's ATK and DEF become 3300.__

* * *

Carlita flinched seeing that. "Two level four monsters can only mean one thing."

"I use Trick Clown, and Hat Tricker to build the Overlay Network!" Dennis grinned as the two flew up.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

At that a blue spellcaster performer swinging on a Trapeze appeared chuckling.

* * *

_Performage Trapeze Magician_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters  
__You never take damage if the amount is less than or equal to this card's ATK. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster the turn player controls (other than this card); it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Performage" monster from the Deck._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Carlita frowned seeing the monster. "At least you won't take the risk of using your monster's ability."

"Well now Trapeze Magician attack!" Dennis called as his Xyz charged.

Dennis sets two cards ending his turn.

The monster was revealed to be a woman in red with a crystal ball.

* * *

_Crystal Seer_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_FLIP: Excavate the top 2 cards of your Deck, then add 1 of them to your hand, then place the other on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"When Crystal Seer is flipped face-up I take the top two cards of my deck and add one to my hand while the other goes to the bottom of my deck." Carlita stated drawing the cards before smiling. "I'll put Dark Magician on the bottom of my deck and add the spell card Magical Dimension to my hand."

Dennis sets two cards ending his turn.

* * *

**Carlita: 4000**

**Dennis: 4000**

* * *

Carlita 2nd Turn:

Carlita drew her card. "I reveal my facedown card Dark Magical Circle!"

* * *

_Dark Magical Circle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, then you can reveal 1 "Dark Magician" or 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" in its text, among them, and add it to your hand, also place the remaining cards on top of your Deck in any order. If "Dark Magician" is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish it. You can only use each effect of "Dark Magical Circle" once per turn._

* * *

"You know what this spell lets me do."

She looks at her top three cards.

"I'll add Dark Magic Expanded to my hand." Carlita stated before putting the other cards on top of her deck. "Now I'll summon Mystical Elf in attack mode."

* * *

_Mystical Elf_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power._

* * *

"Now, I play Magical Dimension!"

* * *

_Magical Dimension_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a Spellcaster monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

"I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

The Magician Girl rose up giggling readying.

"Now Dark Magician Girl attack, Dark Burning Attack!" Carlita called.

"Huh why?" Dennis asked confused.

"Because Dennis, I can discard Apprentice Illusion Magician to give my Dark Magician Girl 2000 attack and defense points during the battle!" Carlita revealed discarding the monster.

_Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2000 + 2000 = 4000/DEF: 1700 + 2000 = 3700)**_

The attack struck destroying Trapeze Magician but Dennis didn't took damage.

"Next, I play my facedown Monster Reborn to revive Apprentice Illusion Magician." Carlita stated.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

_Apprentice Illusion Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck to your hand. During damage calculation, if your other DARK Spellcaster monster battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand or face-up field to the GY; that monster you control gains 2000 ATK/DEF during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"When Apprentice Illusion Magician is Special Summoned I can add Dark Magician to my hand."

Dennis smirked, "Your not the only one with tricks."

She sees Trapeze Magician is back.

"What, how is that possible?" Carlita questioned in shock.

"Remember this?" Dennis grinned revealing a spell.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Magical Force_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to it as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

Carlita's eyes widened in shock.

Trapeze Magician entered the Overlay Network as Dennis called, "Show must go on! Oh magician of the sky, more magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Performage Trapeze High Magician!"

A new magician raise up readying itself.

* * *

_Performage Trapeze High Magician_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Spellcaster/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2200_

_2 Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; up to thrice this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn, if this card was Xyz Summoned this turn using a Rank 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster as Material: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it can make a second and third attack during each Battle Phase this turn, but it can only attack directly once this way._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Carlita's eyes widened seeing that before frowning. "I Overlay my two level six monsters!"

Dark Magician Girl and Apprentice Illusion Magician entered the Overlay Network.

"Lady of magic here and now take my side and together bring about the downfall of our foes! Xyz Summon! Rise up, Magi Magi Magician Gal!"

* * *

_Magi Magi Magician Gal_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 Spellcaster monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card and banish 1 card from your hand, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase._  
_● Target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"One Xyz monster after another." Dennis smirked to her.

Carlita frowned. "I end my turn with one more facedown card."

Dennis 2nd Turn:

"My turn, ha!" Dennis called drawing, "And to start, I'll attack your Xyz with High Magician!"

It charges in.

"Hold it Dennis, I play Magician Navigation!" Carlita countered. "It summons Dark Magician from my hand!"

* * *

_Magician Navigation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, then Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower DARK Spellcaster monster from your Deck. If you control "Dark Magician", except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I'm also allowed to summon a second Dark Magician from my deck, but you know what that means don't you?"

* * *

_Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

Dennis looks shocked.

"My Dark Magical Circle banishes your Trapeze High Magician!" Carlita told him.

The monster vanishes at that.

"You've lost." Carlita told him. "Now tell me, who was that purple haired duelist and what did he do to Yudo?"

"I'm not done yet." Dennis told her.

"You have no monsters, there's nothing you can do." Carlita pointed out.

"Except this!" Dennis called revealing Necro Fusion.

* * *

_Necro Fusion_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your GY face-down, but it cannot attack this turn._

* * *

Carlita's eyes widened in shock and she started shaking slightly. "A Fusion Summon now?"

Trapeze Magician, and Hat Tricker fused as he called, "Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Performage Trapeze Witch!"

At that a witch appeared looking tough chuckling.

* * *

_Performage Trapeze Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 "Performage" monsters_  
_"Performage" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, and your opponent cannot target them with card effects. While you control another "Performage" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. If a "Performage" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; it loses 600 ATK._

* * *

"It only has 2400 points." Carlita pointed out.

"You'll know why it's dangerous soon." Dennis said ending his turn.

* * *

**Carlita: 4000**

**Dennis: 4000**

* * *

Carlita 3rd Turn:

Carlita drew her card and frowned. _'Why Fusion, why does it have to be Fusion?'_

Suddenly she felt something being in a dark abyss as a familiar male voice spoke, **_"Carlita."_**

Shocked she looked around. "What... where am I?"

_**"Where we can talk."**_ the voice said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Flinching she turned to the voice. It was a transparent smiling Yudo. Seeing him Carlita's eyes widened before she started tearing up. "Yudo... how? Where are you, what happened?"

Yudo hugged her,**_ "Carlita... Listen to me. Fusion can also be your weapon."_**

She looked down. "I can't... not after everything I've been through."

_**"I know you can. I use Fusion myself, and I fight." **_Yudo assures her with a smile,_** "Amy does as well cause Fusion is not evil. The Fusion Dimension is misusing it's power."**_

Hearing that Carlita frowned. "I just don't know."

_**"Trust me Carlita."**_ Yudo smiled before kissing her deep.

She smiled before returning the kiss. "Ok... for you Yudo."

Yudo smiled before closing his eyes as she appeared back in her duel with Dennis. Blinking she looked at the card she'd drawn before taking a breath. _'Sorry, but Yudo's right...'_ "I activate the spell card Magicalized Fusion!"

* * *

_Magicalized Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Spellcaster Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY. You can only activate 1 "Magicalized Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I can use it to banish monsters from my field or graveyard to summon a Spellcaster type Fusion Monster!"

"What?" Dennis asked shocked.

**_"Carlita's Fusion Summoning?"_** Yuto asked in shock.

"Crystal Seer, Mystical Elf, my two Dark Magicians and Magi Magi Magician Gal come together and unite your mystical prowess!" Carlita called as the five monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "Now behold the true ultimate sorcerer, Quintet Magician!"

A huge sorcerer appeared.

* * *

_Quintet Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 4500_

_DEF: 4500_

_5 Spellcaster monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned using 5 Spellcaster monsters with different names: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. This face-up card on the field cannot be Tributed, nor used as Fusion Material, also it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

She stared at the monster before taking a slow breath. "Quintet Magician attack."

The monster charged a united magical blast attacking Performage Witch as Dennis grunted, "As a Performage is battling your monster loses 600 points!"

_Quintet Magician: **(ATK: 4500 - 600 = 3900)**_

Even with that Witch was destroyed as Dennis grunted. **(Dennis: 2500)**

"I end my turn." Carlita smiled.

Dennis 3rd Turn:

"My turn..." Dennis said drawing looking, and widen his eyes, "I... End my turn."

* * *

**Carlita: 4000**

**Dennis: 2500**

* * *

Carllta 4th Turn:

"Quintet Magician end this duel!" Carlita told him.

Her Fusion Monster charged striking Dennis.

* * *

**Carlita: 4000**

**Dennis: 0000**

**Carlita wins the duel!**

* * *

**Ulrich362: A drastic move for Carlita.**

**bopdog111: But effective.**

**Ulrich362: Not sure how Yudo got in touch with her but it's a good thing he did.**

**bopdog111: What now after that?**

**Ulrich362: The final match of the first round, and someone arriving in the Synchro Dimension. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
